The Phoenix
by Eirika Holmes
Summary: " Ce qu'il m'était arrivé ce soir là m'avait fait radicalement changer. Il avait éveillé une partie de moi dont je ne connaissais l'existence. Plus le temps passait plus je m'éloignais de qui j'étais, plus je me détestais. Je cherchais ma force dans l'oubli. Alors qu'en fait je devenais pire que lui... " Marco.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**_The Phoenix :_**

 ** _"Couple" : ShanksxMarcoxAce_**

 ** _Rating : M ( âmes sensibles s'abstenir )_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama évidement ;)_**

 _* **Chapitre 1 et 2, scènes inspirées de la fanfic supprimée "Sur le bateau de BB"***_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Partie 1 : Dernière soirée

 _C'était une immense fête qui battait son plein sur la navire de Barbe Blanche. Des chants, des danses, des jeux, de la nourriture et surtout de l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Le nombre d'ivrogne ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais quelle était la raison d'un tel événement ? Bah… En général sur le Whitebeard on prend toujours la moindre occasion pour faire la fête. Mais celle-ci était un peu plus justifiée… Oui, car ils avaient croisé la route d'un rouquin pas si méconnu que ça…_

POV Marco :

Encore une très bonne soirée qui s'annonçait pour moi. Comme à chaque retour de mission, Ace pariait l'argent qu'il avait remporté au poker. Et bien évidemment… Il en a pratiquement perdu la totalité à mon profit. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me languir à l'idée de tous que j'allais pouvoir acheter à notre prochaine escale. Du nouveau matériel de cartographie, moi qui en réclamait tant. Oui Ace était un ange tombé du ciel, m'apporter 800.000 berry comme ça c'était trop aimable. Assis en face de moi, torse nu et bien entendu complètement saoul. Son menton dans sa main, geste intellectuel d'après lui, le visage rouge de concentration et d'ivresse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de satisfaction en le voyant se triturer les méninges pour rien. Impossible de ne pas me mordre la lèvre à l'idée du plaisir de le voir abdiquer devant moi. Oui j'avoue que d'être le plus fort aux jeux sur ce navire m'a rendu un brin sadique sur les bords. Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui me faisait divaguer ainsi ? Je n'étais pas ivre mais je ne devais plus en être loin. Ce qui n'était pas rare lorsque je jouais avec Ace. Il était tellement nul qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire avec lui. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et je déboutonnai ma chemise, cette chaleur me rendait dingue, sûrement à cause du saké.

_J'irai bien faire un tour yoi, pensai-je à voix haute.

_Oï ! Ne m'ignore pas ! s'écria Ace.

_Alors dépêches toi. Je n'ai pas ton temps yoi, répondis-je.

_Alors ferme là ! Tu me déconcentres !

_Allez Ace… Disons que si tu gagne cette partie je te donnerai plus de la moitié de la somme. Ok le morveux ? proposai-je d'un ton ironique.

_Grr… Très bien ! Je ne perdrais pas ! s'écria-t-il en jetant cartes sur table.

_Bon sang je n'ai jamais vu un jeu aussi mauvais yoi, soupirai-je en posant les miennes. Dis moi t'es sûr d'avoir un cerveau toi ? lui demandai-je d'un ton moqueur.

_Grr… Connard ! Je veux une revanche ! Maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en se levant violemment.

_Pour que je meurs d'ennui ? Aie pitié de moi et donne moi l'argent de ton dur labeur. C'était le deal yoi.

_Finissons en aux poings !

_Ah tu veux te battre yoi ?

_Exactement ! Et je vais te défoncer devant TOUT le monde ICI !

_C'est que je n'aime pas frapper sur les gens déjà à terre moi yoi ! répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

_Pardon ?! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement. Dis plutôt que t'as peur que je te défonce devant tout l'équipage.

_Toi ? Me battre ? Arrête j'ai mal au ventre tellement c'est drôle yoi !

L'équipage riait de plus belle, Ace est vraiment hilarant lorsqu'il est saoul.

_Arrêtez de rire baka !

_Bon allez je vais prendre l'air c'est de la folie ici yoi ! m'écriai-je en partant vers la porte.

_Un bras de fer ! cria-t-il

_Quoi encore l'ivrogne ?

_Si tu me bats au bras de fer je te laisse tranquille ! Et je te donne ce que j'ai gagné !

_Tu m'as l'air bien confiant yoi.

_Évidemment je ne perds jamais au bras de fer !

_Ça c'est parce que tu ne m'as encore jamais affronté p'tit puceau, dis-je d'un ton provocant en m'asseyant.

_Grr ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça connard ! cria-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Mort de rire, l'équipage se réunit autour de nous, pour observer le duel de plus près.

_Tu peux encore abandonner yoi, murmurai-je à Ace en saisissant sa main avec force pour l'intimider.

_Crève, le blondinet.

_Allez c'est parti ! lança Vesta.

J'avais clairement l'avantage mais je décidai de prendre mon temps pour me moquer d'Ace par la même occasion. Il était tellement facile à provoquer dans cet état cependant…

_Hey, Maru… murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Il fait vraiment chaud hein… ? finit-il avec une remarque pleine de sous entendus.

Tout en disant ça, il caressait sa jambe contre la mienne en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard pervers qui faisait des va viens de mes yeux à mon torse... Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit alors. Ah mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Ou plutôt qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! Ace… Serait-il... Serait-il entrain de… De m'allumer ? Et alors que j'essayais vainement de comprendre la situation. Ma main droite qui tomba violemment sur la table me ramena à la réalité.

_Ha ! J'y crois pas j'ai gagné ! s'exclama t-il mort de rire mais en même temps sous le choc.

_Que… Quoi ? dis-je en reprenant mes esprits aussi surpris que lui.

_J'ai gagné putain ! Je t'ai battu au bras de fer ! Je garde mon argent ! s'écria-t-il ravi en se levant de table.

_Ça alors… Il a battu le capitaine aussi facilement... entendis-je derrière moi.

_Attend ! criai-je en me levant brusquement. C'était de la triche ! Tu m'as déconcentré yoi !

_Ha ! Ha ! J'y crois pas. C'était pas censé de te déconcentrer quoique… Sauf si t'es de l'autre bord…

_Je te demande pardon ?!

_Ha ! Ha ! T'y crois pas ! Ça traite les autres de puceaux alors qu'en fait ça aime les queux ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Tout l'équipage éclata de rire, Thatch manqua même de s'étouffer. J'y crois pas le salaud !

_Connard ! Je suis pas PD !

_Ah bon ? On aurait pas dit ! T'avais limite l'air de prendre ton pied ! Mdr ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a jamais vu avec une fille ! C'est parce qu'il suce des queues le petit Maruko !

_Bah alors Marco ! dit Vesta d'un air taquin.

_Tu nous fais des cachotteries ?! termina Oz

Ce fut la remarque de trop.

_Fermez là ! m'écriai-je en assommant violemment ma bouteille de saké sur la tête d'Ace.

_Marco ! cria Thatch sous le choc.

Un grand silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

_Les relations entre hommes me dégoûtent. Je suis hétéro c'est clair ! Encore une blague de ce genre à mon sujet et on verra qui sera le suceur !

Sur ces paroles je partis en claquant violemment la porte.

_Marco…

_Bah laisse le il s'en remettra, entendis-je en partant.

J'étais en colère. Comment osaient ils me traiter ainsi ! Comment Ace a pu me faire ça ! Et pourquoi me suis-je laissé distraire comme un con ?! Avais-je vraiment l'air d'aimer ça ?! Voilà que c'est moi qui suis en train de me triturer l'esprit pour des conneries. En l'espace d'un instant tout s'est retourné contre moi. C'est rageant. Je soupirais en m'appuyant sur la rambarde, puis je sortis un paquet de cigarette et me mis à fumer pour me calmer.

_Ace tu ne paie rien pour attendre. Je me vengerai, salaud… murmurai-je d'un ton décidé.

_Vraiment, Maru ? dit une voix derrière moi.

Ace ? pensai-je. Non, sa voix était trop grave et trop familière. Et je reconnaîtrai son parfum entre mille ce mélange de sucre et de saké. Ce fichu surnom… Après tout il était la raison pour laquelle nous faisions la fête ce soir.

_Shanks, dis-je

_Finalement, j'ai fini par trouver un moyen de t'avoir rien que pour moi ce soir...

 _Voilà c'est la fin de la 1ère partie de ce 1er chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**_The Phoenix :_**

 _Hey me revoilà pour la suite de ce 1er chapitre ! Mais tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux/celles qui ont commencé à suivre ou qui ont ajouté cette fanfic dans leur favorites ! C'est SUPER encourageant ! Un grand merci également à ces deux premières review dont j'ai essayé de suivre les conseils au mieux ! Merci **boadicee** d'en avoir parlé à tes amies c'est très gentil ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Voilà un grand merci à tout le monde ! :)_

 _ **boadicee/Yuto Aoki :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour vos conseils au niveau des abréviations et des noms en début de dialogue. Comme j'avais vu ça dans pas mal de fanfic, me suis dit que c'était la norme. Mais c'est vrai qu'après relecture ça fait **carrément** gamin en fait ! J'ai limite eu honte d'avoir posté ce 1er chapitre ( j'ose plus le relire d'ailleurs ). J'ai donc pris la décision de m'en séparer **définitivement.** Pour Ace, c'était pour souligner son ivresse et rendre la scène comique désolée si ça vous a paru lourd. Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne sera pas comme ça tout le long de l'histoire bien au contraire. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais continuer de faire de mon mieux. Je suis la 1ère à détester ça mais malheureusement je ne suis pas un robot. Il se peut donc qu'il y en ait toujours un peu navrée ): Mais je ferai de mon maximun ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous vos bons conseils en espérant que la suite vous plaira ;)_

 _J'ai aussi oublié de préciser, que ce récit débute 1 an avant que Luffy ne prenne la mer._

 _Bref voici la suite de ce 1er chapitre avec un gros AVERTISSEMENT :_

 _Cette fois le rating **M** sera justifié alors âmes sensibles abstenez-vous._

 _*Chapitre 1 et 2 scènes inspirées de la fanfic supprimée "Sur le bateau de BB."*_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

Chapitre 1 :

Partie 2 : Le rouquin.

 **POV Marco**

_Finalement, j'ai fini par trouver un moyen de t'avoir rien que pour moi ce soir...

_Ah bon… dis-je d'un un air totalement désintéressé.

Manquait plus que lui pensai-je. Shanks le roux, la seule personne au monde capable de m'énerver en moins de 60 secs. Je ne pouvais pas me le voir. J'étais au bord de l'aversion, je… Bah c'est quoi ces mines déçues ? Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que… ? Shanks et moi ? On pourrait ? Ha ! Même vous, vous êtes tombez dans le panneau. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls. À cause de ce comportement étrange avec moi, nos équipages respectifs avaient également pensé la même chose au début. Alors petite clarification : Non je n'ai AUCUNE RELATION avec ce con. Premièrement parce que je suis HÉTÉRO et deuxièmement parce que je le détestais CORDIALEMENT. Shanks et moi nous connaissions depuis 21 ans maintenant. Mais je l'ai connu très jeune, père venait tout juste de m'embarquer sur son navire. En grandissant il essayait de se rapprocher de moi lorsqu'on se croisait. Mais je l'ai toujours repoussé. Et de fil en aiguille son comportement a radicalement changé. Désormais il passait le clair de son temps à me taquiner, me mettre mal à l'aise avec ses phrases ambiguës à doubles sens. Si bien que j'avais du mal à contrôler mes émotions en sa présence. C'était lors de mon dernier voyage, avant devenir capitaine de la 1ère flotte de père qu'il s'était mis en tête de me faire rejoindre son équipage en tant que je cite '' Navigateur et mascotte personnelle du capitaine''. Bien entendu je l'ai envoyé se faire * mais j'y ai droit à chaque rencontre. Mon équipage ne comprenait pas pourquoi je détestais autant Shanks. Son comportement envers moi n'était preuve que d'une grande d'affection disaient-ils. Bah qu'il l'exprime normalement alors répondais-je à chaque fois ! Même s'il était un rival de père, ils éprouvaient tous un grand respect pour lui. Ce qui de leur point de vue me paraissait justifié. Avec eux il avait une attitude normale, amicale pouvant même être sérieux des fois. Alors pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à subir tous ça ?! Tout tournait en sa faveur avec eux. Mais je l'avais cerné dès le départ. C'était un homme dangereux. Mon instinct me criait toujours de fuir le plus loin possible en sa présence. Mais je commis une grosse erreur en pensant que c'était simplement parce qu'il était l'un des quatre empereurs. Sa puissance étant plus élevée que la mienne forcément il était conseillé de partir. Hélas, je compris trop tard le véritable danger qu'il représentait pour moi.

_Oï ? À quoi penses-tu en me regardant aussi froidement ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

_Et toi à quoi pensais-tu en venant me voir yoi ? répondis-je d'un ton antipathique.

_Eh bien… Je voulais savoir si tu comptais toujours rester dans ta garçonnière Maru ?

_La ''garçonnière'' t'emmerde royalement Shanks, dis-je agacé en penchant ma tête en arrière pour prendre l'air.

_Hmm… D'où la fête de ce soir… dit-il une voix moqueuse.

_Ta gueule yoi.

_Je t'ai connu plus offensif.

_Je suis fatigué, Shanks, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

_Tu ne le serais pas autant si tu rejoignais mon équipage Maru. Du moins ce serait un autre type de fatigue…

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu vas m'effacer ce sourire tout de suite yoi !

_Comment sais-tu que je souris ? Tu as les yeux fermés.

_Les actions des mecs comme toi sont prévisibles, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

_Alors comme ça tu me trouves prévisible Maru ?

_Je te connais par cœur à force. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Shanks.

Il éclata de rire suite à cette remarque.

_Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire comme ça yoi ?

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, plaçant son unique bras sur la rambarde à coté de ma taille. Son front et son corps presque contre le mien, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans mes yeux bleus azur. Je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard, j'avais l'impression d'être ensorcelé par son parfum.

_On ne t'a jamais appris la notion de distance de sécurité entre deux personnes ? Demandai-je d'un ton agacé.

_Je n'aime pas l'adopter avec toi tu le sais bien, Maru…

_Dégage yoi ! dis-je d'un ton ferme.

_Donc tu me trouves prévisible ?

_Je t'ai vexé le rouquin ?

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_Si tu pouvais lire en moi ça se saurait depuis le temps.

_Je comprends ce que j'ai envie de comprendre c'est tout.

_Tu voudrais que je sois imprévisible ?

_Honnêtement, je voudrais juste que tu me foute la paix Shanks, lâche moi yoi. Dis-je en le repoussant violemment contre le mur.

_Ah tu es tellement froid avec moi ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

_Par pitié évite moi ton numéro de fausse victime.

_Tu es vraiment dur Maru-chan. Je t'aime vraiment tu sais.

_Ne prononce pas de paroles aussi pures dans ta gueule de sale d'ivrogne.

_Je garde toujours espoir d'entendre en retour ''Moi aussi je t'aime'' un jour.

_T'es vraiment irritant quand tu t'y mets yoi !

_T'inquiète pas je serai patient.

_Même le jour de ton enterrement il en sera de même.

_Bah au moins ça veut dire que tu seras là le jour de mon enterrement ! Je n'aurai pas attendu pour rien finalement !

_Non mais t'as fini yoi ?!

_De toute façon j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_Tu ne m'auras jamais.

_Tu veux parier… ? murmura t-il d'une voix rauque que je n'avais jamais encore entendu.

_Non, je passes mon tour. Je te le dis c'est tout. Bref je vais me coucher. dis-je d'un air peu rassuré.

_Je rêve ou tu fuis ?

_Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence. Comme d'habitude les autres vont sortir sur le pont et j'en profiterai pour fuir.

_T'es capable de prédire ça toi ?

_Je les connais par cœur, eux aussi. Ils sont un peu comme mes sauveurs de ce supplice. Alors bonne nuit Shanks. Et ne t'avise pas de me suivre.

_Et tu penses pouvoir être sauvé ce soir… ?

Cette remarque me fit froid dans le dos. Il avait quoi ce soir ?

_Je vais me coucher Shanks. Dis-je fermement.

Mais à la minute même où je prononçai cette phrase, une force inconnue m'envoya violemment contre un mur dans un coin du navire.

_Oï ! À quoi tu joues ?!

_La nuit ne fait que commencer Maru.

_J'ai pas ton temps Shanks !

_Ce n'est pas une proposition mais une information. J'ai décidé de rendre cette nuit différente de toutes les autres. Une nuit mémorable.

_Salaud ! Je… Je ne peux plus bouger ?! m'écriai-je choqué.

Mon corps était complètement paralysé contre le mur, peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui ordonnai de bouger. Ce connard avait utilisé le fluide et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard pour riposter.

_Donc Maru, veux-tu devenir mon navigateur ?

_Pour la millième fois c'est non ! Laisse moi partir yoi !

_Je te l'ai dit je veux rendre cette nuit mémorable.

_Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé parce que je t'ai dit que tu…

Le contact de son doigt chaud sur mon torse me fit pousser un cri de surprise.

_Je vois bien mon Jolly Roger à la place de celui du vieux. Oui ce serait à la perfection, dit-il en passant son doigt sur les contours de mon tatouage.

_Retire tes sales pattes d'ivrogne yoi ! Ce tatouage est la preuve de mon allégeance éternelle envers cet équipage qui est ma famille. Ils sont tous que j'ai. Alors abandonne et définitivement cette fois. Dis-je fièrement.

_Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

_Ah mais j'en ai rien à foutre, libère moi immédiatement.

_Oï tu m'écoute ?!

Qu'est ce qu'il fout pensai-je en dirigeant mon regard vers lui. Il fixait mon tatouage et semblait en pleine réflexion. À quoi pensait-il ? C'est flippant ! Il était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il était complètement saoul ? Bon sang comment allais-je m'en débarrasser ?! J'ai vraiment la poisse !

_Dis, Maru… ? Tu penses qu'il partirait si je le léchais ? me demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

_Si… Si tu… Si tu quoi ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère yoi ?! Écoute je pense que nous sommes tous les deux très fatigués alors le mieux c'est... C'est d'aller dormir avant que l'un de nous ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette ! Hé ! Tu m'écoute là ?!

_Chut… murmura-t-il en posant lentement sa langue chaude et douce sur mon tatouage.

Mon visage avait viré instantanément aux rouge. ''C'est une plaisanterie ?! me répétai-je, j'allais me réveiller à un moment donné ?!'' Ce connard me léchait vraiment et pas juste mon tatouage, mon torse entier ! J'explosai de colère et l'insultai de tous les noms pour qu'il arrête. Mais il m'ignorait royalement et amplifiait ses mouvements de façon très sensuelle. Je criai à mon corps de se transformer en phénix aucune réponse, je jurai et le menaçai aucune réaction. C'était un vrai cauchemar, et comme si ça n'était pas assez humiliant cette phrase me vint :

_Je… Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas peur de toi Shanks ! Alors arrête !

_Hmm… ? fit-il occupé par sa tâche? Très convaincant en effet, dit-il en riant légèrement.

Je devins encore plus rouge de honte. Mais quel con ! Dire un truc pareil avec si peu d'assurance ! Que quelque arrête cette humiliation ! Stop !

_Je vais mettre ma patience de côté pour ce soir, dit-il en collant son corps contre le mien.

Il était si chaud et sa main de plus en plus baladeuse. Il déchira ma chemise comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple feuille de papier.

_Shanks… Sérieusement tu… commençai-je paniqué.

Il me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris grand les yeux sous le choc, mon cœur battait si fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser je restais de marbre, les lèvres serrées. Celui-ci eût un petit sourire narquois l'air de dire ''Tu veux jouer à ça ?'' Il me pinça les tétons, ma bouche s'ouvrit sans le vouloir. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle était tellement chaude et avait ce goût sucrée dont on ne peut plus se passer dès la première gorgée. Ce qui provoqua en moi une excitation non désirée. Toutes mes pensées se mélangeaient. Comment la soirée avait pu déraper comme ça ?! Me faire agresser par Shanks ! Un homme ! J'ai toujours été dégoûté par ces relations ! Et pourtant mon corps réagissait inconsciemment à ses caresses. Ma conscience criait au secours tandis que mon corps en réclamait plus.

_Shanks ! réussis-je à crier entre deux baisers.

_Hmm… ?

_Arrête, je n'ai pas…! Je n'ai pas à... À subir ça…!

Il mit fin au baiser pour me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

_Vraiment tu subis toi ? Pourtant ton corps a l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

Il passa son genoux entre mes jambes, mon visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

_Si tu déteste ça pourquoi tu...

Je le coupai en lui crachant au visage. Ma colère reprenait le dessus, je profitai alors de ce dernier instant de force qui était probablement ma dernière chance.

_Arrête ça tout de suite. Sinon je te jure que je vais… dis-je d'un ton ferme et froid.

_Tu vas quoi ? répliqua-t-il en me coupant la parole d'un air moqueur, Tu ne m'as pas l'air de pouvoir faire grand-chose là.

_Lâche ! C'est lâche ce que tu fais et dire que les autres ont du respect pour toi ! T'es qu'un sale monstre !

_Oh… Tu me brise le cœur… Mais n'oublies pas que c'est moi qui suis en position de force, dit-il en passant sa main sur mon entre jambe.

_Je… Te hais, murmurai-je les joues rouges de colère et de plaisir.

_Pour changer, murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je jetai ma tête en arrière au rythme des caresses, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide voire saccadée. Mon corps était à sa mercis. J'étais incapable de le contrôler, l'idée même que ce soit Shanks qui me touche devrait me dégoûter alors pourquoi ?!

_Dis, Maru… Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'une belle femme ne s'est plus occupée de toi… ?

_Sa... Salaud ! criai-je hors de moi.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'inquiète pas je vais prendre soin de toi.

La scène suivante se déroula au ralenti devant mes yeux. Je le vis descendre progressivement mes derniers vêtements. Sa main entama un lent va et viens sur mon membre tendue de plaisir. Mélange de peur, de désir, de honte. Plus aucune de mes pensées étaient rationnelles.

_Le dégoût est à son comble en effet.

Je ne pouvais plus répondre à ses provocations car je savais que ce qui en échapperait ne serait qu'une énième preuve de plaisir. Un gémissement. Je me refusai de gémir ou se serait capituler devant lui. Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?! Et si quelqu'un nous espionnait depuis le début ?! Qu'adviendrait-il de ma réputation ?! Je voyais ma fierté brûler à petit feu. Moi Marco le capitaine de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche vaincu aussi facilement. Agresser par un homme ?! N'étais-je pas censé être fort moi ''Le navigateur prodige'' ''Marco Le Phénix''. C'était de cette façon là que cela devait se terminer ?! Les cris de mes idiots de compagnons sur le pont ne firent qu'aggraver mon désespoir. Ils étaient si proche et pourtant si loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait. Une part de moi désirait être sauvé mais jamais plus je ne pourrais me présenter devant eux. Pendant combien de temps allais-je devoir encore tenir ?

_C'est bon, Maru tu as perdu. Laisse toi aller tu n'en peux plus ça se voit bien, me souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Comme s'il pouvait lire en moi que j'avais atteint mes limites. Je fermais les yeux et prenais mon mal en patience. C'était tellement bon, comme s'il connaissait mon corps dans les moindres recoins. Il avait raison ce serait si simple de tout abandonner…Juste une nuit. Je n'avais de toute manière plus la force de lui résister, sa voix, son visage, son corps, ses caresses, cette odeur enivrante, tous… Tous de lui me rendaient fou. J'allais perdre, j'étais au bord de la jouissance…

_Shanks… Ah… Shanks… murmurai-je d'une voix sensuelle malgré moi incapable de finir ma phrase.

_Enfin murmura-t-il ravi.

_Non… Je… Je… Je vais jouir, gémis-je à bout de souffle.

_Je sais Maru...

Je jouis dans ses mains qu'il lécha juste après sous mon regard dégoûté.

_Maintenant, murmura-t-il en défaisant sa ceinture.

Je compris alors à quoi il faisait allusion mon visage devint tout pâle et mon corps tout tremblant. Jamais je n'eus aussi peur de toute ma vie.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Tous mais pas ça ! Pitié non ! suppliai-je au bord des larmes.

_Ah… Je vois, Tu n'es pas encore prêt, dit-il en remontant mon bermuda.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me souffla quelque chose à l'oreille dont le seul souvenir qui me restait était :

_Alors tu l'avais prédit ça Maru...?

Il me relâcha aussitôt et je sentis que je pouvais à nouveau bouger mon corps.

_C'est… C'est fini… ? murmurai-je sous le choc.

Quand soudain je le vis s'approcher à nouveau de moi, effrayé je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Mais n'étant plus du tout dans mon état normal je me pris un des mâts du navire en pleine face. Je perdis connaissance.

Enfin, je suppose que c'est à partir de cette nuit là que ma vie devint un véritable Enfer...

Marco.

 _Voilà c'est la fin de cette seconde partie en espérant que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

_**The Phoenix :**_

 _Hey ! Désolée pour le retard ! Pour être honnête je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de cette suite jusqu'à mardi soir en pleine nuit où la suite de l'histoire m'est "miraculeusement" apparue ^^ Du moins elle m'étais plus convaincante, du coup grand changements de plan et modifications à la va vite. Même si honnêtement je n'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite, je poste quand même la suite sinon me connaissant je ne le ferai jamais. Et puis du peu que j'ai posté, je n'ai jamais été totalement satisfaite donc... ^^_

 ** _Aiyna_** _:_

 _Hey ! T'inquiète pas tu ne m'as pas du tout blessée ! Bien au contraire, je suis ravis d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait cette fanfic. J'avais limite l'impression d'avoir été la seule à l'avoir lu ^^. Alors non ce n'est pas du tout une réécriture ou l'histoire intégrale que je recopie. Pour les raisons suivantes : Même si elle a été supprimé je ne suis pas trop fan du "copier coller", si j'avais voulu la recopier j'aurais mis le même titre et l'aurais réécrite mot pour mot et donc je l'aurais fait en moins d'une semaine, je n'ai pas le talent de l'auteur, je suis totalement débutante donc se serait limite affligeant ( ex : j'ai du recopier le 1er chap, mes quelques jours de retard pour le 3ème ), mais surtout ridicule mais vrai j'ai oublié les 3/4 de l'histoire ^^ Il me paraît donc difficile de refaire son histoire dans ses conditions lol ! Du coup je te confirme que les points communs que tu as dû voir sont très probablement les seuls souvenir qui me restent car ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas relu ): ( ou alors j'ai une mémoire de merde ^^ ). Du coup se sera vraiment mon histoire, dans la mesure ou je n'ai pas de scénario fixe lol ( ça peut changer en une nuit ^^ ), ça dépend limite de mon humeur ! Bref je m'y perds ^^ J'espère quand même que mon histoire te plaira et je suis super contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui connait la légendaire fanfic "sur le bateau de BB" lol ^^ ! A la prochaine ;)_

 ** _Guest/invité :_**

 _Hey ! Je pense qu'il me lancerait un bon gros **WTF** à la gueule ^^ mdr !  
_

 ** _Celmon :_**

 _Super contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ( ah j'ai la pression ^^ )_

 ** _Yuto Aoki :_**

 _Encore merci pour tous ces bons conseils j'espère les avoir appliqués au mieux. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

 _Bref ! C'est la dernière partie du 1er chapitre je pense. Ce sera un peu plus long cette fois ci navrée._

 _J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

 _Partie 3 : Le retour._

 **POV Ace**

Ces deux derniers mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Père m'avait envoyé en mission et voilà que j'apercevais déjà le Moby Dick dans ma ligne de mire. Moby Dick qui me paraissait étrangement calme pour une fin d'après midi. Curieux, j'abandonnais mon petit navire et fit une *entrée remarquée dont nous seuls avions le secret. Mais une fois atterris sur le bateau, je sentis une aura si puissante que mon corps manqua de s'effondrer au sol. Je transformai aussitôt mes poings en flammes par réflexe, quand soudain une main familière se posa sur mon épaule.

_ Hey du calme. Ce n'est que moi.

_ Shanks ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

_ Ça faisait un bail depuis la dernière fois ! me dit-il en souriant.

_ Oui ! répondis-je ravi.

_ Oï ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi le jeunot ! Gurarararara !

_ Si seulement, il prenait le temps d'ouvrir mon courrier comme tout le monde…

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la mine désespérée de Shanks.

_ Bah ! On se parlera tout à l'heure Ace, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Je t'attendrai, Bonne chance ! dis-je en riant.

Je sentis alors une main affectueuse se poser dans mes cheveux.

_ Bon travail, mon fils.

_ Merci père, répondis-je fièrement le sourire aux lèvres en me tournant vers Barbe Blanche.

Il me rendit mon sourire et se dirigea vers Shanks en criant :

_ Oï poil de carotte ! J'espère que tu m'as ramené d'autres bouteilles d'alcools !

_Oui, oui ''oyaji'', renchérit-il d'un ton ironique.

_ Continue de m'appeler comme ça et je ferai de toi mon fils.

_ Arrête tu me fais peur ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je ris de nouveau, ces deux là allaient encore passer toute l'après midi à se disputer. Je repérai le bateau de Shanks derrière le nôtre.

_ Je vois, les autres ont dû partir se cacher à l'intérieur pour éviter les effets de son Haki, murmurai-je.

Shanks le roux, j'avais beaucoup de respect et d'amitié pour cet homme. En même temps comment pourrais-je ressentir le contraire ? Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier son bras au profit de la vie de mon frère. J'avais pour lui une sorte de reconnaissance presque éternel. Et en apprenant à le connaître plus personnellement, je compris tout de suite pourquoi il était le pirate modèle de Luffy. Il était gentil, humble, généreux, fêtard, intelligent et si fort que sa puissance rivalisait avec celle de père. Même si à mes yeux Barbe Blanche restait l'un des pirates que j'admirais le plus et que je considérais comme le plus puissant. Dire que je ne ressentais rien de plus ou moins similaire pour Shanks serait un mensonge. Après l'avoir croisé, je me rendis dans la salle à manger avec une idée bien en tête. Oui à cette heure ci il devrait y être… Une fois à l'intérieur je fus accueillis par les nouvelles recrues visiblement ravies de me revoir.

_ Bon retour Portgas-sama !

_ Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ace, dis-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Bon retour Ace, firent Joz et Vesta en souriant.

_ Yo ! Vesta, Joz ! répondis-je sur le même ton.

_ Alors cette mission ? commença Joz.

_ Je vous raconterai après, faut d'abord que j'aille régler un truc très important, dis-je d'un air confiant.

_ Oh non, le capitaine va encore parier tout son argent remporté contre Marco-san ce soir, dit l'une des jeunes recrues.

_ Yep et cette fois j'ai bien l'intention de gagner, annonçai-je.

_ Sérieux tu tiens tant que ça à perdre tes primes à chaque retour de mission ? dit Vesta en riant.

_ Ça fait plus de 400 fois en l'espace de 8 mois ! rajouta Joz.

_ J'ai dit que j'avais l'intention de gagner, dis-je fermement en croisant mes bras.

_ Ça recommence, murmurèrent les autres recrues désespérées, ce qu'il peut être têtu...

_ Je peux vous entendre vous savez... dis-je en levant un sourcils. Cette fois ci se sera la bonne et les termes du pari seront :

Le triple de ma prime de 800 000 Berry que j'ai remporté et il devra réaliser toutes mes corvées en tant que ''valeureux'' serviteur pendant 2 mois. En vengeance pour la dernière fois évidemment, déclarai-je avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

_ Ça tombe bien j'avais justement besoin ''d'un valeureux serviteur '' en ce moment, entendis-je derrière moi.

Sa voix me fit sursauter d'un bond, je me tournai pour lui faire face. La main sur la taille, l'autre tenant une bouteille de saké, habillé de son habituelle bermuda et de sa chemise laissant voir presque l'intégralité de son torse. Son visage habituellement endormi s'illumina d'un léger sourire lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Il était accompagné de Thatch probablement l'une des personnes dont il était le plus proche dans l'équipage.

_ Bienvenue Ace-kun, me lança-t-il en souriant légèrement.

_ Yo Thatch ! Marco… Dis-je avec léger sourire taquin.

_ Ace… Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous observer mutuellement tels deux étrangers venant tout juste de se rencontrer. En réalité chacun réfléchissait à quelle bonne vanne il pouvait envoyer à l'autre.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous dire "bonjour" comme tout le monde, dit Thatch d'un ton désespéré.

_Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, répondit Joz.

_ Donc... Tu comptes réellement me proposer pour la énième fois un de tes défis foireux de retour de missions yoi ? me demanda Marco.

_ En effet une merveilleuse partie de poker que tu vas "foirer" en beauté ce soir le moineau, répliquai-je.

_ Et des rêves pleins la tête ce que mon enfance me manque... Cela dit soyons réaliste si j'accepte, je me demande bien comment tu vas pouvoir trouver le triple de 800 000 Berry. Mais surtout comment tu as fait pour dégotter 800 000 Berry tu t'es reconverti en "escort boy" ? Bah j'ai toujours su que tu avais toutes tes chances. T'es mignon jusqu'à ce que t'ouvres ta gueule, me dit-il d'un air taquin.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle le plumeau tu te prends pour un humoriste ? Bah continuons dans ton sens moi au moins mes clients ne seront pas des zoophiles.

L'équipage entier éclata de rire.

_ Moi au moins je ne finirai pas en taule parce qu'on m'aura surpris avec des gamines de 5 ans. Oui parce qu'en terme d'apparence en dirait que t'en as que 7 et je ne parle même pas en âge mental yoi, dit-il en croisant ses bras.

_ En attendant ''le gosse de 7 ans'' Il fait pratiquement ta taille maintenant, dis-je d'un ton faussement prétentieux.

_ Dommage pour toi que ce soit juste au niveau de la taille…

Les rires de mes camarades se firent entendre à nouveau, avant même que je ne puisse comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Et au moment où ça avait fait tilt dans mon cerveau et que je m'apprêtais à répliquer Thatch jugea bon de nous arrêter.

_ Ne commencez pas tout les deux ! Marco ne soit pas aussi dur avec Ace.

_ Ça devenait intéressant Thatch ! cria Vesta.

_ C'est juste des taquineries rien de plus yoi, répondit Marco en riant légèrement.

_ Bizarrement tu ne dis jamais ça quand c'est Shanks, dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

_ Tu veux vraiment me mettre en rogne toi...

_ Hmm oui c'est fort probable "mon capitaine"… dis-je en prenant un air faussement intellectuel. Alors c'est oui ou non pour la partie de poker de ce soir ?

_ Jouer contre toi me donne l'impression de dépouiller un pauvre gosse de 3 ans. Mais j'ai besoin de nouveau matériel de cartographie ainsi que d'un assistant pour ranger toute la paperasse de ce navire. Alors c'est d'accord. Ce soir après manger je te réglerai ton compte pour la 500ème fois.

_ Et moi je te conseille de profiter de tes dernière heures de gloire Marco.

_ Je vais faire ça oui, me lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur en se retirant de la pièce.

_ T'es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais Ace-kun ?

_ T'inquiète j'ai une stratégie infaillible…

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la soirée._

_ Bon c'est la Dernière partie et cette fois je vais me coucher. T'as entendu Ace ? La "Dernière Partie" yoi.

Ma stratégie était complètement minable face à Marco ! J'avais pourtant passé du temps à la perfectionner ! J'allais finir par croire que ce mec était une machine. Quoique je fasse il était toujours plus doué que moi dans toutes les disciplines. Oui mais quelle honte ce serait de perdre pour la 500ème fois. Il fallait au moins que je gagne une fois. Mais comment faire ? Coup après coup c'était toujours aussi mauvais. Et pour ne rien arranger j'étais complètement saoul. J'avais l'impression que la pièce entière tanguait autour de moi. Les voix des autres ressemblaient à des vagues murmures au loin. La voix de Marco par contre je l'entendais tout à travers moi comme s'il m'hypnotisait.

_ À moins que tu ne veuilles abandonner ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Pas question, je t'ai simplement laissé gagner pour ne pas t'humilier d'un seul coup voilà tout, mentis-je.

_ Ah vraiment ? Alors vas-y '' Humilie moi" j'attends que ça Ace… me dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

_ Grr… Tu vas voir !

Un dernier coup et il gagnait pour sûr. Alors à moins d'un miracle maintenant c'était certain que j'allais perdre. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je fixai désespérément mes cartes. Comme si j'espérais que les nombres dessus se transformeraient miraculeusement en As. Mon cerveau allait exploser tellement j'essayais de réfléchir. Je luttais pour ne pas m'effondrer sur la table. Je jetai un œil à Marco qui sirotait tranquillement une énième bouteille de saké, puis je le vis déboutonner sa chemise en disant :

_ J'irai bien faire un p'tit tour dehors yoi.

_ Hé ! Ne m'ignore pas ! m'écriai-je

_ Alors dépêches toi de jouer, j'ai pas ton temps yoi.

_ Alors ferme là tu m'empêche de réfléchir !

_ Parce que tu réfléchis là ? Allez Ace, puisque je suis un gentil grand-frère si tu gagne ce prochain coup je te donnerai plus de la moitié de la somme. D'accord ?

Marco, s'il disait ça c'est qu'il devait sûrement être dans une mauvaise passe lui aussi, pensai-je naïvement sous les effets de l'alcool. Alors sans réfléchir je jetai cartes sur tables. Mais à mon grand désarroi il s'était bien fichu de moi et je venais de perdre pour la 500ème fois ainsi que mes 800 000 Berry que je devrais en plus multiplier par 3.

_ Tu sais Ace, au départ je pensais que tu étais juste un mec nul au poker parmi tant d'autres mais en fait tu dois être le pire joueur que je n'ai jamais affronté ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

_ Grr… Je veux une revanche ! m'écriai-je en me levant brusquement hors de moi.

_ Alors là pas question je me suis assez fait chier comme ça moi. Allez donne moi l'argent c'était l'un des termes du deal yoi.

_ Finissons en aux poings ! sortis-je sans réfléchir.

_ Tu veux te battre ? rit-il, Navré je ne me bats pas contre les ivrognes désespérés. Ce serait contre mes principes. T'avais qu'à mieux réfléchir avant de perdre pour la 500ème fois. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que t'as dû battre un record mondial avec ça.

J'entendais les rires de l'équipage au loin.

_ Bref je vais prendre l'air c'est de la folie ici ! s'écria-t-il en commençant à partir.

Pas question ! Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, en quoi je pouvais le battre ?! Une image de Luffy et moi jouant au bras de fer apparue subitement dans mon esprit.

_ Un bras de fer !

_ Hmm ? fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

_ Si tu me vaincs au bras de fer je te laisserais tranquille et je respecterais les termes du contrat, dis-je d'un ton confiant.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi yoi.

_ Je ne perds jamais au bras de fer, dis-je en me rasseyant.

_ Ça c'est parce que tu ne m'as encore jamais affronté p'tit puceau.

_ La ferme le plumeau ! Amène toi.

_ Avec joie, me dit-il en me saisissant ma main avec force pour m'intimider.

L'équipage se mit tout autour de nous pour assister au duel de près.

_ Tu peux encore abandonner tu sais… murmura-t-il.

_ Prépare toi à perdre Marco.

_ Ok ! C'est parti ! cria Vesta mort de rire.

Mais une nouvelle fois je fus dépassé par sa force, je n'arriverai presque plus à bouger ma main. Ah… Mais quelle idée de faire un bras de fer alors que j'étais complètement saoul. La majorité de ma force était déjà utilisée pour me maintenir sur mes jambes. J'allais encore perdre. C'était tellement rageant ! Non, il fallait que je trouve, quelque chose… Quelque chose pour gagner… Un miracle, une faiblesse, quelque chose ! Et tandis que j'essayai de trouver un dernier recours. Mon regard se perdait sur son torse dont l'intégralité était visible désormais. Je remarquai même le début de son tatouage de phénix sur sa taille. Je me surpris à penser à quel point il était bien battit comme homme et qu'il pouvait être inconsciemment sexy par moment. Quand soudain nos regards se croisèrent. J'allais détourner le regard gêné d'avoir été surpris et d'avoir eu des pensées aussi douteuses. Je mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool quoique... Et si ? Je passais ma jambe contre la sienne sous la table en lui soufflant assez discrètement pour que lui seul l'entende.

_ Hey Maru... Il fait chaud hein… ? murmurai-je d'une voix sensuelle, en regardant intensément son torse musclé et ses beaux yeux bleus azur, tout en faisant remonter lentement ma main inoccupée sur une de ses jambes.

Et contre toute attente le miracle se produit. Je sentis la force de Marco se relâcher. Ce pourrait-il que je l'ai déstabilisé avec ça ?! Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement je saisi cet instant de faiblesse en faisant basculer violemment sa main sur la table.

_ Bon il semblerait que la victoire soit pour Mar… ACE ?! cria Vesta sous le choc.

_ Hein ?! s'écria l'ensemble de l'équipage.

_ J'y crois pas j'ai gagné ! criai-je en me levant, également très étonné mais en même temps ravi. Je garde mon argent !

_ Attend ! cria Marco en se levant à son tour tout aussi troublé que moi, C'était de la triche !

_ Non je n'ai vu aucune acte de triche, Ace a gagné en respectant les règles du bras de fer. Aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître... Dit Vesta.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est une blague ?! Cet abruti m'a déstabilisé !

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi en je t'ai déstabilisé, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ma taille d'un air supérieur, À moins que tu sois de l'autre bord c'était pas censé "te déconcentrer".

_ Je te demande pardon ?!

_ Oh mais oui je comprends mieux maintenant. Ça traite les autres de puceau alors qu'en fait il aime les bites le p'tit Maruko !

L'équipage éclata de rire je crus même voir Thatch manquant de s'étouffer. Je vis le visage de Marco devenir rouge de colère ou bien de honte. Probablement un mélange des deux. Ça n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'exprimer de façon aussi vulgaire mais bon l'alcool vous savez...

_ Bah alors Marco ? commença Vesta.

_ Tu nous fais des cachotteries ? ajouta Joz.

Et c'est alors que sans comprendre pourquoi je me reçu un énorme coup de bouteille sur la tête qui me fit tomber dans les vapes pour le restant de la soirée.

Ce qui nous amène au lendemain matin où je me réveillai avec un énorme mal de tête. Conséquence première de la gueule de bois de chaque lendemain d'une soirée arrosée évidemment. Mais en plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir une énorme bosse sur le crâne à cause de cet abruti de blondinet.

_ Ah Ace tu es réveillé, un verre d'eau ? me dit Thatch en arrivant avec une carafe d'eau et des verres sur un plateau.

Je remarquai alors que je m'étais ''endormi'' avec d'autres de mes camarades dans la salle à manger. Je me redressai en mettant ma main sur mon front, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête pour le verre d'eau. Il me servit en souriant et me tendit mon verre que je bus avec hâte.

_ Eh bah quelle soirée !

_ Tu parles je vais encore avoir la gueule de bois pendant x années…

_ Personne ne t'a forcé à boire autant ! dit-il en riant.

_ Je sais, c'est justement ça le problème…

Thatch rit de nouveau, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer des silhouettes que je connaissais bien. Shanks et son équipage.

_ Shanks ! dis-je en me levant prudemment mais m'appuyant au mur.

_ Eh bah c'est une sacrée gueule de bois que t'as là ! s'exclama t-il en riant.

_ Te moque pas de moi en plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bosse sur la tête à cause de l'autre blond, dis-je en passant ma main sur mon crâne douloureux.

_ T'étais allé trop loin aussi Ace-kun, dit Thatch en riant légèrement.

_ Ah bon ? Je ne sais même plus ce j'ai dit ou fait de toute façon… Shanks tu restes encore avec nous ? On a même pas eu le temps de parler hier soir. D'ailleurs t'étais où ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu.

_ Bah… Avec votre vieux ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu et puis lorsque je vous ai rejoint, tu dormais déjà profondément. Sinon navré on va devoir rentrer maintenant. J'ai des tas choses à faire, la vie de "Yonko" tu sais... ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

_ Oui et c'est justement pour ce genre de contraintes que je me contente d'être le capitaine de la seconde flotte de père, dis-je d'un ton ironique. Mais c'est dommage. ajoutai-je un peu déçu.

_ T'inquiète on se reverra bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. Ah oui et fais un bisou à Maru de ma part s'il te plaît, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, répondis-je en riant légèrement.

J'accompagnais Shanks et son équipage sur le pont avec Thatch devant son bateau. Nous fûmes rejoint par père.

_ J'y vais ''oyaji''. Et s'il te plaît quand je t'envoie un courrier réponds. Ça sert à ça ''les courriers'', dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Je prendrai toujours l'immense plaisir d'ignorer les courriers des jeunes impertinents de ton genre.

_ Ah ce qu'il est têtu, soupira-t-il.

_ Continue d'être aussi impoli avec moi et je me verrais obligé de faire de toi mon fils. Pour refaire cette éducation visiblement inexistante.

_ Encore cette menace ? dit-il en riant. Bref à la prochaine je suppose.

_ Oui, répondis-je en riant.

Je regardais son navire qui s'éloignait progressivement du Moby Dick. J'allais me diriger vers ma cabine quand soudain je reconnu une présence familière. Je me dirigeais alors vers l'un des mâts du navire.

_ Bingo, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hein… ? Quoi… ?

_ Wow ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi encore ? dis-je d'un ton moqueur. En dirait que tu t'es pris l'un des mâts du navire, dis-je en me retenant de rire face au visage défiguré de Marco.

_ Non sans blague ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua-t-il froidement en se levant assez difficilement tout en se maintenant le bas du dos.

_ En dirait tu t'es pas juste pris le mât du navire hier soir toi… Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_…

_Ok… Hmm... Sinon c'est dommage t'as raté le départ de Shanks ! Il te fait la bise d'ailleurs, dis-je en riant légèrement.

_ Hmm... Attend… Quoi ? T'as dit quoi là ?!

_ Bah je viens de te dire que Shanks venait de partir. T'es sûr que ça va Mar...

_ Oh le lâche… S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça le salaud ! s'écria-t-il en partant en courant avant même que je finisse ma phrase.

_ Bah, qu'est ce qu'il lui pre…

_ SHANKS ! SALE ENFOIRÉ DE FILS DE **** TU VAS LE REGRETTER TOUTE TA ***** DE VIE DE **** SALE ***** JE VAIS TE ***** JUSQU'À CE QUE TU T'EXCUSE À GENOUX ! MÊME DANS TA ***** DE TOMBE ! JE VAIS TE ***** SALE **** DE**** FILS DE ***** TU CROYAIS RÉELLEMENT QUE J'ALLAIS TE LAISSER T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ?! JE VAIS FINIR CE QUE T'AS COMMENCÉ SALOPARD DE FILS DE ****

Celui-ci commença à prendre sa forme de phénix dans le but de poursuivre le navire de Shanks je suppose. Je l'attrapai par la taille en le retenant de justesse de s'échapper. Mais celui-ci se débattait comme un animal sauvage enragé.

_ Oï ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! Calme toi !

_ SHANKS ! TU NE PAIES RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !

_ Marco ça suffit !

_ TOI LÂCHE MOI !

_ Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé ! criai-je en resserrant mon étreinte tout en l'amenant contre moi pour l'immobiliser.

_ Lâche moi... Lâche moi.. Immédiatement… murmura-t-il.

Bien que sa voix était calme je pouvais sentir une rage qui m'était encore inconnue venant de Marco. Mais en même temps j'avais presque l'impression de le sentir trembler contre moi. Serait-ce de la peur ?

_ Marco s'il te plaît cal…

_ NE ME TOUCHE PAS CONNARD !

Et sans prévenir je fus projeté violemment au fond du navire par des flammes bleus. Une douleur inouï m'envahissait, si bien que je n'avais même pas la force de le crier. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est des cris de mes camarades apeurés ainsi que de la vue effrayante de mon corps ensanglanté...

*fait référence aux entrées très "discrètes" de Luffy ^^

 _Voilà c'est la fin du 1er chapitre ( à priori ^^ ) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à très vite ;)_


	4. Chapitre 2 Part 1

**_The Phoenix :_**

 _Hey ! Me revoilà pour la 1ère partie de ce second chapitre !_

 _Aaaah ! Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir enfin écrire cette phrase ! Parce que l'écrire signifie que je l'ai ENFIN terminé ! Ah il m'en aura bien fait bavé celui-là. Pour résumer un peu j'avais des tonnes d'idées pour la suite dans ma tête. Mais une fois mises sur le papier c'était... COMPLÈTEMENT merdique ! ( pardon pour la vulgarité mais c'était vraiment ça lol ) Mais vraiment j'ai même passé deux longues après-midi dessus et à chaque fois c'était pourri. Je crois que j'ai dû faire plus de 30 versions de cette partie_ _contre 3 ou 5 d'habitude. Non c'était vraiment la galère ! Bref je pense que mon cerveau a dû avoir pitié de moi et j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant j'espère que ce sera réciproque ! :)_

 **Celmon :**  
 _Hey merci ça fait plaisir :) Oui j'essaye de mettre différents points de vues, parce que chacun à sa vision différente d'un même événement. J'avais lu un livre ou l'écrivain le faisait et j'ai trouvé ça super intéressant du coup j'ai tenté rapidement le coup ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas ! :)_

 **Pelote de Plume :**  
 _Coucou ! Oui on m'a déjà fait cette remarque et non je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même chose sinon je ne me prendrai pas la tête pour chaque chapitres à chaque fois. Puisque la fic existe déjà. Je pense que ce second chapitre devrait clarifier les choses. J'ai essayé de plus me lâcher cette fois. C'est vrai que je n'allais pas toujours jusqu'au bout de mes idées parce que... Manque de confiance c'est sûr mais là je pense que ce sera mieux. Pour la personnalité des personnages, oui j'avoue que je me base sur peu de choses mise à part leurs biographies car on ne les a pas énormément vu dans l'anime et que ces épisodes datent un peu maintenant. Du coup comment est-ce que tu les vois toi ? Si tu pouvais me donner des conseils à ce niveau là parce que je voudrais vraiment que leur personnalité leurs correspondent le plus possible. Pour la censure merci du conseil c'est vrai que les lecteurs sont prévenus. En tout cas merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;)_

 **Yuto Aoki :**  
 _Hey merci beaucoup c'est grâce à tes nombreux conseils ! Une relation entre Shanks et Ace ? Pourquoi pas ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Dans la mesure où le récit n'a pas vraiment de plan rien n'est impossible. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)_

 **Aiyna :**  
 _Très contente que cette suite t'as plu ! Je me demande souvent en plus si la description est suffisante ou s'il faut que j'en rajoute mais ça à l'air de suffire super ! Alors rythme de publication euh... J'en ai eu un ! Pendant les deux premières parties c'était pile poile prêt le lundi soir et donc je publiais mardi matin. Ensuite l'autre aussi c'était prêt attend mais j'ai changé d'idée. Et puis là c'était... C'était la dépression Lol ! Du coup rythme de publication je crois j'en ai pas encore ! Mais je vais essayer de m'en imposer un ! Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais essayer lol ! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 **Marco Ber** :  
 _Hey ! Encore une fois je pense que ce second chapitre devrait clarifier les choses. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras plus te mettre dedans cette fois ._

 _Bon j'espère n'avoir oublié personne et j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ! Aaah j'espère RÉELLEMENT que ça va vous plaire ! ( ça fait meuf désespérée je sais mais c'est vraiment le cas en fait lol )_

 _Allez ! Sur ce bonne lecture_ ;)

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

 _Partie 1 : Changements._

**POV Narrateur**

 _Quelques jours plus tard sur l'Île Kuraigana dans un manoir familier…_

 _« Chacun de tes sourires sont hypocrites. Chacune de tes paroles, manipulatrices. Chacun de tes regards sont possessifs. Tu es un homme dangereux Shanks. C'est pourquoi je ne tomberai jamais dans ton piège… »_

_Eh bien… Tu es bien silencieux depuis ce matin. Ces deux derniers jours auraient eu raison de toi ?

_Ah… fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

_Bah non pas que cela ne me dérange. Bien au contraire…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux. Il posa les yeux sur son interlocuteur chez qui il avait pris l'habitude de débarquer à l'improviste. Dracule Mihawk alias Hawk-Eye/Œil de faucon, son ancien rival qu'il considérait comme son ami et même plus encore. Ils étaient tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans une somptueuse salle à manger. Mihawk vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon violet clair et d'un foulard noir autour de la taille, était plongé dans son journal. Tout en finissant son déjeuner il profitait pleinement du moment de calme que lui accordait si rarement son ami. Shanks de son côté avait terminé son repas la tête penchée en arrière, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard en était presque troublé.

_Je réfléchissais… dit-il.

_En dirait que je vais avoir droit au Shanks sérieux aujourd'hui, répliqua le brun.

_Dis…

_Hmm ?

_En fait, tu es la deuxième personne à qui je vais demander ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux en se redressant.

Mihawk posa son journal en signe d'attention.

_Suis-je devenu… Fourbe ?

_Et un brin vicieux avec ça.

_J'ai dit fourbe, vicieux tu exagère.

_J'en suis pourtant la preuve. Et ''Le phénix'' aussi…

_Comment sais-tu pour Marco ?

_Je ne sais pas je devine. Tu murmurais "Maru" dans ton sommeil hier soir.

_Ah…

_On me disait souvent de me méfier de ceux qui ont le plus grand sourire… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Shanks savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence, il était le premier. Avant qu'il ne perdre son bras gauche. Ils s'affrontaient sans cesse jusqu'au soir. Parfois, ils finissaient leur nuit au bar pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils passaient en grande partie leur temps ensembles. Progressivement, Shanks avait eu une attirance naissante pour son rival. Mihawk était un très bel homme, ses airs ténébreux et son élégance naturel l'avaient séduit. Il était presque son exact contraire. Mihawk était bien trop indifférent et maître de ses émotions, alors que lui était joyeux et généreux envers les autres. L'un aimait le calme et la solitude, l'autre aimait être entouré et faire la fête. Du moins Mihawk pensait que Shanks était ce genre d'homme jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où il découvrit une facette plus sombre de sa personnalité. Depuis quelques temps, Shanks ne parvenait plus à se concentrer pendant leurs combats tant il désirait le corps de son rival. Ressentir des choses aussi obscènes pour quelqu'un le faisait frissonner de peur et d'excitation. Raisonner de cette façon ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était la première fois. Pourtant il ne pensait pas être gay ses relations n'étaient qu'avec des femmes mais jamais son envie n'avait été aussi grande. Le soir venu, il décida d'emmener son ami au bar qui était légèrement contrarié qu'il ne prenne plus leurs duels au sérieux. Shanks donna comme prétexte que c'était parce qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas assez. Il avait un but bien précis, il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait juste d'une passade ou autre. Mais plus vite il règlerait le problème plus vite il passerait à chose. Alors il le fit boire jusqu'au point d'en oublier son propre prénom et lui proposa un pari. Pari qui avait mal tourné pour lui puisque le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent dans le même lit. Repenser à cette nuit aussi intense le fit frémir de plaisir. Mais une fois son but atteint il n'était pas complètement satisfait, une seule soirée n'avait pas été suffisante. Cependant il était certain d'une chose, Mihawk reviendrait vers lui tôt ou tard. Et il l'attendrait. Shanks avait étonnement vu juste, après une nuit aussi palpitante Mihawk ne pouvait plus oublier son rival. À part quelques expérience il n'était pas tellement intéressé par les relations charnelles ou même les relations tout court. Shanks devait être la personne dont il était le plus proche malgré lui. Et il avait été le premier à franchir cette barrière interdite. Il se tourna même vers des femmes pour l'oublier mais à chaque fois il ressentait un sentiment de vide à la fin. Au bout d'un an il finit par laisser tomber et retourna auprès de Shanks prétextant à une revanche sur leur dernier pari. Évidemment ce n'était qu'une excuse et ces "vengeances" se sont faites de plus en plus régulières…

_Quelle ironie ! Moi qui ai toujours eu horreur de ce genre de personne.

_C'est ce qu'on déteste le plus qui nous colle à la peau. Regarde nous.

_Hé !

_Je plaisante…

_Ce n'est pas très convaincant.

_Sinon t'as encore l'intention de rester chez moi longtemps ? demanda Mihawk en se levant de table pour débarrasser.

_Et ton sens de l'hospitalité alors ?

_Pardon ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

_Je plaisante aussi. Mais j'ai dit à mon équipage de nous rejoindre. Parce que ce soir c'est la fête ! s'écria le rouquin qui avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.

_Shanks… Mon manoir n'est pas un hôtel pour toi et ton équipage d'ivrognes.

_Arrête de te plaindre ! Je vois bien que tu t'ennuies tout seul ici ! Faut que tu sortes ! Faut profiter de la vie mon vieux ! cria-t-il en prenant Mihawk par les épaules.

_Ah mais pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec cet ivrogne de rouquin… ?

_Parce qu'on est amis enfin !

_Une bien étrange amitié en effet…

Le roux rit légèrement en regardant son compagnon partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se préparer mentalement aux prochains jours qui risquaient d'être mouvementés. Lui se coucha sur le canapé et ferma les yeux pendant un temps pour se remémorer la suite d'un vieux souvenir...

 _« 8 ans auparavant à l'extérieur d'un bar…_

 _Il était debout, face à lui. Celui à qui il allait changer la vie de biens des manières. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans le cou à l'époque. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc qui moulait son torse déjà bien battit pour son âge, une chemise à carreaux autour de sa taille. C'était déjà un très beau garçon, Marco Le Phénix._

 __ C'est une image bien négative que tu as de moi Maru, dit le roux en gardant son éternel sourire tout en posant une main sur sa taille._

 _Le blond lui tourna le dos s'apprêtant à partir lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose d'important. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le roux, un sourire insolent se dessinait sur ses lèvres._

 __ Ah j'oubliai… Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure…_

 _Il souleva son débardeur sous le regard étonné de Shanks. Son torse affichait le Jolly Roger du Whitebeard fraîchement tatoué sur son torse. Le sourire de Shanks s'agrandit. Il s'était toujours douté que les rumeurs sur son départ de l'équipage du Whitebeard étaient fausses. Barbe Blanche ne laisserait jamais partir l'un de ses fils aussi facilement..._

 __ Dans la semaine qui suit, le 9 octobre pour mes 18 ans père fera de moi : Le capitaine de sa 1ère flotte. À vrai dire j'étais censé le devenir depuis l'année dernière. Mais j'avais… Quelque chose d'important à régler, dit-il fièrement néanmoins sa dernière phrase s'était faite plus hésitante._

 _Shanks savait très bien qu'il faisait allusion sans le vouloir à son passé dont très peu de personnes avaient connaissance. Un passé qui semblait le hanter à chaque rencontre jusqu'à cette nuit là où il semblait s'en être libéré. Shanks en était ravi._

 __ D'où ce voyage de 1 an, ajouta-il._

 __ Exactement le rouquin, tu comprends vite. Pour être honnête tu es la première personne à qui je le montre. Qui aurait cru que ce serait toi ?_

 __ Tu ne me déteste pas tant que ça finalement._

 _Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, il adorait le voir rire surtout s'il en était la cause. Celui-ci rabaissa son débardeur au grand damne du roux._

 __ Cette bonne nouvelle me donne envie de t'affronter, dit Shanks en posant sa main sur son sabre._

 __ Je suis peut-être jeune mais pas naïf et stupide pour autant. Je sais très bien que dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne suis pas encore mesure de te battre. Mais dès l'instant où je deviendrai capitaine de la 1ère flotte et jusqu'à la fin. Attends toi un jour à te retrouver avec Mon couteau sous la gorge..._

 _Celui-ci était apparu subitement à côté de Shanks mimant exactement ses dernières paroles. Le roux releva légèrement la tête regardant la lame du couteau glisser lentement sur sa gorge._

 __ Nous sommes ennemis après tout. Alors cesse d'essayer de te lier d'amitié avec moi, finit-il d'une voix tranchante._

 _Le blond rangea son couteau et parti derrière lui. Le roux passa doucement sa main sur son cou en regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner au loin._

 __ Dahahahahaha ! Quel cran ! s'écria-t-il en riant._

 _Mais la raison pour laquelle Marco voyait autant d'hypocrisie en Shanks n'était la preuve que depuis cette nuit là il ne désirait qu'une seule chose :_

 _Le posséder. »_

 **POV Ace**

Trois jours, pendant lesquels je suis resté inconscient. À mon réveil j'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans mon corps. Chaque mouvement était un véritable Enfer, j'ai dû rester couché sans bouger pendant une semaine, le temps que la douleur s'atténue. J'ai même failli y perdre mon bras droit car c'est surtout lui qui a subi le plus de dégats. Résultat je dois porter une attelle pendant trois semaines. Et peu original mais vrai il a fallu que je sois droitier donc c'est une véritable galère étant donné qu'il ne me reste que mon bras gauche à mon actif. Donc non seulement j'ai dû rester coucher sans rien faire à l'infirmerie pendant une longue et interminable semaine mais en plus je…

_Encore en train de te plaindre gamin ?

Mais en plus j'ai dû me taper cette chieuse d'Alexia 24/24 heures et 7/7. Félys Alexia est le médecin titulaire du navire, un véritable génie dans la matière. En apparence elle paraît douce et calme les hommes de l'équipage la voyait même comme la femme parfaite au début. Une longue chevelure bouclée blonde platine qui tombe en cascade dans son dos, de grands et beaux yeux verts en amandes, elle est grande environ 1m75 et un corps de rêve. Oui je devais bien l'admettre que c'était une très belle femme, je me suis aussi fais avoir. C'était une vraie teigne qui passe son temps à me sous estimer à cause de mon jeune âge. Et surtout parce qu'elle m'a battu lors de notre combat dont je pensais sortir vainqueur. J'appris plus tard que sa puissance était comparable à celle de Marco qui l'avait battu de peu. On passe donc le quart de notre temps à se disputer, la seule chose qui nous réuni : embêter Marco bien sûr. Bref je crois que cette semaine a été la pire de ma vie. Une chance que je sorte demain.

_Qu'est ce tu me veux l'ogresse ?

_Qui sait que tu traites d'ogre là ?

_Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

_Attends un peu que tu sortes de ton lit et tu feras moins le malin.

_J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_C'est ça. Arrête de brailler deux secondes que je te change tes bandages.

Je me redressai un peu difficilement bien que la douleur était beaucoup plus supportable que ces derniers jours.

_Comment tu te sens ? me demanda-t-elle en retirant mes bandages de mon torse.

_Bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrives.

_Sérieusement Ace.

_La douleur est beaucoup moins forte qu'au départ. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours ça ira mieux.

_Je pense aussi, dit-elle en prenant une petite serviette qu'elle trempa dans l'eau pour retirer le sang qui avait encore coulé.

_Comment ça passe en ce moment… Sur le bateau ?

_...

Même avec elle j'y avais droit. Chaque fois j'essayais d'en savoir plus auprès des infirmières, leurs regards s'assombrissaient, leurs voix presques tremblantes, leurs réponses vagues ou parfois aucune...

_Je sais que tu m'as entendu Alex.

_Tu vas avoir une cicatrice…

_Ne m'ignore pas, dis-je fermement en lui saisissant les mains pour capter son attention.

_Tu es vraiment têtu, soupira-t-elle.

_Réponds.

_Ça n'a jamais été aussi calme,dit-elle en soupirant de nouveau.

_Père… Il a parlé ?

_Non justement… Il considère ça comme une simple dispute entre frères.

_Et Marco ?

_Il n'est pas venu te voir hein ?

_Non...

_Si ça peut te consoler, personne ne l'a revu depuis.

_Comment ça ?

_Ça fait probablement plus d'une semaine qu'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiète sans le vouloir.

_Une semaine…

_Forcément le fait qu'il ne se montre pas et que oyaji fasse comme si de rien n'était n'ont pas aidés. Cet incident a provoqué bien des tensions au sein de l'équipage…

_C'est à dire ?

_Ils crient de plus en plus au favoritisme.

_Au favoritisme ?!

_Hmm… Que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il en aurait bavé, des trucs dans le genre.

_...

_J'ai essayé d'aller voir Marco pendant mes pauses mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Et quand j'essayais de parler à oyaji de l'ambiance de l'équipage et de Marco, il me répondait simplement que ça irait bientôt mieux et qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Ces deux là sont vraiment irrécupérables.

_Et toi t'en penses quoi de tout ça ?

_Eh bien, je vois surtout l'aspect médical. Si ça avait touché un de tes points vitaux tu ne t'en serais pas sorti aussi facilement ou si ça avait été quelqu'un de moins robuste que toi. Donc pour moi ce n'est pas une simple dispute, surtout que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Marco de s'énerver comme ça...

_Oui c'est sûr. Mais je crois comprendre ce que père a voulu dire.

_Ah ?

_Ça ira mieux une fois que Marco et moi seront sortis.

_Encore faudrait-il qu'il sorte… Ce n'est pas son genre de rester enfermé comme ça, sauf s'il est sur une carte mais là…

_Je vais le faire sortir. On déjeunera tous ensemble demain. Et on va remettre les choses en ordres. T'inquiète pas, tout va redevenir comme avant.

_Je ne m'inquiètes pas baka. Mais bon, tu n'es pas en colère contre lui ?

_Qui ça le plumeau ? Non, on a tous le droit de péter les plombs des fois. Même si j'avoue que cette situation ne m'enchante pas des masses. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qu'il avait à ce moment là.

_Je vois, je te fais confiance.

_Tu peux compter sur moi.

 _Le lendemain…_

Au fond, je pense que j'essayais plus de me persuader que les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre, plutôt que d'y croire réellement. Le choc fut violent lorsque je pénétrais la salle à manger pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine. Le silence était pesant mise à part quelques murmures qui s'échangeaient ici et et là. Mais une fois ma présence aperçue, des sourires remplaçaient leurs mines inquiètes et tendues. En vérité je pense qu'ils devaient beaucoup s'en faire pour moi les pauvres. Je n'avais eu le droit qu'à quelques visites et je n'étais pas en très bonne forme à ce moment là.

_Hey ! Bah alors c'est quoi ce silence de mort on se croirait au cimetière les gars ! dis-je d'un ton moqueur pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

_Alors toi !

_Tu nous as fichue une de ces peurs idiot ! s'écrièrent-ils les uns après les autres.

_Hé ! Hé ! Désolé ! Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Ils accoururent tous autour de moi, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je les rassurais du mieux que je pouvais. Des rires et des cris se mirent à raisonner de nouveau dans la pièce comme je l'avais connu par le passé. Quand soudain le silence se fit de nouveau… Mis à part quelques chuchotement que je pus discerner.

_Il se montre enfin…

_Il a fini par venir…

Je me tournais vers la personne concernée, Marco... Je pensais alors : " Génial ! Il est venu ! " Mais ma joie s'était vite estompée face à sa mine maussade et sombre. Il était adossé lourdement contre la porte et portait un pull gris col roulé et un jean noir. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se vêtir de façon aussi terne et aussi habillé. Surtout en plein été... Son regard croisa le mien, aucune émotion n'en sortait, des cernes commençaient même à faire leur apparition. Il était juste vide et regardait tout le monde d'un air troublé voire hébété. Comme pris entre deux feux. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même…

Ace.

 _Voilà c'est la fin de la 1ère partie de ce second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! À très vite ! ;)_


	5. Chapitre 2 Part 2

_**The Phoenix :**_

 _Hey ! Me revoilà pour la suite de ce second chapitre !  
_

 _Oui, oui je sais ça fait plus d'une semaine je suis très en retard. Mon excuse cette fois ? Euh... Bah c'était la reprise des cours et je n'avais encore rien foutue pendant les vacances donc... Voilà voilà il a fallu tout faire au dernier moment c'est à dire la veille pour le lendemain. Et même si sur le moment j'ai envie de me tuer ça n'empêche pas que je recommence à chaque fois. Et oui malgré la souffrance mon cerveau étant borné et têtu et que je m'en sors toujours très bien, trop bien même ! Tant que je me serais pas pris un bon 0 en pleine face, je continuerai ^^_

 _Bref j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie de flemmarde professionnelle ^^ C'était une partie que j'avais hâte d'écrire depuis le début de l'histoire en fait mais que j'appréhendais énormément en même temps parce que j'avais peur que ça fasse trop superficiel ou que ce ne soit pas assez. Je touchai à un domaine que je ne connaissais pas vraiment ( heureusement ^^ ), j'ai même dû faire des recherches assez "étranges" on va dire, par moment. Enfin bon j'imagine que vous ne devez pas comprendre ce que je raconte lol ^^ En tout cas j'espère réellement que cette suite vous plaira et ne décevoir personne ! Et pour me faire pardonner de ce retard ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que les autres ;)  
_

 ** _Marco Ber :_**

 _Ah ! Super ! Je suis super contente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

 ** _Aiyna :  
_**

 _Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui tu poses trop de question lol ! Il va falloir être patiente peut-être même très patiente ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Allez sur ce bonne lecture ;)  
_

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Partie 2 : Traumatisme.

 **POV Marco**

Mon corps était devenu lourd, si lourd… Je voulus faire un geste, rien ne se produit. Je tentai une nouvelle fois, sans succès. J'essayai de prononcer quelque chose, mes lèvres restèrent muettes. Une fois encore, j'étais comme paralysé. Voilà si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vécu… Mon corps dormait mais mon esprit était réveillé, presque mort… J'attendais alors patiemment qu'il se rendorme. Oui, enfant j'avais pris cette habitude mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je sentais quelque chose se rapprocher dangereusement. Mon instinct me criait de fuir, la tension devint palpable, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta soudain comme si le chauffage était déréglé. Et j'eus des sueurs froides lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud contre ma nuque, accompagné d'un parfum familier et de caresses irrésistibles qui m'avaient fait capituler la première fois. Shanks… Une fois que j'eus pensé son nom tout devint plus clair. Le changement de poids de mon corps n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il était allongé sur moi, me surplombant de toute sa longueur. Des frissons incontrôlables dont je connaissais bien la nature s'emparaient de moi. Quand soudain je l'entendis briser le silence en me murmurant à l'oreille :

_ Alors… Tu es prêts cette fois ?

Un cri de terreur raisonna dans toute ma chambre. Essoufflé, le corps en sueur, regardant partout autour de moi apeuré, pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un énième cauchemar. Je regardais mes mains dont il s'échappait malgré moi des flammes bleus. Je tentai de reprendre mon calme pour les faire disparaître. Un véritable retour en arrière… Que je le veuille ou non cette nuit là m'avait marqué aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Rien que d'y repenser me donnait la nausée et je partis vomir le reste d'acides qu'il me restait dans le ventre. Puis une énième douche, je me frottais frénétiquement comme si j'espérais effacer ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il n'en était rien, c'était même pire. Je me sentais sale si sale… Je me dégoûtais, me sentais coupable,honteux et si… Faible. Quant à ce que j'ai fait à Ace, c'était tellement lâche de ma part. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu laisser ça arri… Le sang se mêlant à l'eau me coupa net dans mes pensées. Je regardais mes bras dont le sang ruisselait, faisant tomber mon éponge. J'avais encore frotté trop fort. ''Encore'' ? Était-ce réellement accidentel ? Étrangement je n'avais pas mal, je ne ressentais rien. C'était presque comme si je le méritais… Est-ce que je voulais volontairement me faire…

_ Je deviens fou, murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

Évidemment, l'enfermement me rendait fou, ces flash back me rendaient fou, ces nuits interminables me rendaient fou, l'insomnie me rendait fou ! Tous absolument tous ! Je devenais fou ! Passant d'une émotion à l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être incontrôlable, mon fruit du démon se manifestait presque sans que je ne le remarque ! Rien absolument rien ! Je ne contrôlais plus rien ! Et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi laisserais-je cette nuit, ce type prendre autant d'ampleur sur moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas juste passer à autre chose ?! Et pourquoi (…) C'était toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient en boucle. Mon poing frappant contre le mur fut rejoint par les injures. Cette colère me rongeait, me changeait, me rendant rancunier et violent. Ou tout du moins elle me ramenait à mon état d'origine. Je quittais la salle de bain et jetai un œil à l'horloge qui affichait 22h… Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Ça faisait combien de temps maintenant que j'étais enfermé ici ? Qu'importe l'heure ou le moment de la journée, la nuit ne s'arrêtait jamais… Cette cabine était devenue ma prison, mon asile… Sauf que je ne souhaitais pas en sortir. Pourtant je voulais voir Ace, voir comment il allait, m'excuser. Je voulais revoir les autres, revoir père, ils me manquaient tous profondément. L'ambiance, les rires les chants, le Moby Dick… Par moment j'oubliais même que je me trouvais dessus. J'oubliais tout jusqu'à ma propre identité. Je ne faisais plus la différence entre les jours, je ne discernais plus rien. Je luttais juste contre ces cauchemars incessants dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir au réveil. Puis la mémoire revenait violemment puis elle repartait. Comment ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. J'étais juste absent pendant quelques temps, quelques minutes, quelques heures, une semaine…

_ Je deviens fou…

Ou juste profondément seul…

Une semaine… Plus d'une semaine était passée sans même que je m'en aperçoive. C'était les frappement de porte d'Alex qui me sortaient de ma trompeur… J'avais envie de la voir, de lui parler, de lui confier mes angoisses, tout lui raconter, mais je ne faisais rien de cela. Je me contentais d'écouter sa voix qui apaisait mon esprit le temps de quelques minutes. J'avais l'impression d'aller mieux pendant un temps, juste un temps. Et puis Thatch passait à chaque fois me déposer ma part de chaque repas, inquiet pour moi comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois il avait raison de l'être. En général il récupérait les plateaux-repas aussi remplis qu'au départ. Je l'entendais soupirer d'inquiétude en partant. Sauf un soir où je l'avais brisé de colère car j'étais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit sans le recracher aussitôt. Suite à cela j'avais voulu boire un peu de saké histoire de me calmer un peu. Mais le lendemain au réveil je compris vite que c'était une très mauvaise idée dans mon état actuel. Ma cabine affichait un paysage remplie de bouteilles vides, j'en avais même une à la main.

_ Ok, plus d'alcool pour toi Marco, me dis-je à moi-même.

Enfin cet horrible quotidien finit par être perturbé par une lettre et cette voix familière.

_ Marco… Depuis une semaine tu… J'espère seulement qu'il va bien.

Une lettre glissa sous ma porte, Ace… C'était lui à l'instant derrière la porte. Il allait mieux un sentiment de joie s'empara de moi et je me précipitais vers l'enveloppe.

_ Il va bien...

Je l'ouvris fébrilement et lus :

« _Yo le piaf ! Alors comme ça, tu restes poiroter dans ta p'tite cage sans donner signe de vie ?! T'as intérêt de ramener tes fesses à mon déj demain ou je me ferais un plaisir de t'y traîner par le peu de cheveux qu'il te reste !_

 _PS : Le premier homme à t'avoir battu au poker ( héhé tu croyais que j'avais oublié ''yoi'')_

 _Hiken no Ace ;) »_

_ Mais je t'emmerde ! m'écriai-je.

Je posais ma main sur mes lèvres, c'était la première fois que je réagissais aussi… Normalement. Un sourire se dessinait progressivement sur mes lèvres puis je fus pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et m'effondrai sur lit. C'était comme si en l'espace de quelques secondes tous étaient redevenus comme avant. Je vidais tout mon stress et mon mal être en riant. J'allais mieux, même beaucoup mieux pendant un temps, juste un temps. Puis le dur retour à la réalité s'est fait. Pourquoi ne m'en voulait-il pas après ça ? Je serrai machinalement la lettre contre moi. Devrais-je m'y rendre ? Allez manger avec les autres, pour la première fois depuis tous ce temps ? Des frissons d'angoisse me parcourent le corps. Et si j'étais à nouveau pris de nausée ? Je n'ai rien pu avaler depuis… Et puis c'était à peine si je me sentais encore digne de pouvoir leur faire face,

_ En tant que capitaine de la 1ère flotte de père… Et plus important père y serait, finis-je à haute voix.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et je me refusai de le faire à nouveau. Je lui avais promis… Je ne pouvais pas me présenter devant lui. Mais je n'allais pas passer ma vie dans cette chambre…

_ Que faire… ? dis-je en regardant la lettre.

Je soupirais, je n'étais pas aussi indécis de nature. Je prenais les choses comme elles venaient, tranquillement sans poser de questions. Mais là… Je m'épuisais à réfléchir pour tous et pour rien. On verra bien demain, si je dors...

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._

J'avais pris ma décision ou du moins j'avais agit de façon mécanique. Il fallait que je me lève, que je me reprenne, que je me batte. Je devais devenir plus fort, je prouverai mon titre. Je serrai mon poing fermement décidé. Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'était à quoi je pensais ce matin là. Hélas ce fut aucune de ces pensées encourageantes qui défilaient dans ma tête. La nuit dernière avait été des plus féroces. Je n'avais pas pu une seule fois fermer l'œil. Pire encore j'avais bu, et ce fut lorsque mon reflet apparu dans la glace que la gifle fut violente. J'avais déjà tant maigri en l'espace d'une semaine, mes cernes si grands, mes yeux peinaient à rester ouverts, ajoutez à cela une belle gueule de bois. J'avais l'air malade, exactement comme avant. Des bruits de verres brisés raisonnèrent dans la chambre. Et le sang coulait le long de mon poing.

_ C'était un rêve… Juste un simple beau rêve…

Je marchais sur les débris de verres du miroir que je venais de casser. Marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte. J'abandonnais mes chemises et mes bermudas, pour un simple col roulé et un jean sombre. Je quittais ma chambre et je sentais mon esprit partir à son tour… Oui, Shanks venait de remettre en question 8 ans de mon existence...

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps, j'écoutais les rires de mes camarades à travers la porte. Leur joie de vivre m'avait tant manqué, je savais très bien que ma présence la briserait. Et puis il y avait père, jamais plus je n'oserai le regarder dans les yeux après ça.

_ Suis-je seulement encore digne d'être le capitaine de la 1ère flotte… ?

Je sortis la lettre d'Ace et la lus une dernière fois.

_ Ce sale gosse je vais le…

Un léger sourire se forma à nouveau sur mes lèvres, je rangeai la lettre dans ma poche, pris une grande inspiration et entrai dans la salle à manger. Évidemment le silence se fit dès lors que j'eus le malheur de respirer le même air qu'eux. Sentant tous les regards sur moi, je m'adossai lourdement contre la porte. Pour la première fois, le fait d'être épié de tous les côtés me déstabilisait. Non. Ma responsabilité de capitaine de la 1ère flotte me stressait ! Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne, des picotement dans tout le corps j'allais tomber. Quand je croisais son regard, celui d'Ace mais surtout son sourire. Il me faisait signe de la main visiblement ravis de me revoir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus qu'une seule de main de libre, par ma faute. Mon poing se serrait, machinalement. Quand soudain j'entendis un rire familier.

_ Gurarararara ! Bien mes enfants ! Vos deux frères étant enfin réunis ! Fêtons nos retrouvailles comme il se doit !

Une huée générale se fit entendre, père je l'évitai soigneusement car je savais très bien qu'il pourrait lire en moi dès le premier regard. Il en était hors de question.

_ Bah alors ? Tu rêve le plumeau ? fit Ace en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

_ Ace… dis-je sous le choc je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver.

_ Allez viens je t'ai gardé une place à ma table, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ace je…

_ C'est bon. Sans rancune mec, me lança-t-il en souriant tout en levant sa main pour qu'on fasse un check.

Ace… Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère contre moi ? Après ce que je lui ai fait, je le méritais bien. Et puis comment faisait-il pour rester aussi naturel ? Comment faisait-il pour passer à autre chose alors que moi je… Je suis… ! Des cris s'élevèrent soudain autour de moi. Ace s'était éloigné, le regard surpris. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais dans leur direction. Mes yeux tombèrent sur ma main droite qui avait désormais la forme d'une patte d'oiseau entouré de mes célèbres flammes bleues. Je ne l'avais même pas sentis, choqué je tentai avec peine de lui faire reprendre forme humaine. Plus le temps passait plus j'avais réellement l'impression de ne plus avoir beaucoup de contrôle sur mes pouvoirs.

_ Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais manger ailleurs yoi, répondis-je d'un ton neutre en me dirigeant vers une autre table au fond de la salle.

Au fond de moi j'étais très contrarié d'avoir réagis comme ça malgré moi. Je pouvais enfin arranger les choses ! Il fallait vraiment que je règle ce problème pensai-je en m'asseyant. J'entendais à ma table les murmures peu discret de mes camarades, fâchés de mon comportement avec Ace. En temps normal je les aurais ignoré mais là...

_ Si vous avez un problème avec moi faut me le dire yoi, dis-je froidement.

_ Hein ?

_ J'ai toujours eu horreur des lâches, terminai-je d'une voix tranchante.

_ Et… Et ce que vous avez fait à Ace c'était pas lâche peut-être ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

_ J'avais mes raisons d'agir ainsi.

_ Des raisons de frapper un frère ?!

_ En effet…

_ J'ai toujours eu du respect pour toi Marco mais là je… Je ne te comprends pas ! Personne ne comprend !

_ Je ne cherche pas à faire en sorte qu'on me comprenne ou non yoi.

_ Ace n'avait rien fait de mal !

_ Hé ! Arrêtez ! cria Ace en se rapprochant de nous avec les autres commandants.

_ Tu vois, tu troubles le déjeuner maintenant yoi, dis-je d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

_ Ace ! Je suis désolé mais moi et sûrement pleins d'autres personnes ici ne sommes pas d'accord avec le comportement qu'a eu Marco avec toi !

_ Mais je…

_ Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuses capitaine !

_ Je…

_ Ils ont raison, je n'ai aucune excuse et aucunement besoin d'être défendu, dis-je en me levant.

_ Marco.

_ Sois franc un peu, tu ne vas me pas faire croire que tu n'es pas en colère après ça ?

_ Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je voudrais plutôt comprendre pourquoi.

_ Je l'ai dit, j'avais mes raisons d'agir ainsi la fois dernière tout comme il y a quelques minutes yoi.

_ Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il étonné, J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Qui sait…

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Je ne cherches pas à être compris yoi. Mais soit je t'ai fait du mal alors frappe moi.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Allez vas-y venge toi. Je le mérite non ? dis-je en insistant sur cette dernière phrase.

_ Non, je refuse, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

_ Bien, vous avez tous vu par vous-même, dis-je en m'adressant à tout le monde, il ne m'en veut pas et ne souhaite pas se venger. Alors maintenant vous feriez mieux de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre à genoux devant lui pour satisfaire la foule. Je n'ai RIEN à prouver à qui que ce soit ici.

Je quittais la pièce en claquant violemment la porte.

_ Oui… Je n'ai pas à me justifier, murmurai-je en entamant un énième verre de saké dans ma chambre.

* * *

_ Bon alors…

_ Hmm…

_ Tu sais que t'étais carrément flippant pendant le déjeuner de la dernière fois ?

_ Hmm…

_ Sérieusement t'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais…

_Hmm…

_ Sérieux Ace commence à croire que t'es fâché contre lui, on essaye de le rassurer mais vu ton comportement c'est compliqué et puis (...)

Ah… Mais comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là à discuter avec Vista ? Ah oui… Il est venu dans ma chambre dans le but qu'on est une discussion sérieuse sur le pont. ''Discussion'' tu parles. C'était à peine si on n'était pas épié par tous les membres du navire.

_ Oï Marco ?

_ Hmm…

_ Tu m'écoute là ?

_ Pas le moindre du monde, sortis-je froidement sans réfléchir.

_ Ah… Si tu commences aussi à me parler comme ça je vais avoir du mal à continuer de prendre ta défense tu sais.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Vista yoi, dis-je fermement, en allumant une énième cigarette.

_ Tu fumes beaucoup en ce moment…

_ Ça te pose un problème yoi ? dis-je d'un ton tranchant.

_ Non mais… Fais attention… Dit-il visiblement à court d'arguments abasourdi par mes répliques agressives.

_ Je sais ce que je fais, Vista, dis-je en commençant à partir.

_ Je m'en doute bien mais…

_ Quoi ? soupirai-je

_ T'es de plus en plus distant en ce moment…

_ Tu te fais des idées.

_ Pourtant tu…

_ Je suis occupé Vista, dis-je en haussant la voix, dois-je te rappeler que les cartes ne se tracent pas toute seule yoi ?

_ Oui... Evidemment, répondit-il.

_ Bon t'as finit ton interrogatoire, je peux retourner bosser yoi ?

_ Oui, oui désolé si tu as eu cette impression, on est juste inquiet.

_ J'ai plus 10 ans Vista. Je vais bien, je suis juste occupé.

Je l'entendais répliquer derrière moi mais je partais déjà. Occuper hein ? Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… La nuit tombait déjà et assis à mon bureau je regardais mes croquis de cartes inachevées…

_ C'est de la fatigue… Juste de la fatigue, murmurai-je en passant une main sur mon front en sueur.

* * *

Aaaah ! Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublié un truc pareil ! Comment ?! Comment ?! Cette réunion ! Cette fichue réunion super importante que j'ai moi-même décidé de créer ! Elle réunissait les 10 premiers capitaines des flottes sous mon commandement ! Dans le but de… Bon sang je n'ai plus aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je les avais organiser. Elles n'étaient pas fixes et pouvaient survenir à n'importe quel moment de l'année. Oui, je n'étais clairement pas en état d'animer une quelconque réunion. J'étais au bord de l'épuisement, à bout de nerfs. Ces nuits sans repos faisaient que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante et je finissais toujours par passer mes nerfs sur l'alcool. Je devais probablement avoir une gueule de bois de trois jours. Oui ça n'existe pas mais croyez moi lorsqu'on me voyait on pensait tout de suite à ça. Résultat j'avais une migraine de dingue et pire encore je sentais que j'avais la nausée. Heureusement que le peu d'honneur qui me restait faisait que je pouvais me retenir au cas où. Bref il fallait que je me concentre, que je pense à autre chose. Je tentais de lire les documents, de les écouter, m'intéresser, rien. Je n'arrivais à rien, mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi et ma tête tomba dans ma main.

_ Et donc… Qu'en penses-tu Marco ?

_...

_ Marco ?

_...

_ Non mais je rêve ! Marco ?!

_ C'est à moi que tu parles yoi ? dis-je d'un ton autoritaire en cherchant mon interlocuteur des yeux agacé d'avoir été réveillé.

_ Pardon mais s'endormir en plein réunion…

_ Je ne dormais pas. Quel était le problème ?, repris-je en lui coupant la parole.

_ On vous demandait votre avis donc, fit-il contrarié.

_ Sur ?

_ Sur la lettre que vous a donné Shanks le roux enfin ! D'où la réunion ! Je crois que c'était au sujet d'un meilleur traitement pour père et…

_ A… Attends… T'as dit… C'est… Shanks qui… Sh... Anks, dis-je en perdant tous mes moyens.

_ Mais oui c'est Shanks qui (… )

Mon visage devint tout pâle et j'eus des sueurs froides en constatant que ces dires étaient vrai. Le courrier devant moi, je reconnaissais son écriture et le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Mon corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort. Mon cœur battait à tout allure et ma respiration si forte que les voix de mes camarades devenaient de simples murmures au loin. Je regardais autour de moi, j'avais la tête qui tourne, le vertige et je ne parvenais plus à respirer correctement. Mes camarades devenaient des ombres qui s'entremêlaient entre elles. Seule une était distincte, une chevelure rouge, Shanks… C'était trop pour moi et me levant d'un seul coup je vomis tout sur la table… Me sentant étrangement mieux. Je pouvais à nouveau voir mes compagnons qui affichaient des mines complètement déconcertées et dégoutées. Un véritable silence pesant habitait la salle.

_ Eh bien… Je ne pense pas que nous ayons autre à ajouter là-dessus, dis-je d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Oui je n'avais pas seulement vomi sur la table mais surtout sur la lettre de Shanks. Aucune réponse ne se fit attendre, je décidai alors de quitter la salle comme si de rien n'était.

_ Bon… Pour la discrétion je crois que c'est définitivement mort.

* * *

Effectivement la nouvelle s'était répandue en moins d'une heure sur le bateau ce jour là. Et désormais ce n'était plus ''Marco Le lâche'' mais j'avais plutôt droit à ''l'alcoolique'' ou ''l'ivrogne'' comme surnom. Ce qui m'amusait beaucoup, je veux dire ce navire entier est rempli d'ivrogne ! Petit à petit tout le monde s'était éloigné de moi ou peut-être était-ce parce que je me faisais de plus absent que forcément… Oui ça va dans les deux sens. Ce qui m'arrangeait en fait, mes sautes d'humeurs faisaient de moi un homme détestable et je préférais être le seul à en subir les conséquences. Apparaissant furtivement une ou deux fois par jour hors de ma chambre. M'installant à une table dans le réfectoire juste parce que j'avais besoin d'avoir un peu de vie autour de moi. Je ne mangeais rien et par moment je m'y endormais presque. Puis je repartais aussi vite que je n'étais arrivé. Et je ne sais plus quand exactement, ni pourquoi je me retrouvais assis dans la cuisine. Tombant nez à nez avec Thatch. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, il y passait plus du quart de son temps. Je fis mine de l'ignorer, me penchant sur mon journal, faisant semblant d'être passionné par ma lecture.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut… Discuter ?

_ Je lis.

_ A l'envers ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

_ Ah…

Mes joues prirent des couleurs rosées, constatant qu'en effet, ma revue était à l'envers.

_ Et puis elle est dépassée de plus de 5 ans, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait ici.

_ Ça va, ça va j'ai compris yoi…

Celui-ci se mit à rire, je tournai la tête légèrement agacé, regardant partout autour de moi. J'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi et depuis quand j'étais ici.

_ Ça faisait un moment...

_ Hein ?

_ Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

_ Hmm…

_ Ça fait bizarre de dire ça alors qu'on est sur le même bateau...

_ Hmm…

_ Tu as maigri.

_ Régime…

_ Ça sonne tellement faux, dit-il avec un léger rictus.

_ Je ne sais… Pas quoi te dire.

_ Juste la vérité.

Je passai machinalement une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça yoi, murmurai-je.

_ Quoi ? fit-il en insistant son regard.

_ Tu me fais sentir coupable, avouai-je.

_ Peut-être parce que tu as des raisons de l'être.

_ Qui sait…

_ Tu nous évites.

_ Juste occupé yoi.

_ A faire quoi ?

_ Je bosse c'est tout et puis j'étais là au déjeuner hier.

_ C'était la semaine dernière, Marco...

_ Oh…

_ Et ça fait presque quatre semaines qu'on ne s'est plus reparlé, en fait...

Il me tourna le dos et se mit essuyer la vaisselle.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Non c'est moi, qui suis stupide, d'avoir naïvement pensé que tu me considérais presque comme ton confident. Au final, je...

_ Non c'est pas ça, dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Alors rien, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul par moment c'est tout.

Il posa violemment une pile d'assiette, contrarié.

_ Tu n'as pas changé. Finalement...

_ Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, murmurai-je amèrement.

Une fois dans ma cabine, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Je l'avais déçu lui aussi comme tout les autres d'ailleurs… Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même le regard vide.

_ Quand est-ce que ça ira mieux…?

J'entendis soudain frapper à la porte, de mauvaise humeur je fis mine d'être absent.

_ Marco.

_ Ace, si je ne réponds pas cela signifie que tu n'as pas à entrer, dis-je énervé qu'il est utilisé sa capacité du pyro fruit pour glisser sous la porte.

_ Je m'en fiche faut qu'on parle, fit-il en croisant ses bras.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Va t'en.

_ Pas question.

Je me levai d'un seul coup ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter et je me dirigeais lentement vers lui mais je perdis l'équilibre et failli tomber. Je me rattrapais au mur. J'avais des vertiges… Je cherchais un point d'appui.

_ Marco ? Ça va ?

_ C'est rien... répliquai-je d'un ton désagréable en prenant la décision de m'assoir sur le lit dos à lui, incapable de tenir correctement sur mes jambes.

_ T'as l'air épuisé...

_ Ah vraiment ? dis-je d'un air faussement étonné, bref laisse moi Ace.

_ Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'es fâché contre moi à force.

_ Tout le monde m'énerve de toute façon... Soufflai-je agacé.

_ Autant de colère ça ne te ressemble pas.

_ Si tu savais…

_ Justement dis moi.

_ Mais j'ai rien à dire, j'en ai marre de subir vos interrogatoires à la con.

_ Ouah je connaissais pas ton côté chieuse, mais si tu ne m'en veux pas j'ai une préférence pour le Marco relax et...

_ Ace, fous moi la paix, dis-je froidement en lui lançant un coussin qu'il évita d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Ok mais... L'isolement est-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ?

_...

J'entendais le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher derrière moi.

_ A quoi tu joues ? dis-je en le voyant s'asseoir derrière moi, nous étions tous deux assis dos à dos.

_ J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de périodes moi aussi, commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux, Je doutais de moi-même et me demandait si réellement je... J'en valais la peine...

_ Ace...

Le ton de sa voix commençait à s'assombrir, il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

_Enfin bref ! Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que des personnes comme toi pouvaient vivre ce genre de choses je...

_ "Des personnes comme moi" ? le coupai-je.

_ Ouais tu es tellement... Confiant, tu ne te poses pas de questions et prend les choses comme elles viennent, tu as foi en ta force, tu inspires le respect et puis surtout tu vis ta vie à fond enfin c'est ce que je fais aussi mais... Ah ne vas pas croire que je t'admire hein ! Pas du tout même ! Je veux juste te remonter le morale !

Je laissais échapper un petit rire nerveux.

_ Alors j'étais ce genre de personne... murmurai-je d'un ton nostalgique.

_ Oui et tu l'es toujours, on a tous droit à des moments de faiblesses dans la vie.

_...

Je me demande si lui aussi... pensai-je.

_ Tout le monde crois en toi Marco.

_ Même après ces dernières semaines... dis-je avec un sourire amer.

_ Ils ne sont pas rancunier et puis c'était plus comique qu'autre chose.

Je devinais le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

_ Bah tiens...

Il colla son dos contre le mien et reprit d'un ton sérieux.

_ Alors si tu ne crois plus en toi, sache que je le ferai pour toi.

Je relevai la tête surpris, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela il ajouta.

_ C'est ce que deux frères feraient après tout. N'est ce pas ?

_ Baka...

_ Ah ? Tu devrais me dire merci et être ému normalement ! J'ai mis tout mon coeur dans ses paroles.

_ Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

_ Pardon ?!

Je ris légèrement sans le vouloir et murmurai en souriant sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Mais c'est gentil...

_Evidemment que ça l'est, abruti de plumeau. Alors tu ferais mieux de te reprendre ! Je n'aimes pas te voir comme ça...

Il dit ça si doucement que je crus avoir mal entendu.

_ C'est juste... Que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil... En ce moment... avouai-je.

Celui-ci allait répliquer mais je n'eus à peine le temps de poursuivre que contre toute attente, je m'endormais sentant ma tête partir sur son épaule. Puis peu de temps après je sentis cette chaleur s'éloigner. Je m'entendis dire :

_ Reste.

_ Tu es très fatigué, tu devrais…

_ Je ne dormirai pas. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais je… J'en suis tout simplement incapable, dis-je en me redressant avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

_ Marco qu'est-ce...

_ Juste une nuit.

_…

_ S'il te plaît, dis-je en m'effondrant sur le lit épuisé.

_Bien sûr.

Ma vision se brouillait à nouveau, jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'un simple fond noir… Et tout doucement je sombrais vers ce qui semblait être, le sommeil…

 _Et voilà c'est la fin de cette seconde partie ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews !_

 _A très vite ;)_


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

**_The Phoenix :_**

 _Hey ! Me revoilà pour la fin de ce second chapitre ! Et oui ça fait pratiquement deux semaines je suis désolée pour le retard ! Je sais à quel point ça peut être agaçant d'attendre après une fic mais je comprends désormais les raisons qui peuvent rallonger ce délai :D_

 ** _Ilea :_**

 _Super merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !_

 ** _Ainya :_**

 _Hey ! Je dois avouer que lire tes reviews est devenu un vrai plaisir :D Tu remarques toujours des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas forcément fait attention sur le moment. Par contre pour le coup de_ _" Il avait utilisé son pyro fruit pour passer sous la porte" je l'avais fait exprès. J'espérais même que ça te fasse cet effet car si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est comme ça que les choses avaient dérapés. C'était un petit clin d'oeil ;) Sinon oui Ace va devenir une sorte de joker pour Marco et peut-être même plus on verra bien... Comment vont évoluer les choses ? Voilà déjà un petit aperçu ;) À très vite !_

 ** _Celmon :_**

 _Ravi que mon histoire t'intrigue autant :) J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec la suite !_

 ** _Marco Ber :_**

 _Ah désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec ce chapitre ! Pour Marco hmm... Vaut mieux que tu lises la suite pour te faire une idée plus claire de la situation :D_

 _Bon, on arrive à la fin de ce second chapitre. Et je sens bien que je risque d'en contrarier certaines avec cette suite. Mais je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. Enfin vous comprendrez mieux en la lisant :D_

 _Allez sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_**

Partie 3 : Vide.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement l'un après l'autre et en m'étirant en douceur, je sentis quelque chose bouger sur mon visage. Étrange, il faisait toujours sombre. Dormais-je encore ? Non j'avais plutôt la vague impression d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux. Pris de panique à cette pensée, je soulevai de ma tête ce qui semblait être un couvre chef familier… Un chapeau orange couronné de deux smileys, l'un qui pleure et l'autre qui sourit ainsi que de légers points de coutures discret. Une fois mis à découvert, les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux pénétrèrent aussitôt mes pauvres yeux endoloris. Je ramenai de suite le chapeau vers mes yeux. Puis en l'observant de plus près, un souvenir refit surface.

 _« C'était quelques semaines après qu'Ace nous aient enfin rejoint, je l'aperçu assis au bar étrangement calme. Les yeux posés sur son chapeau visiblement très abîmé, affichant une légère moue mais son regard grave trahissait une grande déception._

 __ Il était précieux ?_

 _Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise, surpris de me voir désormais assis à côté de lui._

 __ Toi et tes apparitions furtives... Bah... C'était un cadeau du frangin pour mes 17 ans, l'âge où l'on s'était promis de prendre la mer._

 _Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

 __ Il disait que je devais absolument avoir un chapeau pour parcourir les mers et il l'a entièrement décoré lui-même enfin même si je me doute bien qu'il a dû recevoir beaucoup d'aide de Dadan et autre mais…_

 _Son sourire s'agrandissait sur ses paroles puis il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux._

 __ Bref ça va sûrement te paraître stupide mais j'avais l'impression d'être lui avec quand je le portais._

 __ Ça ne l'est pas, bien au contraire yoi, répondis-je en souriant._

 __ Enfin bon… J'aurais dû y faire plus attention, dit-il en reportant son regard sur son chapeau._

 __ Je peux y jeter un œil si tu_ veux yoi.

 __ Ah bon ? Tu saurais le réparer ? Tu saurais le recoudre ? me demanda-t-il soudain les yeux soudain pleins d'espoir._

 _J'eus un léger rire et haussai les épaules._

 __ Hmm… Oui je pense, suffit de savoir se servir de ses mains yoi._

 __ T'es sûr ?_

 __ Honnêtement ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ça ne l'est déjà donc si je ne peux pas je te le rendrais ok ?_

 __ Ouais bien sûr, c'est… Euh… C'est gentil… Euh… Mer… Merci..._

 _J'haussai un sourcil amusé de le voir peiner à me remercier ses joues devenues toutes rouges._

 __ Remercie moi plutôt lorsque j'aurai terminé non ? dis-je d'un air taquin._

 _Je pris soigneusement son chapeau et ébourriffai ses cheveux._

 __ Allez retourne bosser yoi !_

 __ Hé ! Je suis tout décoiffé maintenant !_

 __ Parce que t'es coiffé d'habitude toi ? dis-je d'une voix moqueuse en partant vers la porte._

 __ Tu veux qu'on parle de tes cheveux le piaf !_

 _Je lui fis grâce d'un beau doigt d'honneur et quittais la pièce._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, je rentrais ravi d'une mission, en atterrissant sur le pont sous la forme de phénix. Je reprenais mon apparence humaine au fur et à mesure de mes pas, un chapeau familier couronnait mes cheveux. J'aperçu Ace dont le sourire s'agrandit à cette vue et une fois plus très loin de lui. Je lui lançais son chapeau qu'il attrapa dans ses mains._

 __ Ouah ! Il est comme neuf ! Peut-être même mieux qu'avant !_

 __ Tu trouves yoi ?_

 __ Ouais ! Carrément ! C'est super !_

 _Il le remit sur sa tête, tout joyeux puis s'éclaircit la gorge._

 __ Donc euh... Mer… Merci le piaf enfin Marco…_

 __ Ouah j'ai même le droit à ce qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom. Quel honneur ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent yoi ! dis-je_ d'un ton moqueur.

 __ Tais-toi. Mais il te va bien en plus, dit-il en retirant son chapeau avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, je te le prêterais si tu veux._

 __ Si ça peut te faire plaisir yoi, dis-je en haussant les épaules._

 _Enfin chacun de nous retourna à ces activités habituels. »_

_Qu'est ce que ça signifie… ?

Je laissais l'eau chaude ruisseler sur ma peau nue, et m'adossai contre le carrelage froid. Ce mélange créait un contraste des plus agréable. Fermant doucement les yeux, j'en vins à faire une réflexion devenue totalement inédite depuis…

_J'ai dormi…

Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni par quels moyens. Mais j'avais dormi. Est-ce que ces fichus somnifères auraient fini par faire effet ou peut-être une énième gueule de bois ? Je ne savais pas mais... Je passais doucement une main sur mon visage, mes lèvres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'étirer pour esquisser un sourire malgré moi. Ce sentiment de sérénité était devenu si rare qu'il paraissait effrayant. Une nuit… Une longue nuit sans cauchemar ni flash-back, rien… Rien pour perturber ça, juste le vide. Une nuit sans rêve.

_"Une nuit mémorable"…

Mon corps frissonna à ces paroles. Puis mes pensées revinrent sur ma trouvaille de ce matin. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ace, serait-il venu hier soir ? J'avais beau me creuser la tête à la recherche d'un souvenir mais c'était inutile. Je ne me souvenais plus de la soirée d'hier. À la place je recevais une bonne grosse migraine. Je finis par abandonner me disant que j'irai demander au principal intéressé.

Je le repérai au loin sur le pont et accélérai ma marche, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans le coin. Une fois derrière lui, je le vis tourner la tête vers moi mais j'étais déjà devant lui. Celui-ci eût un petit sourire au coin non surpris de me voir bien au contraire, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

_Bien dormi le piaf ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

_Mouais… Pourquoi je sens que tu vas encore me mettre sur les nerfs yoi, murmurai-je mollement.

_Pourquoi aurais-je forcément fait quelque chose de mal ?! s'exclama t-il en riant.

_Je ne sais pas. Hmm… L'instinct et ça, dis-je en lui tendant son chapeau.

Celui-ci le remit comme si de rien n'était en souriant.

_Tu m'expliques ?

_Bah je t'avais dit qu'il t'allait bien, répliqua-t-il d'un air taquin.

_Sérieusement Ace, commençai-je en croisant les bras.

Mais je fus coupé par un cri au loin.

_Ace-kun ! Tu viens manger ?! On va passer à table !

_Déjà ? Chouette ! Ouais J'arrive Izou !

Je vis la silhouette d'Izou s'éloigner au loin.

_Bon, le devoir m'appelle, fit-il en passant une main sur son ventre.

_Attends j'en ai pas fini avec toi yoi, dis-je en l'empêchant de passer.

_Ah ? Mais c'est pas de ma faute si t'étais trop ivre pour te rappeler de quoique ce soit.

_Ah donc finalement... Pensai-je à voix haute.

_Mais puisque ça t'intrigue autant. Viens manger avec nous et je t'en dirais peut-être plus…

_Je rêve ou tu me fais du chantage yoi ?

_Appelle ça comme tu veux le piaf mais je parlerais pas le ventre vide.

_Ouais bah j'ai pas fai...

Je fus brutalement interrompu par des gargouillis de mon ventre qui témoignaient le contraire. Mon visage délaissa son bronzage pâle et virait instantanément au rouge. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Mais son sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur montraient tout le contraire.

_Pardon, tu disais ?

_Ta gueule. Puisque je te dis que…

Mon ventre me fit taire de nouveau et il éclata de rire.

_Mets ta fierté de côté abruti de piaf ! Je vois bien que tu crèves la dalle ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que le saké et la cigarette suffirait à nourrir ton pauvre estomac ! Et tu sais l'importance qu'on donne à la bouffe dans la famille. D'ailleurs mon frère avait une très belle devise : « Quand on a faim, il faut manger. »

_Sérieusement.. ? dis-je en levant un sourcil.

_Ouais je l'ai trouvé con sur le moment moi aussi. Mais quand je te vois, me dit que c'était pas si bête que ça enfin de compte. Il y en a qui n'ont pas encore imprimé le mécanisme.

Il se pencha vers moi pour plonger son regard sérieux dans le mien.

_Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer au con affamé et ramener tes fesses à table. C'est pas une mode l'anorexie.

_À qui crois-tu parler sale môme ?

_Ça je me le demande, t'es plutôt du genre méconnaissable ces derniers temps.

_T'as vraiment le don de me mettre sur les nerfs yoi.

_Ouais j'avoue que ton instinct avait encore vu juste.

Si tu savais...

_Allez viens, commença-t-il en s'éloignant, et puis si t'es sage je te donnerais des graines.

_C'est mon coup de pied que tu vas te recevoir dans la gueule si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite Ace.

_D'acc, dans ce cas je te garde une place le plumeau. Allez dépêche sinon il n'y aura plus rien !

Il partit rejoindre les autres pendant que je soufflai bruyamment. La honte ! Pourquoi à un tel moment ?! Mais tout de même… Je ramenai une main sur mon ventre affamé. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu faim ? Devrais-je aller les rejoindre ? Après tout ce temps… Mon ventre réclama de nouveau avec force un déjeuner. Très bien j'arrête de réfléchir pour rien, pensai-je en me dirigeant lentement vers le réfectoire un brin anxieux. Non pas que d'y retourner me gênait mais je n'avais pas remanger avec eux depuis que… Une chevelure rousse traversa rapidement mon esprit et d'étrange frissons parcourèrent encore mon corps. Je balayai rapidement cette image et entrai dans le réfectoire. Tous installés, ils mangeaient bruyamment néanmoins je remarquai que l'ambiance était nettement moins joyeuse que d'habitude. Je marchais de mon pas nonchalant habituel le regard perdu comme si je découvrais ce navire pour la première fois. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur la table où j'avais pris l'habitude de manger avant. Ace m'avait gardé une place en face de lui et je m'y installai l'air de rien sous le regard outré de mes camarades. Ace et moi échangions un regard complice mais je sentis aussi celui de Thatch qui devait se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre nous. Je décidai de l'ignorer et d'agir le plus naturellement possible cependant je lu sur les lèvres d'Ace.

_Tu vois que tu peux être obéissant quand tu veux.

J'allais répliquer quand celui-ci enfonça sans prévenir sa fourchette dans ma bouche sous le regard toujours plus sidéré de mes compagnons.

_Oh Marco te voilà ! Faut absolument que tu goûtes ça ! C'est délicieux Thatch s'est vraiment surpassé !

_Ah euh… Merci. Merci Ace c'est gentil, répondit-il toujours plus perdu par la situation.

Et je lu à nouveau sur les lèvres de cet imbécile qui affichait un sourire sadique.

_Comme ça je suis sûr que tu vas avaler quelque chose...

Je finis de mâcher mollement en le fuisillant du regard.

_Alors tu dis rien Marco ? C'est bon hein...? continua-t-il en me torturant du regard.

_Oui c'est délicieux yoi, dis-je en reportant rapidement un regard plus doux vers Thatch.

Puis je regardai de nouveau froidement Ace et on pouvait clairement comprendre un :

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te tuer…

Et je lisais dans son regard amusé.

_Mange au lieu de râler j'ai l'impression de revoir mon grand-père…

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur discret accompagné d'un « fuck you » muet. Ace éclata de rire et reporta toute son attention à son repas qu'il se hâta de manger comme s'il était en danger de mort. En attendant chacun de mes gestes étaient scrutés de près par mes camarades. J'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Mais au fur et à mesure l'ambiance de folie et les discussions habituels reprirent leur cours. Ace qui tentait de mener une conversation mais on ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Izou qui donnait des conseils de style aux autres capitaine mais qui se faisait remballer sous leurs répliques moqueuses. Puis Ace délaissé, s'invitait dans la discussion demandant à Thatch pourquoi sa coiffure était aussi… Enfin vous savez bien… C'est assez… Spéciale. Bref ! Thatch faussement vexé allait se faire consoler dans les bras d'Izou. Puis Joz et Vista taquinaient Ace qui se défendait corps et âme comme en plein duel de force. Enfin le bruit de sa tête tombant endormi dans son dessert qui raisonna dans toute la salle déclencha un fou rire général. Vista et Joz se mirent à chanter à tue-tête rejoint par le reste de l'équipage. Et puis c'était souvent dans ses moments là que je me demandais ce qui m'avait poussé à rejoindre ces idiots. Oui c'était un peu près ça un déjeuner habituel sur le Moby Dick, je n'avais pas commenté les conversations m'étant simplement contenté de les écouter et les observer. Néanmoins je m'étais surpris à rire malgré moi quelques fois. Je devais bien avouer que ce déjeuner m'avait fait le plus grand bien pensai-je en reportant mes yeux sur Ace qui dormait profondément. Ça me tuait de l'admettre mais…

_Tu avais raison… Murmurai-je à Ace en soulevant ses mèches de cheveux qui baignaient dans son dessert.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage endormi.

_Baka…

Bientôt tout le monde retournait à ses tâches personnelles et je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus que moi dans la salle. En temps normal je la quittais dans les premiers mais bon qu'est ce qui était normal avec moi en ce moment ? Remontant sur le pont je marchais sereinement sans but particulier. Mes yeux se dirigeaient machinalement vers le ciel mais ce que j'y vis me fit froid dans le dos. De grands nuages sombres commençaient à couvrirent le ciel. J'en perdis mon mégot de la bouche sous le choc. Je ravalai bruyamment ma salive, j'en avais des sueurs froides.

_Une… Une… Une tempête… murmurai-je complètement déconcerté.

Comment était-ce possible ?! Comment était-ce possible ?! Je n'avais perçu aucun mouvement différent venant de la mer pourtant ! criai-je intérieurement en passant ma main sur mon cœur. Peu importe je devais prévenir les autres au plus vite.

_Oï Mina ! Une tempête se prépare ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri yoi ! criai-je en me précipitant vers la barre.

_Hein ? Comment ça une tempête ? Cette semaine devait être calme et sans perturbations. C'est ce que tu avais dit, fit Vista très étonné.

_Mais il a raison. Regardez le ciel se couvre dangereusement, remarqua un autre.

_La mer va se déchaîner dans les minutes qui viennent préparez-vous yoi ! criai-je pour avertir tout le monde.

_Mais Marco, comment se fait-il que tu n'es rien senti venir ? fit une voix sérieuse derrière moi.

Ah… J'avais pourtant si bien réussi à l'éviter pendant tout ce temps.

_La mer est imprévisible on est dans le Nouveau Monde yoi, dis-je amèrement en me tournant vers elle.

_Tu ne me feras pas avaler une excuse pareille. La mer n'est et ne sera jamais imprévisible pour toi, Marco.

Oh… Alex, tu me connaissais si bien... Beaucoup trop bien d'ailleurs.

_Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie… Murmurai-je.

_Alors agis et vite avant que la situation ne soit hors de contrôle. Et garde ton calme, ta tension est trop haute, tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état. Tu es bien trop émotif en ce moment, "garder son calme en permanence quelque soit la situation" tu te rappelle ?

_Je suis calme yoi.

Elle me frappa l'épaule.

_N'essaye pas de me mentir abruti de phénix, dit-elle fermement en posant une de mes cartes dans mes mains.

Puis elle s'éloigna de moi pour rejoindre les autres. Je fis craquer mon épaule et ma nuque. Reste calme Marco… Reste calme…

_Bien, commençai-je d'une voix autoritaire, Thatch prend la barre, Alex occupe toi des voiles, Joz, Vista et Ace av…

Mais je fus interrompu par une grosse vague qui fit dangereusement tanguer le navire. Je vis Ace rattraper des membres attend qui menaçaient de passer par-dessus bord.

_Oï le piaf ! cria-t-il.

Je sais, je n'avais pas prédit les mouvements de la mer, encore. Reste calme… Reste calme...

_Ace accompagne les autres se mettre à l'abri, dis-je fermement.

Bon reprenons rapidement le contrôle de la situation pensai-je. Mais une énième vague s'abattit contre notre navire. Le ciel était devenu si sombre qu'on se croyait désormais en pleine nuit, la pluie commençait à tomber et le vent violent faisait son entrée.

_Donne moi la direction à prendre pour fuir cette maudite tempête ! cria Thatch à la barre.

Mes yeux se ruèrent sur ma carte.

_Alors ?!

Une vague vint s'écraser sur un autre côté du navire, l'orage se faisait entendre au loin. Et rien… Je n'avais encore rien vu venir mais pire encore… La carte elle… Tout était flou, je n'y comprenais plus rien, je ne parvenais plus à me relire c'était…

Rien…

_Alors Marco ?!

Reste calme...

Une énième vague cogna le bateau.

_Oï Marco ?!

Rien…

Une énième vague s'abattit de nouveau, je savais le navire très résistant mais je craignais pour le reste de l'équipage.

Reste calme…

_Hé ! Marco !

Une autre vague me projeta en avant, je me rattrapais attend à la rambarde sous le choc. Les mains tremblantes et le regard vide, je relevai lentement ma carte vers mes yeux.

Rien….

Je finis par la tourner lentement en espérant l'avoir simplement mise à l'envers sous l'effet du stress. Mais c'était la même chose. Je ne pouvais plus la lire ou je ne savais tout simplement plus le faire… Tout était flou, n'avait aucun sens comme une langue étrangère. Un vague brouillon indéchiffrable… Je pris la mer comme dernier recours. Etrange de dire ça quand on sait qu'en temps normal je n'utilisai rarement de carte pour guider le navire hors d'une tempête. Enfin "normal"... Mais chacun des mouvements de la mer m'étaient inconnus, incompréhensibles voire incohérents... J'en était incapable, tout comme j'étais incapable de savoir où nous étions et où devrions-nous aller pour fuir. Je ne comprenais plus la mer et ne parvenait plus à lire ma carte… Reste calme, reste calme... Je fus pris d'un fou rire nerveux. L'angoisse grandissait en moi, les vertiges, la nausée, mon coeur...

Enième vague, énième crise de panique...

_Le piaf ! Sérieux ça commence à devenir dangereux là ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! hurla Ace

Reste calme… Ce doit être un cauchemar rien de plus qu'un cauchemar… J'allais me réveiller… Je devais me réveiller.

_Ah ! Marco dis nous quelle direction prendre s'il te plaît ! cria Thatch qui nous évita une vague de peu.

_Je n'en sais rien, soufflai-je.

_Où… Quoi ?! s'exclama Ace choqué.

Je posais la carte et m'appuyai contre le mur. Des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps, je manquai d'air, mon corps tout entier tremblait, je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher. Calme… Reste… Calme...

_A… Attends. Qu'est ce tu racontes là ? Tu… Tu sais où on est quand même ? répliqua Joz.

Je me mordais la lèvre et jetai un coup d'œil vers la mer déchaînée. Reste calme… Sinon tu n'arriveras à rien… Mais est-ce que j'arrivai à faire quelque chose au final ?! hurlai-je intérieurement. Je frappai mon poing contre le mur.

_Je… Je ne sais pas…

Non, reste calme… Reste calme…

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas Marco ?! C'est peut être juste la mauvaise carte ! Peu importe dis moi au moins où aller pour fuir cette tempête de malheur ! cria Thatch.

_Je ne sais pas ! criai-je désespéré.

J'allais perdre mon sang froid. J'en pouvais plus c'était trop pour moi… Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça... La navigation, la mer... C'était…

_Mais comment ça tu ne sais pas Marco ? Tu connais la mer comme ta poche non ? demanda Ace interloqué.

Reste…

_C'est pourtant clair non ?! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas où aller, ni quoi faire ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y aurait cette putain de tempête ! Je ne ressens plus les putains de mouvements de la mer et du vent donc je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Je ne sais RIEN ! Tout comme je ne sais pas ce que raconte cette putain de carte ! hurlai-je hors de moi prêt à déchirer une de mes précieuses cartes.

Ces déclarations choquèrent tout l'équipage qui manquèrent de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_Non Marco ! Arrête !

Alexia s'élança vers moi pour m'arrêter quand soudain surgit un gigantesque lion des mers prêt à la dévorer.

_Alex !

Je pris aussitôt ma forme hybride et l'attrapai juste attend dans mes bras atterrissant sur la proue.

_Tout va bien ?!

_Ouf… Oui j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir…

_Eh bien on est deux.

Nous échangeâmes un léger rire nerveux mais les rugissements enragés du lion indiquèrent qu'il revenait à la charge.

_Je m'occupe de lui.

_Mais…

_Il me reste encore la force.

_Marco…

Je serrai ses mains dans les miennes.

_S'il te plaît… Emmène les en lieu sûr.

_Marco, TU nous emmèneras en lieu sûr. Alors débarrasse nous de ça.

J'hochai silencieusement la tête. Je n'y croyais déjà plus… Je la relâchai et sautant de la proue, pris ma forme de phénix et fonçai droit vers le monstre. Il me restait encore la force, je devais y croire. Je repérai rapidement les faiblesses de l'animal mais au moment où j'allais lui porter mon coup final je fus surpris par une vague si grande qu'elle m'atteignait même dans les airs. Ma déconcentration me mis en échec et je me pris sa patte en plein ventre qui me fit perdre de l'altitude, fonçant droit vers l'eau.

_MARCO !

Trop tard je me prenais la vague de plein fouet qui me plongea violemment dans l'eau. Je coulais lentement dans les abysses sombres de la mer. Et l'eau emprisonnait doucement mes poumons. Au fur et à mesure ma vue devenait floue jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien apercevoir. Toute cette souffrance, ces émotions multiples qui me rongeaient le sang… Tout disparaissaient dans ce flot sans fin… Tout sauf cette sensation de vide qui m'habitait encore… Au fond n'était-ce pas un signe depuis ce matin…? Puis ma vie ne devint qu'une goutte d'eau parmi tant d'autres…

_Oh ! Il se réveille ! Il se réveille !

_Ah bon ?! T'es sûre ?!

_Mais oui regarde !

_Ah oui t'as raison il m'a regardé !

_Non c'est moi qu'il a regardé !

_Mais non c'est moi !

_Non c'est moi ! Et puis c'est moi qui ai vu qu'il se réveillait en première d'abord !

_C'est même pas vrai ça ! Je l'avais vu aussi !

_Menteur !

_Allons, allons du calme les enfants… Vous faites bien trop de bruit.

_Oba-chan !

_Il n'a pas encore totalement reprit conscience, allez me chercher de l'eau s'il vous plaît.

_Oui Oba-chan !

_Tout de même un homme… C'est si rare.

_Et si jeune en plus !

_En dirait que les cieux n'ont pas été tendres avec lui ces derniers temps...

Je me redressai brusquement mais je le regrettais aussitôt, je passais mon bras autour de mon ventre. J'avais mal partout pas un seul endroit ne criait pas de douleur, je ne parvenais même plus à savoir s'il s'agissait de douleurs mentales ou physiques. J'étais juste épuisé mais pas encore mort à ce que je vois.

_Doucement jeune homme votre corps ne s'est pas encore remis.

Je regardais autour de moi c'était donc de là que provenaient toutes ces voix ? Une petite chambre avec des décors exotiques et un feu de camp pour l'éclairer.

_Où… Suis-je ? prononçai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

_Au désert.

_Au désert ? répétai-je surpris.

_Hmm… Ce sont ces deux petits enfants qui vous ont repêché et ramené sur la rive. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance car vous seriez probablement mort noyé à l'heure qu'il est.

Je relevai lentement les yeux, devant moi se tenaient une petite fille et un petit garçon qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le teint mat, les yeux et la chevelure noire ondulée. Néanmoins ce qui attirait mon attention furent leurs tâches de rousseurs qui me firent vaguement penser à quelqu'un. À leur côté se tenaient trois vieilles dames.

_Merci... réussis-je à articuler.

_Hi ! Hi ! Il n'y a pas de quoi ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_Hé ! Arrête de parler en même temps que moi ! cria l'une.

_Non toi arrête ! Sale copieuse ! cria l'autre.

_C'est toi le copieur ! Je suis l'aînée je te signale ! Tu me dois le respect éternel !

_Pff ! T'es juste née 1 min avant moi pauvre truffe !

_C'est toi la truffe d'abord !

_Du calme les enfants du calme… Jeune homme je vous conseille de rester ici encore quelques jours. Vos blessures n'étaient que superficielles et étaient même soignées avant que je ne m'en occupe. Cependant vous semblez avoir vécu un violent traumatisme et il n'en sortira rien de bon tant que vous ne vous en serez pas totalement remis. Votre corps en est même épuisé…

Je soupirais les images de la tempête défilaient devant mes yeux, la noyade, le vide…

_Hmm...

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir de toute façon…

Marco.

 _Ah vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je disais que je risquai d'en contrarier certaines avec cette fin de chapitre :D_

 _Il est vrai que la seconde partie laissait entendre qu'il irait mieux mais apprenez qu'avec moi les choses ne sont jamais si simple ;)_

 _Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser les choses rentrer dans l'ordre aussi facilement ! Bien trop simple pour moi et puis je dois être un brin sadique sur les bords aussi :D_

 _Bref j'espère tout de même avoir droit à une petite review et sinon à très vite pour la première partie du 3ème chapitre !_


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**The Phoenix :**_

 _Hey ! Comment va ? ;)_

 _Alors par où commencer ? * fait mine de réfléchir* Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! *roulement de tambour*_

 _La fanfiction fait désormais plus de 1000 VUES ! ( 1226 vues exactement ;)_

 _Alors, je me doute bien qu'à l'échelle humaine et qu'à l'échelle de d'autres fanfic bien plus connues ( parce que bien meilleurs ) ce nombre ne signifie absolument RIEN, c'est la base limite. Mais de ma place de p'tite débutante je suis très contente ! De voir à un nombre à quatre chiffres m'a fait tout drôle car à aucun moment je n'avais envisagé cette possibilité :D Alors après peut-être bien que la majorité des gens qui lisent la fanfic n'aiment pas mais que ça me fait juste des vues en plus :(_

 _Mais bon je tenais quand même à partager cette nouvelle pour remercier, tous ceux qui suivent, lisent et qui commentent. C'est super encouragent et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Et cette histoire commence à prendre du sens même si on est quand même très loin de la fin. Fin que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs, j'écris cette histoire au feeling mais ça prend du sens ;)_

 _Donc voilà merci à tous ! Moi très contente :D_

 _Sinon pour ce tout nouveau chapitre que dire mise à part le fait que je sois très en retard... Gomen ! Mais je me rattrape avec cette très longue première partie ! C'est le plus long depuis la partie 2 du chapitre 2, je crois. Donc voilà j'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

 _Alors sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Partie 1 : Regrets.

 **POV Narrateur**

" _Méconnaissable", voilà un mot qui caractérisait bien le salon du Moby Dick en ce moment même. La lumière jaunâtre peinait à illuminer la pièce dominé par un silence pesant, qui donnait lieu à une ambiance maussade et sombre... Presque effrayante tant c'était inhabituel…_

 _*Plic, ploc… Plic, ploc…*_

 _Elle, se balançait doucement sur sa chaise. Le regard las par la fenêtre donnant vue sur la mer. Mais par automatisme ses yeux se dirigeaient souvent vers une chevelure brune familière qui la faisait soupirer déxaspération. Néanmoins sa jambe tremblante trahissait une certaine angoisse qu'elle tentait d'étouffer au mieux dans l'indifférence…_

 _*Plic, ploc… Plic, ploc...*_

 _Lui, assis raide contre le mur, le regard vide fixant un point quelquonque. Aucun mouvement, c'est à peine s'il respirait. Le visage indescriptible, impossible de deviner ses pensées ou ses sentiments. Son visage pâlissait au fur et à mesure du temps. Comme un cadavre qui se décomposait…_

 _*Plic, ploc… Plic, ploc...*_

 _Seules les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de son corps, le faisaient encore vibrer. Elles avaient formé une petite flaque d'eau entre ses jambes mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le néant en lui si grand…_

 _*Plic… Ploc...*_

 _Ce bruit agaçait la blonde, trouvant son attitude et son obstination stupide. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation !_

_ Ace...

_...

_ Ace.

_...

_ Ace, tu es trempé va te laver et te changer. Tu vas attraper froid.

_...

_ Rester comme ça ne changera en rien la situation.

_...

 _La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître la silhouette familière du cuisinier du navire. Cependant il avait délaissé son grand sourire habituel, abordant une mine plus sombre et froide. Ses cheveux encore trempés retombaient lourdement sur sa chemise lui donnant une coiffure étrangement… Normal ? Il fit quelques pas puis annonça sérieusement._

_ Préparez-vous il y a une réunion.

 _Les quelques membres présent assis près de la cheminé levèrent la tête à cette annonce._

 _Le brun resté silencieux à chacune des appellations du médecin avait fini par prononcer ces mots._

_ Pour quoi faire… ? _avait-il soufflé comme si chaque parole puisait toute son énergie._

_ Rien ne t'oblige à venir. Père voudrait que tu sois présente, Alexia.

 _Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et sans lui accorder un seul regard lui rétorqua._

_ Cette réunion doit regrouper les 16 capitaines des flottes enfin 15, _finit-elle amèrement._

_ Tu le savais ? _fit Ace en donnant enfin une réplique au médecin._

_ C'était prévisible…

_ Donc… Tu n'y seras pas, je suppose ? _Reprit Thatch_.

_ Tu sais ce que je pense de vos rassemblements, _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante en se levant doucement._

_ Dans combien de temps ? _demanda Ace en se levant soudainement._

_ Quoi ?

_ Dans combien de temps cette réunion ?

_ Honnêtement Ace, je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de…

_ Je t'ai posé une question, Thatch. _Dit-il fermement._

_ Dans 15 mins… _Soupira l'autre un peu contrarié du ton qu'employait Ace._

_ Très bien.

 _Celui-ci se leva enfin et quitta brusquement la pièce semant des gouttes d'eau derrière lui._

 _*Plic, ploc… Plic, ploc…*_

 _Le cuisinier passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, son inquiétude désormais visible._

_ Comment fais-tu ? _souffla-t-il._

_ Hmm ? _fit Alexia dos à lui qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce à son tour._

_ Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? murmura-t-il.

 _Elle soupira se tournant désormais vers lui. Lui faisant enfin honneur d'un regard._

_ Le stress et les autres émotions de ce genre ne font qu'empirer une situation. C'est ce que je lui avais dit… S'il prenait seulement le temps de m'écouter.

 _Thatch serra son poing._

_ J'espère que vous trouverez une solution lors de votre réunion…

 _Le médecin partit en laissant derrière elle, un Thatch tourmenté._

 **POV Ace**

Laissant tomber un à un mes vêtements trempés dans la chambre que je partageais avec Joz et Vista. Je me dirigeais mécaniquement vers la salle de bain. J'avais 15 mins... L'idée de sentir l'eau ruisseler sur ma peau me mettait hors de moi après les derniers événements mais je pris sur moi.

La vision entièrement recouverte par mes cheveux. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, frappé de pleins de fouet par les émotions multiples qui transpersaient mon corps. L'eau faisait survenir les derniers événements.

 _«_ _C'était au beau milieu d'une sieste après un énième déjeuner mouvementé que mon esprit s'était éveillé instinctivement._

 _Cet étrange sentiment…_

 _Sans prendre le temps de m'essuyer le visage couvert de gâteau, je me remis à déguster ma part de dessert qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus tellement de forme._

 __ Hmm… Thatch s'est encore surpassé… constatai-je en passant un doigt couvert de nappage à la crème dans ma bouche._

 _Je m'adossai contre la banquette appréciant mon repas quand soudain je senti quelque chose couler lentement le long de ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux non surpris pensant qu'il s'agissait de crème à gâteau._

 _Cet étrange sensation…_

 __ Une larme…_

 _De tristesse…_

 _Choqué je me redressai subitement et essuyai cette larme, fixant mon doigt comme s'il elle s'y trouvait encore._

 _Un mauvais pressentiment…_

 _Pourquoi me sentais-je triste au point d'en pleurer…? Jetant un œil par la fenêtre je compris rapidement qu'il se tramait quelque chose dehors. Je quittais la cuisine au pas de course. Puis tout était allé si vite. Cette tempête imprévue. Marco, pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas prévenu ? À chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui, chacune de ses paroles ne faisaient qu'augmenter ce mauvais présage._

 _Si j'avais su…_

 _Mes souvenirs se brouillaient me faisant passer d'une scène à l'autre. Des vagues, partout ça allait ça venait et l'orage. Et puis je l'avais achevé avec cette phrase._

 __ Tu connais la mer comme ta poche non ?_

 _Son visage habituellement si calme voire endormi se déforma malgré lui. Mélange de tristesse et de colère ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Et je vis pour la seconde fois ce regard. Celui qui appelait à l'aide. Mais encore une fois je n'avais pas saisi l'occasion. Ce qui lui causa sa chute..._

 __ MARCO !_

 _Je me précipitais alors vers la rambarde prêt à sauter à sa rescousse. Mais je fus retenu de force par Joz. Aussitôt Thatch suivit d'Alexia ôtèrent leurs chemises plongeant dans l'eau à sa rescousse. Je les voyais nager le plus vite possible, plonger et ressortir de l'eau pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Mais cette horrible tempête ne rendait pas la tâche facile, quelqu'un de normal n'aurait même pas tenu une minute. À chaque fois je suppliai qu'ils réapparaissent avec Marco. Mais sans succès, ils revenaient toujours plus rouges de fatigue, essoufflés s'éloignant toujours plus du navire allant plus profondément dans la mer, jusqu'à ce que…_

 __ Assez ! avait crié une grosse voix, Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est plus là ! Prenez un canot de sauvetage et allez sauver vos frère et sœur avant qu'ils ne coulent à leur tour !_

 _C'était père qui mit fin à ce supplice. Vista suivit ses ordres, puis je vis Izou prendre la barre._

 __ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! criai-je_

 __ Ça commence à se calmer dans ce coin là ! On va essayer d'y passer coûte que coûte !_

 __ Et… Et Marco alors ? On ne peut pas abandonner !_

 __ Mais…_

 __ Il n'est plus dans les environs on s'en va, fit une voix féminine._

 _Vista était revenu avec Thatch et Alexia._

 __Quoi ?! Pas avant d'avoir essayé ! criai-je en tentant de me défaire de l'emprise de Joz._

 __ Abruti tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien faire contre l'eau. Dit-elle froidement en descendant du canot de sauvetage._

 __ Mais je refuse d'en rester là ! On ne peut pas juste partir comme ç…_

 _Le tonnerre manqua de faire griller le canot, Thatch et Vista avec._

 __ Tu vois ? Ça vaudrait mieux pour nous tous, qu'on échappe à cette tempête au plus vite. Une vie contre plus d'une. Il serait tant que tu comprenne ce principe._

 _Je serrai mon poing hors de moi, mais en passant à côté de moi je sentis bien qu'elle était aussi déçue que moi._

 _Sentant que j'avais cessé de me débattre Joz me relâcha, nous avions réussi à fuir cette horrible tempête. La mer redevenue calme et le jour refaisant son apparition. Je m'étais laissé tomber à genoux, m'asseyant en tailleur. Le regard face à la mer. Je ne pouvais m'en décoller, comme si elle me retenait prisonnier. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je refusai d'y croire… Marco…_

 __ Ace, tout le monde est rentré, tu devrais aussi. Tu… Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, fit une voix hésitante._

 __ Je ne bougerai pas._

 __ Mais…_

 __ Je ne bougerai pas._

 _C'était la réplique que j'avais sorti à chacune des personnes qui avaient tenté de me ramener à l'intérieur. Aucune d'elle ne faisait le poids. Sauf elle…_

 __ Ace._

 __ Je ne bougerai pas Alexia._

 __ Et tu attends quoi là ?_

 __ Pas tes affaires, je ne bougerai pas point barre._

 __ Tu espères quoi ? Qu'il va réapparaître comme par magie sur le pont en sortant de l'eau._

 _Mon poing se serra, hors de moi._

 __ Tu…_

 __ Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est un putain de rhume en restant trempé comme ça dehors. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter tes caprices et ramener ton cul._

 __ Je ne bougerai pas, murmurai-je en soulignant chacun de mes mots._

 __ Oh tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ?_

 __ Je ne bougerai pas._

 __ Bien…_

 _Elle semblait finalement abandonné, en faisant demi tour quand je sentis soudain une vive douleur dans les cheveux._

 __ Connasse à quoi tu joues ?!_

 __ Tu vas me retirer ces vêtements trempés et aller prendre une douche, murmura-t-elle froidement en commençant à me traîner par les cheveux._

 __ Mais qu'est ce ça peut te foutre que je reste ici ?! Mêle toi de ton cul bordel de merde !_

 _Je me fis le plus lourd possible pour qui lui devienne impossible de me déplacer de cette manière. Elle me lâcha après un énième essaie._

 __ Je ne bougerai pas._

 __ Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

 _Elle me saisit violemment par la taille et en me soulevant elle me mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate, sous mon regard outré. J'avais oublié de préciser qu'elle possédait une force hors du commun. Le genre de personne qui confirme bien le fait qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences._

 __ Salope !_

 __ Je déteste les gosses têtu._

 _Elle me jeta violemment sur le sol du salon tandis que je me relevai rapidement pour quitter la pièce. La porte était fermé à clé. Je me tournai vers elle et la vis ranger la clé lentement dans son soutif._

 __ Essaye…_

 _Je tendis une main vers elle puis soufflant exaspéré je décidai d'abandonner pour cette fois, me laissant glisser contre le mur._

 _Peut-être que j'attendais un miracle finalement… La colère empêchaient mes muscles de bouger. Je ne pouvais juste pas croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'eau venait d'emporter mon frère, encore… »_

Un sanglot tentait de se manifester en moi, je l'arrêtais avec force, frappant du poing contre le carrelage.

_ Je ne me contenterais pas de pleurer, pas cette fois.

Quittant la douche je pris un autre bermuda qui était l'exact copie de celui que je portais tout à l'heure, avec une chemise à manches courtes. La réunion commencerait dans 3 mins, regagnant les couloirs d'une humeur massacrante et colérique. Toute personne sur mon chemin s'éloignait aussitôt effrayé. J'allais devoir faire de mon mieux pour être calme coûte que coûte. La colère nous rend émotif et prévisible pour rien. Je devais me calmer si je voulais faire avancer les choses.

Entrant dans la salle de réunion, je constatais que tout le monde était déjà installé, tous sauf un… Son siège vide à côté de père, me rappela la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette salle. Installé, lasse sur son siège il m'avait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui et je crus même voir un sourire de satisfaction lorsque je l'avais fait. Mais je me rendis rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas très actif. Il parlait très peu, les yeux clos ou entrouvert il semblait à peine écouter les autres mais lorsqu'il prenait la parole il faisait toujours avancer le sujet et trouvait des solutions aux problèmes. Ouais la diplomatie c'était son truc… J'eus une boule dans le ventre en repensant à tout ça et en m'asseyant à côté de son siège vide. Je pris un grand bol d'air me jurant officiellement que je retrouverais Marco qu'importe où il serait.

_ Bien, puisque tout le monde est là nous pouvons commencer, dit Joz en prenant la parole.

_ Alexia ne vient pas ?

_ Vous savez très bien ce qu'elle en pense.

Je vis Thatch soupirer.

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Haruta abattu.

_De toute évidence Marco n'était pas en très grande forme. Je veux dire au point d'être incapable de lire une carte…

_ Ça fait des semaines qu'il se comporte bizarrement mais à chaque fois qu'on essayait de lui en parler…

_ Il nous envoyait bouler, il ne s'est pas ouvert à une seule personne pour parler…

Je mis une main sur ma bouche, j'avais une soudaine envie de vomir. Baissant la tête, je sentais mes larmes remonter, je me mordais la lèvre pour les retenir.

_ Ace tout va bien ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. C'est de Marco dont il faut s'inquiéter c'est lui qui est en danger de mort je vous signale, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

_Thatch jusqu'où as-tu cherché avec Alexia ? fit père en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

_ Jusqu'à la barrière de corail, répondit-il en posant son doigt sur la carte. On aurait pu aller plus loin, chercher plus profondément mais avec les vagues c'était devenu bien trop difficile… On a vraiment tout essayé…

Sa voix se décomposait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne inaudible. Il s'en voulait c'était évident.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Plus personne ne disait quoique ce soit. Je retirai ma main de la bouche, relevant la tête.

_ Et… C'est tout ? Vous comptez vraiment vous arrêter là ?

La réponse mis du temps à venir.

_ Ace, fit la voix hésitante d'Izou, avec tout ça, après tout ce temps… Il est fort probable que…

_ Que ? repris-je froidement.

_ Ace…

_ Que quoi Izou ?

_ Tu sais très bien quelles sont les conséquences pour… Pour un mangeur de fruit du démon... Dans l'eau.

_ Va jusqu'au bout de ton idée, Izou, dis-je d'une voix presque malveillante.

_ Qu'il… Qu'il soit… Mo…

_ Qu'il soit mort. C'est ça ? dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ace tu… Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je ne pense pas que tu puisses...

_ Comment le pourrais-je ? répliquai-je froidement en lui coupant la parole. Je viens juste de voir mon frère se noyer devant mes yeux. Mais de toute évidence ça n'affecte que moi ici. Si vous pensez tous que Marco est mort je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette PUTAIN de réunion. Je perds du temps et Marco aussi.

_ Ace !

Je me tournai vers père.

_ Je ne déclare mes enfants morts que lorsque je retrouve leurs corps qui m'en donnent la preuve. Et ceux qui pensent le contraire n'ont rien à faire dans mon équipage.

Je soupirais en me rasseyant.

_ Dans ce cas puisque nous avons plus ou moins résumé la situation. Laissez-moi vous proposer un plan, annonçai-je après quelques minutes.

M'appuyant sur la carte au milieu de la table, je désignais les lieux. C'était Marco qui faisait ça, avant...

_ Nous sommes en ce moment même au milieu de quatre petites îles dont une très grande…

_ Cette "île" n'est d'autre que la base navale G-5 de la marine, coupa Thatch.

Ce qui jeta un froid dans la salle, ne me laissant pas démonter pour autant je repris d'un ton confiant.

_ Séparons-nous en petits groupes et cherchons chacun de notre côté Marco à partir de ces îles. Il doit forcément se trouver sur l'une d'elle. C'est certain.

_ Tout ça à côté d'une base de la Marine notamment la plus redoutée ? reprit Thatch.

_ Depuis quand l'équipage du Whitebeard craint la Marine ?

_ Ce n'est pas une histoire de crainte. Cette idée est stupide tout simplement, soupira-t-il.

_ Pardon ? rétorquai-je en ayant du mal à cacher mon mécontentement.

_ Pour résumer grossièrement, tu veux qu'on aille hurler sur tous les toits et pas n'importe lesquels puisque non loin se trouve la base de la Marine que Marco notre capitaine de la 1ère flotte et navigateur a disparu. Ce qui signifie non seulement qu'on a perdu une grande force mais qu'en plus il va être plus difficile pour nous de nous déplacer. Ce qui nous laisse deux issues soit la marine retrouverait un Marco affaiblie à cause de la mer et le capturait. Soit l'équipage étant séparé ce serait un bon moment pour elle d'attaquer. Ce qui dans tous les cas dégénérait en troisième guerre mondiale.

_ Mais pourquoi tu me parles de la Marine ?! On irait simplement à sa recherche sur les îles.

_ Putain, dis moi que tu le fais exprès Ace. Je veux bien supporter tes conneries mais là…

_ Oï Thatch doucement…

_ Non là j'suis à bout, Ace tu crois que les habitants vont faire quoi en sachant Marco hors circuit ?! Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont garder ça pour eux ?!

_ Tu crois qu'ils iraient le dire à la Marine, commençai-je.

_ Ace rappelle moi ce qu'on est déjà, parce que là ça devient grave.

_ Thatch, je te conseille d'a… Commençai-je d'une voix menaçante.

_ On est des pirates ! coupa Thatch, Alors évidemment qu'ils iraient le dire ! Et il n'y a pas de mal à ça je te rappelle qu'il y a des primes sur nos têtes et crois moi que pour ne serait-ce le quart ils seraient prêt à tout ! Encore plus si on est divisé ! C'est limite suicidaire ce que tu proposes !

_ Alors quoi ?! On reste assis à imaginer les milles et une façon dont Marco aurait pu mourir ?! C'est ça ton putain de plan ?! explosai-je en me levant d'un coup.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça ! cria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

_ Alors c'est quoi ?! Vas-y propose puisque tu sembles être un spécialiste !

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu là !

_ Je ne sais pas ok ?! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour retrouver Marco ! J'ai cherché partout mais pas une trace ! Alors si quelqu'un à une idée qu'il la fasse partager !

Aucune réplique ne se fit entendre, tous baissèrent la tête. C'était si rare que Thatch s'énerve qu'ils en étaient effrayé mais en même temps ils culpabilisaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait la solution.

_ Dans ce cas puisque je suis le seul à avoir un plan. Je propose qu'on le suive, repris-je plus calme.

_ Bien qui est pour le plan d'Ace ?

Trois mains hésitantes se levèrent…

_ Qui est pour qu'on réfléchissent à une stratégie moins risqué ?

L'ensemble des mains se levèrent même celle de père.

_ Père…

_ Ton idée est bien trop risqué Ace. Même pour un grand équipage comme le nôtre. Nous devons toujours réfléchir avant d'agir. Nous laisser aveugler par notre force ne nous mènera qu'à notre perte. Alors cessez de vous chamailler comme des chiffonnier et rasseyez-vous le moment est mal choisi.

_ Donc... On va simplement se rasseoir et attendre qu'un miracle se produise tout ça parce que Monsieur est terrifié par une base ridicule de cette putain de Marine.

_ On va voir si elle te paraîtra ridicule quand se sera toute la Marine qui nous tombera dessus. Je sais ne sais même pas si tu te rends compte que c'est une occasion en or pour eux ! Et encore plus si on se sépare à quelque mètre de leur base qui est probablement la plus redoutable après Marineford ! Donc oui, on va s'asseoir et réfléchir plus intelligemment.

_ Peut-être faire appel à Shanks, fit une petite voix.

Thatch souffla de plus belle.

_ Mais qu'est ce que ce rouquin en saurait de plus sur la situation ?! Non ! Non ! Les seules personnes auxquelles on peut faire confiance ce sont les îles qui sont sous notre protection commençons déjà par là.

Père approuva évidemment ces paroles.

_ Mes enfants, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je déclarai mon fils décédé seulement lorsque j'aurais son corps qui en témoignera. C'est à nous seuls sa famille que revient cette tâche. Nous sommes tous inquiets et touchés en plein cœur de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Mais nous ne devons pas laisser ça affecter nos décisions et nos relations.

Ces paroles étaient bien sûr déstinées à Thatch et moi.

_ C'est une pure perte de temps…

_ Si on suit ce principe Marco est déjà mort depuis fort longtemps. Alors franchement Ace si t'as l'intention de rester là, pour râler et bouder sur ton plan minable. Honnêtement va-t-en parce ça oui c'est une perte de temps.

_ Oï Thatch !

_ C'est justement ce que je compte faire. La méditation alors que mon frère est en danger de mort ne me paraît pas lieu d'être.

_ Ne prétends pas être plus inquiet pour Marco que nous tous.

_ Je ne prétends rien de cela. J'agis c'est tout.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi ne prenant même pas la peine d'écouter la réplique de Thatch. Il me sortais par les yeux, c'était quoi son problème ?! Au final j'avais perdu mon temps. Attendre de trouver une meilleure solution. Et combien de temps cela prendrait ? Je n'avais pas cessé d'attendre et voilà le résultat… Si j'avais agis dès le début il n'aurait peut-être pas… Ma main se serra sur la poignée de sa chambre.

Je savais que tu allais mal, la veille tu me l'avais avoué et j'ai préféré ne rien dire. J'ai veillé sur toi en silence. Tu avais de la fièvre je t'ai soigné moi-même plutôt que d'appeler les infirmières. Prétendant avoir diagnostiqué ce que tu avais alors que j'avais tout faux… C'était un énième appel au secours.

_ Ace…

La voix d'Alexia me tira hors de mes rêveries, allongée dans le lit de Marco. J'étais rentré dans sa chambre sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? questionnai-je

_ J'ai déjà dormi plusieurs fois ici...

Moi aussi, une fois... Mais bon lui répondre ça aurait rendu les choses assez… Étrange.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je suppose que j'avais besoin de venir ici, dis-je en m'asseyant contre le lit.

Exactement au même endroit où j'avais dormi la veille.

_ Comment était la réunion ?

_ Inutile. Comme toutes les réunions… Et puis Thatch me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs.

_ C'est le genre de sujet sur lequel il a du mal à garder son calme. Surtout s'il est en danger.

_ Quel sujet ? dis-je pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.

Elle rit légèrement.

_ Marco. Il tient beaucoup à lui.

_ Oui bah comme tout le monde.

_ Qui sait...

_ Ouais bah qu'il arrête de faire genre, parce qu'au final il fait rien, soufflai-je.

_ Et toi tu fais quelque chose ?

 _« _ Tu me veux quoi encore la sorcière ? Je ne peux même plus me balader tranquillement._

 __ Je n'aurais pas à t'embêter si tu faisais gentiment ce que je te demandais. Comment ça tu n'as mis ta crème réparatrice que 2 fois ? Tu veux à nouveau finir en plâtre ?_

 __ Non…_

 __ Bon alors obéi pour une fois._

 __ Ouais ouais…_

 __ Tu m'écoute là ?_

 __ J'ai l'air de prêter l'oreille attentive ?_

 _Comme réponse je me pris un bon gros punch sur la tête. Au final je la laissais s'occuper de mon bras droit. Et je finissais toujours par ressasser les événements étrange de la veille._

 _Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?_

 __ Qui ?_

 _Sa voix me fit sursauter._

 __ De quoi qui ? dis-je d'une voix inquiète._

 __ Tu penses à haute voix depuis tout à l'heure._

 __ Quoi ?!_

 __ Je plaisante. C'était juste un test. Il est évident que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose. Tu es dans la lune depuis toute à l'heure._

 __Bah ouais, enfin comme d'hab…_

 __ Tu deviens bizarre toi aussi._

 __ « Aussi » ? Comme qui ?_

 __ À ton avis ?_

 __ Marco ?_

 __ Il m'évite depuis des semaines._

 __ Oh… Dispute de couple… Je t'aurais bien consolé mais les histoires à l'eau de rose c'est pas ma cam désolé._

 _Second punch._

 __ Aie ! Salope !_

 __ Crétin ! Non quand c'est comme ça c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je sache._

 __ Savoir quoi ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas justement._

 __ Et pourquoi tu le saurais ?_

 __ Parce qu'il est facile à lire._

 __ Ah bon… ? Ce doit être le mec le plus indéchiffrable du monde tellement il est blasé. Quand je dis que vous devriez être en couple._

 _Enième punch._

 __ Ok ok j'arrête…_

 _Elle soupira légèrement._

 __ Ça t'inquiète ?_

 __ Je suppose que oui. Il ne t'a rien dit à toi ?_

'' _C'est juste que…''_

 __ S'il ne t'a rien à toi ou même à Thatch. Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'en parlerait._

 __ L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

 __ C'est toi sa confidente pas moi. On est pas si proche que ça dans le fond._

 __ Marco n'a pas de confident, il me dit des choses puis d'autres à Thatch,à père ou aux autres… Parfois une simple phrase ou un roman… Mais il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en tout le monde ici parce qu'on est une famille. Ne sous estime pas l'importance qu'il te donne._

'' _J'ai dû mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment…''_

 __ Non, il ne m'a rien dit…_

 __ Je vois… »_

Je lui avais menti… L'idée de lui parler de la nuit dernière m'avait traversé l'esprit évidemment. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne me dise plus rien après ça. Je me disais simplement de laisser le temps au temps, qu'il reviendrait me parler de lui-même. Ne pas précipiter les choses, juste attendre qu'il se manifeste… Attendre… Attendre fut mon erreur la plus cruelle ! Je savais qu'il allait mal depuis mon rétablissement mais encore une fois j'avais attendu ! Il y avait eu le déjeuner et j'ai encore attendu ! Puis cette nuit là et malgré tout ce qui indiquait que je devais agir j'ai juste… Attendu… Il m'avait fait confiance. Il avait besoin de moi. J'aurais pu le sauver 2 fois, 3 fois, mille fois ! J'aurais pu changer les choses ! Et on ose me demander d'attendre à nouveau après ça ! C'est au-delà de mes forces. Je refusais d'admettre que mon frère serait mort de cette façon… Pas comme ça, pas lui… Pas encore…

_ J'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose.

_ Partir à sa recherche ?

_ C'était si évident ?

_ Prévisible venant de toi.

_ Une mauvaise idée ?

_ Comme si mon avis t'importait.

_ Tu vas m'en empêcher ?

_ Est-ce vraiment utile ?

_ Bonnes réponses. C'est pour ce genre de choses que je pourrais presque t'apprécier Alexia.

_ On en restera au presque.

_ Évidemment…

_ Mais, Ace…

_ Ah finalement…

_ Ne confond pas cette situation avec une autre.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le passé resurgit toujours mais il n'a souvent que peu de rapport avec le présent.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu veux parler.

_ Alors pourquoi ça t'irrites ?

_ Voilà pourquoi on en restera toujours au presque.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi, prenant le nécessaire comme bagage je quittais la chambre me dirigeant vers le pont prêt à prendre mon petit bateau que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser pour chaque mission. Quand une voix derrière moi m'obligea à m'arrêter.

_ Ace, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ce que je pense.

_ Et même si c'était le cas ça ne changerait en rien le fait que j'ai l'intention de partir.

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Je me fous de ton putain d'avis Thatch. Je n'implique personne si ce que moi dans mon plan d'origine. Je vous laisse à vos réflexions.

_ Père ne te laissera pas partir. C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Il te faut combien d'exemples pour que tu comprenne ça ?!

_ Scénarios tu veux dire ? Parce que ton truc c'est clairement des scénarios de film tu devrais te reconvertir dans le cinéma. Et je me fiche également que père soit ok ou pas. Je pars à sa recherche point barre.

_ Vraiment, fils ?

Je sentis la carrure de père derrière moi. Avalant bruyamment ma salive, je me tournai vers lui ne perdant pas ma confiance de toute à l'heure.

_ Oui, je partirai à la recherche de Marco comme je l'expliquais plus tôt, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Peut-être même que c'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais faite. Mais je ne peux pas rester là à réfléchir je n'y arriverai pas !

L'équipage s'était réuni autour de nous à la vue de ma confrontation avec père.

_ Je… J'écumerai toutes les mers s'il le faut, toutes les îles et me prendrais toutes les bases de la Marine en pleine face s'il le faut ! Mais je refuse, de rester là à constater les dégâts ! Je refuse de rester encore sans rien faire ! Je refuse d'admettre que mon frère… Marco est mort noyé ! Je le retrouverais. Je ne rentrerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas avec moi. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra on rentrera ensemble. Je partirai seul mais nous reviendrons deux. Et je me ferai un plaisir de le frapper pour nous avoir bouleverser de la sorte à notre retour, terminai-je en souriant.

_ Ace ! s'écrièrent les autres en larmes, émus par mes paroles.

Je reprenais mon souffle, passant une main sur mon coeur. Jamais je n'avais parlé aussi honnêtement de toute ma vie à la vue de tous.

_ Mais moi je refuse de laisser un fils seul sur la mer, fit père en posant une main sur mes cheveux.

_ Je prendrais le risque, dis-je en lui tournant le dos, je vous avais prévenu que je n'étais pas très obéissant, murmurai-je en retirant sa main de mes cheveux.

Ça me faisait tellement mal au coeur de lui désobéir, lui que je respectais tant, mon père… Je serrai mon poing commençant à m'éloigner. Quand soudain je me pris un coup de poing en pleine tête qui manqua de me faire perdre l'équilibre.

_ Abruti… Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Si les choses étaient aussi simples tu penses réellement qu'on resterait assis sans rien faire ?! Tu n'es plus seul ! Tu dois réfléchir avant d'agir !

_ Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de partir seul.

_ Et tu penses réellement que cela suffira ?! Tu ne penses pas qu'on a tous envie de partir à sa recherche ?!

_ Je retrouverai Marco coûte que coûte. Si vous voulez partir, faites. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherais.

_ Tout le monde est inquiet pour lui arrête de prétendre être celui qui est le touché !

_ Tu agis à ta façon, j'agis à ma façon maintenant si cela ne te convient pas ce n'est plus moi le problème.

_ Tu as toujours réponse à tous hein ?

_ Écoute, je sais pas ce que t'as mais tu me tapes réellement sur les nerfs alors hors de mon chemin avant que je ne dise des choses que je regrette.

_ Et moi je te répète que tu ne partiras pas.

_ Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! T'es pas mon père bordel !

_ Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

_ Tu veux te battre ?

_ Si ça peut te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Je refuse.

_ Si tu me bats je te laisserai partir.

_ Capitaine de la seconde flotte, c'est pas juste un nom.

_ Je vais te prouver que si.

_ C'est une perte de temps et c'est inutile. Et même si par miracle tu venais à me vaincre. Même ensanglanté je le chercherai.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu vas juste nous causer encore plus d'ennuis et rien d'autre ! Cesse d'être aussi égoïste !

_ J'ai plutôt la vague impression que ce combat servirait juste à te prouver que tu as fait le bon choix. Mais si tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu fais encore une fois ce n'est pas moi le problème. C'est toi qui dois te remettre en question. Moi je suis sûr de ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est sauver mon frère même si je dois risquer ma place dans l'équipage, même si je dois risquer d'être pris par la Marine. Thatch... Tu ne peux rien contre ma volonté.

_ Je ne viendrai pas te chercher à Impel Down.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller ça tombe bien.

Montant sur mon bateau, je me tournai une dernière fois vers eux.

_ Préparez la prochaine fête, ce sera la plus grande qu'on est jamais faite.

Sur ces paroles je quittais le Moby Dick à bord de mon petit navire.

_ Pff… J'ai toujours eu horreur des piafs t'façon…

* * *

 _6 jours plus tard…_

Mes recherches s'étaient soldés par des échecs sur échec, écumant les mers et même le ciel. Il restait toujours introuvable. Pas une seule trace de lui, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule île. Je m'y rendrais demain matin. J'avais été extrêmement discret et avait même payé après chacun de mes repas et chacune des auberges où j'avais passé la nuit. J'avoue que l'argent venait de Thatch. Ouais, je sens qu'on va rester en conflit très longtemps à ce rythme là. Cependant je devais bien admettre que ma motivation du départ s'était vite estompée. Revivant sans cesse la noyade et ses indices qui indiquaient bien ce qui risquaient de se produire. Ma culpabilité ne cessait d'augmenter.

Je m'étais perdu dans une ruelle sombre, ne trouvant plus la sortie j'avais fini par m'arrêter. Quelqu'un me suivait… Pourtant j'avais vraiment fait l'effort de passer inaperçu. Habillé d'un jean sombre alors que j'avais horreur de ça et d'un long manteau qui me donnait chaud à en mourir. Franchement, on ne pouvait pas faire plus normal. Toute insigne ou autre qui ferait référence à mon identité avait été soigneusement caché. Pourtant…

_ Qui êtes-vous, dis-je en brandissant mon flingue vers la personne concernée qui se croyait cachée derrière un mur.

Celle-ci avançait lentement, impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait. Habillé aussi sombrement que moi et le lampadaire peinait à rester allumé.

_ Répondez, murmurai-je fermement.

Celle-ci avait désormais mon arme sur le front. La lumière se coupa net rendant cette ruelle encore plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ Je peux t'aider à le retrouver… Ton Phénix…

"Mon phénix" ? C'est sûrement... Marco ! Ma main se mis soudainement à trembler sans le vouloir. Comment cette personne pouvait être au courant ?! Comment ?!

_ Qui t'as dit ça ? Qui es-tu ? demandai-je sur un ton agressif.

_ Oh… On passe déjà au tutoiement. C'est rapide avec toi.

_ Mec, fais pas chier j'ai la gâchette facile en plus. Répond.

_ Mais je suis une femme, beau brun...

Celle-ci délaissa son foulard noir et je pus enfin apercevoir son visage, une longue chevelure noire ondulée et des yeux rouges comme le sang qui la rendait étrangement… Belle. Mais en même temps surhumaine, elle semblait venir d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde, d'une autre époque… Ses yeux éclairaient cette nuit sombre.

_ Enchantée, Portgas D Ace…

Et je la détestais déjà.

_ Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

_ Qui ne le sait pas ? Du moins ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas avec moi, dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

_ Comment sais-tu pour Marco ? Tu l'as dit à la Marine ? continuai-je sur un ton toujours aussi agressif.

_ Pff… Comme s'il pouvait l'attraper, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

_ C'est un risque à prendre, soufflai-je.

Voilà que c'était moi qui paniquait maintenant...

_ Je ne suis pas chasseuse de prime. Je n'y gagnerais rien en étant de mèche avec eux. Et puis quel intérêt si je ne peux pas conclure de marché avec toi, reprit-elle calmement.

_ Donc… Tu sais où est Marco ?

_ Je voudrais poursuivre cette conversation si tu ôtais ton arme de ma tempe. Comprends moi je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

_ Tu me diras tous ?

_ Ôte ton arme, Portgas.

_ Ne me donne pas envie de tirer. Je déteste recevoir des ordres, dis-je d'une voix basse mais ferme.

_ Tu y perdrais beaucoup en me tuant...

_ Tss…

Je retirai lentement mon arme et la rangeai en la surveillant du regard.

_ Maintenant nous pouvons discuter, annonça-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, toujours avec cet étrange sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu appelles ça discuter ? dis-je désormais contre le mur et elle presque contre moi.

_ J'aurais besoin d'aide, commença-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à réclamer de l'aide, coupai-je froidement.

_ Et pourtant… Si tu me rendais ce petit service je te dirais où se trouve ton frère.

_ Donc tu sais où il est ?

Elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

_ Comment ?

_ Tu en sauras plus, lorsqu'on passera ce contrat.

_ Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce tu avances est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber à la fin ?

_ Quel genre de femme serai-je si je ne tenais pas parole ?

_...

_ Tu as ma parole. Si tu m'aides, je t'aiderais à retrouver ton Phénix.

Je ne la sentais pas, je n'avais pas du tout confiance en elle. Elle semblait très rusée mais surtout difficile à suivre. Imprévisible... Mais en même temps avais-je d'autres ouverture, d'autres options ? Si je ne tendais pas ma chance je le regretterais à nouveau. Je prenais le risque. Et au pire si elle était de mèche je pourrais toujours la tuer… Je frissonnais à ces pensées meurtrières.

_ Bien… Passons le... Ce contrat.

Elle tendit une main vers moi.

_ Tu me rends un service…

_ Quel genre de service ? coupai-je.

_ Est-ce vraiment important comparé à la vie d'un frère ?

_ J'ai des limites, dis-je froidement.

_ Elles n'iront pas au-delà.

_ Bien, dis-je peu convaincu.

_ Donc, tu me rends un petit service et je te donne l'endroit où se trouve ton Phénix. Marché conclu ?

Elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance, j'y jouais beaucoup là dedans. Mais pourtant ces mots sortirent presque naturellement...

_ Marché conclu…

On se serra la main et je sentais ses ongles longs et rouges pénétrer doucement ma chair, comme s'ils entraient en moi. Mais je n'avais pas mal… Son regard, j'avais l'impression qu'il me volait tout ce que j'étais, ma volonté, mon existence… Et c'était étrangement agréable… Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. L'espace d'un instant plus rien n'existait. Juste son regard...

_ Bon choix, Portgas…

Sa voix m'avait brusquement réveillé. Je détestais sa façon de prononcer mon nom...

_ Ce sera Ace pour toi.

_ N'est-ce pas censé être le contraire ?

_ Avec moi ça fonctionnera comme ça.

_ Je retiendrais… Allez viens les choses vont vite devenir mouvementés…

Sa silhouette s'éloignant dans le pénombre, je la suivais d'un pas qui se voulait confiant. Comprenant au fur et à mesure, que je venais de passer un pacte avec le Diable...

 _Et voilà ! C'est la fin de la première partie du 3ème chapitre !_

 _Désolée pour sa longueur mais je suis du genre butée et je voulais absolument qu'il se termine à ce moment là :D_

 _Encore merci pour tous et à très vite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_


	8. Chapter 3 Partie 2

_**The Phoenix **_

_Hey ! Comment va, ça faisait un bail ;)_

 _Ouais ça doit faire plus d'un bon mois maintenant. Ah... Je suis désolée. En fait j'ai eu un gros blocage. C'est à dire que la suite que j'avais prévu ne fonctionnait pas. Je ne sais pas si l'idée était mauvaise ou pas. Mais en tout cas je n'arrivais vraiment pas à l'écrire c'était la première fois. Et le problème c'est que dans ma tête ^^j'ai continué à m'imaginer la suite, jusqu'au point où j'ai commencé à penser à une autre histoire. Et donc j'étais bloqué par ce chapitre qui m'empêchait d'écrire la suite. Donc c'était vraiment très frustrant. J'avais pleins d'idées, j'avais envie de continuer mais je ne pouvais pas parce que j'étais totalement bloquée. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours où j'ai eu le courage d'effacer ce fichu plan et de réfléchir à une autre alternative._

 _Et voilà le résultat ^^ Donc voilà et je me rends compte que j'ai mis très peu de temps pour l'écrire c'est à dire 3 jours... Oui je balance au calme que la suite que vous avez attendu pendant plus d'un mois, j'aurais pu la balancer en trois jours... Hmm... je sens les insultes qui fusent, moi-même je m'insulte :D_

 _Non mais sinon je suis super contente d'avoir enfin pu trouver une solution et de poster cette PUTAIN de suite ! Pardon pour le langage mais elle m'a vraiment "agacée"._

 ** _Aiynna :_**

 _Aaah ! Je sens que tu vas me tuer ! Je crois que j'ai dépassé tous les records de retard auxquels tu pouvais t'attendre, sorry :D_

 _J'espère que tu voudras bien quand même lire, j'adore lire tes reviews, m'abandonne pas please ^^_

 _A très vite j'espère ;)_

 ** _Lulila :_**

 _Hi ! Hi ! Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 ** _Marco Ber :_**

 _Ah désolée pour ça, c'était fait exprès car c'était le POV d'Ace et celui de l'équipage en même temps, histoire d'avoir leur version des faits. Mais je me rattrape ce chapitre ci ! J'espère que ça te plaira ;)_

 ** _Inconnu 16 :_**

 _Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

 ** _Typhone Lady_** _:_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous tes bons conseils dont je prends note et que j'espère appliquer au mieux ! De toute façons j'écrirai de nouveau les premiers chapitres ça c'est sûr. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! PS : J'adore ta fic Once Upon a Time ^^_

 _Et voilà ! Ah qu'est ce que ça m'a manqué ce stress de poster un nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _J'espère tellement que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Allez sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Partie 2 : Retrouvailles.

 **POV Ace**

 _《_ __ Quelle soirée hein ?_

 __ Ils n'y vont vraiment pas de main morte pour faire la fête._

 __ C'est certain. Attends toi à y avoir droit H24, dit-il en portant à nouveau sa bouteille de saké sur ses lèvres._

 __ Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais tu sembles bien plus calme en comparaison, dis-je en riant légèrement, c'est pas trop dur parfois ?_

 __ Eh bien… Il y a des jours où j'ai envie de les tuer un par un… Non, tout le temps en fait. Ah et puis il y a toujours cette question qui revient "Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre ces crétins ?" Mais c'est en les regardant que j'obtiens ma réponse._

 _J'haussai un sourcil en attente d'une explication._

 __ Sais-tu quel a toujours été le souhait le plus cher de père ?_

 _Je fis non de la tête._

 __ Avoir une famille. Voilà son véritable trésor. Son unique trésor… Et tous ces gens ici, aspirent à la même chose, dit-il en regardant les autres. Être aimé, avoir un chez-soi, n'est-ce pas là le plus grand souhait de l'humanité ? ajouta-il en me regardant de nouveau._

 __ Qui sait..._

 __ Qui penserait que le rival de Gold D. Roger voyait les choses ainsi ?_

 __ N'est-ce pas, murmurai-je à voix basse m'imaginant presque ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si "lui" aussi, avait pensé de cette façon._

 __ C'est pourquoi…_

 _Je relevai la tête surpris par sa voix._

 __ Bienvenu dans la famille. Je suis ravi de te compter parmi nous petit-frère… Ou tu préfère Ace ?_

 _Son visage s'était soudainement illuminé d'un grand sourire et sa main ébouriffé tendrement mes cheveux. Surpris du geste, je sentais mes joues rougir de gêne. Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude des gestes d'affections comme cela._

 __ Eh bah… Pas la peine de rougir autant ! dit-il en riant légèrement, tout en retirant sa main._

 __ Crétin ! Fais pas des trucs comme ça sans prévenir… Repris-je plus doucement en tournant la tête regardant le plus loin possible._

 __ Je vois… Je retiendrais, dit-il toujours avec le même sourire._

 __ Et puis… Appelle moi comme tu veux… Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois obéissant pour autant._

 __ Oh ça je n'en doutes pas…_ _》_

Mon cerveau n'avait pas cessé de passer cette soirée en boucle depuis mon départ.

Celle où je devenais membre à part entière du Whitebeard… Celle où j'étais devenu un frère… Comme ça d'un simple mouvement il m'avait accepté parmi les siens... Ma main se glissa machinalement dans mes cheveux… Sa main était chaude, la mienne froide en comparaison... Comme si j'essayais de ressentir à nouveau la joie de soir là…

 ***Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru…***

Le 20ème appel en seulement une journée. Je n'oserai point en faire le total pour cette semaine. Non je n'avais toujours pas décroché car je savais qu'ils feraient tout pour me faire revenir. Et il en était hors de question. Pas si proche du but.

Finalement ce "contrat" avec cette mystérieuse femme c'était bien déroulé. Enfin, disons que chacun avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Comment ? Franchement, je préfère ne pas en parler.

En tout cas les indications qu'elle m'avait donné semblaient mener quelque part. Ça faisait un peu près une journée et demi que je naviguais. Exactement le temps que je devais mettre pour atteindre cette île qui était complètement à l'autre bout. Même en cherchant de toutes nos forces on aurait probablement jamais deviné.

J'appréhendais malgré moi. J'espérais de ton mon être qu'il se trouve sur l'île évidement mais en même temps… Cette question m'avait vite traversée l'esprit :

《 S'il était sur l'île, pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas essayé de rentrer au Moby Dick ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré ?》

En même temps cette île m'avait l'air assez méconnu. Je n'avais trouvé que très peu d'informations sur elle. Tout ça peut-être parce qu'il était juste…

《Mort ?》

* **Clac***

Je me donnais une tape sur le front. Quoique je fasse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. De l'extérieur on croiyait que j'étais confiant et que j'avais un total contrôle de la situation. Intérieurement c'était tout le contraire, j'étais dans tous mes état. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie…

《Peut-être était-il comme ça lui aussi ?》

Finalement je n'avais une fois de plus pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Dommage la mer était calme. Je finis par me lever et passer une chemise. Je remontais sur le pont et jetant à coup d'oeil sur la mer, je vis ce qui semblait être la pointe d'une île au loin. Tout excité, je pris mes jumelles zoomant au maximum.

_ Une île ! C'est bien une île ! m'écriai-je.

J'accélérais le moteur toujours plus proche du maximum. L'île devenait de plus en plus visible à l'oeil nu.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment. Dérapent violemment sur la rive, j'amarrais d'un coup sec mon navire. Je venais d'arriver sur île si déserte que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir réveillée d'un long sommeil. Seulement peuplé de grand et gros rochers, du sable sec, pas l'ombre d'une seule végétation. Elle semblait totalement abandonnée. On se croyait limite au désert...

Pas une minute à perdre.

_ Marco ?! Marco t'es là ?! C'est moi Ace ! criai-je en me mettant vite à sa recherche. Bon sang, s'il est resté là plus d'une semaine il a probablement dû… Desséché !

L'image d'un oiseau desséché gisant sur le rivage m'apparut dans mon esprit.

_ Marco ?! Marco ?! Marco ! hurlai-je en fouillant toute l'île, Fais moi signe putain… Fais moi un signe ! Pitié pas si proche du but… Putain ! hurlai-je énervé en frappant violemment contre un rocher.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais comme le sentiment de sentir une présence… Derrière ces rochers. Je laissais glisser mes mains dessus, lorsque je crus me heurter à quelque chose de plus doux mais en même temps familier.

_ Des… Des feuilles ? murmurai-je surpris de trouver un buisson entre ces rochers, Bah ça alors… Un buisson entre ces rochers… Qu'est ce que cela signi…

_ AAAAAAAAH !

_ AAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlai-je en tombant violemment sur le sable.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à passer ma main dans le buisson, une tête en était soudainement sortie. Je me relevais, en me débarrassant du sable qui en avait profité pour s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements.

_ C'est quoi cette merde… C'est quoi cette merde ?

Mais à peine relever je me trouvais encercler par des… 1, 2, 10, 20… Gosses ?! Des enfants sûrement âgés entre 8 et 10 ans... Habillés en tenues orientales fièrement armés de lances ou de poignards.

_ Ok. Là j'ai manqué un épisode.

_ A l'attaque ! s'écria l'un en me fonçant dessus avec sa lance suivi des autres.

_ Ok alors premièrement, commençai-je en les esquivant facilement, qui êtes-vous ?, deuxièmement comme êtes-vous arrivés ici sans que je m'en rende compte et enfin troisièmement comment peut-on laisser de tels armes aux mains d'enfants ?

Quoi ? Comment ça je suis mal placé pour dire ça ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

_ Ferme là ! On se bat aussi bien que des adultes d'abord ! rétorqua l'une, Les gars changement de stratégie il est plus fort que les autres !

_ OUI !

_ Oï ! Oï ! J'ai rien contre vous moi les mioches ! Je cherches juste un ami, d'ailleurs peut-être l'auriez-vous vu, il…

_ CHARGEZ ! coupèrent-ils en me lançant une sorte de bombe d'eau faite en bambous à partir d'une catapulte.

_ Ok… Là vous me gonflez, répliquai-je froidement complètement trempé.

_Ha ! Ha ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était un utilisateur de fruit du démon ! Je l'ai vu utilisé ses flammes pour faire avancer son bateau ! Allez à l'attaque !

_ Tss… Crétin si tu voulais plus qu'je bouge fallait me balancer dans la mer, murmurai-je froidement en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

_ Aie ! Au secours ! Au secours ! L'ennemi me tient hurla-t-il.

_ Mets là en veilleuse et dis moi si t'as vu Marco, un grand blond aux apparences douteuses de piaf.

_ Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça pirate ! crièrent les autres qui essayaient tant bien que de mal de m'attaquer.

_ Bouclez là je parle ! Tu l'as vu oui ou non ? Tu l'as vu hein ? Je sais que tu l'as vu ! C'est certain qu'il est là !

_ Lâche Nii-chan ! hurla l'une qui eu le malheur de me déchirer un bout de mon bermuda avec son poignard.

_ Ok je brûle lequel là, murmurai-je hors de moi.

_ CHARGEZ ! Pour Nii-chan !

Ces crétins me sautèrent dessus et je tombais une nouvelle fois dans le sable accompagné d'une vingtaines de gamins sur moi.

_ Kof ! Kof ! Aaaah ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours eu horreur des gosses ! Je vous demande simplement si vous l'avez vu !

_ Tais-toi tu vas subir notre vengeance !

_ Stop arrêtez ! fit une voix autoritaire.

_ Tori-kun ! Mais il…

_ Je le connais...

Cette voix… Je me redressais brusquement me débarrassant de quelques gosses par la même occasion.

Mon coeur rata un battement… Il était là, toujours avec ce même regard impassible. Pieds nus dans le sable, un bracelet autour de l'un d'eux, un sarouel et un gilet oriental. Sa peau était nettement plus bronzé que d'habitude, il avait le teint mat. Sûrement le soleil qu'il lui avait fait prendre des couleurs et ça lui avait fait du bien. On croirait voir un homme du désert.

_ Marco ! Marco c'est bien toi ! Tu es en vie ! C'est génial ! criai-je ravi en me précipitant vers lui le coeur rempli de joie.

Mais il recula d'un pas, m'arrêtant net dans ma course. Il tourna la tête, posant une main sur sa taille, il regardait dans la vide.

_ Tu as fini par venir, j'en étais sûr yoi… Marmonna-t-il.

_ Evidemment que j'suis venu ! Mettons-nous vite en route vers le Moby Dick maintenant ! Tu nous as filé une de ces frousses ! Dis-je tout sourire en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête.

_ Non…

_ Ha ! Ha ! Les autres vont être tellem… Comment ça non ? dis-je en perdant progressivement mon sourire.

_ J'ai dit non. Rentre maintenant yoi, poursuivi-t-il d'un ton froid.

_ Quoi ?! Tu plaisante là j'espère ?

_ J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Ecoute… J'ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour que tu me balances à la gueule que tu ne veux pas bouger alors maintenant tu…

 ***BOOM***

 _30 mins plus tard._

_Hmm… Ma tête… Murmurai-je en passant ma main sur mon front.

_ Ça va ?

Je me réveillais dans une sorte de lit à même le sol, dans une pièce aux décors orientaux. La douleur passa rapidement lorsque je me rendis compte que mes retrouvailles avec Marco n'étaient pas un rêve.

_ Oui, répondis-je avec un léger sourire tout en me redressant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un gros coup de tête.

_ Hmm… Oui c'est un peu ça.

_ Ah ?!

_ Enfin bref, tiens.

Il me lança une bourse qui atterrit dans mes mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Commençai-je en l'ouvrant.

Elle contenait des pièces d'or.

_ Il y a un port à 20 mins d'ici, prends le ferry pour rentrer yoi.

_ Comment ça… Je ne comprends pas.

_ C'est pourtant simple yoi. Rentre.

_ Attends tu ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci soupira se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Hé ! Non, attends je ne suis pas d'accord, dis-je en me levant.

_ Il y a quelques recrues à qui j'ai enseigné la navigation… L'un d'eux fera un très bon navigateur.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas question ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu peux pas nous abandonner.

_ Ace…

_ C'est cet accident qui t'inquiètes ? coupai-je.

_…

_ Hey… Tout le monde s'en est bien sorti tu sais. Les blessés sont soignés, on a réussi à regagner le large. C'est surtout toi. Personne ne t'en veut ça arrive à tout le…

_ Ace rentre yoi, coupa-t-il.

_ T'es trop dur avec toi même.

_ Tu n'y es pas du tout c'est… Laisse tomber.

_ Bien... Allez rejoignons les autres, dis-je en marchant vers lui.

_ T'es buté ou tu le fais exprès yoi ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

_ Ace, rentre. C'est un ordre yoi, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

_ J'suis pas du genre obéissant tu t'rappelles ?

Celui-ci quitta la pièce en soupirant légèrement agacé.

_ Oh allez ! Marco arrête de bouder comme ça. Sérieux ça en devient comique ! dis-je en le suivant sur la plage.

_ Ace, arrête de me suivre yoi.

_ C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour te retrouver ?!

_ J'tavais rien demandé yoi.

_ La grosse blague ! Crois pas tu vas t'en sortir comme ça mec.

_ Ace, arrête de me suivre.

_ Ho ! Et puis tu commences à me gonfler l'oisillon. Ma patience à des limites.

_ Non mais à qui crois-tu que tu t'adresses là yoi ?

_ Bah ça je me le demande justement.

_ Ace, ça te tuerais pas de respecter la volonté des autres une fois dans ta vie yoi ?

_ Tu sais où je la mets ta volonté ?

_ M'oblige pas à te trainer dans le sable jusqu'à ta barque.

_ C'est une invitation à un duel ?

_ Aaah… Non juste une menace yoi, soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Menteur t'en meurs d'envie.

_ Non. Vraiment pas.

_ Arrête d'être aussi coincé du cul et sois honnête pour changer. Passe tes nerfs.

_ Vraiment Ace… Tu me les brises yoi.

_ Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux. Si je gagne tu rentres avec moi.

_ Bien, si ça peut te faire taire.

Je lançais les hostilités, un simple coup de pied qu'il évita facilement pour rapidement lancer l'offensive. Aucun de nous n'utilisait ses pouvoirs. Un simple combat de forces et d'agilité vieux comme le monde. Et il n'y avait finalement que très peu de différences. Marco était aussi fort avec ou sans son fruit du démon, c'en était rageant. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner.

_ Trop prévisible, a-t-il soufflé avant de me faire basculer dans le sable. Mais je l'entrainais dans ma chute en le tirant par le bras.

À même le sol, le combat continuait toujours. Sa force contre la mienne qui me menaçait de mettre définitivement hors jeu que je repoussais de toutes mes forces, lui se contentait de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Pas de regard triomphant ou de jubilation juste de l'ennui. Il attendait patiemment que mes bras craquent sous la pression des siens.

_ Je te jure que… Murmurai-je à bout de souffle, Que je vais ramener ton cul… Sur le Moby… DIIIIICK criai-je sentant mes bras s'écrouler sous les siens.

_ C'est bon t'as fini yoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Ouais, murmurai-je d'une voix inaudible essoufflé.

_ Franchement… Souffla-t-il en se redressant, Bref j'ai gagné rentre maintenant yoi.

Sur ces paroles, il se releva.

_ Bien…

Celui-ci fut presque étonné de ma réponse et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

_ Je t'attendrai ici. Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à bouger.

_ T'es irrécupérable yoi, souffla-t-il en partant.

 _Le soir._

_ Alors vous restez aussi Honoo-kun ?

_ Oui, ça pose pas de soucis j'espère ?

_ Hi ! Hi ! Non au contraire !

_ Parfait.

_ Ah et excuse mes amis pour ce matin. On a l'habitude d'éliminer tout intrus qui s'approche de la rive.

_ C'est rien. Mais tout de même qui aurait cru qu'une telle végétation se cachait derrière ces pierres. Je croyais être atterri au désert.

_ Oh ça, juste un cadeau du ciel hi ! hi !

_ "Un cadeau du ciel" ?

_ Bah oui tu ne connais pas la légende ?

_ Bah non qu'il ne la connaît pas idiot. Il ne vit pas ici.

_ Et alors il pourrait très bien la connaître s'il le voulait !

_ Ça recommence, soupirai-je.

Puisqu'il me fallait rester quelques temps sur cette île. J'ai décidé de l'explorer un peu plus. J'accompagnais deux faux jumeaux qui devaient chercher de l'eau pour le repas.

Sous ses airs désertiques cette île cache une forêt splendide, abritant un magnifique lac. Je n'en avais jamais d'aussi propre. Les quelques rayons qui réussissaient à se frayer un chemin parmi les feuilles faisaient étinceler l'eau. On pouvait sentir la présence des petits êtres qui y vivaient. Un véritable spectacle pour les yeux.

_ T'es vraiment débile !

_ C'est toi la débile !

_ Dites les mioches y'a moyen de visiter l'île ? Ça à l'air géant ici !

_ Et encore t'as pas vu la ville ! renchérit l'une.

_ Et le souk ! ajouta l'un.

_ Et notre village ! s'écria-t-elle

_On peut te faire visiter à toi aussi si tu veux ?!

_ Ah oui j'adorai.

_ Super ! Allez rentrons vite ! Faudrait pas qu'ils commencent sans nous.

_ Ah oui !

_ Passez moi vos seaux, on ira plus vite, conseillai-je.

_ T'es sûr ? C'est très lourd.

_ Justement, dis-je en les prenant, allez vite j'ai une faim de loup, dis-je en accélérant la cadence.

_ Attendez Honoo-kun ! Vous ne connaissez pas le chemin !

_ Hmm… Pas faux, dis-je en m'arrêtant brusquement.

_ Par ici !

Nous arrivâmes après une quinzaines de minutes, dans ce qui semblait être un petit village. L'endroit où je m'étais réveillé au départ en fait. Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire attention aux paysages. Un grand feu de camps gisait au milieu de tentes plus ou moins grandes, du sable comme sol. Nous étions de retour au désert. Les habitants du villages étaient réunis en cercle, en train de partager le repas. Je repérais assez facilement Marco dans la foule, assis déjà en train de manger. Il semblait avoir pris ses habitudes…

_ Tu veux te mettre à côté de Tori-kun ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Non, non c'est bon…

_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder pourtant.

_ Oh c'est rien…

Je m'asseyais parmi eux, on me servit à manger. C'était délicieux, une spécialité de là-bas je pense.

_ Alors, dis moi mon garçon, commença une vieille dame, d'où viens-tu ?

_ Du même endroit que le blond oba-san, répondis-je en souriant par politesse.

_ Ah… Mais je ne sais pas d'où il vient.

_ Oh vraiment… Il ne vous en a pas parlé, murmurai-je en regardant aussitôt Marco qui était occupé à une discussion avec d'autres enfants.

_ Dis moi jeune homme, reprit la vieille dame après quelques minutes.

Je la regardais à nouveau en signe d'écoute.

_ Marco est qui pour toi ?

_ Marco ? répétai-je en le regardant de nouveau, Lui… C'est mon…

* * *

_ Pff… Quelle journée, soupirai-je.

J'avais enfin droit à un moment de répit, avec une douche bien mérité. Les dames du villages avaient été très accueillantes, extrêmement accueillantes même. J'avais eu droit à ma propre tente pour dormir. Cette île était vraiment atypique. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est composé essentiellement d'enfants et de personnes âgées, seulement de sexe féminin. Je me demandais bien pourquoi… Enfin bon j'aurais bien le temps de le savoir vu que j'ai du temps à tuer, le temps que le piaf se décide…

_ S'il veut bien se décider…

Je soufflai bruyamment, ce crétin me met dans tous mes états en ce moment… Je secouai mes cheveux pour penser à autre chose.

Je laissais mon corps se relaxer sous l'eau brûlante. Je sentais une part de moi qui frétillait toujours un peu plus, devenant plus sensible. Je me mordais doucement la lèvre, Mon bassin commençant à onduler lentement. Ma main caressait sensuellement mon corps descendant toujours plus bas… Je penchais ma tête en arrière savourant d'avance le plaisir que j'allais prendre. Entrouvrant une dernière fois les yeux comme si je m'évadais dans un autre monde quand…

_ Attends une seconde…

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

_ Sérieusement ? m'exclamai-je surprenant tout un nid de vieilles dames m'épiants du haut des douches.

_ Continuez continuez, fit l'une.

_ Oui faites donc.

_ Encore du voyeurisme à votre âge ? Vous descendez bien bas dans mon estime mesdames.

_ Les hommes se font rare sur cette île comprenez nous.

_ Allez ! Faites comme si nous étions pas là ! ,dirent-elles à l'unisson.

_ Bah oui bien sûr ! dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_ Oh vraiment ?!

_ Non j'vais me coucher, dis-je en arrêtant l'eau et passant ma serviette autour de la taille.

_ OOOOOH…

_ Sérieusement, dis-je en commençant à partir, c'est quoi ces vieilles...

_ A ton avis qui des deux à 《…》

_ Hmm… C'est difficile à dire 《...》

_ Mais je pencherais plus sur《...》

_ Oui c'est lui sûrement...

_ Mais le brun n'est pas mal non plus《…》

_ Très bien même, dommage qu'on n'est pas pu…

Je m'étais arrêté en entendant des murmures derrière moi qui bizarrement c'étaient arrêtés aussi. Celles-ci me regardaient comme si j'étais de trop.

_ Bah quoi ? J'vous ai laissé me mater j'ai bien le droit de savoir quand même.

 ***CLAC***

 **_** Quoi ?! Attendez c'est vous qui… Et c'est moi qui me fait chasser ?! Hé ! J'vous ai laissé me mater alors j'ai quand-même bien le droit de savoir qui de nous deux à la, tiens salut Marco ! Qui de nous deux à la… Marco ?!

_ Savoir quoi yoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Quoi ? Euh… Rien...

Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges, tellement j'étais honteux et gêné. Je faisais tout pour éviter son regard ce qui semblait être tout le contraire pour lui. Il m'observait lentement scrutant chacun de mes gestes, comme s'il prenait plaisir à me voir mal à l'aise. Je crus voir même un léger sourire se former. Encore pire, le point neutre à l'horizon que je croyais fixer depuis tout à l'heure. N'était d'autres que les abdominaux de mon cher camarade. Oh… Merde. Le con va penser que je le matte ! C'est rien, c'est rien… Il suffit juste de détourner discrètement le regard… Voilà doucement et… Devinez quoi ? C'était trop tard, il m'avait vu. Bon sang, mais comment j'arrivais à me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ?! Aaah… Je crois que c'est mon corps entier qui devait être rouge. Une tension bien étrange s'était installée...

Ce moment semblait s'éterniser quand je le vis s'avancer vers moi, mon coeur rata un battement. Et je ressentis des frissons me parcourir tout le corps, pour une raison que j'ignore. Je reculais d'un pas. Lui s'était simplement arrêté à côté de moi pour me dire.

_ Tu devrais éviter de te laver ici yoi. Tu risques d'avoir de nombreuses spectatrices.

_ Ah… Ah bon… Ouais... Mer… Merci…

_ Oyasumi, Ace, a-t-il murmuré avant de s'en aller.

_ Oya…Sumi, murmurai-je complètement sonné.

Je crois même l'avoir entendu rire en partant.

Ça m'apprendra...

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

_ Sugoi !

_ N'est-ce pas c'est génial hein ?!

_ Pour tout vous dire c'est la première fois que je me rends aux souks alors ouais carrément !

_ Super !

Comme promis, les deux faux jumeaux m'avaient emmené faire le tour de leur île. Notre première destination était la ville, connue pour ses souks. C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds et franchement je ne regrettais pas. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Ces quartiers abritent un ensemble impressionnant de marchés formant ainsi un immense labyrinthe composé de ruelles, de venelles, d'escaliers et de cul de sacs. Non sincèrement, même avec un excellent sens de l'orientation il est assez simple de s'y perdre. Il faudrait surtout une volonté de fer pour résister à l'envie de s'égarer dans les ruelles. D'ailleurs je me demande si on ne serait pas un perdu…

_ Dites on se s'rait pas un peu paumé par hasard ?

_ Quoi ? Non enfin… J'pense pas trop… J'ai bien suivi la carte au cas où...

_ A l'envers ? répliqua sa soeur.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Elle est à l'envers ta carte idiot !

_ Quoi ?! Ah… Oui… Bah mince alors…

_ Ah ! Mais quel idiot mon frère alors !

_ Du calme, dis-je en riant légèrement, on peut toujours demander notre chemin aux vendeurs comme à… Tiens lui par exemple !

_ Non non non ! Fit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras, ils sont en pleine négociation faut surtout pas déranger.

_ En négociation ? Repris-je.

_ Oui au souk les prix ne sont pas fixés, il faut donc marchander et ne t'avise surtout pas de les déranger ou tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie. Crois moi j'sais de quoi je parle.

_ Je vois… On encore faire un tour ? J'aimerais acheter des choses.

_ Pas de soucis, Honoo-kun !

_"Honoo-kun" ? répétai-je en faisant enfin attention au surnom qui m'avaient été attribué d'office.

_ Bah oui tu peux faire des flammes donc "Honoo-kun", dit-il visiblement très fier de son surnom.

_ Laisse tomber mon frère est bête.

_ T'es aussi bête que moi alors !

_ Quoi alors ça c'est...

《...》

On y trouvait absolument de tout, des marchands de bijoux aux épices, des vendeurs de tapis, de tissus, de vases et j'en passe.

En réalité, je n'avais besoin de rien. Mais le fait que cet argent ne soit pas le mien, me donnait un besoin irrésistible de le dépenser. Oui je joue avec le feu, mais Thacth serait tellement ravi de revoir Marco que n'importe quelle mauvaise nouvelle à côté serait inintéressante. Et puis c'est moi qu'il est retrouvé au final…

D'ailleurs en parlant de Marco, je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin. Je ne savais pas quelle tente il occupait et même en mettant levé assez tardivement, pas une seule trace de lui.

_ Dites que fait Marco ici ?

_ Toujours la même chose si on vient pas jouer avec lui.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Il reste assis devant sa carte.

_ Et ?

_ Et bah c'est tout… Il a dit qu'il était navigateur le premier soir. Mais j'ai pas eu cette impression.

_ Il la fixe sans rien dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il attend ou ce qu'il veut. Mais quand c'est comme ça, je préfère qu'il reste avec nous.

_ Je vois, murmurai-je pensif.

_ Il a eu un accident c'est ça ?

_ Ouais…

_ T'inquiète pas il ira bientôt mieux grâce à Oba-chan.

_ Ouais c'est sûr c'est la meilleure pour consoler les gens !

_ J'espère, il est aussi buté que moi ce piaf…

_ Au fait comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une majorité d'enfants et de vielles ici ?

_ Parce qu'ici vers 17 ou 18 ans on prend la mer. Et il y a très peu de personnes qui reviennent ou alors les parents déposent leurs enfants sous la garde des Oba-chan pour être sûr qu'on soit en sécurité puis ils repartent. Les Oba-chan sont les doyennes de cette île chacune ont leur part.

_ Je vois…

_ C'est pour ça qu'on doit protéger cette île secrète au mieux, expliqua la soeur.

_ Je vois… Je garderai votre secret, promis-je.

_ Merci beaucoup Honoo-kun !

 _Plus tard en fin d'après-midi._

_ On se croise enfin, j'allais finir par croire que tu m'évitais, dis-je de retour au village.

_ Hmm… C'est fort probable yoi…

_ J'vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

_ Fais donc ça, dit-il en sortant une cigarette et en la mettant à la bouche, Tu me l'allumes ?

_ Et on rentre ensuite ?

_ Ace…

_ Bah quoi ? C'est pas gratuit, dis-je en riant légèrement.

_ Dépêche ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas pu m'en griller une yoi.

_ Ouah… A ce rythme là tu pourrais arrêter tu sais.

_ Non je m'en fous. Allez allume yoi.

_ Hmm… J'sais pas… J'suis plutôt du genre égoïste t'vois, murmurai-je en faisant des petits cercles de flammes avec mon doigt.

J'adorais jouer de mon pouvoir comme ça, lui bavait littéralement devant mes flammes, il devait vraiment être en manque pour être dans un état pareil.

_ Aceeee, Allume bon sang, t'es chiant yoi geignit-il.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire en échange, dis-je d'un air sadique.

_ Alluuuumeeee, putain !

_ Avec un "s'il te plait" c'est plus poli.

_ S'il te plait allume yoi.

_ Non "s'il te plait Ace, allume ma cigarette".

_ S'il te plait Ace, allume ma cigarette, soupira-t-il en répétant la phrase comme un robot.

_ Mouais pas mal… Approche donc.

Il se rapprocha de mon doigt en feu, en y approchant sa cigarette.

_ Eh bah non !

Je retirais mon doigt pile poile au moment où sa cigarette allait recueillir la flamme.

_ Pardon c'était trop tentant, dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Celui-ci me jeta un regard noir avant de…

_AAAAH !

 _Quelques coups de poings plus tard…_

Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir de plaisir en prenant une première bouchée de sa drogue.

_ T'es vraiment un sauvage ! m'exclamai-je en massant mon crâne.

_ Tu l'avais cherché yoi, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Pff… Sadique…

_ Bah tiens yoi…

 ***Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru…***

_ Tu réponds pas ? questionna-t-il.

_ Nope.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je répondrais, lorsqu'on sera en chemin pour le Moby Dick.

_ T'es vraiment lourd yoi…

_ C'est toi qu'es lourd à ne pas vouloir bouger. Et puis si tu tiens vraiment à ne plus être navigateur soit. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire.

_ Quoi ?  
Je m'avançais vers lui en lui tendant le Den-Den Mushi.

_ Dis leur que tu ne veux plus être membre du Whitebeard. Dis le cache. A moins que t'es pas les couilles de le faire, finis-je presque froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci me répondit du même regard.

 ***Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru,puru… Pur…***

Il avait raccroché.

_ Dans ce cas c'est que j'ai encore toutes mes chances, annonçai-je en partant.

 _Le soir._

J'étais parti me dégourdir les jambes, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit après ça. Marco me puisait toute mon énergie. En vérité, il était très difficile de lui tenir tête. Son regard est probablement la pire de ses réponses. Il est impossible à lire et à cerner surtout en ce moment. J'avais l'impression que la distance entre nous ne cessait de s'agrandir. Et je craignais le moment où nous nous ne comprendrions plus. Nous étions tous les deux très buté et du genre à rester camper sur ses positions jusqu'à ce que l'autre admette qu'il a tort. Néanmoins sa réaction avec le Den-den Mushi m'avait rassuré. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici.

_ Aaah, soupirai-je. Quand est-ce que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre ? dis-je en regardant la lune.

Je regagnais doucement le campement et tombais sur une scène à laquelle je ne m'attendais le moins.

Tout le monde semblait avoir commencé à manger autour du feu mais ils s'étaient arrêtés et étaient à l'écoute de quelque chose. Je vis Marco en train de dessiner dans le sable tout racontant quelque chose. Je m'arrêtais derrière un arbre pour écouter.

_ Cet homme s'appelait Edward Newgate mais il était plus connu sous le nom de Shirohige/Whitebeard. Il a toujours vécu dans le monde de la piraterie mais depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait un rêve. Celui d'avoir une famille.

_ Oooh !

_ Cet homme, ce grand homme va devenir l'un des plus grand pirate du monde. Il sera le seul à pouvoir à tenir tête à celui qui se faisait appelé "le roi des pirates". Et en même temps sur les mers il va fonder sa propre famille. Tout les membres qui se joignent à lui deviennent ses fils ou ses filles. Ils vivent tous sur un grand navire appelé Moby Dick. Probablement le plus grand navire du monde. Il veille sur eux comme la prunelle de ses yeux car malgré toutes les richesses qu'il a pu amassé. Son plus grand trésor… Son plus grand trésor restait sa famille.

_ Dis Tori-kun, connais-tu cet équipage ?

_ Hmm… C'est de là que je viens yoi.

_ Ouaaaaah !

_ Et c'est là que je dois être, murmura-t-il.

Mon coeur se souleva à cette phrase, je me décollais de l'arbre.

_ Je veux y retourner, murmura-t-il, Il faut que… Il faut que j'y retourne… Je veux y retourner ! Il faut que je rentre ! Ils… Ils m'attendent ! Ils… Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude ! cria-t-il en se levant comme une soudaine prise de conscience.

_ Hourra ! s'écrièrent-ils fou de joie.

_ C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! Espèce de crétin ! hurlai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête bien mérité.

_ Aie… Ace… Tu pleures yoi ?

_ Non abruti ! Dis-je en m'essuyant les larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper.

_ Oh Ace, j'suis désolé pour ça, je…

_ T'en veux un deuxième, dis-je en le menaçant de mon poing.

_ Euh… Non, non.

_ Alors ferme là !

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

_ D'accord mais arrête de pleurer c'est gênant yoi !

_ Je chiale pas ! criai-je en essuyant d'énième larmes.

_ Ok, ok yoi dit-il en riant de plus belle.

_ Abruti de piaf, t'es vraiment long à la détente.

_ Pour une fois que les rôles s'inversent.

_ Mais ferme là j'te dis !

_ Oui, oui yoi, dit-il mort de rire.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

Finalement après avoir redoublé d'efforts j'ai fini par convaincre ce crétin de piaf de rentrer au bercail. Non, honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit totalement grâce moi. Mais ça, j'imagine que je ne le saurais jamais. Encore un énième secret du blond. Nous avions fait la fête toute la nuit, pour fêter notre départ. Nous partions à l'aube et bizarrement j'étais le premier réveillé. Bon en vérité c'est la nausée qui m'a poussé à me lever. Oui je sais très glamour.

Vraiment faut arrêter de croire que l'alcool est quelque chose de cool, parce que croyez moi ce que j'ai vécu ce matin c'était tout sauf cool.

Enfin bref après une bonne toilette bien mérité toujours pas l'ombre d'un oiseau en vue. J'avais repéré sa tente hier soir, inutile d'en dire plus sur mes prochaines actions c'est d'une évidence…

_ Hé… Marco deb… Oh mon dieu ! criai-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri ou mon rire plutôt.

Je retrouvais Marco allongé au milieu de trois vieilles femmes couverts de bisous et peut-être même bien d'autres choses…

_Eh bah j'vois qu'il y en a qui ont pris leur pied, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_ Hmm…

_ Tiens le roi de la soirée se réveille.

_ Hein…? marmonna-t-il alors qu'il peinait à ouvrir complètement les yeux, Ah ma tête…

_ Hmm… Juste ta tête ?  
_ Quoi ?

_ Bien dormi ?  
_ J'sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'être complètement saoul… C'est rare yoi...

_ Bah j'espère pour toi que t'es saoul mec, j'espère, répondis-je en me retenant de rire.

_ Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en se redressant passant sa main sur son ventre, Oh non j'ai la nausée, non non…

_ Bienvenu dans le club, chantais-je.

_ C'est pas du saké que j'ai bu hier soir yoi...

_ Vraiment ?  
_ Non 'fin je crois… Les… Les doyennes de l'îles... m'ont proposé une spécialité ou truc du genre yoi, dit-il en passant sa main de son ventre à son front.

_ Ce ne serait pas un tranquillisant la spécialité de l'île ?

_ Comment çaAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation.

_ Ce que t'es long à la détente mec, dis-je mort de rire.

_ Oh… Bonjour mon p'tit blond ? fit l'une réveillée par les cris.

_ Hey beau blond, ajouta l'autre.

_ Oh non c'est trop pour moi ! Marco qui se fait accoster par des vieilles et qui se fait prendre en plus ! Non c'est trop ! dis-je en tombant à la renverse pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

_ Ferme là ! Ferme là ! cria-t-il en s'échappant du lit, et vous ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Quant à toi viens ici yoi !

Il m'attrapa en mettant la main sur la bouche et quitta la tente avec moi pour souffler d'un ton menaçant dans mes oreilles.

_ Raconte ça à qui ce soit et tu vas le regretter toute ta vie.

_ Attends toi à ce que ça coûte très cher "beau blond" répliquai-je en riant de plus belle.

_ La ferme !

 _Quelques fous rires plus tard…_

_ Alors vous partez vraiment ? firent les enfants visiblement très triste de notre départ.

_ Oui il le faut, fit Marco d'un ton ferme.

_ Eh bien tu sembles bien pressé tout à coup ? dis-je en riant légèrement.

_ J'ten pose des questions yoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

_ Vous reviendrez hein ?

_ Promis ! répondis-je en souriant, Je suis sûr que les autres vont adorer hein "blondinet" ?  
_ Appelle moi encore "blondinet" et on sera deux à l'être yoi.

J'éclatais de rire, il était vraiment trop drôle, lorsqu'il était contrarié.

_ Oh et une dernière chose ! Tori-kun ?

_ Oui ?

Tous les enfants se prosternèrent d'un seul coup devant lui.

_ Nous demandons à ce jour l'autorisation de rejoindre votre équipage lorsque nous serons en âge de prendre la mer. En attendant nous vous promettons de travailler dur pour en être digne.

_ Ouah, fis-je.

_ Oï, oï relevez-vous yoi, commença-t-il.

_ Mais c'est d'accord au moins ? Vraiment on travaillera très très très très à l'infini dur !

Marco posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

_ C'est d'accord yoi.

_ Oh vraiment ?! demanda-t-il ravi.

_ Oui, répondit Marco d'un sourire sincère.

_ On demandera même à père de mettre votre île sous notre protection, comme ça on pourra souvent se voir et pas de risque avec les pirates.

_ Super ! s'écrièrent-ils.

_ Merci mes enfants ! Merci mes enfants ! Merci ! crièrent les vieilles en enlaçant Marco.

_ C'est SON idée. C'est SON idée !

J'éclatais de rire en le voyant se débattre contre les doyennes.

Nous finîmes par rejoindre mon petit bateau.

_ Au revoir ! À bientôt !

_ Revenez vite !

_ N'oublie pas ta promesse Tori-kun !

_ Ça, ça risque pas, soufflai-je.

_ Ferme là yoi.

Je pouffais de rire.

_ C'est pas possible tu peux pas passer à autre chose yoi ? souffla-t-il.

_ Des trucs comme ça, c'est pas possible mec !

Il soupira.

_ Et voilà yoi…

_ Je te laisse prendre les commandes, dis-je en lui laissant le gouvernail.

_ Compte sur moi, dit-il d'un ton confiant.

Je souris en voyant qu'il était nouveau à l'aise dans son rôle de navigateur et de capitaine. Il était à nouveau lui même.

_ Au fait… Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver yoi ?

_ Franchement… Je préfère ne pas en parler, avouai-je.

_ Bah pourquoi ?

_ Hmm… Ta nuit d'hier soir ?

_Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent où chacun essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu arriver à l'autre. On finit par éclater d'un rire commun.

 ***Puru,puru,puru… Puru,puru… Katcha***

《_ Ace enfin tu réponds ! Sais-tu comb…

_ J'espère que vous avez bien pris le temps de préparer la fête comme je vous l'avais demandé. Vous avez un jour et demi les gars, coupai-je.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as retrouvé ! Il l'a retrouvé !

_ Pff… Franchement vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Allez activez-vous pour préparer la fête au lieu de chialer !

_ Oui capitaine ! 》

_ Sérieusement, c'est toi qui dis ça Ace yoi ?

_ Ta gueule le piaf, dis-je en raccrochant.

_ Allez, en route pour le Moby Dick yoi, dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ V'la ce que je rêvais d'entendre, renchéris-je.

Et voilà c'est terminé ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir posté la suite, ça m'avait trop manqué !

Beaucoup plus de Ace et Marco dans ce chapitre ( en même temps la situation l'oblige :D )

Pour le lieu, j'ai relu une BD où les héros principaux se retrouvaient à Istanbul et j'ai juste adoré, surtout les vêtements j'ai eu tout de suite un flash de Marco avec :D

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plu, probablement un POV de Marco pour le prochains chapitre en tout cas pour la première partie !

Voilà voilà ! Je me mets vite au boulot cette fois !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

A très vite ;)


	9. Chapter 3 Partie 3

_**The Phoenix :**_

 _Hey ! Vous allez bien :)_

 _Me voilà de retour pour la fin du 3ème chapitre déjà ça passe vite ! Mais avec un léger soucis._

 _J'ai en fait beaucoup hésité à le poster mais l'impatience a finalement pris le dessus. En raison de sa longueur. Il est vraiment beaucoup plus long que d'habitude je suis passée d'une petite trentaine de pages à plus d'une cinquantaine. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ^^ J'ai donc essayé de raccourcir me suis demandée si certaines scènes étaient vraiment nécessaires. Il se passe quand même pas mal de choses pour notre petit Maru mine de rien dans ce chapitre donc je me suis sérieusement demandé s'il ne faudrait pas le couper en deux ? Mais j'ai pas eu le courage de tout supprimer, c'était soit je le postais, soit je le supprimais. J'ai donc décidé de prendre le "risque" et de le poster. Alors après ça peut être un format tout à fait normal pour d'autres mais dans la mesure où c'est la première fois que j'écris autant. J'ai peur de pas être capable de le faire à nouveau pour les chapitres suivants et que ça fasse un effet "yoyo". Mais bon en regardant mon historique c'est déjà un peu le cas en fait. Et puis au pire on s'en fiche je ne suis pas une écrivaine professionnelle, loin de là :D Enfin bref ce sont ces petits arguments qui m'ont convaincu. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire de long chapitres mais je n'avais vraiment pas le coeur à retirer des scènes pour le raccourcir ):_

 _ **Inconnu 16 :**_

 _Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir vraiment ! La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !_

 _ **Aiynna :**_

 _Oui t'es revenuuuuuuuuuue ! Pardon je me calme, mais je suis très contente :D_

 _Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ris au départ en écrivant le chapitre dernier même si à la fin il ne me procurerait plus la moindre émotion à force de le relire pour corriger les fautes. ^^_

 _Alors si tu as eu cette impression de vide, c'est tout a fait normal parce que c'était le POV d'Ace et que par conséquent je ne pouvais pas en dire trop non plus sur l'état de Marco. Mais je savais très bien depuis le début comment faire revenir Marco. Bon je te dis tout vue que tu as "l'immense privilège" d'être ma "commentatrice" préférée ^^_

 _Mon idée de base pour ce chapitre était de faire un POV de Marco sur l'île pour avoir toutes ses explications manquantes. Notamment la discussion avec la doyenne de l'île qui lui ferait prendre conscience des choses. Cette scène là je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans le POV d'Ace, pas possible. C'est pour ça que la première partie de ce chapitre devait être juste un POV de Marco sur l'île et ensuite et ben... Après je ne peux pas en dire plus sinon je te spoile le chapitre ^^ Mais en gros c'était ça que je voulais faire et puis enfin de compte ça m'a saoulé :D Et j'ai décidé de faire autrement pour pouvoir "combler" ce manque, on va dire. Mais oui t'inquiète pas le véritable problème de mon énorme retard de la dernière fois venait vraiment du scénario que j'avais prévu. Marco s'était réglé depuis longtemps, c'était bien ça le problème ^^_

 _Bref ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire pour ce chapitre ^^ Alors j'arrête d'écrire et je te laisse lire en espérant que ça te plaira !_

 _A plus ;)_

 ** _Marco Ber :_**

 _Ouais il va revenir plus fort le p'tit Maru ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ;)_

 ** _Lulila :_**

 _Oui j'avoue que j'ai fait exprès de m'arrêter là :D_ _Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, t'as vu j'ai fait plus vite cette fois ? :D_

 _Si il y aura une discussion entre Maru et Père ? Hmm... M'en rappelle plus va falloir lire le chapitre alors ! :D_

 _A toute :)_

 _Allez j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Partie 3 : Différentes alternatives.

 **POV Marco**

 _《_ __ Dis moi, jeune homme,_ aimes-tu _la mer ?_

 __ Si je l'aime ? C'est ma moitié, une seconde part de moi. Même en étant dans l'incapacité d'y nager, jamais je ne me suis senti si proche d'elle…_

 __ Et maintenant ?_

 __…_

 __ En as-tu peur ?_

 __ Il y a comme une sorte de… Blocage._

 __ Ce n'est pas le principal problème n'est-ce pas ?_

 __ Je me le demande…_

 __ Influencer par les événements récents ?_

 __ Sûrement._

 __ Chaque événements_ _à sa signification. Celui-ci était un rappel, pour te montrer à nouveau ce qu'était le plus important. Si tu dois te détruire, fais le pour quelque chose qui en vaille la peine._

 _Je relevai la tête, sans rien répondre._

 __ Dis jeune homme, pourquoi t'appelle-t-on " Le Phénix" ?_

 __ Parce que c'est ce qu'a fait de moi mon fruit du démon._

 __ Dans ce cas, jeune Phénix..._ _Qu'attends-tu pour renaître de tes cendres ?_ _》_

_ KANPAI !

_ KANPAI !

_ Pour le capitaine ! Hip hip hip !

_ HOURRA !

_ HIP HIP HIP !

_ HOURRA !

_ Maruuko ! Tu nous as trop manqué !

_ MARUUUKO !

La fête de mon retour battait son plein depuis des jours, une semaine… Inutile de faire passer un test de taux d'alcoolémie pour savoir que la majorité de l'équipage était ivre mort. La gueule de bois allait être très difficile à vivre pour certains…

Personnellement je somnolais sur ma chaise les observant d'un œil, dormant presque de l'autre. Ils étaient encore débordant d'énergie, à danser, chanter et crier des paroles sans aucun sens ou parfois indécentes et…

 ***BOOM***

J'entendis quelqu'un pouffer de rire en face de moi.

_ Aie... J'dormais hein… ? marmonnai-je en massant mon front qui venait très probablement de se prendre la table.

_ Profondément, dit Thatch en riant.

Il me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite.

_ Hmm… C'est bon aussi l'eau, remarquai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

J'appuyais mon coude sur la table et posais ma tête dessus.

_ J'suis crevé yoi…

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher.

_ J'devrais hein...

_ Oui tu devrais.

_ Je dois commencer à me faire vieux finalement yoi, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? rit-il.

_ Comment se fait-il que les autres soient encore pleine forme alors ?

_ Fais pas attention à eux c'est des fous. Et puis vu leur état d'ivresse, ils vont s'écrouler dans pas longtemps. Rien d'admirable.

_ Mouais, bâillai-je.

_ T'es très loin d'être vieux crois moi.

_ Tu connais mon âge ?

_ Euh… Non mais en tout cas en apparence tu... Hmm... Je peux… Commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

_ Demander yoi ? Dis-je en terminant sa phrase.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Une demande ne signifie pas qu'elle sera forcément réalisée, rétorquai-je avec malice.

_ J'aurais essayé, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je ris légèrement et bâillai de plus belle en le regardant s'activer dans le rangement du bar.

_ Tu m'épuises à gesticuler comme ça yoi.

_ Il faut bien mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette porcherie, répondit-il en riant légèrement.

_ C'est clair… Mais d'où puises-tu la motivation ?

_ Moi ? Je dois être content j'suppose, dit-il en me souriant.

_ "Content" yoi…?

_ Marco...

_...

_ Marco ?

_...

_ Tu dors Marco.

_ Sûrement, dis-je en revenant à moi.

_ Tu devrais aller dormir.

_ J'devrais yoi… Répétai-je bêtement.

_ Bah... C'est mieux si tu veux pas te prendre la table à chaque fois.

Je soupirais en regardant en direction du couloir.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ T'as vu Alex ?

_ Non, elle doit probablement essayer de se reposer avant de devoir s'occuper de toute cette bande d'alcoolique.

_ Espérons que tu dises vrai yoi, dis-je en me levant doucement.

_ Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

_ Laisse, dis-je en m'étirant.

_ J'irai jeter un coup d'oeil dans l'infirmerie lorsque j'aurai terminé si tu veux.

_ Hmm… Si tu veux yoi. Ça va aller pour toi ? demandai-je en regardant l'état des lieux qui faisait vraiment peine à voir.

_ T'inquiètes pas pour moi, va te reposer maintenant, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Bien, dis-je en lui faisant "bonne nuit" de la main.

Je me dirigeais le plus discrètement possible vers ma chambre. Depuis le début, je ne faisais que retarder le moment fatidique. J'avais finalement atteint mes limites.

Comme une fatigue accumulée de tous ces événements, mon corps entier était devenu si lourd. Mes paupières peinaient à rester ouvertes et ma vue étant de moins en moins clair, me donnait l'impression de devenir aveugle. Si je m'écoutais, je dormirais au sol. En vérité il y avait quelque chose auquel je ne voulais pas me confronter…

Ou quelqu'un plutôt...

_ Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'jallais t'laisser filer comme ça ?

_ Oh… Alex, bâillai-je en me tournant vers elle, j'suis crevé yoi...

_ Tu m'as fait une promesse.

_ Que je tiendrai mais pas là dans l'immédiat, je suis très fatigué. Je pense que ça se voit quand-même yoi ?, soupirai-je.

_ Oh pauvre Maruko… On se fait vieux ?

_ Mais autant que vous chère Madame, répliquai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Je repris de nouveau chemin vers ma chambre mais fut arrêté net par Alexia qui me bloquait le passage.

_ On a à parler.

_ Juste deux heures yoi, demandai-je.

_ Ça fait une semaine que je t'attends.

_ Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose yoi.

_ Ton retour est juste un peu la cause de tout ce remue ménage, à part ça…

_ Mouais… Bon.

_ Si tu n'étais pas aussi buté, tu l'aurais fait dès le début. Mais tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

_ Je suis ton capitaine j'te rappelle yoi.

_ Simplement parce que le rôle de médecin me convient.

_ Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ?

_ Ne changes pas de sujet.

_ Te défile pas, tu baisses dans mon estime yoi.

_ Ce sont les faibles qui marchent à la provocation, dit-elle en me tirant la joue, allez viens je te lâcherais pas avec ça t'façon.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, je finis par la suivre.

_ Tyran… Marmonnai-je en me massant la joue.

Elle se posa sur le sofa, tandis que je m'asseyais à la fenêtre allumant une cigarette pour me tenir éveillé.

_ Je veux tous les détails, pas de version censurée.

_ Tu auras ce que j'ai envie de dire yoi.

J'allais avoir droit à toute une série de questions de la part d'Alexia. Une façon pour moi de m'excuser de mon comportement.

Je soupirais et tirais une première latte de cigarette.

_ Je te signale que tu es ici pour te faire pardonner.

_ A vous entendre, on dirait que j'ai commis un crime de haute capitale, plaisantai-je.

_ Mais c'est tout comme.

_ Vraiment yoi, dis-je en riant légèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

_ Rien, enfin… J'ai juste eu un p'tit coup de blues.

_ Un coup de blues ?

_ Oui bah ça arrive à tout le monde…

_ Ça m'a l'air bien plus profond "qu'un simple coup de blues".

_ Oui bah... J'suis pas médecin.

_ Oh mais miracle ! Il y en a une juste devant toi !

_ Alex, râlai-je.

_ Allez détends toi.

_ C'est… Commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça yoi.

_ Justement entraîne toi.

Je soupirais prenant une légère pause.

_ Je pense que... Il y a certains événements de la vie, qu'importe leur degré d'importance, ou leur nature. Ils suffisent juste à bouleverser notre existence et nous font tout remettre en question. C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'ai juste tout remis en question. Une sorte de crise identitaire. Je me suis comme perdu pendant un temps…

_…

_ J'ai dû je pense... Non... Je me suis auto détruit. Ou dû moins j'ai manqué le pire… L'essentiel c'est de se rappeler de ce qui est le plus important avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et... Que le reste, en tout cas ne mérite pas une telle attention. Il faut juste s'en rappeler. Cette noyade, c'était le signe… Perdre la navigation, mon lien avec la mer, vous tous… C'était vraiment effrayant... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie... Après ça il faut juste savoir "renaître de ses cendres". Alors on devient inarrêtable. Tout ça m'a rendu plus fort et résistant surtout mentalement.

_…

_ Voilà satisfaite ? , dis-je en reprenant mon souffle comme vidé je la regardais celle-ci semblait très touchée par mon récit.

_ Je… Je sais que tu as omis pleins de détails, dit-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

Évidements je n'avais pas clairement évoqué toutes ces histoires avec Shanks et autre…

_ Tu en sais bien déjà bien assez. Et puis c'est plutôt un "merci" que j'attendais j'suis épuisé j'te signale yoi.

_ T'oublies que tu devais te faire pardonner, c'est la moindre des choses.

_ Et alors ?

_ Hmm… A moitié pardonné.

_ "A moitié" seulement yoi ? demandai-je surpris.

_ Sauf si tu veux m'en dire plus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

_ Bof, j'vais me coucher yoi, marmonnai-je en me levant.

_ Très bien "Maru"...

Je fis tomber subitement mon mégot.

_ T'as… T'as dit quoi…?

_ Tu m'as posé une question "Maru" ? dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle savait que je détestais ce surnom alors elle l'utilisait simplement pour me taquiner. Je lui demandais d'arrêter, cela n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

Je le savais… Mais… Les choses avaient bien changé… Je n'avais moi-même aucune idée à quel point elles avaient évoluées pour moi…

Il y a plusieurs façons de surmonter un traumatisme, plusieurs étapes à traverser. Je pensais avoir suivi le parcours basic. La première étape débutant directement après. Une peur et une angoisse vous habite, impossible de penser et de visualiser autre chose que ça. Une longue période difficile que j'avais fini par mettre derrière moi. Je me croyais donc naïvement à l'avant dernière étape, celle d'un vieux souvenir difficile. La dernière étant d'être capable de pouvoir en parler à ses proches, ce qui n'arriverait jamais évidemment. Question "d'honneur", de principes, de fierté, de… Tellement choses. Néanmoins, je me situais toujours à la première étape, juste une autre alternative.

Celle où les frissons de peur devenaient étrangement agréables.

L'angoisse grandissante se transformait en une chaleur naissante.

" _Hey, Maru…"_

Les souvenirs dit "difficiles" une source de plaisir intense.

Un autre type de conséquence…

_ Répète le… Ordonnai-je d'une voix qui n'était plus mienne.

_ Ma-ru, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois prenant cela pour une menace.

_ Encore, soufflai-je.

_ Maru, redit-elle ne comprenant plus vraiment où je voulais en venir.

_ Continue…

Doucement votre esprit s'abandonne…

_ T'es énervé ? demanda-t-elle me regardant.

Je m'approchais d'elle d'une démarche presque féline. Mon regard avait changé, mes intentions aussi… Celle-ci me regardait étonnée.

_ J'ai l'air énervé ? Répondis-je enfin d'une voix rauque méconnaissable.

Avec juste ces paroles en tête, ce besoin irrésistible…

La tension était palpable, je la dévorais du regard, réduisant doucement les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Elle avait réveillé une part de moi qu'il valait mieux avoir laissée endormi...

_ Non, réussi-t-elle à prononcer avant que mes lèvres ne s'emparaient des siennes.

Un baiser dont les allures innocentes s'évadèrent bien vite pour devenir passionnel et excitant.

Ses mains passaient de mon cou à mes cheveux puis se perdaient sur mon torse. Tandis que les miennes parcouraient ses courbes envoûtante. Des caresses douces et exaltantes. Mon corps ainsi contre le sien s'abreuvait de cette chaleur communicative. Nous dûmes nous arrêter par manque d'air. Mon front collé au sien je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon visage qui ne faisait qu'augmenter cette envie en moi. Et pourtant tant de sensations nouvelles et enivrantes.

Je me sentais si bien...

" _Dis Maru… Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'une belle femme ne s'est plus occupée de toi ?"_

Trop longtemps...

Je m'éloignai d'elle, me rendant jusqu'au bureau et retirai d'un coup main tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

_ Hé, commença-t-elle.

Je l'attrapai et la soulevai sans prévenir par les cuisses pour l'asseoir dessus.

_ Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour faire tout le travail que tu viens de balancer ? gronda-t-elle doucement.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille

_ Beaucoup de temps, je suppose… Soufflai-je d'une voix qui trahissait pleins d'envies.

_ Alors tu…

_ Je me rattraperais, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

_ Toi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir…?, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ Shhhhhhhh… Fis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Beaucoup trop longtemps…

Je l'embrassais aussi langoureusement que la première fois. Celle-ci gênée par ma chemise finit par la déchirer d'un coup sec.

_ Hé, soufflai-je entre deux baiser.

_ Pour mon travail, dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

_ Quelle rancunière... C'était un souvenir de l'île.

_ Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois sincèrement navrée, dit-elle faussement désolée, en passant ses mains le long de mon torse.

Elle effleura de son pouce une part de moi qui devenait très sensible aux événements. Je laissais échapper un doux soupir d'aise contre sa nuque.

_ Tu veux continuer de te plaindre ? Demanda-t-elle en dessinant le contour de mes abdominaux de son index, qui se rapprochait toujours plus de cet endroit.

_ T'as le droit de me frapper si jamais je l'ouvre à nouveau, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_ Je ne m'en priverai pas, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Je lui ôtais sa blouse de médecin et son débardeur qui finirent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je lui détachais ses cheveux dont les boucles tombaient en cascades le long de sa poitrine encore couvert par son soutien-gorge. Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et respirais son parfum, une douce odeur féminine et imposante.

Exactement ce qu'était Alexia.

Je passais mes lèvres brûlantes sur sa nuque, suivis plus tard par ma langue. Je ne pouvais pas m'en décoller, comme à la recherche de quelque chose en plus… Je glissais mes mains sur sa poitrine, appuyant sur la zone sensible. Elle étouffa un soupir de plaisir dans mes cheveux et croisa ses jambes autour de ma taille dirigeant ses caresses sur mon dos mais qui descendaient dangereusement…

_ Pas touche, soufflai-je attend.

_ Ne mets pas quelque chose qui les rend aussi attirantes alors…

_ Perverse…

_ "Dit-il", murmura-t-elle en redirigeant ses mains entre mes jambes.

_ J'vais griller les étapes si tu continues…

_ Pardon mais ce sarouel est affreusement bandant… Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

_ T'es impossible, dis-je en pouffant de rire.

Bientôt les ébats devinrent plus charnel, seuls les souffles courts accompagnés parfois de soupirs de plaisir faisaient vibrer la pièce. J'allais me débarrasser de son soutien-gorge devenu bien trop encombrant quand…

_Hmm… Hé… Hé ! Mar... Marco ! Attends, arrête !

_ Quoi…? soufflai-je vraiment pas en état de m'arrêter.

_ C'est… Il y a Thatch ! Thatch est là !

_ Que…!

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, comprenant enfin la situation.

C'était assez simple, Thatch venait de nous surprendre. Il se trouvait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et nous regardait l'air complètement interloqué, le visage… Non le corps rouge de gêne. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, depuis le début et c'est seulement lorsque j'eus le malheur de le croiser qu'il prit la fuite marmonnant un " pardon" tout en claquant la porte.

_ Putain ! souffla Alexia.

Violent retour à la réalité, belle gifle mentale. Mais je n'étais pas en état pour une quelconque réflexion de plus. Je lâchais alors Alexia, quittant la pièce en silence.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit sombrant dans un sommeil mouvementé…

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin..._

" __ Tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller Maru…_

 __ Tss… Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore sale rouquin ?_

 __ "Encore" ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rêver de moi._

 __ Cauchemarder tu veux dire._

 __Pas sûr que la fin ressemblera un cauchemar._

 __ Tout se finit en cauchemar avec toi._

 __ Très effrayant en effet cette fin de soirée._

 __ Et alors ?_

 __ Et alors Maru… C'était plutôt idyllique dommage que vous ayez été interrompu._

 __ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde._

 __ Difficile_ _lorsqu'_ _on est à l'origine de tout ça._

 __ Pardon ?!_

 __ J'vais être clair. Cette fille ne t'attire pas._

 __ On en est plus à notre première. Alors encore une fois, occupe toi de tes affaires le rouquin._

 ___ _T'auras beau lui faire l'amour plus de milles fois à cette femme se ne sera plus jamais pareil._

 __ T'es vraiment perché._

 __ Cherche un peu toi qui es si intelligent. Tu comprendras bien vite qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'origine de tous ça._

 __ Dégage de ma tête bordel. J'te crains plus t'as pas compris ?_

 __ C'est bien ça le problème Maru... Tu ne me crains plus..._

 _Son corps se rapprochait dangereusement du mien, son odeur fit renaître le désir passionnel que j'avais ressenti hier soir. Ce mélange sucré et d'alcool… Impossible de mettre un mot là dessus._

 _Juste enivrant…_ _》_

Les rayons du soleil se frayaient un passage parmi les rideaux mal tirés de la chambre. Doucement ils se glissèrent sur mon dos dénudé et descendaient le long de mon corps. Une douce chaleur pénétra ma chair et je sentis une part de moi gonfler sous mon ventre...

Mon bassin se mit instinctivement à onduler. À demi éveillé, je me laissais entraîner par le mouvement, savourant les vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à monter. Ma respiration et mon pouls s'accélèrent, mes gestes devinrent plus brutaux, les montants métalliques venant à frapper le mur. J'entrai en effervescence, haletant, respirant plus fort, plus vite, les dents serrées, le corps arqué. La fin approchait presque, la jouissance remontait doucement…

 ***Boom,boom,boom***

Mais mon excitation retomba brusquement sous les coups du heurtoir violemment frappés contre la porte de ma chambre.

Me réveillant accessoirement…

Je m'effondrai sur le lit, trempé de sueur, essoufflé. Des coups de heurtoir retentirent à nouveau. J'entendais des voix derrières la porte.

_ Hic ! J'te dis que c'est la nôtre hic, de chambre ! Hic !

_ Bah pourquoi tu, hic ! Toque hic !

_ Bah pour vérifier crétin hic !

Un combat intense se livrait en moi.

Vous savez ces moments où vous êtes partagés entre la colère, l'agacement, cette envie d'hurler, de tout détruire tout sur votre passage, de crier à l'injustice bref de… De péter les plombs tout simplement. Et en même temps il y a cette part de vous, juste lassée par les évènements qui choisit simplement de s'abstenir et de ne rien faire.

Evidement de nature très calme, mon tempérament me fit choisir l'indifférence.

J'étais descendu si bas moralement que même ma propre mort ne me stimulerait pas.

Alors je m'étais juste lever, dans mon plus simple appareil. J'ouvris la porte passant seulement ma tête en dehors. Oui j'avais encore toute ma tête malgré tout...

Valait mieux…

_ Étage du dessus, couloir de gauche, 5ème porte à droite, dis-je d'un air totalement absent.

_ Ah oui ! Pardon hic ! Merci Capitaine hic !

_ z'êtes le meilleur !

_Hmm...

Ceux là partir aussitôt, déambulant dans le couloir.

Je refermais doucement la porte avant d'y mettre un coup de poing bien placé.

_ Je dois être maudit…

Après une bonne douche bien méritée, j'avais quitté ma chambre pour prendre l'air.

Enfin "l'air", difficile de respirer autre chose qu'un mélange de saké et autres boissons alcooliques. Néanmoins la fête semblait enfin avoir pris fin. Tout le monde "dormait" un peu partout sur le navire qui d'ailleurs était sans dessus dessous. Il fallait bien faire attention à où l'on posait les pieds. Comme traverser un champs de batailles remplis de cadavres.

Hmm… Plutôt glauque comme comparaison après réflexion. Je vous avais dit que j'étais au plus bas non ?

Je m'arrêtais contre la rambarde du pont, pour m'appuyer dessus et vérifier que le bateau suivait bien la bonne trajectoire, malgré l'agitation particulière des derniers jours. Me penchant sur ma carte, je constatais que nous nous étions pas perdu pour autant. Je m'allumais une cigarette et mon regard lasse se perdit vite dans le ciel.

Lorsque je sentis un poids se poser sur mon épaule…

_ Lu'...

_ Non là c'est Marco.

_ Non… Luffy me manque…

_ Ace…

_ Hmm…?

_ T'es ivre ?

_ Hmm…

Me disais aussi… C'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se plaindre ouvertement sur ce genre de choses. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux à demi clos.

_ Dégage, pas envie que tu me vomisses dessus.

_ J'ai pas envie de vomir. Pas encore…

_ Et bien pars avant que ça vienne, dis-je simplement.

_ Lu', il m'aurait pas repoussé lui…

_ J'te ramène là d'où tu viens s'tu veux ? proposai-je.

_ Sans coeur, geignit-il.

_ Sérieusement bouge, tu peux l'alcool. Ta tête est lourde en plus.

_ Bah c'est une tête…

Je soupirais, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse par partir mais il se remit à parler quelques minutes après.

_ J'aime pas quand tu fumes…

_ Dans ce cas tu sais où aller, dis-je en fumant encore plus fort pour le faire fuir.

Celui-ci se mit à tousser et fut obligé de relever sa tête mais la reposa aussitôt une fois la fumée dégagée. Je soupirais de plus belle.

_ Encore ce sarouel, remarqua-t-il.

_ Hmm… C'est confortable.

Il pouffa de rire dans mon cou.

J'eus comme une légère bouffée de chaleur en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

_ Quoi ? dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ Ça te va bien…

_ Toi et l'alcool alors, dis-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Et puis c'est bien ton genre de mettre des vêtements bizarres comme ça… Continua-t-il.

_ Toujours mieux que de porter le même bermuda H24.

_ C'est un cadeau de Lu'...

_ Le concept d'un cadeau c'est pas de le porter tout le temps tu sais ? Tu l'as sûrement bien abimé.

_ Tu penses ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

_ Certain, mentis-je.

_ Faut absolument que je lave mes autres vêtements alors !

_ Cela pourrait être intéressant oui, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_ Arrête de te moquer de comme ça… Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant moi ?

_ Faudrait vraiment que je t'enregistre la prochaine fois.

_ Tu vois tu continues !

_ Tu me le rends bien aussi.

_ Ah bon ? J'suis désolé alors.

Je ris en l'entendant s'excuser aussi facilement.

_ Vraiment, j'suis navré si je t'ai fait du mal. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

_ Eh ben… Tu devrais être ivre plus souvent.

_ D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux.

_ Mais non, pas ça idiot. Hmm… Tu dois laver tes vêtements non ?

_ Hmm…

_ J'ai l'intention de refaire le "Grand-Ménage" quand tout le monde sera remis. Tu pourrais t'occuper de la lessive de tout le monde en même temps, tentai-je.

_ Juste ça ?

_ "Juste" ? Oui, juste ça, dis-je avec un sourire malsain.

_ Très bien je le ferai.

_ Je t'ajoute à la liste alors.

_ Hmm…

_ Ce que les choses sont simples quand t'es dans cet état...

En temps normal ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir de demander à Ace d'exécuter une quelconque tâche ménagère, c'était même la guerre. Et ce d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de faire lessive pour sa flotte. Même si je devais avouer que j'avais moi-même horreur de ça...

Pourquoi ? Hmm... Juste schématiquement.

16 flottes, 1600 membres dont 1% s'occupe lui-même de son linge sale ( c'est à dire moi et... Juste moi en fait ), grande majorité d'hommes à cela on rajoute les combats qui provoquent une belle odeur de sueur et autres condiments, avec une douce pincée d'alcool et de...

Bon vous saisissez l'Enfer ?

Comme je l'évoquais rapidement un peu plus tôt, chaque capitaine s'occupe de sa flotte. Mais étant d'assez mauvaise humeur en cette "belle matinée", inutile de préciser à nouveau pourquoi. J'avais décidé de profiter de l'état de mon "pauvre" frère qui lui était d'humeur généreuse pour lui refiler tout le linge sale de l'équipage à faire. Une sorte de vengeance personnelle... Et bon sang ce que ça soulageait !

Quoi ? Oui, il n'y était pour rien pour ce matin... Et hier soir. Mais ça me mettait étrangement de bonne humeur.

Hmm, oui j'étais un sale bât... Méchante personne.

Je sentis sa respiration régulière contre ma nuque, il commençait à s'endormir.

_ Ace va dormir, ordonnai-je.

_ Hmm… Tu m'accompagnes ? réclama-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Sérieusement, soupirai-je.

_ Peux plus marcher Marco, se plaignit-il.

_ Ok, ok...

_ Merci, t'es vraiment trop gentil.

_ Ou juste poisseux avec ça, marmonnai-je.

* * *

 _Le jour suivant..._

Tout le monde semblait se remettre doucement des longues festivités. J'en profitais alors pour faire une annonce pendant le petit-déjeuner.

_ Bon, puisque tout le monde a l'air de se porter mieux. Il serait peut-être tant de s'occuper du navire qui lui est dans un piètre état.

_ Oh non, pas le "Grand-Ménage" ça dure des jours, râlèrent quelques uns.

_ J'vois que certains ont déjà deviné. En effet le "Grand-Ménage" reprend dès la fin du petit déjeuner.

Une huée générale et des plaintes se firent entendre dans la pièce.

_ NOOON !

_ Pourquoi et encore toujours ce truc ?!

_ C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie après la superbe fête ?!

_ Ingrat !

_ On est pas tous des maniaques comme toi !

_ Ça dure des jours en plus !

_Bah ça irait peut-être plus vite, si vous y mettiez plus du vôtre, commençai-je en arquant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas plus motivé que vous. Mais on ne plus continuer comme ça. Ce n'est plus vivable, terminai-je fermement en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

_ Ooooh !

_ Mais Marcooo !

_ Capitaineeeeee !

_ Vous plaignez pas. Vous devriez plutôt admirer votre frère Ace qui s'est courageusement dévoué pour faire la lessive de tout l'équipage. D'ailleurs je pense que cela mérite des applaudissement, dis-je en commençant à frapper des mains suivis de mes camarades.

_ Sérieusement ?!

_ Merci Ace !

_ QUOI ?! hurla l'intéressé qui somnolait plus tôt sur la table.

_ T'es vraiment un bon gars !

_ Quel courage !

_ Un homme brave !

_ Un homme un vrai !

_ On t'aime Ace !

_ Courage mon frère !

_ Ça c'est un capitaine !

_ Le meilleur !

_ WHOUUH !

_ Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! etc…

_ Oï ! Oï ! C'est quoi cette histoire le plumeau ? J'ai JAMAIS dit ça, s'était-il empressé de me murmurer une fois en face de moi.

_ Bah si, répondis-je simplement.

_ Même le plus taré des hommes ne proposerait jamais de faire un truc pareil. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de…

_ Ton écriture il me semble, coupai-je en lui montrant ma liste où il avait lui même écrit son nom.

_ C'est… C'est pas possible ! cria-t-il complètement halluciné.

_ Mais si… Souviens toi, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

_ Putain de piaf, j'te jure que si je me rappelle de quoique ce…

_ Merci Ace, coupai-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air faussement fraternel.

_ Sérieusement, grommela Ace.

_Tu es un homme de parole non ?

_ T'iras brûlé en Enfer, me souffla Ace en retournant à sa place.

_ Et tu feras un excellent partenaire, répondis-je. Bien après ce grand acte d'héroïsme et de générosité, je vais dès à présent annoncer la liste de chaque tâche assignée à chaque escadron. Alors écoutez bien 《...》Et enfin ma flotte et moi-même sommes chargé de s'occuper de toute la paperasse du navire.

Des soupirs se firent entendre dans la salle.

_ Allez dans la joie et la bonne humeur mes frères, dis-je d'un ironique.

Ils soupiraient de plus belle.

_ Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'on intervient ! crièrent deux voix.

Je levais un sourcil en l'air.

_ Tamiya tu filmes ? cria l'une en s'asseyant sur la table du bar.

_ Quand tu veux ! Répondit l'une avec une caméra à la main.

_ Bienvenue à tous chers téléspectateurs, téléspectatrices ! Vous êtes en direct avec vos deux journalistes favorites : Milly et Tamiya du célèbre journal mensuel "Les News du Moby Dick" !

_ Waouuuuuh !

Aaaah… Il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous présenter ces deux jeunes femmes auto-proclamées "journalistes" du navire. Milly celle aux cheveux longs châtains, aux yeux bleus probablement du même âge que Ace et Tamiya une métisse aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bruns également du même âge.

Toutes les deux étaient passionnées par le journalisme ou disons plutôt par les potins, histoires embarrassantes et scandaleuses. Auteurs d'un "célèbre journal" ( qui n'a jamais mis un pied en dehors du bateau ) que j'attribuerais plutôt de magazine ou de torchon remplis de ragots et ramassis d'autres idioties inutiles qui sortait tous les premiers du mois. Leur but étant de trouver le plus gros scoop du navire. Autant dire qu'elles se donnaient à fond, valait mieux être discret avec elles si vous ne vouliez pas être en une du magazine et en être l'article principal.

Environ un 89% en avaient déjà été victime. De nature discrète je n'en faisais pas parti, bien que cela commençait à être assez juste avec ces derniers mois.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?, commençai-je ennuyé, Ce n'est pas encore le premier.

_ Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! Le capitaine de la première flotte en personne ! Marco surnommé Le Phénix ou "le piaf" pour les intimes, dit Milly en pouffant de rire.

La caméra se tourna désormais vers moi, sûrement en gros plan.

_ Un p'tit mot pour la caméra capitaine ?

_ J'vais vous rajouter des corvées, si vous n'arrêtez pas toute de suite.

_ Justement en parlant de corvée, c'est justement pour cela aujourd'hui que vos deux journalistes préférées Milly et Tamiya interviennent de toute urgence ! reprit Milly en se levant toujours sur le bar pour prendre de la hauteur.

_ Oï descend tout de suite, ordonna Thatch contrarié.

_ Vous n'en avez pas marre de devoir exécuter bêtement des corvées qui durent des jours voire des semaines ?!

_ Ouais grave ! crièrent les concernés.

_ Nous ce qu'on voudrait c'est pouvoir s'amuser et profiter de la vie !

_ Ouais !

_ Pourquoi à chaque fin de soirée cela se termine toujours de même façon ! C'est barbant et épuisant !

_ OUAIS !

_ T'as trop raison Milly !

_ Milly ! Milly ! Milly !

_ Attendez mes chéris, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on crie mon nom.

_ Capitaine, entendez-vous les plaintes de votre équipage ? Que pouvez répondre à cela ? reprit Tamiya en tendant un micro vers moi.

_Peut-être que s'ils ne mettaient pas le navire sans dessus à chaque fois et qu'ils se comportaient en hommes plus civilisés, on ne serait pas obligé d'en arriver là à chaque fois, répondis-je lasse.

_ Et c'est là que vos journalistes de talent entrent en jeux mes trésors !

_ N'est-ce pas déjà ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demandai-je d'une voix ironique.

La caméra se remit à filmer à Milly.

_ A l'occasion du 10ème anniversaire du "Grand-Ménage" et de son 124ème enclenchement…

_ Vous avez comptez, marmonnai-je…

_ En effet depuis votre arrivée puisque vous êtes le créateur et..., confirma Tamiya.

_ Tamiya ! Tu me coupes dans ma grande annonce, gronda Milly.

_ Mais c'est lui qui pose des questions ! Se défendit Tamiya.

_ Ignore le ! Il ne nous intéresse plus.

_ Ah carrément ? dis-je faussement vexé.

_ Oui enfin juste pour l'inst…

_ Tamiya ! Tu t'égares encore ! cria Milly.

_ Mais !

_ Marco va t'asseoir tu gênes !

_ Bah voyons, dis-je en pouffant de rire et en rejoignant mon siège.

_ Reprenons donc mes chéris ! A l'occasion du 10ème anniversaire du "Grand-Ménage" et de son 124ème enclenchement par votre capitaine ici présent. Nous avons décidé de le transformer en Sexy Ménage pour fêter ça !

_ OOOOOH !

_ Attendez… Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

_ La flotte qui aura réalisé sa tâche de façon la plus sexy gagnera chacun 100 points d'avances pour être nommé l'homme et la femme la plus sexy de l'année.

_ Aussi appelé "Miss et Mister Moby Dick" concours organisé et commenté par nous-même, Milly et Tamiya ! Ajouta Tamiya.

_ OUAH !

_ Messieurs pensez à toutes les dames que vous pourrez séduire grâce cette victoire !

_ Et vous aussi mesdames ! renchérit Tamiya.

_ Oï, oï vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose là yoi ? dis-je insatisfait.

_ Les affiches ? demanda Milly.

_ Déjà fait Milly-chan. Dans tout le navire, dit Tamiya fière d'elle.

_ Super ma belle.

_ Oï, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais il est hors de... Commençai-je d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Alors ! Vous êtes prêt à accomplir le Sexy Ménage le plus HOOOT de l'année ! cria Milly qui m'ignorait royalement.

_ OUAIIIIS !

_ Alors préparez-vous ça commence dès demain après-midi ! Et attention tenue sexy obligatoire !

_ WOUUUUUUUH !

_ Milly ! Tamiya ! Milly ! Tamiya ! Milly ! Tamiya ! etc…

_ On vous aime aussi mes bébés !

_ Evidemment ce Sexy Ménage sera commenté et suivi par notre équipe#LesNewsDuMobyDick #MT, finalisa Tamiya.

_ Je ne peux rien y faire je suppose, soupirai-je désespéré.

_ Bah le prend pas trop à coeur Marco ! Ce sera beaucoup plus cool. Faut que tu te modernise un peu sois plus fun ! dit Vista tout excité.

_ Vraiment ? Fis-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Mais oui au final ça reste un ménage simple. Totalement banal, répondit-il.

_ La banalité même, renchérirent les autres.

_ Juste un rangement en groupe.

_ Surtout de l'entraide.

_ On apprend à se connaître en même temps.

_ Très bon moyen de faire connaissance en effet.

_ Oui on est tellement nombreux qu'on ne peut pas faire connaissance avec tout le monde.

_ Femmes comme hommes, et puis c'est important d'avoir des amitiés de différents sexes.

_ Très !

_ Ou peut-être qu'elles veulent juste pas de vous, concluai-je.

_ Ah ?! Bah au moins avec ça sûr qu'elles voudront de nous !

_ Plus obsédé tu meurs, marmonnai-je en m'allumant une cigarette.

_ Bah quoi ? N'importe qui en profiterait, fit Thacth occupé à finir son petit-déjeuner.

_ Eux c'était certain en effet, répondis-je étonné d'entendre ça venant de lui.

_ On va pouvoir lui montrer qui sont les hommes de ce navire ! Les vrais ! cria Curiel.

_ OUAIS !

_ Vous êtes impossibles… Soupirai-je.

_ Hé ! Hé ! T'as peur parce que t'as rien à montrer c'ptain ? se moqua une jeune recrue.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça, va, m'étais-je entendu répondre.

_ OOOH !

_ Notre capitaine a bien l'intention de séduire d'la minette !

_ Ouais Marco !

_ Ça c'est un capitaine !

Non vraiment pas...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire ça ?!

_ Calmez-vous, j'disais ça comme ça yoi, tentai-je de rattraper maladroitement. Dans tous les cas je ne suis pas concernée par vos conneries, je m'occupe de la paperasse. Croyez moi il n'y a rien d'excitant à trier des documents sur un bureau, dis-je d'un ton légèrement ironique mais pour rapidement clore le sujet.

_ Pas c'que j'ai vu… Avais-je cru entendre de Thatch.

Je me tournais vers lui l'air interloqué. Enfin pas tant que ça, je savais bien à quoi il faisait allusion mais de là, à ce qu'il en parle presque ouvertement… Celui-ci reprit l'air de rien.

_ Et puis pas sûr que nos journalistes acceptent ça comme excuse.

_ Elles comprendront, vue l'état des caisses yoi.

_ Ah la la ! Dans ces moments là qu'je voudrais pas être c'ptaine de la 1ère flotte ! Tu rates tout mon pauvre !

_ J'suis plutôt ravi que mes yeux soient épargnés de ça au contraire, me dis-je à moi-même.

_ Grave ! Il s'amuse jamais ! Toujours en train de bosser ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait une crise !

_ Grave ! J'aurais pété les plombs depuis longtemps moi !

_ Oï, oï ! J'suis là et je vais bien au passage yoi, dis-je en leur rappelant ma présence.

_ Mais oui, il sait se détendre, vous inquiétez pas, ajouta Thatch d'une voix presque… Malsaine ?

Je le regardais à nouveau cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait. Lui évitait mon regard.

_ Thatch...

_Hmm... Fit le concerné.

_ Tu... Tu pourrais demander à Alex de refaire le médicament à base de la boisson qu'tavais faite la dernière fois contre la gueule de bois, demanda Ace qui semblait achevé par un violent mal de tête sur la table.

_ Marco s'en chargera, j'voudrais surtout pas déranger cette fois, finit-il à voix basse.

_ Hein ? Ouais ok... Compte sur toi Marco, dit Ace qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre où Thatch voulait en venir.

J'avais failli en perdre mon mégot de la bouche et je cherchais toujours Thatch du regard énervé.

C'était quoi son problème ?

_ On prendra des photos pour vous capitaine !

_ Il y survivra, dit Thatch avec encore pleins de sous-entendu.

Il se leva et commença à débarrasser les tables, se dirigeant d'un pas bien trop rapide vers la cuisine à mon goût. J'écrasai doucement ma cigarette dans un cendrier sentant que je commençai à m'agacer. Puis je me levais à mon tour, partant à sa poursuite.

Arrivant dans la cuisine celui-ci avait commencé à laver les premières assiettes.

_ Y'a pas comme un léger froid entre nous ? demandai-je en fermant la porte un peu fort pour marquer ma présence.

Il leva les yeux vers moi arrêtant presque sa tâche mais il se remit aussitôt au travail.

_ Devrait-il y en a avoir un selon toi ?

_ Selon moi non. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as montré à table.

_ Oh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai montré ? demanda-t-il faussement étonné.

_ Tu faisais clairement référence à la veille.

_ Et ça pose un problème ?

_Ça m'arrangerait en effet si personne d'autre était au courant. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait problématique s'il s'agissait de toi, pensant avoir affaire à un adulte. Mais de toute évidence, je me trompais lourdement, finis-je froidement avant de me diriger vers la porte.

_ Si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, il ne fallait pas le faire à la vue de tous.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement à cette réponse.

_ Pardon mais l'infirmerie ne me paraît pas être un endroit approprié pour ce genre de choses. Dis moi si je me trompe ?

_ Tout comme le fait d'y faire allusion en plein repas ne me paraît être ni le moment ni le lieu. J'suis navré que tu aies dû assister à ça, ce n'était en aucun cas notre attention. Je te demande simplement de garder ça pour toi, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

_ Les liaisons ne restent jamais cachées sur longtemps ici. Tu devrais plutôt en profiter.

_ Pardon, une "liaison" ?

_ Oui puisque de toute évidence Alexia toi êtes ensembles donc, cracha-t-il.

_ Ok alors petite rectification : Nous ne sommes pas ensembles, coupai-je.

_ Au point où en est je pense qu'il est inutile de me mentir.

_ Je ne mens pas.

_ C'est devenu un toc ou quoi ?

_ Mais tu, commençai-je choqué.

_ Par pitié arrête ça se voyait clairement ! coupa-t-il.

_ Non Thatch, faut que je te le dises en quelle langue ?

_ Tu te moque de moi ?

_ C'est plutôt l'inverse là.

_ Dis le merde ! Ça ne va pas te tuer d'être honnête une fois dans ta vie.

_ Thatch… Navré de te décevoir mais je fais également partis de ces mecs dont la majorité de leurs relations sont sans attaches. Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça en fait c'est ma vie privée je n'ai pas à la justifier.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Si tu…

_ Non j'ai pas le faire. coupai-je, Enfin qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé et agressif ?

_ Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis énervé ?!

_ Oui je te le demande, parce tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

_ Ose le répéter.

_ Je l'affirme, dis-je fermement.

_ Bien… Peut-être que si juste pour une fois. Vraiment pour une fois tu cessais de te préoccuper de ta propre personne et que tu regardais juste un peu autour de toi voire même que tu te souciais presque de ton entourage, tu l'aurais senti venir.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? C'est fou comme quelqu'un d'aussi doué intellectuellement peut être pitoyable au niveau des relations sociales.

_ Tu… Pourquoi es-tu aussi… Commençai-je incapable de donner un sens à ma phrase tant sidéré par ses propos.

_ Méchant ? Agressif ? Injuste ? Égoïste ?

_…

Il m'ôtait les mots de la bouche.

_ Parce que c'est exactement le comportement que tu as adopté avec moi depuis tout ce temps. Ça fait des semaines, des mois que je prends sur moi et toi tu n'as tout simplement rien vu. Tu oses même ne RIEN comprendre. En même temps dans la mesure ou tu m'ignores la grande majorité du temps et ce pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. Et qu'en plus tu te rapproches d'autres personnes pour me délaisser totalement. Effectivement comment pouvais-tu le deviner ?

_ A… Attends je te délaisse pour d'autres, je…

_ Non laisse moi parler. Maintenant tu m'écoutes je pense que c'est la moindre des choses à laquelle j'ai droit après un tel traitement. Depuis tout ce temps où je prends sur moi, même hier soir encore. C'était parce que je ne sais pas... J'attendais... J'espérais toujours avoir une explication valable peut-être même des excuses. Au final, je m'inquiète pour toi rien de plus. Mais j'avoue que la nuit dernière, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Et tu...

_ A… Attends… Thatch tu... Es-tu… Jaloux ? coupai-je soudain.

Celui-ci fit tomber brusquement sa pile d'assiettes sur le carrelage qui fit raisonner toute la cuisine. Il était très rare qu'il manque d'équilibre.

_ Bah ça a le mérite d'être clair…

_ Putain ! Jura-t-il en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les plus gros bouts de verres.

_ Attends je vais t'aider,proposai-je en marchant vers lui prenant au passage une pelle et un balais.

_ Non c'est bon, n'aggrave pas les choses, m'arrêta-t-il énervé.

_ Ah oui parce que ça aussi c'est de ma faute, dis-je d'un ton ironique en relâchant immédiatement le balais.

_ Si tu ne sortais pas de telles idioties.

_ Très idiot en effet vu ta réaction.

_ Je... Je ne suis pas jaloux. Enfin ! Certainement pas ! Enfin, tu… Tu me prends pour qui ? J'suis… Je ne suis pas homo ! Ja... Jamais ! cria-t-il presque.

Je fronçais les sourcils et repris doucement.

_ Ok alors là, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un léger malentendu.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Oh si si j'insiste.

_ Ah t'écouter cette discussion même est un malentendu.

_ On ne doit pas en être loin non plus en effet.

_ T'as vraiment un sacré culot tu sais ça.

_ Thatch ! criai-je soudain pour le faire taire.

_ Quoi ? dit-il froidement.

_ Quand je disais "jaloux"... Je parlais de moi… Pas d'Alexia… Enfin c'est… Évident...

_…

Celui-ci s'était arrêté sous le choc dans ses actions, le visage rouge de honte et de gêne. Impossible de prononcer la moindre réplique, j'avais finis par lui ôter les mots de la bouche à mon tour.

_ Ok tu sais quoi : arrêtons là. Juste... Prenons… Prenons chacun de la distance… Vraiment... C'est probablement mieux pour nous deux... Dis-je confus en quittant la cuisine.

Je m'arrêtais contre la porte, passant une main sur mon front épuisé. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air de toute urgence.

Il était déjà bien tard, les tables de la salle à manger se quittaient au fur et à mesure. En temps normal, j'aurais vite rejoins ma chambre et commencé à m'avancer pour demain mais… Je n'en avais juste pas envie. Cette dispute me travaillait encore… Je la repassais dans tous les sens, cherchant tous les évènements qui avaient pu la provoquer. Et je me rendais juste compte à quel point j'étais aveugle…

A aucun moment… Aucun je m'étais soucié de l'état de mes camarades, je ne me rendais même pas compte des conséquences de chacune de mes actions. Je m'étais totalement focalisé sur moi-même, mes souffrances, mon état, moi encore et juste moi.

 _"Méchant ? Agressif ? Injuste ? Égoïste ?"_

Égoïste… C'était exactement ce que j'avais été pendant tout ce temps.

A cela je me demandais… Combien d'autres personnes avaient souffert de mon comportement ?

Comment allait mon équipage ?

_ B'soir le piaf.

Je relevai doucement les yeux vers Ace qui semblait sortir de la salle de sport et venait prendre une boisson fraîche.

_ Ah ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
_ Si enfin… Comment t'arrive à voir ça toi ? demandai-je surpris.

_ Ben… T'es pas le mec le plus émotif du monde, loin de là même, commença-t-il.

_ Oui bon bah ça va, râlai-je un peu ayant eu ma dose de critique pour la journée.

_ Mais t'as un tic nerveux lorsque quelque chose ne va pas ou te préoccupe.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ouais tu peux pas t'empêcher de te mordre la lèvre.

_ Oh… Ah oui, c'est vrai… Qui aurait cru qu'un gamin comme toi pouvait être observateur ?

_ Mouais bon alors tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ? fit Ace en s'asseyant en face de moi.

_ Pourquoi je te ferai cette honneur ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Pour assouvir ma curiosité, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

_ Quel intérêt ?

_ Bah si j'suis gentil peut-être que je te remonterai même le moral.

_ Mais quelle chance j'ai ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton moqueur.

_ N'est-ce pas, aller j'écoute.

_ C'est rien, je me suis juste disputer avec Thatch cet après-midi, enfin non c'est pas rien en fait… C'est extrêmement rare enfin bon, soupirai-je.

_ Oh ouais… Autant la majorité du temps ce mec est un ange mais alors lorsqu'il s'énerve c'est une véritable tornade.

_ N'est-ce pas, dis-je avec un léger sourire, mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Parce qu'on s'est disputé justement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il n'était pas d'accord avec mon plan pour te retrouver. Enfin bon il part toujours au quart de tour lorsqu'il s'agit de toi à ce qu'il paraît. Sujet sensible d'après Alex.

_ Ah...

_ Ouais, enfin bon je m'en doutais en fait, pendant le dîner c'était glacial entre vous. Alors que d'habitude il te tourne toujours autour.

_ Il... Pardon "Il me tourne autour" ? repris-je d'une voix presque... Inquiète ?

_ Ouais enfin… Ouais, 'fin c'est normal vous des sortes de meilleurs amis non ?  
_ Hmm… Oui enfin… Non, j'aime pas mettre des étiquettes sur tout et n'importe quoi parce que justement ça complique les choses pour rien.

_ On sent le vécu...

Je soupirais pour la énième fois avant de reprendre.

_ Je pourrais juste te poser une question ?

_ Hmm…

_ Réponds-y le plus objectivement possible.

_ S'il s'agit de toi ça devrait être simple, se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnais un coup de pied sous la table, tandis qu'il pouffait de rire.

_ Je suis si peu perspicace que ça en matière de relations sociales ?

_ Carrément, affirma-t-il sans l'once d'un doute.

_ Ah bah d'accord…

_Non mais… Disons que tant que ça n'est pas dit clairement ou écrit en gros, t'auras du mal à lire les sentiments de l'autre. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai vu, je ne pense pas être la personne qui te connaît le plus ici.

_ Vrai.

_ Et pourtant je passe mon temps à te consoler ces derniers temps, dit-il plus sérieusement en me regardant.

_ Baka… Je pense juste que c'est plus simple de te parler parfois, avouai-je.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on se connait moins j'suppose.

_ Ecoute… Le mieux quand c'est comme ça c'est de prendre du recule et de la distance et d'y réfléchir. Les choses s'arrangeront d'elles mêmes, tu verras.

_ Hmm… C'est aussi ce que je pense, acquiesçai-je.

_ Allez viens faire un câlin à grand frère maintenant ! plaisanta-t-il en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je me levai en levant les yeux aux ciels.

_ Baka, dis-je en lui secouant ses cheveux en passant derrière lui.

_ Attends, dit-il en penchant sa tête en arrière pour me voir il me tirait par le pan de ma chemise.

_ Hmm ?

_ Du coup y'a moyen que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de la lessive ?

_ Nope, tu m'as donné ta parole, écrite noire sur blanc, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

_ Mais je ne m'en rappelle même plus ! C'est un complot !

_ Arrête de boire autant alors, dis-je en partant.

_ Pardon ? C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Hé reviens !

_ Oyasumi Ace et merci au passage, sous tes airs immatures tu ferais un excellent conseiller, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Celui-ci me fit grâce d'un beau doigt d'honneur.

* * *

 _Le lendemain après-midi._

Ma flotte et moi-même étions donc chargé du rangement de la bibliothèque et autres paperasses qui s'étaient bien accumulés avec mon absence.

A vrai dire, jamais je n'avais été aussi débordé. Il y en avait absolument partout au point je tombais sur des documents appartenant au domaine médical. Je m'en allais donc les rapporter à Alexia à l'infirmerie… Que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de recroiser depuis d'ailleurs…

J'avouais ne pas être très motivé par l'idée depuis mon altercation avec Thatch qui était l'un des principaux sujets de "mésententes", je suppose...

_ J'entre, annonçai-je après avoir toqué.

_ Oh… Hey, dit-elle doucement en ôtant ses lunettes et en se levant.

Elle était également plongée dans le rangement de ses propres dossiers.

_ Juste pour ramener ça, dis-je en les posant sur son bureau.

_ Ah ! Je l'ai cherché partout, répondit-elle ravie en les prenant.

_ Il a suffit juste d'une semaine d'absence et tout est déjà sans dessus dessous. Vous êtes grave, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_ Peut-être parce qu'on a essayé de pondre tous les plans possibles pour te retrouver crétin.

_ C'est presque mignon…

_ Coeur de pierre.

_ "Dit-elle".

_ Pff… Et puis tu n'as pas aidé non plus avant-hier.

_ Pas faux, dis-je en regardant l'état de son bureau totalement dérangé.

_ Tu ne t'es pas rattrapé d'ailleurs…

_ Pas à moi qu'il faut jeter la pierre, dis-je en me sentant bizarrement peu à l'aise pour rappeler de cette nuit.

_ Et t'as vu Thatch ?

_ Non, mentis-je par automatisme.

 _"C'est devenu un toc ou quoi ?"_

Plutôt un triste talent...

_ Parfait, dit-elle en s'adossant contre la porte alors que j'avais l'intention d'en sortir.

Elle la ferma à clé.

_ Comme ça on sera tranquille cette fois…

_ On doit ranger là.

_ Eh ben… Ça attendra, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Ce n'est pas très sérieux.

_ En effet, répondit-il en me rapprochant d'elle.

_ Si les autres ont besoin de moi pour quelque chose, il est mieux que je sois présent.

_ C'est du tri pur et dur pas besoin d'aide pour ça.

_ Cette situation prouve le contraire.

_ Eh bien ils attendront…

_ Je suis censé montrer l'exemple en tant que…

_ Bon tu ne veux plus c'est ça ? S'agaça-t-elle.

Si je le voulais ?

En vérité j'ignorais pourquoi je cherchais autant d'excuses, pour que ce moment n'ait pas lieu à nouveau. Au delà du fait que cela n'était pas du tout responsable. Je ne voulais plus repenser à cette nuit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Une part voulait absolument s'en aller et rejoindre les autres et reprendre alors que j'avais horreur de ça. Peut-être souhaitais-je juste... Tout oublier... L'effacer de ma mémoire...

Pourquoi la repoussai-je ?

 _《_ _Cette fille ne t'attire pas._ _》_

...

 _《 Tu_ _comprendras bien vite qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'origine de tous ça._ _》_

 _..._

_ J'te taquine.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

_ Crétin, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Tandis que je sentais son coeur s'emballer et son désir grandir.

Rien… Pas la moindre chaleur, je restais de marbre. Retenant mes lèvres d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût. Cherchant en vain la passion et toutes ces sensations nouvelles que j'avais ressenti la veille. Essayant d'apprécier ses étreintes, ses caresses qui au contraire se rapprochaient toujours plus de l'amertume. Tenant d'intensifier l'échange, le rendant presque violent, je faisais courir mes mains sur sa peau brûlante.

L'indifférence même…

Son corps ne me procurait plus le moindre plus plaisir, la moindre excitation…

Alors, après un ultime essai, je finis par y mettre un terme. Posant un simple baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, je murmurais doucement.

_ Pardon… L'envie m'est passée…

Sur ces paroles je la relâchai, déverrouillant la porte. Elle ne chercha pas à me retenir, je partis aussitôt.

J'errais dans les couloirs, la culpabilité et le soulagement se mélangeaient en moi chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus. Empêchant du mieux que je pouvais mon cerveau de se lancer sur une quelconque réflexions, face aux questions qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler.

La musique qui faisait vibrer le navire et certains de mes compagnons qui me croisaient en tenue peu décentes m'étaient totalement invisibles. Sauf lui qui attirait mon attention...

Ace...

Il portait une blouse, des gants, un masque de médecine autour de la bouche avec un bandanna dans les cheveux. Tenue obligatoire/vitale pour ceux chargés de la lessive. Mais bon...

Inutile de préciser, qu'elle incarnait le ridicule même...

Surtout que celle d'Ace lui collait littéralement à la peau puisqu'il transpirait à grosse gouttes. Il lui en fallait peu pour avoir chaud même si le temps n'aidait pas non plus.

Il tirait lourdement le gros sac de linge sale. Celui-ci semblait déjà bien fatigué, lassé par l'effort et sa tâche. J'en culpabilisais presque. Mais alors il fit quelque chose auquel je m'y attendait pas qui attirait mon attention.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre de filles et toqua.

_ Oui ? fit l'une lui ouvrant.

Il sortit alors d'une voix ennuyée.

_ Vêtements, sous-vêtements, soutif, caleçon, slip, string… Qu'importe ce que vous mettez comme connerie…

_ AAAAAH !

_ Sale pervers si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire !

_ Moi qui avais du respect pour toi !

_ Quoi ? Non mais je… AAAH ! Non !

Celles-ci retournèrent le sac de linges sales qu'Ace portait en vain pour lui vider tout le contenu dessus.

_ Les voilà tes string !

_ Connard !

Il eu droit à une belle droite en passant avant un bon claquement de porte. Celui-ci "allongé" parmi les vêtements de ses congénères, hurla de rage.

_ Mais… Mais c'est une blague ?! Je m'occupe de faire la lessive pour tout le monde putain ! Ça se voit quand-même ?! Pourquoi je me baladerais avec tout ce linge sale sinon hein ?! Pour le plaisir ?!

_ Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour des explications, dis-je doucement.

_ Non tu croi… Marco ?! s'exclama-t-il la voix se brisant en constatant ma présence, il devint rouge de honte.

_ J'vois que tout baigne pour toi, dis-je d'un ton ironique en le regardant de haut en bas pour l'intimider encore plus.

_ Vas-y fous toi de ma gueule t'as que ça à faire t'façon, râla-t-il en ramassant tout le linge qui était sur lui et autour de lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demandai-je choqué.

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris je m'occupe du linge sale merde !

_ Oui mais seulement celui des hommes pas celui des femmes… J'suis pour l'égalité des sexes mais faut respecter l'intimité de l'autre quand-même…

_ Oh les salauds, murmura-t-il en réalisant quelque chose, Vista et ces imbéciles m'ont dit que… Oh les salauds ! cria-t-il en se levant hors de lui.

_ C'était évident qu'ils se moquaient de toi enfin…

_ Oui bah ça va ! Déjà que ce boulot me fait chier !

Celui-ci était en pleine guerre avec le sac pour rentrer tout le linge sale à l'intérieur.

_ A mon avis il y en a trop, dis-je en prenant un air faussement intellectuel.

_ Marco…

_ Hmm ?

_ Va te faire.

_ Dit-il avec un caleçon sur la tête…

_ Tu plaisantes là ?

_ Aux dernières nouvelles ma vue est parfaitement claire.

_ Putaiiin ! hurla-t-il dégouté en retirant le caleçon de sa tête, non ! non ! non !

Je pouffais de rire.

_ Je connaissais pas ton côté maniaque.

_ Mais va te faire en… Nooooon !

Distrait, il avait relâché sa poigne sur le sac qui en profita pour se libérer de ton son contenu.

Une nouvelle fois sur Ace...

_ Le karma doit être avec moi, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_ Raaaaah ! hurla-t-il rouge de rage, Non mais j'en ai marreee ! C'est déguelasse putain ! Non j'vaux mieux que ça !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ta gueule l'piaf ! Putain je crève de chaud en plus... Se plaignit-il en ouvrant sa blouse il détacha son bandanna avant de secouer ses cheveux trempés et de respirer un bon coup, Bon restons calme... Ace... Reste calme...

Face à cela mon regard s'était comme évadé pendant un temps avant de tomber nez à nez avec celui-ci d'Ace.

_Quoi ça te fait rire ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Je me mis à rire doucement.

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Je me mis ma main sur ma bouche, tentant de me retenir malgré moi.

Je craquais et fus pris d'un grand fou rire incontrôlable m'écroulant presque heureusement un mur derrière moi me retint de peu. J'en pleurais et devais probablement être devenu aussi rouge qu'Ace. Celui-ci me regardait pas énervé mais juste choqué de me voir rire de cette manière. Sûrement la première fois que je me laissais aller de cette façon en public. Je ne savais plus si je riais simplement de cette situation qui allait au delà du ridicule ou de tout.

Probablement de tout…

J'essuyais mes larmes, reprenant mes esprits et mon souffle.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi alors ? avouai-je en riant encore un peu.

_ Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

J'hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers lui.

_ Allez j'vais t'aider, proposai-je.

_ Et ta paperasse ?

_ Ça attendra, dis-je en saisissant des gants et un masque à mon tour.

_ Hmm… T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

_ J'avoue que je n'y suis pas pour rien dans tout ça…

_ J'le savais !

Je pouffais de rire.

_ Ah non recommence pas !

Il devait être plus de 21 heures lorsque j'eus enfin terminé d'aider Ace à s'occuper de la lessive. Je m'étais ensuite plonger dans un trie intense de chaque document. J'étais finalement parvenu à mes fins, les autres m'avaient bien aidé aussi. Je m'étais rendu sur le pont pour prendre l'air, il faisait frais. J'étais torse nu, la concentration sans pause m'avait donner très chaud. Doucement je sentais des frissons parcourir mon corps. J'allais avoir froid...

Mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Il se tenait assis en haut du navire à sa place habituelle une grande coupe de saké à côté de lui. Une plus petite, de taille normale plutôt m'attendait. Je m'asseyais en tailleur à côté de lui.

_ J'ai été long ?

_ Très !

Je souris légèrement et nous fîmes trinquer nos coupes que je bus doucement pour ma part, avant de respirer un bon coup.

J'observais le navire. C'était si calme et si rare à la fois… La mer était douce allant et venant doucement c'était si reposant.

_ Comment va mon fils ?

_ Bien. Bien je pense…

Il y eu un léger silence puis père reprit ensuite.

_ Tu sais j'ai eu peur que tu ne commettes jamais une seule erreur en tant que capitaine. Je me disais bon sang il est bien trop parfait, avec un successeur pareil personne ne souviendra moi.

_ Donc tu attendais ça avec impatience, dis-je en riant légèrement.

_ Je priais même !

Je ris.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, personne n'a l'intention de t'oublier et moi je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te succéder maintenant.

_ Gurarararara ! Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es le capitaine de la première flotte alors ?

_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir aussi facilement. D'ailleurs à cette heure ci tu devrais dormir et ne pas boire autant. As-tu suivis ton traitement comme je te l'avais demandé ? Demandai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Ne détourne pas le sujet de la conversation.

_ Mais toi non plus.

Nouveau moment de silence, je finis ma coupe pour me donner du courage et il me servit de nouveau.

_ Tout capitaine finit toujours par essayer de contrôler et de garder tout pour lui. C'est normal, capitaine de la première flotte n'est pas une fonction facile et je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup parfois. Mais tu es un excellent capitaine n'en doute jamais.

_ Ma fonction n'est rien par rapport à la tienne. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi en cas de soucis alors que toi tu…

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? coupa-t-il.

_…

_ Tu sais j'ai attendu ici chaque soir pour qu'on puisse partager nos coupes ensembles comme en avait coutume. Mais tu n'es plus jamais revenu.

_…

Pourquoi n'étais-je plus revenu hein…? Avec lui aussi j'avais été égoïste... Et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant. Savoir que je l'avais fait souffrir me donnait l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein coeur. Dans le fond...

Ils devaient tous avoir souffert autant que moi…

_ Père…

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été bu... De ne pas être venu plus tôt.

_ Tu voulais dire buté ?

_ Très probablement, dis-je en riant.

Celui-ci ébouriffa mes cheveux d'un air paternel.

_ Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. N'en doute jamais.

Je rougis légèrement, au final je redevenais toujours ce petit enfant auprès de lui.

_ Merci père… Merci pour tout.

Il me sourit et bu une énième coupe d'une traite.

_ Au fait…

_ Oui ?

_ Toute cette paperasse c'était ma punition non ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ?

_ Hmm… Simple intuition…

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin…_

_ C'est les résultats !

_ Hi ! Hi ! À nous les meufs !

_ Et les nuits torrides !

_ Je mange les gars, râlai-je en finissant mon croissant.

_ Pardon Miss Sainte Nitouche !

Je lui fis un beau doigt d'honneur.

Alors que je tentais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans le "calme", tout l'équipage s'était rué sur les journaux qui affichaient les classements de chaque membre et de chaque flotte pour le "Sexy Ménage".

_ Quoi ?! 1495ème ! cria Joz.

_ 1500 seulement ! s'exclama Curiel à son tour.

_ 1550 ! hurla Vista.

_ Sur 1600 membres hein ? dis-je d'un ton moqueur, Mouais peut mieux faire…

_ Ferme là ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Qui sont les premiers ?! questionna un autre.

_ Encore des nouveaux je te dis ! râla Curiel.

_ Ces salauds nous prennent tous ! se plaignit Vista.

_ Il est où le respect pour ses aînés hein ?! demanda Joz.

_ Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné ! soufflèrent d'autres déçus.

_ J'ose même pas imaginer, dis-je en pouffant de rire.

_ Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule !

_ Ouais j'aimerais bien voir quelle place t'as obtenu ! questionna Vista d'un ton moqueur.

_ J'ai pas participé à vos conneries. Il y en a qui bosse j'vous signale, dis-je en prenant le journal néanmoins curieux de savoir.

_ Ouais c'est ça cherche des excuses !

_ En vrai t'es juste derni…

_ 8ème, coupai-je en lisant.

_ QUOIII ?!

_ C'est une blague c'est ça ?! cria Curiel.

_ Bah nan. J'suis pas trop mal sur la photo en plus, c'est récent ? Je m'en rappelle pas M'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais autant bronzé, remarquai-je très étonné.

_ Dis tu te regardes un peu parfois dans ce truc qu'on appelle "miroir" ? demanda Curiel.

_ Quand c'est nécessaire, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ceux là soupirèrent d'un air désespéré.

_ Mais comment ça t'es 8ème t'as rien foutu !

_ Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, acquiesçai-je.

_ Mais c'est pas ça qu'on te demande !

_ Non mais vraiment, j'suis aussi étonné que vous, mais bon on s'en fout c'est qu'un... Commençai-je d'un air détaché.

_ Donne moi ça ! coupa Vista qui m'arracha le journal des mains.

_ Putain il est vraiment 8ème !

_ Le blondinet est 8ème ?!

_ Hé, tu sais ce qu'il va te faire "le blondinet" ?, menaçai-je.

_ Il y a un commentaire !

_ Parce qu'ils ont droit à des commentaires ?!

_ Ouais jusqu'aux 20 premiers !

_ Les salauds !

_ Lis ! Lis !

_ "Pour son bronzage magnifique et son nouveau look oriental dont les sarouels qui en font rêver plus d'unes."

_ Sérieusement ? demandai-je en riant, Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ?

_ Il y a rien de drôle putain !

_ Tout ça parce Monsieur a pris un peu de soleil sur une île !

_ Et qu'il met des jeans chelous !

_ Avec des hauts chelous !

_ Sarouel, rectifiai-je, et c'est très confortable vous devriez essayé.

_ Mais ta gueule !

_ Attendez c'est pas fini ! Gagne également 100 points de générosité pour être élu l'homme le plus généreux de l'année. Pour avoir aidé Ace à s'occuper de la lessive du navire.

_ Hein ?! Ce mec s'est foutu de moi tout long ! D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose au moins j'espère ? répliqua le concerné.

_ Ace 6ème.

_ Avec 500 points de générosité, 500 points de force et de courage.

_ Mais je m'en fous de ça, ce que je veux moi c'est des congés et de la reconnaissance éternel ! Se plaignit-il.

_ Mais on va les tuer ces deux là !

J'éclatai de rire face aux mines déconfites de mes camarades.

Aaah… Quelle semaine.

 _Et voilà c'est la fin de ce 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu malgré sa longueur ! Prochain chapitre assez spécial ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la 1ère partie, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai l'idée !_

 _Désolée si j'ai un peu "personnalisé" Thatch hein, mais j'étais obligée pour la suite. Et peut-être certains verront le clin d'oeil à Code Lyoko ( mon dessin animé favori quand j'étais plus jeune :D ), les journalistes "Milly et Tamiya" viennent de là ! :D_

 _Bref ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews c'est super encourageant !_

 _A la prochaine ;)_


	10. Chapitre 4 Part 1

**_The Phoenix._**

Hey, hey !

 _Oui, oui tu lis bien oui..._

 _Je suis bel et bien de retour._

Oh et je viens officiellement de battre le record en nombre de caractères par chapitre, accessoirement...

Comment je le sais ?

Bah pour me rassurer, j'ai tenté de chercher d'autres gens, qui auraient posté des chapitres de la même longueur, comme ça... Par inadvertance, mais non non...

Pas trouvé.

 _Ah cette solitude, cette frustration !_

Deux semaines que je ramais avec 9 pages sur word puis 63 pages les jours suivants.

Mais je n'en demandais pas tant ! Je voulais juste un chapitre basique de taille normale ! Histoire de faire un beau comeback you know xD !

 _Mais non, mais non... J'ai pas compris, non..._

Toujours d'un extrême à l'autre et carrément irrégulière. De mon extrême absence, te voilà à devoir me lire pendant des mois, bonne chance...

Enfin si tu veux bien me lire. Je comprendrais totalement ta lassitude, j'étais la première à m'endormir lors de mes relectures tardives.

Evidemment j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le raccourcir ou le découper en plusieurs parties, mais obstinée que je suis, il en était tout simplement hors de question.

Alors, j'ai honte, je culpabilise, me recroquevillant sous ma couette, réfléchissant à mille et une alternatives, sans jamais les essayer.

Alors, je me rassure et te réconfortes également. Vois cela, sous un autre angle :

N'est-ce pas finalement similaire, à une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres que tu finirais d'une traite en pleine nuit ?

Ou bien deux chapitres en un seul ?

J'ajouterai même, que si cette histoire t'avais manqué, en voilà en rab pendant un bon mois.

Rien ne t'oblige à finir tout d'un seul coup, un petit morceau chaque jour.

Oui sous cet angle-là, ce sont des aspects plutôt positif finalement...

Alors pourquoi pas ?

Avant d'enfin achever, cette intro inutile et toute aussi longue : un grand merci à toutes les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, en espérant que vous aurez le courage de lire la suite.

Promis le prochain chapitre, ce sera plus bref, plus normal.

Ainsi, je m'en vais, avant que disparaisse le peu de courage qu'il me reste, pour publier ceci.

En espérant que le contenu saura un peu faire, abstraction de son extrême longueur et qu'il vous plaira un minimum.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

 _( hé hé, cette phrase m'avait manqué tiens ^^ )_

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 _Partie 1 : Équilibre._

 **POV Narrateur**

Cauchemars, souvenirs...

Parfois si semblables, qu'ils en deviennent difficiles à dissocier. Qu'importe le temps écoulé, jamais ils ne disparaissent. Revenant de façon répétitive, mécanique, précise et ponctuelle. Une période particulière, une date annoncée... Ils restent inévitables. Souvent ils vous paralysent... Bloquer entre les deux dimensions, les hallucinations s'invitent. Et une lutte intense commence...

Cependant, habitué par leur constance, on apprend à oublier... A masquer ses souffrances, contrôler ses émotions, alors la vie reprend son cours. L'histoire disparaît, on tourne la page. Devenue chose commune, une partie de soi, du quotidien. Le cercle prend forme... Et un équilibre se crée.

Mais si un jour, leur prennent l'envie de devenir imprévisible, s'invitant une nuit sans prévenir. Détruisant les habitudes, rites et méthodes de survie... Cet équilibre est bouleversé. Et une lutte intense commence...

Pour tout recommencer...

 **POV Marco**

Un cri de détresse traversa soudainement la pièce, me réveillant brusquement. En effet il s'agissait là, de ma propre voix. Le corps en sueur, encore tremblant, je ne tardai pas à me redresser vivement, par crainte de me rendormir à nouveau. Perdu entre rêve et réalité, la pièce tanguait lourdement, les souvenirs et les images surgissaient brutalement les unes après les autres. Cherchant en vain à retrouver un semblant de calme pour ne surtout pas céder à la peur. Mais j'avais les nerfs à vif et avec cette chaleur étouffante, je me sentais oppressé. Mon corps était alors partagé entre faire un malaise et cette envie de nausée qui me remontait dangereusement à la gorge. Finalement je fis le second choix, fuyant mon lit je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Je me passais ensuite de l'eau froide sur le visage. Fixant longuement mon reflet dans la glace, avec cette crainte qu'il ne disparaissait à chaque instant, je me pinçais l'épaule droite pour m'assurer de mon éveil. Puis enfin, un soupir de soulagement et le retour au calme, alors tout devint automatique. Je pris une douche et une fois terminée, j'ouvris la fenêtre de ma cabine donnant sur la mer pour aérer. Il faisait encore nuit noire et l'horloge se mit à sonner, seulement quatre heures passées. Je m'installais ensuite à mon bureau, ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir un calendrier. Ma lecture me fit froncer les sourcils et je dus le relire par deux fois avant de finalement le remettre à sa place.

Je délaissais alors bie vite ma chambre pour me rendre à la cuisine. Evidemment à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait encore personne. La pièce était sombre, recouverte par la pénombre de la nuit mais je m'y installais quand même. Normalement, Thatch serait arrivé avant moi prenant de l'avance sur la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Une fois entré, il se serait arrêté, me rejoignant au bar, il m'aurait servi un café, lui se contentait toujours d'un simple verre d'eau.

"Trop tôt pour de la caféine", me disait-il souvent.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, pas un mot, un long silence et des regards échangés. Mais qui en disaient bien plus que de longs discours. Depuis longtemps déjà, ce rituel s'était installé entre nous. Pourtant jamais, je ne lui avais fait part du moindre détail. Mais ces nuit-là revenaient toujours ponctuellement. Et quand bien même, il lui suffisait d'observer mon comportement changeant à peu de choses près. Lorsque ces périodes approchaient, fuyant ces nuits de solitude, je me réfugiais plus longtemps parmi mes frères, dans l'espoir de pouvoir éviter ces mauvais songes. Je lui disais peu de choses, bien qu'il ferait probablement un excellent confident, lui qui était si à l'écoute des autres. Cependant on se connaissait déjà très bien, peut-être même était-il celui qui me comprenait le mieux ? C'était effrayant et rassurant à la fois. Et dans son regard, je lisais toujours milles et une questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il souhaitait tellement que je baisse ma garde, que je fasse preuve d'une honnêteté totale envers lui, juste une nuit...

Pourtant, la première fois, il s'était permis cette simple question :

"_ Marco, quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

Et les mots s'étaient alignés d'eux-mêmes.

_ Que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve... "

Mais par respect, il ne demandait plus rien. Nous attendions en silence, que l'aube se lève puis chacun vaquait à ses occupations, la vie reprenait son cours. Nous n'en parlions jamais. Ce simple moment qui n'avait peut-être aucun sens à ses yeux, suffisait pour tout oublier. Il savait que j'avais besoin de lui.

 _Oui, c'était suffisant..._

Cependant, la réalité était toute autre. Seul dans l'obscurité, assis silencieusement sur ce tabouret, la gorge sèche, à attendre. Comme dans l'espoir que les lumières s'allumeraient avec Thatch qui apparaîtrait soudainement devant moi.

Trop tôt...

Tout était revenu bien trop tôt. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ici et maintenant ?

Je me refusais de répondre à cette question. Le faire serait poser un pied de plus dans l'absurde. Comme pour fuir cette réalité oppressante, je me retournais dans les couloirs, marchant sans réfléchir, sans but précis puis je m'étais finalement arrêté. Devant cette porte familière, je savais qui y reposait. Mon poing s'était serré et je l'avais relevé lentement. Je n'avais que trois coups à donner, rien de plus. Mais la main tremblante, le cœur battant la chamade, mon esprit était pris aux doute, ignorant quoi faire. Quel était le meilleur choix ? Je disais aller mieux, je ne désirais que cela. Mais le gouffre ne cessait de s'ouvrir davantage. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus alors je rebroussais chemin. Quittant silencieusement le couloir, comme si je n'étais jamais venu.

Sur le pont, appuyé sur la rambarde. Le regard hypnotisé par les vagues et le paysage, comme pour m'empêcher toute réflexion. L'aube se levait doucement sur notre navire paisible où tout le monde dormait encore. Une légère brise d'air frais me fit frissonner et je devinais les prochains changements météorologiques à venir. J'allumais une cigarette et passais une main sur mon épaule, les yeux à demi clos, mon corps cherchait à se rapprocher lentement du sommeil, mais ma conscience l'en interdisait formellement. Quand soudain je sentis quelque chose se poser doucement sur ma joue. Je passais un doigt dessus puis ouvris les yeux.

_ Il neige...

* * *

 **Plus tard dans la matinée...**

_ Les échos du Moby Dick ! Les échos du Moby Dick ! Ce mois-ci, les conseils du cap'tain Izou pour un rouge à lèvre porté à la perfection en mode geisha ! Pour les têtes en l'air et p'tits nouveaux voici un guide du bateau pour arrêter de se perdre ! Les dix conseils de dragues pour ne plus jamais passer ses nuits seul en hiver ! Mais d'après le capitaine Vista, alors à prendre avec des petites pincettes ! Les tenues tendances d'hiver made in Whitebeard ! …

Il n'avait suffi que de seulement quelques heures, pour que toute cette folie quotidienne reprenne sur le bateau. Les nouvelles recrues s'amusaient de l'arrivée de la neige, tandis que les anciens s'empressaient de la faire diminuer, pour éviter qu'elle nuise au bon fonctionnement du bateau. De mon côté, à la barre je vérifiais le cap du navire et devinais l'arrivée imminente sur une île familière.

 _Voilà qui devrait ravir le reste de l'équipage_ , pensai-je.

_ C'est l'heure de manger !

_ La bouffe est prête !

Des cris de joie se firent entendre et tous ne tardèrent pas à quitter immédiatement le pont pour se ruer dans c la salle à manger. Cela avait provoqué des tremblements si forts que j'avais failli en tomber. Je soupirais face au comportement désespérant de mes camarades. En attendant que la folie se calmait, je me retenais fermement à la barre, puis réprimant un bâillonnement je finis par les rejoindre.

_ ITADAKIMASUUUUUUU !

Encore un énième petit-déjeuner bruyant et plein de vie dont on ne se lassait jamais. Installé à ma table habituelle, en compagnie de Thatch, Joz, Vista, Haruta, Ace et père. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les énièmes péripéties de Vista tandis que Joz et Haruta se moquaient de lui. Sous son masque de grand sabreur aguerri se cachait un véritable petit rigolo à qu'il arrivait toujours des vertes et des pas mures. Il avait toujours une histoire des plus incroyablement ridicule à nous raconter. Mais il n'était jamais seul, Joz, Thatch, Ace et pleins d'autres étaient souvent dans ses combines. Et ils faisaient toujours tourner tout le navire en bourrique. Difficile d'imaginer que derrières ces adversaires imposants se cachaient de tels personnages. En face de moi, Ace que je devinais en train de se goinfrer comme si on entrait bientôt en pénurie de nourriture. "Feuilletait" avec attention, à mon grand étonnement, cette feuille de choux vendue par nos deux fameuses camarades que je ne nommerai plus.

_ Tu lis ce torchon yoi ? Demandai-je surpris.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son "journal" et il en profita pour se resservir.

_ Lut', le piaf. Il y a un article sur la nourriture dedans, répondit-il avec entrain.

_ Et ? Tu manges déjà yoi, répliquai-je sans comprendre l'utilité de sa lecture.

_ Bah justement, je prends de l'avance sur ce que je n'ai pas encore mangé, c'est ça le kiffe, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je soupirais d'exaspération, un véritable ventre à patte, et je le laissais à sa lecture. Père riait face aux bêtises de ses fils et appréciait le repas de bon cœur. Il ébouriffait souvent les cheveux d'Ace pour qu'il mange plus doucement. Il y aurait bien encore des choses à dire, mais toute cette agitation rendait le petit-déjeuner difficile à suivre. La salle était remplie de joie et de rire, rien d'inhabituel. Pourtant, je me surprenais à chérir chacun de ses instants. Le cœur partagé entre le bonheur et l'angoisse que tout ceci prenait fin. Je ne l'expliquais pas, juste un mauvais pressentiment grandissant chaque jour. Seul le comportement de Thatch avait changé, plus en retrait et tourmenté. Lui qui était normalement si chaleureux et à l'écoute des autres, néanmoins plus réservé lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments personnels. Je devinais être la principale raison de ses tourments, bien que je le connusse peu rancunier. Finalement il devait simplement être inquiet pour moi. Et dans un sens... Il n'avait pas tort. Mais je l'ignorais pour l'instant et gardais une attitude normale, je ne voulais pas m'y confronter, pas maintenant. Si j'oubliais tout, j'irais bien.

J'en étais convaincu.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant suivi de nombreux rires autours de moi, me ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité.

_ Ha ha ! Je t'avais dit qu'il dormait allez hop passe tes croissants ! S'exclama Ace victorieux en tendant son assiette vers Vista.

Je réprimais difficilement un autre bâillonnement et me resservis en café pour me réveiller. Peu crédible, je me défendis tout de même.

_ Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais yoi...

_ Et tu réfléchissais à quoi hein ? Comment bien s'endormir à table hein ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha... S'exclama Joz en riant sans pour autant être suivi par la foule.

Haruta hocha négativement la tête d'un air désespéré, tout en tapotant sur son épaule.

_ Non Joz... ça, c'était totalement minable comme blague. soupira-t-il.

_ Hmm, je me disais bien que c'était beaucoup trop précipité, reprit-il avec sérieux.

Le reste de la table finit par rire aux éclats, face au ridicule de la scène. Joz avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec l'humour... Pour ne pas dire qu'il faisait des blagues de merdes en permanence et souvent au mauvais moment. Puis Ace eut soudain un éclair de génie et reprit la parole tout fier de lui en me regardant avec malice.

Sauf qu'il avait encore la bouche pleine...

_ Fi chu pfhadj cjsnfpfjgng Vrista chralors ?

J'haussai un sourcil interrogatif, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais je n'essayais pas non plus. Alors, je rétorquai avec insolence.

_ Plaît-il ?

_ Fait fi, schi ru nentznd pras Vrista charlos ? (Si tu n'étais pas en train de dormir, que racontait Vista alors ? )

Cette fois-ci j'avais fait l'effort de traduire, mais je faisais toujours mine de ne rien comprendre. Et je me contentais d'hausser les épaules.

_ Chai pas grenge ! Fe schai que chu m'as chrompris ! (Fais pas genre ! Je sais que tu m'as compris ! ) Grogna-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête avec innocence. Et celui bu un grand verre d'eau qu'il posa brutalement sur la table, agacé de répéter pour la troisième fois cette même question :

_Si tu n'étais pas en train de dormir, de quoi parlait Vista alors ?!

_ Ah... Bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux yoi, dis-je pour le taquiner.

Mais celui-ci me lança un regard noir, avant de se remettre à manger en vitesse. Je tentais de me souvenir des milles et unes histoires de Vista mais je m'aperçus bien vite que j'en avais perdu le fil depuis longtemps. Ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincu pour autant, je répondis tout de même.

_ La fois où tu as perdu un duel de sabre contre un gosse ? Tentai-je.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

_ Ah bah j'ai rien dit alors yoi, déclarai-je en haussant innocement les épaules.

Trop tard je venais déjà de déclencher un énième fou rire général, en rappelant ce vieux souvenir.

_ Choi pchlu glarnd canieur zéplés jdnzmz fvkkve msldp ? Cha Honte ! Oh pleux chacrvoir chomment ?! ( Toi le grand manieur d'épées, t'as réussi à perdre contre un gosse ?! La honte ! Je veux savoir comment ?! ) Renchérit Ace toujours la bouche pleine.

Vista me lança un regard noir, à la fois honteux et en colère contre moi.

_ Marco ! Pourquoi tu me trahis comme ça ? Ça devait rester entre nous ! S'écria-t-il.

_ C'était sûrement bien plus intéressant qu'une de tes énièmes histoires de cavales, me justifiai-je posément.

_ Sachant que ce "gosse" c'était Marco, ajouta Joz.

Haruta applaudit Joz en hochant la tête.

_ Là c'était bien, bonne intervention, commenta-t-il.

_ Non ?! C'est vrai ça l'piaf ? S'exista Ace en me regardant en attente d'une réponse.

J'haussai les épaules, esquissant un bref sourire, je me remémorais des souvenirs plus plaisants.

_ Possible... Me contentai-je de répondre.

_ Ah c'te blague ! C'est mort Vista, j'te ne lâcherai plus jamais avec ça ! Je veux les détails ! Se moqua Ace.

_ J'espère que t'es fier de toi ! Tu veux vraiment me lancer sur ce terrain-là ? Dit Vista sur un ton faussement menaçant.

_ Je me doute que ce soit aussi passionnant, répondis-je sur un ton moqueur.

Vista avait pris une légère pause pour réfléchir, tandis que les autres continuaient de ricaner doucement.

_ Pas aussi inintéressant que la fois, où tu as découvert ton fruit du démon par accident, répliqua-t-il avec malice.

_ Hmm... Je ne me lancerais pas sur ce terrain-là à ta place, ça n'irait pas en ta faveur, dis-je un fin sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hein ? Mais non ! Puisque que je te dis que ce n'était pas moi, c'était Thatch ! S'exclama-t-il.

J'hochai négativement la tête et surjouai un peu en me tournant vers lui.

_ Tu imagines que si je m'étais noyé ce jour-là, je ne serais pas assis là, à tes côtés ? Quelle honte que d'utiliser ses fidèles frères pour couvrir ses actes, déclarai-je sur un ton faussement accusateur.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier hein Vista, renchérit Haruta.

_ Bah alors, fils ? Ajouta père.

_ Quoi même vous père ? Mais ce n'est pas moi vous le savez bien c'est Thatch ! Il cache bien son jeu ne vous fier pas aux apparences ! Voilà mille ans que ce débat perdure ! S'écria-t-il acculé par toutes ces fausses accusations.

Je regardais Thatch qui était partagé entre le rire et la pitié pour son pauvre frère, qui n'avait décidément rien demandé. Je décidais alors de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour briser la glace.

Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

_ Thatch est un ange, jamais il n'aurait pu jeter un pauvre enfant à la mer, déclarai-je avec amusement en regardant Thatch droit dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas ? Ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lus de la surprise dans son regard, lui qui s'attendait probablement à tous sauf ça. Bien qu'il eût toujours été d'une gentillesse sans égale, il était sans aucun doute pire que Vista et les autres réunis, ne perdant jamais une occasion pour faire une plaisanterie. Simplement que son tempérament le rendait plus discret à contrario des autres. J'aurais même juré, l'avoir vu rougir. Surement de gêne, les compliments le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise, lui qui était d'une modestie extrême. Il passait son temps à minimiser le moindre de ses exploits. C'en était presque comique.

_ Evidemment il n'y a pas plus sage que moi, répondit-il avec ironie.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Vista.

_ "Sage" ? Lui sage ? Mais s'il est sage, je suis la sagesse incarnée ! S'exclama-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Entre nous, Thatch c'est notre petit ange adoré, même s'il a une coiffure bizarre… Déclara Haruta.

_ Ouais fif Thatch ! Mchromfrom fche ddhou tlemps ! ( Ouais vive Thatch, le meilleur cuisinier de tous les temps ! ) déclara Ace en levant son verre.

_ Oh... Mais non... Il y a bien meilleur que moi, je me débrouille, dit-il avec modestie les joues légèrement empourprés de rouge.

_ Ne sois pas si modeste, fils, fit père d'une grosse voix en lui frappant le dos alors qu'il mangeait encore, il manqua de s'étouffer et les autres lui rirent au nez.

_ Vive Thatch ! Dis-je avec mes frères en levant mon verre.

_ Favoritisme ! Cria Vista.

_ Bah quoi t'es jaloux ? Demanda Ace qui avait enfin fini son assiette.

Et le repas continua sous d'énièmes fous rire.

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner prit fin, je me rendis au centre de la salle pour faire une de mes annonces habituelles.

_ Demain matin nous arriverons sur l'île de Rockibourg. Comme vous le savez déjà, il s'agit d'un ensemble de quatre petites îles qui ont décidé de faire plus qu'une pour le commerce. Donc on passe d'un pôle à l'autre grâce à des embarcadères mais forcément avec ce temps, la circulation est plus difficile. Chaque zone a sa spécialité. Le Nord et L'Est sont principalement réservés pour le tourisme et le commerce. Le Sud et L'Ouest sont à éviter donc on restera au Nord, Nord Est de l'île. On y passera simplement la journée pour le ravitaillement. D'ailleurs j'ai vérifié les stocks de nos réserves et noté ce qu'il manquait. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'indiquer si j'ai oublié quelque chose. Ok ? Demandai-je calmement en tendant les listes à chaque commandant.

_ Oui ! Firent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Parfait. Bon vous êtes libres, déclarai-je en baillant tandis que tous quittaient la salle au pas de course.

Sur ses paroles, j'en profitais pour me resservir en café, la journée allait être longue... Joz vint ensuite me rejoindre pour discuter des salles d'entraînement qui auraient bien besoin d'être rénovées et agrandies en raison du nombre de nouvelles recrues qui ne cessait de s'accroître. J'ajoutais cela à ma liste et nous réfléchissions à une solution, lorsque deux infirmières m'interpellèrent soudain.

_ Capitaine !

Je me tournai vers elles avec déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

_ C'est urgent ! Cria l'une.

_Extrêmement urgent ! Renchérit l'autre.

_Ça ne peut pas attendre ! Ajouta la première.

_ N'ayez surtout pas l'audace de la faire attendre ! Me prévint l'autre.

Je réprimais difficilement d'autres bâillonnements alors qu'elles arrivaient à ma hauteur.

_ Oui mais... Euh... Quoi yoi ? Demandai-je avant de boire mon café d'un trait.

L'une des infirmières se gratta la tête gênée, si étourdie qu'elle en avait oublié le plus important.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! Notre médecin titulaire Alexia souhaite vous voir immédiatement ! Annonça-t-elle.

A l'entente de la nouvelle j'en recrachais brusquement mon café et je faillis m'étouffer avec en toussotant. Je manquais d'air. Joz vint me frapper le dos voyant la situation s'aggraver. Tandis qu'elles s'étaient précipitées toutes autour de moi avec inquiétude.

_ Non ne lui frappez pas au dos ! Gronda l'une.

_ Ce sont des idées reçues, rien de tel pour aggraver la situation en réalité, déclara l'autre.

_ Ça... ça va, je vais bien yoi, repris-je en toussotant encore un peu.

Je repris doucement mon souffle sous le regard de Joz qui était partagé entre l'inquiétude et le rire tant ma réaction avait été ridicule. Je devais sûrement être tout rouge avec ça. Le pire, c'était que je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès.

_ Donc euh... Vous disiez pardon ? Demandai-je encore un peu étourdi.

_ Euh... Oui ! Alexia veut voir, répéta l'une.

 _Non, je n'avais pas mal entendu hélas._

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tentai-je. Joz et moi avons des affaires importantes à régler yoi, expliquai-je en le fixant du regard pour le faire adhérer à mes propos.

Mais cet idiot, bien trop droit dans ses baskets me laissa lâchement tomber en se levant table et prenant les notes avec lui.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Marco, on va régler ce problème là avec les autres. Tu as bien plus important à faire de ce que j'ai compris, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement, m'abandonnant à mon propre sort. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais dans la merde, ma réaction n'était pas anodine. Solidarité entre frères tu parles ! Et pendant que je le suivais du regard avec espoir qu'il se retournerait en changeant d'avis. Les voix de ces infirmières me ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité.

_ Elle vous attend dans l'infirmerie capitaine !

_ Bonne chance !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et partis à reculons. J'allongeais le chemin en prenant tous les détours possibles, comme un débutant à ses premiers jours. Sur le trajet, je réfléchissais à toutes les stratégies qui me permettraient de fuir en cas de danger. Bien qu'il soit déjà imminent...

En effet, on ne s'était pas reparlé depuis "le dernier incident" qui avait eu lieu, il y a seulement quelques jours environs. J'avais espéré pouvoir me la couler douce, en reprenant les choses comme si de rien n'était. Sans jamais que le sujet ne soit abordé, jusqu'à être oublié, estompé, comme jamais arrivé. Hélas... Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévues. Cela devenait habituel... Et à contrario de Thatch, elle n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, aussi buté que je ne l'étais lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Alors que moi je refusais catégoriquement de mener la moindre conversation sur le sujet. Mais j'étais bien trop fatigué pour me battre...

Je soupirais longuement, finalement arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je laissais passer quelques secondes, en regardant mes compagnons défiler dans le couloir tous occupés, comme avec espoir que l'un deux m'interrompraient, ayant besoin de mes services, ils me sauveraient de cet enfer à venir. Mais rien, tous me saluaient joyeusement puis continuaient leur chemin. Une prochaine réunion sur le thème de la "solidarité entre frères" s'imposait urgemment.

 _J'allais bien, j'irais bien..._

Je pris un grand bol d'air avant de toquer doucement à la porte.

_ J'entre, annonçai-je sobrement en entrant dans la pièce.

Des infirmières étaient réunies de part d'autre dans l'infirmerie, certaines s'occupaient de blessés souvent dus aux entraînements. D'autres rangeaient ou étudiaient, sûrement sous les ordres de leur maîtresse. L'ambiance était plutôt paisible mêmes joviale, malgré le traitement de tortionnaire que leur faisait subir Alexia, ses élèves étaient toujours joyeuses et pleines de vies. Néanmoins ma présence avait provoqué une réaction de groupe pour le moins inhabituelle. Chacune avait cessé ses occupations, leurs regards s'étaient tous tournés vers moi et la pièce fut plongé dans un silence pesant, avant d'être rapidement couvert par des petits chuchotements. Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, j'étais devenu le centre d'attention contre mon plein gré, j'avais horreur de ça. Plutôt ironique sachant que j'occupais le poste de capitaine de première flotte, certes... Simplement, là ce n'était pas le moment. Je reculai d'un pas prêt à m'enfuir aussi rapidement que je n'étais arrivé, mais une main familière posée sur mon dos m'en empêcha.

_ Te voilà enfin, fit Alexia en passant devant moi.

 _Raté..._

_ Tu voulais me voir ? Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

_ Dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-elle.

Je retins un soupir, comprenant que désormais, je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'enfuir. Je l'avais suivi toujours sous les regards de ses apprenties qui continuaient de murmurer des choses, que décidément je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et allait m'adosser contre celle-ci, mais Alexia m'arrêta aussitôt.

_ Attends, fit-elle simplement avant de l'ouvrir brutalement à nouveau.

A mon grand étonnement, toutes les infirmières s'étaient aussitôt écroulées sur le seuil de la porte. Son bureau donnant directement sur l'infirmerie, elles voulaient sûrement en profiter pour nous espionner. Celle-ci soupira longuement d'exaspération avant de leur lancer un regard noir.

_ Retournez travailler si vous ne voulez pas que j'augmente vos corvées ! Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

_ Oui Alexia-sama ! S'écrièrent-elles à l'unisson en repartant aussitôt à leur place, effrayées.

Quel tirant, pensai-je en riant intérieurement. Néanmoins par sécurité je préférais garder cette remarque pour moi, puis nous retournâmes dans son bureau. Je m'adossais contre la porte en croisant les bras, tandis qu'elle s'était assise sur son bureau les jambes croisées.

Cependant, nous étions ensuite restés longuement silencieux, à s'observer mutuellement, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Mais nous nous connaissions suffisamment, pour savoir quel comportement adopterait l'autre face à telle ou telle situation. Elle se confrontait toujours au problème, tandis que je les fuyais comme la peste. En tout cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon cas personnel, ce n'était pas important... Tant que ma famille n'était pas touchée directement. Je laissais couler, cela passerait bien vite, "ainsi va la vie"…

Telle était ma philosophie. Et je savais ô combien ça l'agaçait.

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres :

Pourquoi l'avais-je repoussée ainsi ? Comme ça du jour au lendemain, telle une inconnue, une étrangère, dont la présence m'était soudainement devenue insupportable. Je lisais de la tristesse et de la déception dans son regard. Probablement était-ce le risque d'une relation aussi ambiguë qui s'était créée naturellement au fur et à mesure des âges. Jamais de mots ne l'avait clairement définie plutôt par des actes. Les étiquettes et discours à rallonges étaient inutiles face à l'absence de preuve. Et seul l'instant présent comptait.

J'étais ce que j'étais... Peu bavard, peu expressif, plutôt calme et perspicace. Pourtant je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'elle voyait de plus en moi, que je ne parvenais à voir. Ce qui rendait notre amitié et cette attirance physique réciproque. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, nous ne l'avions jamais caché, mais l'absence de mot l'avait rendue difficile à confirmer auprès des autres.

Elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose, mais que je ne pouvais lui donner. Comment s'excuser d'un incident dont on ne connaissait soi-même la raison ? Je ne savais qu'une chose : Son amitié m'était précieuse. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Mais les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que cela...

Je soupirais et finis par lui tourner dos, posant ma main sur la poignée, prêt à partir, jugeant notre "entretien" terminé. Mais je l'entendis soupirer à son tour et m'interpeller.

_ Le traitement médical de père arrive bientôt à son terme, annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

_Quoi ? M'exclamai-je surpris en me tournant de nouveau vers elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tout en croisant les bras.

_ Il va me manquer les herbes médicinales principales du Mélisse et Brassica or, tu sais qu'elles sont extrêmement rares à cause de leur pouvoir réparateur.

Je soupirais, me rendant compte au fur et à mesure de la gravité de la situation.

_ Oui elles se trouvent principalement sur l'île Illiana yoi, qui est totalement à l'autre bout de notre position, répondis-je.

_ Je sais et j'imagine que ça demanderait beaucoup de temps pour changer de cap et s'y rendre ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ça dépend yoi... On peut faire des miracles. Il t'en reste encore pour combien de temps ? demandai-je en réfléchissant.

_Environ, un petit plus d'un mois. Et peut-être deux si père se tient à carreaux et que je n'aie pas à augmenter les doses, répondit-elle un brin ironique.

_ Oublie pour ça c'est mort yoi, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Un mois c'est beaucoup trop juste, il aurait fallu changer de cap dès maintenant, soupirai-je.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais... Rétorqua-t-elle déçue.

_ A moins d'envoyer quelqu'un en mission s'en charger, même si ça reste tout autant risqué c'est sûr qu'il serait plus rapide que nous yoi. Et puis au cas où, on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'autre pour remplacer non ? tentai-je.

_ Tu sais bien, que je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre de tels risques avec la santé de père, Marco. Et combien même il arriverait à temps sur l'île d'Illiana, le temps de revenir ou d'envoyer les herbes médicinales manquantes, il serait déjà trop tard, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Tu as raison, admis-je en continuant de réfléchir tout de même.

Elle se leva pour aller à son bureau et elle en sortit un document d'une pochette.

_ Ecoute, en fait j'ai déjà réfléchi à une autre solution. Mais tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, insista-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Bien sûr yoi, répondis-je en haussant les épaules ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle prit une légère pause sans me lâcher du regard. Comme si elle comptait m'annoncer la nouvelle la plus tragique qui soit. Et je commençais à avoir un mauvais pressentiment…

_ On devrait reconsidérer la proposition de Shanks. Dans un de ses énièmes courriers qu'il avait récemment envoyé à père, que j'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé caché dans sa cabine. Il proposait de nous fournir en herbes médicinales car il repassait bientôt sur Illiana. Si on acceptait, cela nous permettrait d'être parfaitement dans les temps pour le traitement de père et de ne prendre aucun risque inutile, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Cette annonce m'avait figé sur place. Si mon apparence ne laissait rien paraître, j'étais totalement brisé de l'intérieur, incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit. Le simple fait d'entendre son nom, d'envisager une quelconque "aide" de sa part... Tout mais pas ça. Je refusais. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Il en était hors de question. Des images de ces nuits sans sommeil me revinrent soudainement en tête, me glaçant le sang. Ce sentiment d'oppression revenait, je manquais d'air, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mon cœur battait si fort, comme menaçant presque d'exploser. Le temps m'était compté... Mon masque allait se briser, j'allais craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Je voulais juste disparaître...

Dans un dernier élan de force, faisant mine de sortir un paquet de cigarette je me hâtai jusqu'à la fenêtre, une fois ouverte, je passai ma tête à travers pour prendre l'air. Apaisé par les bruits des vagues et les flocons de neige, je pris un grand bol d'air et me dépêchai d'allumer cette cigarette, que mon corps réclamait de tout son être. Je respirais cet air toxique comme la chose la plus plaisante qui soit, puis sentant mes forces revenir je me tournai vers elle.

_ C'est hors de question, déclarai-je sur un ton ferme.

Elle eut un bref soupir d'exaspération, face à ma réaction peu surprenante.

_ Marco, c'est la seule solution, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

_ Ce n'est qu'un tas de connerie yoi. On a à peine pris le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. On trouvera une véritable solution par nous-même comme on l'a toujours fait yoi. Rétorquai-je le plus posément possible.

_ Ecoute, je ne suis pas plus fan que toi de cet ivrogne de rouquin, mais parfois il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté et penser au plus important. Shanks nous propose une solution simple et sécurisée. C'est le plus important, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

 _Ranger sa fierté ?_

 _Ne l'avais-je pas suffisamment fait depuis ?_

 _Tout subir contre mon gré ?_

 _Sans aucune justification !_

Je pris tranquillement une dernière bouffée de cigarette, avant de passer mes nerfs en écrasant ce mégot avec violence. Puis je me rapprochais doucement d'elle.

_ Alexia, commençai-je calmement. J'ai parfaitement conscience de la gravité de la situation donc je ne laisserai jamais de simples idioties du genre prendre le dessus sur la situation yoi. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que le bien-être de notre famille yoi, rappelai-je sur un ton sérieux.

Elle se rapprocha à son tour.

_ Oh vraiment ? Fit-elle avec étonnement. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire là, à l'instant ? Laisser de simples différends puérils prendre le pas sur le reste ? Arrête de te prendre pour un super héros, accepter l'aide d'autrui ne tue pas, asséna-t-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

 _Oh... Si seulement ils étaient puérils..._

_ Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je trouverai une solution par nos propres moyens yoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est hors de question de faire appel à lui. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais en entendre parler sur ce bateau, ordonnai-je sur un ton soudainement plus sévère.

N'appréciant pas cette soudaine prise d'autorité, sûrement injustifiée ou ridicule à ses yeux, elle serra son poing avec colère et désormais à ma hauteur elle me jeta un regard glacial.

_ Tu as deux jours, sinon j'enverrai la lettre, me menaça-t-elle sèchement.

La tension augmenta d'un cran, mon front contre le sien, nous nous affrontions du regard. C'était à celui qui céderait en premier. Mais butés comme des mules, chacun restait campé sur ses positions. Et je me chargeais de bien lui faire comprendre en me saisissant férocement de la lettre.

A deux mains, avec un regard provocateur, je chiffonnais lentement le courrier, avant de l'écraser du pied, plein de haine.

_ Plus. Jamais. Fin de la discussion. Me contentai-je de souligner avant de quitter le cabinet.

_ Abruti ! jura-t-elle en claquant violemment la porte derrière moi.

Je balayais rapidement du regard l'infirmerie, où j'avais le droit à des regards outrés, les disputes se faisaient rares. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce conflit soit plus que passager.

M'isolant aussitôt dans ma chambre, je m'étais posé à la fenêtre pour fumer et profiter de la fraîcheur de l'hiver, pour reprendre mon calme. Deux jours ou peut-être moins. Il était impossible d'arrêter Alexia. J'avais du pain sur la planche, si je voulais trouver une solution. Si j'échouais, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'envoyer la lettre. Et si ce courrier lui parvenait...

Je me ressaisis bien vite, ce n'était pas le moment de s'effrayer. Ça n'arriverait pas, tout simplement. Je m'étais empressé de sortir tout mon matériel de navigation, cartes, différent carnets et livres qui regroupaient des informations sur toutes les îles déjà visités. Néanmoins il me fallait me renseigner davantage sur le plan médical. Pour cela il me suffirait de me rendre à notre bibliothèque. Je soupirais, tout cela allait me prendre des jours... Et je constatais avec désespoir que je n'avais définitivement pas assez de temps. Je grignotais nerveusement mon mégot, quand un éclair de génie me vint soudain.

_ Mais oui ! M'exclamai-je en frappant mon poing dans la paume de ma main.

Je quittai ma chambre sans tarder, et me rendis sur le pont au pas de course. Mais pas l'ombre du principal intéressé. Où pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci ? Sûrement à finir son entraînement "matinal", il était plutôt "lève-tard". Je m'y précipitai alors. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde, les entraînement des nouvelles recrues avaient plutôt lieu de bonne heure. Je trouvais ainsi Ace en compagnie de Joz, ils s'entraînaient souvent ensembles. Joz aidait Ace à gagner en force et en puissance, en effet il était le mieux placé pour enseigner ce genre de choses. La séance semblait être levée puisque Joz s'apprêtait à partir tandis qu'Ace était toujours couché au sol, encore assommé par son traitement rude.

_ C'était beaucoup mieux, on remet ça la semaine prochaine, commenta Joz avec sérieux en prenant chemin vers la sortie.

_ Compte...Sur...Moi ! Répondit-il en levant un pouce tremblant en l'air.

Cela faisait presque peine à voir...

Joz eut un sourire moqueur, en se rendant compte de ma présence dans la salle.

_ Bah voilà t'as survécu, me taquina-t-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule une fois à ma hauteur.

_ Traitre, maugréai-je, alors que celui-ci quittait la salle d'entraînement.

Je laissais échapper un bref soupir, puis je repris rapidement ce pourquoi j'étais venu. Je rejoignis tranquillement Ace, mais une fois devant lui, je me sentis étrangement faible...

Essoufflé par l'entraînement intense qu'il venait de subir, les joues rouges et la sueur perlant lentement sur son front. Il y passait régulièrement ses mains, pour soulever ses mèches qui retombaient dessus. Nos regards s'étaient peut-être croisés et ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes semblant murmurer doucement quelque chose. Je n'en avais pas la certitude. Je n'entendais plus rien, étrangement médusé par ce spectacle. Happer par cette chaleur, qui cette fois-ci n'avait rien d'étouffante...

_ Oï l'piaf !

_ Quoi ? Dis-je en sortant brutalement de mes pensées.

Instinctivement j'avais reculé d'un pas, encore étourdi j'observais partout autour de moi.

_ Ici le moineau ! Fit Ace en m'appelant de la main.

Il me regardait avec étonnement et amusement à la fois, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il reprit.

_ Ça fait deux fois que je te demande de me passer ma bouteille d'eau qui est juste à côté de toi, dit-il en me montrant celle-ci du doigt, posée sur la table.

_ Ah désolé yoi, bredouillai-je en lui donnant son dû.

La saisissant, il s'assit en tailleur.

_ Toujours en train de dormir, se moqua-t-il avant de boire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque que je ne pouvais contredire. Bien que cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un accès de sommeil... Je fus subitement sorti de mes pensées, lorsque mes yeux furent attirés par le reste du contenu de la bouteille qui tombait en cascade dans cette chevelure brune. Appréciant la fraicheur de l'eau, il laissa échapper un bref gémissement de satisfaction. Secouant ses cheveux de droite à gauche, mon regard semblait hypnotisé par les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de part et d'autre. Notamment sur son débardeur blanc, désormais transparent, il lui collait à la peau. Mon corps frissonnait mais pas de peur, c'était un mélange d'émotions, de sensations indescriptibles...

_ Hé... Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Entendis-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Quoi ? Rien, me défendis-je aussitôt.

_ Comment ça t'es venu ici pour rien ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas yoi, répliquai-je encore sonné.

_ Je t'ai demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu, tu me réponds "pour rien", ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu me racontes là l'ananas, se moqua-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Je me grattais nerveusement la tête avec gêne. Ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se produire ni mon attitude vis à de vis lui. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je préférais ignorer cet incident mettant cela sur le dos de la fatigue et du stress qui me faisaient sévèrement délirer. Machinalement je me munis d'une cigarette pour masquer mon embarras, reprenant un peu de contenance, je tâchais de clarifier correctement les choses.

_ Non, justement j'ai une faveur à te demander yoi, repris-je calmement en pesant chacun de mes mots.

_ Bah voilà on y arrive, s'amusa Ace en jetant sa bouteille à la poubelle. T'sais c'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir hein, continua-t-il en me taquinant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesçai silencieusement, il fallait impérativement que je dorme. Mais de tout évidence ce ne serait pas pour les prochaines nuits à venir. Un jour peut-être...

Je le vis alors se diriger dans les vestiaires pour poursuivre la conversation, je n'avais cependant pas bougé d'un pouce alors il fit demi-tour en me regardant toujours avec cet air rieur.

_ Bah, viens, fit-il.

_ Non, m'opposai-je instinctivement sur un ton bien trop sincère.

_ Mais... T'avais quelque chose à me demander non ? Je vais juste boire mais je t'écoute hein, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Euh... Oui bien-sûr yoi, rectifiai-je rapidement toujours perturbé.

Ace se mit alors m'observer en fronçant les sourcils, avant de caresser sa barbe encore inexistante. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais son regard avait suffi à me mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Quoi ? Repris-je sur la défensive.

Celui-ci eut un léger sourire et chercha à s'emparer de ma cigarette.

_ En fait... Tu devrais arrêter de fumer ce truc, t'as passé l'âge, fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Aussitôt je bougeai la tête pour l'en empêcher et lui lançais un regard noir.

_ Pas touche, le menaçai-je fermement.

Il me rit au nez puis me répondit sur un ton ironique.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il est agressif ce piaf... Ricana-t-il en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Ce n'était pas la cigarette, le problème venait d'ailleurs... Mais je ne préférais ne pas m'y aventurer maintenant. La fatigue, juste de la fatigue...

Puis je l'avais suivi rapidement avant d'encore changer d'avis. Ace avait ôté son débardeur et s'était penché au lavabo pour se rincer le visage et boire. Sentant ce trouble revenir, je pris une grande inspiration et contemplais les casiers des vestiaires comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante qui soit. Sur certains on pouvait voir d'anciennes photos de l'équipage. Le Jolly Roger de père recouvrait le mur d'en face, tout comme dans la salle de sport. Revoir tout cela me rappela d'anciens souvenirs sur le bateau mais la voix d'Ace ne tarda pas à me rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Donc cette faveur ? Reprit-t-il avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

_ Hmm... Dis ça te tente toujours d'être capitaine de la première flotte yoi ? Lançai-je à tout hasard.

A l'entente de cette question, il s'arrêta brusquement, m'envoyant un peu d'eau, en relevant la tête.

_ Quoi ? Fit-il sous le choc.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, avant de rapidement détourner le regard; sentant ce trouble revenir.

_ Le temps d'une journée yoi, précisai-je.

_ Ah... J'ai cru que tu nous faisais encore une fugue, soupira-t-il de soulagement en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux et le visage.

J'hochai négativement la tête poursuivais sans attendre.

_ Donc c'est d'accord ?

_ Hmm... Je sais pas trop... Les cernes et l'allure de zombis vont avec ? Me taquina-t-il.

Je fis un bref sourire.

_ Prépare toi à devenir un panda en moins d'une journée yoi, ironisai-je. Bref j'aurais besoin que tu me remplaces juste le temps d'une journée yoi. Voici la liste de quelques tâches importantes à faire. Le reste peut attendre, ça ne fait rien yoi. J'aurais surtout besoin de toi dans la gestion de l'équipage et du bateau yoi. Comme tu es le second, pourquoi pas me faire preuves de tes capacités de capitaine intransigeant ? Déclarai-je avec une pointe d'humour en lui donnant mon carnet de tâches.

_ C'est un test ? Demanda-t-il motivé en récupérant le carnet.

_ Qui sait ? Je pourrais toujours demander des retours aux autres yoi, envisageai-je.

_ J'aime ça, déclara-t-il avec entrain en frappant son poing dans la paume de sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend toute la journée comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement en fronçant les sourcils.

_ T'occupes pas de ça yoi. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi n'est-ce pas ? Vérifiai-je avec un léger sourire en jetant un bref coup d'œil en sa direction.

_ Evidemment, rétorqua-t-il avec assurance.

_ Par contre, à la moindre urgence, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ok yoi ? Rappelai-je sur un ton sérieux.

_ T'inquiètes je gère, tellement que je vais les dégoutter de toi, ajouta-t-il confiant.

_ Exactement ce que je voulais entendre, répondis-je avec un léger sourire en partant.

Désormais la situation était sous contrôle et la motivation d'Ace m'avait contaminé, je débordais d'énergie. J'allais pouvoir me mettre sérieusement au travail. De nouveau dans ma chambre, sur mon bureau était disposé des bouquins de médecine et de navigation, des dossiers et des cartes de part d'autre. Je voyais déjà un futur chantier à venir. Je m'installai à mon bureau, retroussai mes manches et pris une longue inspiration comme prêt à en découdre.

_ C'est parti.

 **Plus tard dans la soirée...**

La pression monta d'un cran, lorsque la lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Mais je m'étais rassuré, en me souvenant que la nuit tombait plus tôt dans les milieux hivernaux. Néanmoins cela ne dura pas longtemps car quelques temps plus tard, on ne tarda pas à me rappeler une seconde fois pour le dîner, ce que j'avais poliment décliné. Et désormais il faisait nuit noire. Jamais je n'avais été aussi désemparé, chaque fois que je pensais m'approcher de la solution miracle, un point négatif venait la contredire. Parvenir à rester concentrer devenait de plus en plus difficile. La fatigue et la pression si longtemps retenues et parfaitement contrôlées prenaient progressivement le dessus. Mon esprit se préoccupait bien trop de tous ces événements inhabituels qui n'avaient cessés de me tomber dessus. Alors je devais me faire violence pour arrêter de penser, cesser de réfléchir, d'essayer de comprendre ou de chercher une raison rationnelle pour tout. Parfois l'ignorance pouvait s'avérer être la meilleure des explications. Bientôt, l'horloge sonna les vingt-deux heures, si j'avais remis de l'ordre dans la situation, hélas je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'alternative valable.

Ma main se crispa soudainement sous ma plume. Je manquais de peu de faire un trait erroné. _Concentre-toi !_ Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur sinon...

Un léger frisson me traversa l'échine et je fis une grosse rature sur ma feuille.

_Merde, jurai-je.

J'en fis une boule de papier et la jetai dans la poubelle, qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Tout comme mon bureau qui était rempli à ras bord, un véritable bordel dont je commençais sérieusement à perdre le fil. Je pris une légère inspiration pour garder mon calme, puis j'ouvris un tiroir à la recherche de papiers à cartes, pour continuer mes recherches. J'avais peu de temps, vraiment très peu, même pour moi qui avais toujours été si perspicace, je ne parvenais à voir la faille. Le délai était définitivement trop court. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'abandonner... Si jamais... Si jamais je n'y parvenais pas à temps.

Cette pensée encore inédite me fit faire une autre grande rature sur ma carte. Et je due me résoudre à me débarrasser de celle-ci également, pour la remplacer par une nouvelle.

 _Ne pense pas à ça._ Je ne devais surtout pas y penser.

Hélas, c'était trop tard... Le mal avait déjà été fait.

Jamais. Pas une seule fois, je n'avais envisagé son retour... Voilà qui était bien naïf de ma part, lui qui aimait tant ça nous rendre visite à l'improviste. Et rien n'indiquait qu'il se contenterait de nous envoyer gentiment le remède. Il pourrait aisément se déplacer par lui-même.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mes mains se mains se mirent à trembler, je ne parvenais plus à écrire.

Je ne devais pas craquer, je ne devais pas craquer... Pas maintenant, si proche du but.

La colère me prit soudain. Comment Alexia osait-elle faire appel lui, alors qu'elle avait tout à fait connaissance de ma rancœur envers lui ? Non, elle n'en savait rien. Et si les choses avaient été différentes... Si tout était comme avant... Là était le problème, tout avait changé... Tout régressait... Tous ce que j'avais bâtis tombait en ruine. Doucement devant mes yeux... Contre mon gré ou par ma faute ? Je l'ignorais, ne trouvant pas cette erreur commise, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, face à cette anarchie...

 _" Difficile lorsqu'on est à l'origine de tout ça..."_

Je sursautai et ma plume tomba par terre. Mon cœur se mit à battre si vite et si fort que j'avais l'impression de l'entendre raisonner dans toute la chambre. Ne parvenant plus à différencier mes pensées de l'extérieur, je saisis un poignard posé sur la table et me dirigeais d'un pas vif et prudent jusqu'à la porte. Posant ma main légèrement tremblante sur la poignée, je réfléchissais bien à deux fois avant de l'ouvrir. Me mordant nerveusement la lèvre, je fis glisser lentement le verrou, une goutte de sueur coulait le long de mon visage. La porte entrouverte, je laissais légèrement passer ma tête.

Regardant de droite à gauche.

En haut, en bas.

Sur les côtés.

Les moindres recoins.

Personne en vue…

Je refermai aussitôt la porte à double tour en m'y adossant.

La salle de bain…

Marchant à pas de loup jusqu'à elle, j'y donnai un léger coup de pied et allumai la lumière d'un bref coup de coude.

 _Montre-toi .._.

Jetant un coup d'œil net et rapide de chaque côté, j'ouvrais chaque meuble et les refermais brutalement. Mon regard se posa sur le rideau de douche. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent subitement, le corps devenu brûlant je transpirais à grosse goutte. Comme une bombe à retardement, au moindre mouvement étranger je prenais ma forme de phénix. La tension montant toujours plus, j'allais exploser... A bout de souffle, je sentais le sang perler de ma lèvre que je maltraitais malgré moi.

 _Inspiration… Expiration..._

Je tirai le rideau de douche d'un coup sec, inspectant la baignoire au moindre mètre carré.

Personne…

Je quittais la salle de bain en claquant la porte, vérifiant la moindre trace d'une autre présence dans la chambre.

Mon lit…

Ma respiration vibrait dans toute la pièce, mon cœur menaçait de lâcher prise à tout moment. Tout le corps en alerte, j'étais parcouru de tremblements intenses qui me rongeaient jusqu'au sang… M'armant courageusement de mon poignard d'une main, je soulevai la couette d'un coup vif, qui semblait abriter un corps.

Vide...

Mes armoires, mes tiroirs… Je fouillais tout ce qui était susceptible de cacher quelqu'un, même dans les lieux les plus improbables.

La fenêtre, j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la journée !

Me précipitant jusqu'à elle, je la refermai violemment et vérifiai qu'elle était bien verrouillée. Donnant sur la mer, je cherchais la moindre présence d'un autre navire en notre direction.

Rien…

Je fermai rapidement les rideaux et m'y adossai. Ayant désormais une vue entière sur ma chambre, j'observais lentement la pièce… Incapable de différencier les bruits de mon imagination de ceux de la réalité. Et pourtant...

Personne…

Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, reprenant progressivement mon calme, mon cœur une allure normale. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Le teint livide comme si j'avais eu un fantôme, le corps rouge de sueur et de stress. Je retournai alors m'asseoir à mon bureau et posant mes coudes sur ma table, je fis tomber ma tête dans mes mains. Je fermai les yeux et laissant échapper un long soupir.

_ J'deviens vraiment parano yoi…

Sentant le sommeil revenir avec force, je me redressai rapidement, tentant de me remettre au travail. Machinalement j'ouvris mon tiroir pour sortir un nouveau papier à carte mais…

Plus rien.

Pas l'ombre d'une petite feuille.

Vide.

Le néant.

_Non, non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu en utiliser autant en moins de deux mois yoi, murmurai-je en prenant progressivement conscience de la gravité de la situation.

 _"Utiliser", tu veux dire gaspiller, Marco._

Avec tout ça, les cartes se faisaient plus rares de nos jours. Je me mis aussitôt à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs et placards. Je possédais toujours une petite réserve en cas d'urgences comme celles-ci. Il fallait absolument que je m'y remette sinon… Mais évidemment, impossible de me souvenir de l'endroit exact où je l'avais rangé. Tournant en rond dans ma chambre, évitant toutes les deux secondes de trébucher sur un livre ou une feuille. Je vidais chaque meuble qui me passait sous la main et mon esprit commençait à s'agacer progressivement de la situation.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tout était aussi compliqué en ce moment ?_

Pourtant, c'étaient des choses que je n'oubliais jamais. J'étais quelqu'un de très organisé mais par-dessus tout... Jamais je n'avais épuisé mon stock aussi rapidement pour seulement quelques cartes ! J'avais horreur du gaspillage, ce papier coûtait une belle fortune et ne se trouvait pas facilement. Comment avais-je pu en user autant sans m'en rendre compte ? Comment ?

_Voilà une énième dépense à gérer. yoi Murmurai-je avec désespoir en posant violemment des livres sur la table basse.

Je soupirais et m'asseyais là, ma tête dans les bras, au beau milieu des décombres de ma chambre qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Comme ce matin, elle semblait tanguer doucement sous mes yeux ,où peut-être était-ce juste moi ? Ma main se glissa lentement dans la poche de mon bermuda pour en sortir une énième cigarette, que j'allumais de l'autre. Trois paquets en moins de vingt de quatre heures. J'allais me tuer... Mais même la mort faisait pâle figure face au sort qui m'attendait, si par malheur j'échouais. Je toussotais doucement et respirais pleinement cet air qui avait pour illusion de m'apaiser. Le corps tiraillé entre l'angoisse, la peur et la fatigue, j'avais si mal... Était-ce physique ou mentale ? Quelle importance de le savoir... C'était juste une lutte sans fin...

 **BAM !**

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'entente de ce bruit fracassant et j'observais la pièce avec méfiance. Mon regard dévia rapidement sur la porte car le bruit semblait venir de l'extérieur, comme si l'on essayait d'entrer à l'intérieur.

 _L'avais-je bien fermé ?_

Mon esprit me criait d'aller vérifier.

Non cela devait sûrement être des livres tombés par terre… Avec tout le bazar que j'avais fait, tentai-je de me persuader en vain.

Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveaux sur la porte, mordant nerveusement mon mégot de cigarette, je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir de façon rationnelle et la peur reprenait le dessus.

 _Il reviendra bien un jour… Sh… Sha…_

Mon cœur rata un battement.

 _Il reviendra, prétextant à une réunion, ou pour remettre ce soi-disant remède... Prétendant œuvrer pour la santé de père, alors que… Maintenant... On sait ce qu'il veut._

_Arrête Marco... Il n'est pas là, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

 _Le soir… La moindre imprudence te sera fatale… Il n'avait pas fini… Plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter cette fois-ci._

La pression remontait et le stress emprisonnait mes membres qui se mettaient doucement à trembler.

 _Alors il reviendra simplement dans le but de terminer cette nuit. Sa patience ne durera pas longtemps. Qui sait ? Alexia lui a déjà envoyé le courrier. Et il est déjà en route._

_Arrête de penser !

 _Tu ne pourras pas travailler tant que tu n'auras pas régler ce problème et tu le sais… Tu ne pourras plus rester seul… À tout moment…_

_Stop !

 _Il guettera le moindre instant d'inconscience. Le moindre instant de faiblesse._

_Arrête de penser… Arrête de penser…

 _Il est aussi fort que père, tu ne fais pas le poids. Résister à son haki ne suffit pas..._

Je posais mes mains sur mon front, tentant en vain de faire taire cette voix dans ma tête. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

_Pitié... Stop.

 _Il viendra dans ta chambre en cette nuit calme... Peut-être une fois… Peut-être deux… Peut-être..._

_Il ne peut pas ! J'ai fermé à clé.

 _En es-tu sûr ? Tu ne sens pas une présence là… Juste derrière la porte. Le bruit de ses pas… Son odeur ensorcelante... Celle à laquelle tu ne peux résister..._

_ Je deviens fou yoi…

 _Tu dois vérifier_ _!_

Je craquai à bout de nerfs et me jetai sur la porte. Tournant le verrou. Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois…

Ça ne fonctionnait pas… Le verrou restait ouvert...

_Pourquoi ?! Ferme-toi. Ferme-toi !

J'insistais avec toujours plus force mais, mes gestes brusques semblaient tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

 _Comme lorsque tu avais tenté de lutter contre lui... Toujours aussi faible finalement..._

_ Ferme-toi ! Ferme-toi !

Mes mains moites ne parvenaient plus à maintenir la poignée. Paniquant de tout mon être, mon corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables et de bouffées de chaleur. Ce sentiment d'étouffement revenait une fois de plus, ne faisant qu'accélérer la cadence de mon cœur. Je respirais beaucoup trop vite et perdais mes repères. Je finis par m'écrouler à genoux sentant les vertiges arriver, mon regard et mes mains s'accrochaient de toutes leurs forces à la porte, tandis que la pièce tournait doucement autour de moi. Quand soudain, je vis dans le petit trou, le verrou tourné en avant.

 _C'était verrouillé… C'était verrouillé… C'était déjà verrouillé !_

_ Oh... Merde... Marmonnai-je avant d'être soudainement pris de nausée et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

J'en ressortais quelques minutes plus tard, et à bout de force je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le tapis. Reprenant au fur et à mesure un semblant de calme, je restais las au sol, entouré par la paperasse et la peur. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, les lumières s'étaient subitement éteintes, je devinais les autres encore derrière tout ça. J'aurais tant aimé les rejoindre, à leur côté tout semblait plus simple, j'en oubliais presque tout. Mais je l'avais bien compris, je n'avais plus la force de prendre sur moi, pas ce soir... Alors je restais là dans le noir. Finalement, prétendre souffrir de solitude était une énorme connerie car je n'étais jamais seul... Il y avait toujours cette petite voix, si difficile à faire taire, celle qui me détruisait tous les jours un peu plus de l'intérieur. Celle qui faisait refléter la vérité à travers l'obscurité, mes faiblesses et mes pires travers. Ce vrai visage une fois le masque tombé, ma véritable nature... Combien même je faisais tous les efforts nécessaires en journée pour aller mieux. La nuit remettait tout au grand jour. Cette lutte ne cesserait donc jamais... Cette paix que je pensais avoir trouvé, était-elle réellement vouée à disparaître du jour au lendemain ? En vérité, je savais que c'était uniquement en acceptant cette idée-là, que les choses pourraient commencer à avancer. Mais cela, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable, je refusais d'y croire. Pourquoi devrais-je abandonner injustement toutes ces belles années ? Devais-je réellement tout recommencé, après tout ce temps ? En aurais-je le courage nécessaire ? Je recherchais encore cette faute, cette erreur fatale qui avait tout fait basculer... Mais je la connaissais parfaitement, j'avais baissé ma garde depuis bien trop longtemps... Je voulais croire que cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, que tout cela était irréel. Que la réalité fût toute autre, qu'elle était celle qu'elle avait toujours été depuis. Je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que de retrouver ma vie d'antan... Je repensais alors à cette promesse qu'on m'avait faite au premier jour, que ce navire serait un havre de paix, ma maison, une part de moi... Mais il m'avait été lâchement volé.

"_ (…) Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

_ Que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve... "

Finalement, il semblerait que je me sois réveillé...

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin...**

 _Rien..._

 _Ou peut-être était-ce simplement noir partout autour de moi. Les yeux ouverts mais toujours immobile. Emprisonné dans cette brume sombre. J'avais beau me débattre, crier pour réclamer ma liberté._

 _Le néant..._

 _Pas un bruit. Pas un son. Juste ce silence pesant qui me glaçait le sang. Je voulais fuir, m'envoler loin d'ici, loin de ce danger qui me guettait. Soudain, enfermer dans cette cage sombre, de grands yeux apparurent de part et d'autre m'épiant de tous les côtés. Pris à mon propre piège, je sombrais dans l'inconscience, lorsque je crus entendre une voix m'appeler au loin. Ou peut-être était-ce la folie qui s'était emparée de moi, proche de la fin. Pourtant cette voix se rapprochait toujours plus, comme pour me sauver de cet enfer. De cette sombre prison que je m'étais recrée de toute pièce._

_ Marco !

Mes yeux s'étaient subitement ouverts, à l'entente de mon prénom et de ce contact chaud sur mon épaule. Encore secoué, tout était flou et je me frottais doucement les yeux en baillant. A côté de moi, cette même voix familière continuait de m'interpeller.

_ Ah ça y est enfin tu m'entends ! Bon retour parmi nous, j'ai failli appeler les infirmières !

_ A... Ace ? Marmonnai-je avec étonnement la voix encore enroué par le sommeil.

Voyant désormais plus clair, je le vis à genoux devant moi, sa main posée sur mon épaule qu'il finit par retirer, rassuré de me voir bel et bien réveillé. Je me redressais doucement, incapable de m'arrêter de bailler, la fatigue s'était posée de tout son poids. Je cherchais à trouver un sens, à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avant d'être subitement pris de panique, ne me souvenant même plus de m'être endormi, les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore flous ou alors n'avaient ni queues ni têtes.

_ Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La porte était fermée à clé, me rappelai-je soudain.

Celui-ci se gratta la tête et il finit par bailler à son tour à force de me voir le faire.

_ Ah bon ? Possible, je suis passé en dessous de la porte vue que tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais, tu dormais comme un bébé. D'ailleurs un lit c'est meilleur pour dormir si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

Je fus rassuré en apprenant que la porte était bel et bien fermée à clé, je n'avais pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Néanmoins la suite de sa phrase m'avait nettement déplue, fronçant les sourcils, je lui lançais un regard noir.

_ Ace, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne plus passer sous la porte yoi ? Demandai-je sur un ton ferme.

Celui-ci fit une légère moue, faussement blessé.

_ Mais... Ferme pas à clé aussi, tenta-t-il de se justifier pitoyablement.

_ Si je ferme à clé c'est qu'il y a une raison valable Ace, alors ne recommence plus yoi, ordonnai-je sur un ton très sérieux.

_ Ouais ouais... Bah tu m'étonnes aussi t'as vu ce bordel, on croirait que la bibliothèque s'est soudainement écroulée dans ta chambre. Sérieux qu'est-ce t'as foutu le piaf ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi bordélique, interrogea-t-il avec étonnement en se levant.

Je soupirais longuement, remarquant seulement maintenant l'état désastreux de ma pauvre chambre.

_ Je... Je cherchais un truc important, je ne sais même plus yoi, soupirai-je en baillant de plus belle avant de me lever à mon tour. Peu importe, qu'est-ce qui t'amène Ace ? Demandai-je calmement.

_ Hmm... Oui, deux choses : la première on arrive dans peu de temps à la prochaine île donc on aurait besoin de tes services de grand navigateur, la seconde euh... Justement à propos d'hier euh...

_ Ah mince déjà yoi, le coupai-je en regardant l'heure. Allons-y, vite merci Ace. Oh mais tu disais quelque chose à propos d'hier ?

_ Oh euh... Trois fois rien t'inquiète, allons vite amarrer sur l'île, insista-t-il avec un sourire bien trop grand pour être honnête.

Et tandis que celui-ci se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée, je le fixais du regard.

Ça sentait encore les conneries à plein nez.

_ Ace... commençai-je mais il m'en empêcha aussitôt.

_ Je t'assure que j'ai une explication à tous...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, trébuchant sur un bouquin traînant par terre, il se prit la tête la première contre la porte, avant de tomber brutalement au sol sur d'autres livres et matériels en tout genre. Un cri aigu en sorti rapidement recouvert par le bruit assourdissant que cela avait provoqué. Je me mordis la lèvre, imaginant la douleur désagréable qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment précis. Après un court instant de silence, je repris la parole.

_ C'est ce que je voulais te dire en fait... Il y avait un livre devant toi... Expliquai-je doucement.

_ Tu. Pouvais. Pas. Me. Prévenir ?! Grogna-t-il la tête enfoncé dans le sol.

_ Mais...

_ Non ferme là, tu piailles trop depuis ce matin ! Râla-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil un brin amusé par la situation et finis par rire de sa chute vraiment ridicule.

Cela devait être amplement mérité.

Une fois sur le pont je pris le gouvernail et avec l'aide de mes compagnons nous amarrâmes dans le port de l'île de Rockibourg. Il neigeait toujours à gros flocons et le temps s'était nettement rafraîchi depuis hier matin. Réunissant tout le monde sur le pont, je rappelais les consignes à suivre avant de partir.

_ Comme je l'ai énoncé hier matin, Rockibourg est en fait un ensemble de quatre île désormais composée en quatre pôles, Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest. N'allez à L'Ouest et au Sud sous aucun prétexte. Non seulement parce que la circulation en embarcadère et nettement plus difficile avec ce temps. Mais surtout parce que ces lieux sont extrêmement dangereux car réputés pour ses crimes et trafics en tous genres par des brigands, pirates et compagnie. Par conséquent c'est très surveillé par la marine en journée.

_ Bien que leur présence soit totalement inutile, souligna Vista.

J'haussai les épaules en baillant longuement sans le vouloir.

_ Hmm... Disons que la majorité des crimes se déroulent de nuit, puisque les marines ont rarement le courage de s'y aventurer ou alors on ne leur laisse pas vraiment le choix. Par exemple, il suffit aux brigands d'observer leur stratégie en journée pour en prendre l'avantage à plusieurs le soir. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs bien sombres qui circulent sur ses ruelles. Enfin peu importe, mon problème principal à moi, c'est que je refuse qu'on se fasse remarquer et provoquer une énième grande guerre. Pas le temps, ni le moment. Donc on reste tranquillement au Nord, Nord Est, plutôt réservé au tourisme et au commerce, on approvisionne le bateau et on rentre le soir. La marine reste tout de même moins présente dans ces zones-là en comparaison. Mais le danger est toujours présent. Soyez donc vigilant au moindre problème, rentrez sur bateau ou utilisez le Den-Den Mushi pour avertir les autres. Surtout, je refuse catégoriquement que l'un d'entre vous reste seul soyez toujours entourés partout où vous allez yoi, ordonnai-je sur un ton ferme.

_ Oui oui... "Oba-chan", dis donc j'voudrais pas que ça sonne vantard mais t'oublierais pas un peu le Jolly Roger que tu portes fièrement depuis ? Déclara Ace un brin amusé.

Je croisais les bras, fronçant les sourcils, je lui lançais un regard noir.

_ C'est de la vantardise yoi. Et la vantardise tue. Il est hors de question que cela arrive à l'un d'entre vous où vous avez intérêt d'être bien mort si vous ne voulez pas que je me charge moi-même de vous achever, menaçai-je froidement en serrant mon poing tandis que des flammes bleues s'en échappaient.

Un silence aussi glacial que l'était le climat en ce moment même régna soudainement sur le bateau. Tous figés par mes paroles cinglantes. Seul père souriait, étrangement amusé par la situation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait me mettre hors de moi aussi facilement, ma famille. Je ne plaisantais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur sécurité, quitte à être un peu trop protecteur, enfin d'après ce que l'on me reprochait... Je soupirais et fus obliger de relâcher mon poing pour bailler une énième fois.

_ Peu importe à quel point vous être fort, vous n'êtes pas invincibles encore moins immortels, nous avons tous des faiblesses yoi. Pour un simple détenteur de fruit du démon, il suffit d'un peu de granite marin pour le mettre hors-jeu par exemple. C'est pourquoi nous devons toujours redoubler de vigilance car je refuse de perdre l'un d'entre vous d'une mort stupide yoi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? repris-je plus calmement en fixant néanmoins Ace du regard.

_ Oui bah ça va... Me regarde pas comme si ça allait m'arriver, se plaignit Ace avec une petit moue.

_ Il est tellement protecteur notre Maruko c'est adorable ! S'exclama Izou tout ému.

_ Un véritable papa poule oui, se moqua Vista.

_ Vive le capitaine ! S'écria le reste du bateau qui commençait déjà à s'exciter dans tous les sens.

_ Moi j'dis ça mérite une fête !

_ Ils nous restent encore de l'alcool dans les caisses !

_ Crétins... J'en ai pas encore fini avec vous yoi, soupirai-je en baillant mettant un terme à toute cette folie.

Puis, je repris.

_Donc déjà, si possible essayez de cacher vos Jolly-Roger avec vos vêtements pour passer inaperçu bien qu'avec ce temps cela ne devrait pas trop être compliqué yoi...

_ Bah oui mais... Avec père et le bateau c'est un peu mort t'façon, fit remarquer Curiel en les montrant du doigt, tandis qu'Ace et Vista éclatèrent de rire.

Je réprimais un bâillonnement, _mais ces gars me fatiguent..._

_ J'ai dit " si possible" baka… Repliez le drapeau ce sera déjà ça non ? soupirai-je.

Aussitôt deux recrues partirent s'en charger, heureusement que je pouvais encore compter sur les autres...

_ Bref, vous allez répartir par groupes dans le Nord et Nord Est de l'île. Tout d'abord dans le Nord Est pour les réserves de nourriture : Thacth, Haruta, Fossa et Ace, pour le médical : Alexia, Izou et Speed Jiru. Au Nord pour les armes : Vista, Rakuyo, Blenheim et Curiel. Pour le matériel de construction : Joz, Blamenco, Namur, et Kingdew. Sur le bateau reste père et Atmos. Et moi je me charge de la navigation au Nord Est, annonçai-je.

_ Attends, c'est une blague tu viens de nous faire la morale en nous interdisant formellement de rester seul. Par contre Monsieur s'autorise une petite exception, contesta Ace avec ironie en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirais, ayant espéré en vain que cela passerait inaperçu, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça Ace c'est...

_ Je m'en fous, je viens avec toi dans ce cas, coupa-t-il sur un ton ferme.

_ Mais... Débutai-je en vain.

_ Pas d'objection l'piaf c'est ça ou rien. Allez on y va ! Annonça-t-il prêt à partir selon lui.

_ Très bien… Rendez-vous ici au plus tard 20h et soyez vigilant yoi, répétai-je avec fermeté.

Et tandis que ceux-là quittaient bruyamment le bateau, Joz passa à côté de moi en m'ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

_ T'inquiète va, on en est plus à notre première.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, tout de même peu convaincu et je les regardais s'éloigner gaiement avant d'être interrompu par la voix d'Ace.

_ Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Les autres sont déjà en train de partir, demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'empêchai aussitôt de passer, en croisant les bras et tapotant du pied. Je levai un sourcil avant de soupirer.

_ Pour commencer Ace, tu vas me mettre une chemise on doit pas se faire remarquer je te rappelle yoi, rappelai-je.

_ J'ai chaud moi, en plus tu penses vraiment qu'on va passer inaperçu avec ta tête d'ananas, c'est mort y en a pas deux des comme toi, se moqua Ace.

_ Ha ha… Hilarant yoi, déclarai-je en faisant mine de rire avant de subitement reprendre mon sérieux. Ace, ne discute pas, couvre toi un minimum yoi. Et puis ton sac, ajoutai-je soudain en pointant du doigt cette énorme chose qu'il portait au dos.

Je devinais qu'il contenait probablement, la moitié des réserves de nourriture restante.

_Oh... Euh… Quoi ça ? Oh mais c'est vraiment trois fois rien... Des p'tits sandwichs me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être un peu faim sur la route. Un p'tit casse-croute ça fait pas mal, tenta-t-il de se justifier, en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir et il ajouta avec ses yeux rieurs suivi d'un petit clin d'œil.

_ J'tai même pris des graines.

Pendant un cours instant j'eus l'impression d'entendre Shanks à la place d'Ace, c'était bien son genre de blagues stupide. Reculant instinctivement d'un pas, je tâchais d'effacer bien vite cette image de mon esprit.

Nous nous échangeâmes encore de longs regards, tandis qu'Ace ne cessait d'agrandir ce stupide sourire d'hypocrite, mais dont je ne pouvais me détacher malgré moi. Je baillais longuement.

_ Tu m'épuises, va déposer ça tout de suite Ace yoi, ordonnai-je en soupirant.

_ Mais...

_ Pas d'objection, c'est ça ou rien yoi, coupai-je avec un léger sourire moqueur.

_ Stupide piaf, j'ai toujours eu horreur des volatiles t'façon, jura-t-il avant de faire demi-tour tandis que je le regardais partir, amusé par la situation.

 **Quelques temps plus tard...**

Ace et moi avions enfin quitté le port et nous rendions à la place principale du Nord Est de l'île, là-bas se trouvaient de nombreuses boutiques médicales et de navigation d'assez bonnes qualités. Néanmoins il ne s'agissait pas là de l'île la plus radieuse au monde. Elle souffrait de pauvreté, non pas qu'elle manquait de richesse, ses terres étaient très riches. Mais hélas elle était dirigée par un dirigeant corrompu, qui plutôt que de nourrir l'ensemble de la population, préférait s'en mettre pleins les poches auprès du gouvernement. Problème classique, mais bien plus complexe qu'il ne semblait l'être... Les crimes et la délinquance en tout genre étaient alors à leur paroxysme. Ici dans les rues marchandes, recouvertes par la neige et le froid, les temps étaient d'autant plus difficiles. Les commerçants cherchaient à vendre par tous les moyens auprès de n'importe qui, quitte à m'être leur vie en dangers auprès de personnes malveillantes. Si le coin était supposé "touristique", je remarquais bien vite qu'il était nettement plus fréquenté par des pirates et autres brigands du genre, que depuis mon dernier passage. Les rues parsemées de déchets, de cris, de passants et de vendeurs dans tous les coins, l'ambiance était tendue, pesante, comme si tout menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Mon corps me démangeait, me hurlant de m'en voler le plus loin possible d'ici. Rien n'avait changé. Je détestais toujours autant ce lieu. Il y refermait bien trop de choses… Mais inévitable sur la carte. Cependant la présence d'Ace avait rendu ce moment moins éprouvant, n'en manquant jamais une pour me taquiner. Je ne regrettais pas sa venue finalement.

_ Bah t'as mis un bonnet finalement, ha ha ! Je t'ai vraiment vexé tout à l'heure, se moqua Ace.

_ Ferme-là yoi, rétorquai-je en faisant mine de le réarranger correctement sur ma tête.

Cependant, après avoir quittés le port et pénétrés la rue principale, le visage d'Ace s'était aussitôt assombri. Le regard perdu sur les passants et tous qui l'entouraient, comme s'il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs. Mais de ses yeux ne dégageaient ni pitié ni tristesse... C'était une profonde colère qui l'habitait. Néanmoins, je tâchais de me concentrer rapidement à nouveau, il était très simple de se perdre ici.

_ La boutique de navigation devrait être sur la droite yoi, annonçai-je calmement.

_...

En l'absence de réponse de sa part, je regardai aussitôt à ma gauche. Ace avait disparu. Inquiet, je m'arrêtai et jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi.

_ Ace ?

Quand soudain après avoir balayé la rue du regard, je le vis de dos accroupi dans un coin de la place. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, je m'étais hâté de le rejoindre. Mais ce fut lorsque j'entendis les pleurs d'un bébé que je compris, alors je restais en retrait pour observer la scène.

Une femme vêtue de haillons, assise dans la neige tentait de réchauffer dans ses bras, son bébé qui dans de longs sanglots se plaignait du froid. Ce qui m'avait surtout frappé c'était cet aspect juvénile, elle semblait à peine avoir passer l'âge adulte. Ace s'était empressé de les recouvrir de son grand manteau, ne conservant qu'une légère chemise. Puis avec une délicatesse encore inconnue, il avait saisi les mains de la dame, pour lui remettre bien plus d'une centaine de berry. Les yeux de la femme s'étaient subitement ouverts de surprise et je la vis secouer la tête avec gêne en signe de refus. Mais je devinais Ace insister, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, avec douceur il refermait sa main sur les pièces. Tant émue par l'acte, les larmes n'avaient pas tardé à ruisseler sur son visage pâle, désormais posée sur ses genoux frêles, je la devinais en train de remercier Ace. Et d'une tendresse dont je ne le connaissais pas, il avait enlacé la jeune femme qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles à l'oreille. Enfin, il l'avait relâché et aidé à se relever, s'éclipsant discrètement avec son enfant, il les saluait de la main. Puis il était resté ainsi sans bouger, je devinais toujours à les observer. Je finis alors par le rejoindre et dus poser une main sur son épaule pour le signaler de ma présence. Surpris, il fit un bond si grand que je ne pus retenir un léger rire moqueur, tandis qu'il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu m'as fait peur, fit-il doucement avec gêne.

Puis il engagea le pas, ne tardant pas à enchaîner avec sérieux.

_ Pardon, je sais que tu es pressé... S'excusa-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, lorsque nous fûmes soudainement interrompus par des cris au beau milieu de place. Aussitôt nous nous retournâmes en sa direction, pour assister à un spectacle accablant.

Un homme assez grand, grassouillet, velu, étrangement vêtu de guenille et d'un vieux chapeau de pirate noir, alors qu'il était recouvert de longues chaînes en or autour du cou et des poignets. Il tenait en l'air autour du cou, de sa grande main la jeune femme qu'Ace venait d'aider, avant de la jeter brutalement dans la neige. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle protégeait son enfant dans ses bras, tandis que l'homme lui écrasait violemment le dos avec son gros pied. Ni une ni deux, Ace et moi nous étions précipités au milieu de la place, tandis que tous les commerçants et autres passants s'étaient arrêtés effrayés, certains fuyaient ou se cachaient, mais la majorité observaient avec une curiosité malsaine. Deux autres hommes, dont je supposais qu'ils étaient ses compagnons arrivèrent autour de lui, regardant la foule avec malice. Le second était le plus grand et plus mince des trois, avec de longs cheveux blonds et un nez crochu couvert d'une verrue. Enfin le dernier était le plus petit, rondouillard et chauve ses vêtements lui allaient trop petits et sa chemise blanche menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, portant une bouteille d'alcool à la main, il titubait doucement, sans doute un pauvre alcoolique en fin de vie.

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération, moi qui espérais simplement passer inaperçu. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu décidément.

_ Dis moi, fit le chef d'une voix grasse, qui t'as offert ces jolies pièces dorées hein ? Tu les aurais pas volé n'est-ce pas ? Oui j'en suis sûr, ne me mens pas. Tu sais ce que je pense du mensonge hein... Demanda-t-il à la pauvre femme qu'il martyrisait toujours du pied.

Le plus mince eut un sourire mauvais et s'accroupit devant elle, la forçant à relever la tête, en la tirant brutalement les cheveux.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu pensais t'en tirer tranquillement avec ensuite ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Quitter lâchement cet enfer en nous laissant derrière. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi... C'est plutôt hypocrite de ta part, tu me déçois grandement, Ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Celle-ci tremblait de tout son être et cachant son bébé sous son manteau, dans de grand sanglots, elle secoua négativement la tête.

_ Prenez les si vous voulez... Mais par pitié laissez moi partir, supplia-t-elle à bout de force.

L'alcoolique bu un peu de sa bouteille et lâcha un rire effrayant qui en fit reculer plus d'un, il s'avança en titubant vers la femme, il fit non avec son doigt et peinant à s'exprimer correctement, il dut s'y reprendre par deux fois.

_ Non... Non... Pas avant non, pas avant... Pas avant ! Que tu nous révèle comment est-ce que tu as eu tous cet argent ? Hein ? T'sais bien que ça tombe pas du ciel, comme ces putains de flocons de merde ! Non... Non... ça tombe pas du ciel, ça tombe pas c'te merde... On cherche, on cherche... On vole, on tue, on viole et on torture... Tout ça pour deux putain de berry ! Ou... Deux et demi même ! Et toi... Et toi tu... Toi tu... Toi tu te pointes comme ça avec euh... Euh... Plus de 100 milles berry ?! Parle avant que j'perde patience ?! Qui lui a donné hein ?! Qui ? Qui ? Parlez bande de lâche avant que je ne vous dépèce un par un par hein ?! Vous savez très bien comment ça se passe ici ! Hurla-t-il en faisant doucement le tour de la foule en manquant de s'écrouler à chaque fois.

Les passants reculaient et tremblaient de peur face à ce déchet ambulant, j'allais proposer à Ace une stratégie d'attaque pour nous débarrasser de ces imbécile, mais il m'avait déjà devancé. Se faufilant à travers la foule apeurée, il s'était finalement retrouvé devant eux, tandis que je tentais de le rattraper avec peine. Il ne tarda pas à interpeller l'un d'eux.

_ Hé toi ! Cria Ace.

Le chef avait levé les yeux de surprise vers lui, tandis que le grassouillet ivre mort peinait à trouver la provenance de cette voix. Le blond s'était contenté de regarder Ace, étrangement amusé par la situation, tout en croisant les bras.

_ Tiens, tiens... A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? Voilà bien longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas eu le courage de se présenter devant nous... s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Ace s'était tourné vers eux, laissant l'autre à son ivresse, croisant les bras à son tour.

_ Relâchez-là, se contenta-t-il d'ordonner froidement.

Un léger flottement avait suivi après ça, les deux s'échangèrent un regard douteux, avant de finalement éclater de rire, totalement hilare face à l'intervention d'Ace, qu'ils jugeaient probablement inutile.

_ J'ai dit : Relâchez-là immédiatement et rendez-lui son argent. Il lui appartient, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Les deux autres avaient cessé de rire face au sérieux d'Ace, mais conservaient ces étranges grimaces, avant de les agrandir davantage pour former un drôle de sourire. Leur regard n'était plus sur Ace désormais.

_ Sais-tu à qui tu affaire, petit ? Susurra froidement l'ivrogne derrière lui.

Aussitôt je l'avais vu sursauté avec dégoût, probablement asphyxié par l'odeur, les sens en alertes, il avait reculé par prudence et les fixant froidement du regard, il conservait tout de même son autorité.

_ J'en ai rien à battre. Ne me faites pas me répéter une fois de plus, menaça-t-il sèchement.

L'ivrogne se mit à rire d'une voix grasse, en frappant en rythme sur son gros ventre poilu, puis montrant Ace du doigt il eut un sourire mauvais.

_ Oh, je vois, je vois, je vois... C'est de là que viens l'argent hein ? C'est de là ? C'est de là ! C'est de là ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton étrangement enjoué.

Le blond acquiesça à ses paroles, d'un simple hochement de tête en croisant les bras.

_ En effet il pas l'air du coin... Pourtant j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... Commenta-t-il avec suspicion.

Cependant, le chef ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, il s'était déjà de nouveau emparé de la tête de la femme qu'il fixait d'un regard effrayant.

_ Oh alors, c'est ton nouveau client ? Mais on avait pas déjà eu une conversation sur ce sujet là ? On avait pourtant passer l'accord d'être tes uniques clients et seul moi avait le droit d'en ramener des nouveaux ! Comment oses-tu nous trahir p'tite traînée ?! Je vais te…

_ Ferme-la ! hurla soudain Ace.

_ Pardon ? cracha le chef en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Ace serra fortement son poing.

_ Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule. Et libère-la bordel sinon… menaça Ace sur un ton tranchant.

Le chef ricana avec un sourire malsain.

_ Sinon quoi gamin ? Ricana le chef en soulevant la jeune femme tel un vulgaire sac à patate. T'as été séduit par cette vulgaire traînée. Ha ! Qui sait d'où qui vient le gosse ? pestiféra-t-il.

Les autres se mirent à ricaner, tandis que la femme en pleurs, se débattait en vain des gros bras.

_ T'as deux secondes… menaça Ace qui était sur le point d'exploser.

L'alcoolique, se mit alors à tourner tout autour d'Ace qui se peinait à conserver son sang-froid, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et le poing serré, il avait les yeux rivés au sol.

_ Oh... Bah alors, sujet sensible gamin ? Oh... Mais c'est qu'il a perdu sa maman lui aussi ? Tu te reconnais en ce gosse ? Oh oui, ça vient pas des grandes villes ça... Sûrement des déchets comme nous autres, abandonné à son propre sort. Tu schlingues comme ces poubelles ça se voit, ça se sent bien ouais... Un énième orphelin des rues, dont ladite " mère" a pris la fuite. Ha ha, mais faut pas lui en vouloir, elle avait sûrement d'excellentes raisons, les risques du métier ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Ace, qui envoya un violent coup de poing enflammé dans la tête de l'ivrogne, sous des cris de surprises de la foule. Tombant brutalement à terre, le commandant et son compagnon restant lui lancèrent un regard glacial, alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à lancer l'offensive, j'intervins aussitôt sous ma forme hybride, pour les repousser violemment contre le mur d'en face. Puis je me réceptionnai habilement accroupi dos à Ace, qui me frappa dans la main qui était encore brûlante.

_ T'as été long… râla-t-il.

J'eus un léger sourire et haussai les épaules en me relevant.

_ T'avais l'air de gérer yoi…

_ Te fous pas de moi, maugréa-t-il.

_ Jamais, rétorquai-je avec ironie. Je prends le chef yoi, proposai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

_ Non, s'opposa-t-il fermement.

Je me tournai vers lui, légèrement étonné. Celui-ci craquait ses muscles, avant de libérer des flammes de ses mains.

_ Je prends le chef, tu t'occupes des deux autres cons, déclara-t-il sérieusement avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

_ Soit, rétorquai-je tranquillement.

Les deux autres s'étaient relevés, avec de grands yeux ahuris tandis que je jouais avec mes flammes bleues tout autour de moi.

_ Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? s'exclama le grand blond avec colère.

_ J'sais pas t'en connais d'autres espèces animales, avec des ailes à part les plus communs comme les oiseaux yoi ? rétorquai-je avec ironie.

_ Je dois vraiment être bourré cette fois… marmonna le gros lourdaud qui se relevait avec peine.

J'eus un léger sourire mauvais.

_ Ça tombe très bien tout ça finalement yoi, j'suis d'assez mauvais poil ces derniers temps.

Aussitôt, je fonçai droit sur eux sous ma forme de phénix, tandis qu'ils tentaient de me tirer dessus en vain. Je les désarmai à une vitesse phénoménale et atterrissant au sol je les menaçai avec.

_ J'ai pas pour coutume de me battre contre des attardés mais bon… dis-je en menaçant d'appuyer sur la détente.

_ On... On se reverra ! hurlèrent-ils en fuyant à travers la ville.

Je soupirais d'exaspération en jetant leur armes dans la neige.

_ Ça, c'est fait yoi, dis-je en baillant.

Cependant je fus rapidement interpellé, par des bruits de coups et des cris. Inquiet pour Ace je ne tardais pas à faire demi-tour.

Retournant sur mes pas, je remarquais rapidement qu'il était désormais impossible d'aller plus loin, le passage était bloqué par la foule bien, plus nombreuse qu'à mon départ. Me frayant un chemin parmi le monde, je finis enfin par en atteindre le bout. Je trouvais alors, Ace à genoux au-dessus du chef ensanglanté, qu'il ruait de coups tous plus féroces les uns que les autres. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel accès de colère, il était méconnaissable. Le corps autant couvert de sang que celui de sa propre victime, entouré par les flammes, les traverser serait presque suicidaire, pour un humain normal. Seule la haine guidait ses gestes toujours plus meurtriers

_ Crève ! Sale pourriture ! J'vais te buter… J'vais te buter…. Murmurait-il avec rage.

_ Sale monstre ! hurlait sans cesse le chef qui se débattant en vain.

_ Ace ! M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

_ Reste là-bas ! M'intimida-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Et la puissance de ses flammes avait augmenté en même temps. Quand soudain, je vis tout un groupe de marine arriver au loin.

_ Pirates ! Arrêtez-vous ! Cria l'officier qui se dirigeait droit vers notre direction.

_ Et merde... jurai-je.

Cette fois-ci je passais à travers les flammes, mais mon corps ne tarda pas à se régénérer pour soigner lesquelles brûlures causées. Je courus vers Ace et l'attrapai fermement par le bras.

_ Stop, on y va, ordonnai-je.

_ Lâche-moi ! J'en ai pas encore fini avec lui, se débâtit Ace avec rancœur.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil derrière moi, la marine allait bientôt arriver à notre hauteur, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

_ Ace, on a plus le temps yoi, rétorquai-je gravement.

Cependant le chef ne tarda pas à se redresser miraculeusement, malgré l'horrible traitement que lui avait fait subir Ace. Face au danger de la situation, il avait tenté de se relever en vain. Il jeta un regard terrifiant à Ace.

_ Sale monstre, tu en paieras les conséquences, jura-t-il avec haine.

Je n'attendis pas davantage et me faufilant parmi la foule, qui s'écartait aussitôt effrayée. Je pris la fuite, tirant Ace fermement par le bras, alors qu'il se débattait toujours.

_ Arrêtez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés ! Ordonnaient-ils derrière nous.

_ Tu rêves yoi, marmonnai-je en me mettant à courir plus vite.

Cependant je compris bien vite où ils voulaient en venir, lorsque je vis un autre groupe de Marine arriver droit devant nous.

_ Bordel... Jurai-je.

Aussitôt je regardais partout autour de nous, à la recherche d'une issue de secours et parmi le monde, je crus apercevoir une petite ruelle presque invisible à l'œil nu, peut-être même inaccessible ou simplement inexistante... Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, alors pour détourner leur attention je fis apparaître mes flammes bleues en leur direction. Ils arrêtèrent brusquement leur course par peur d'être gravement blessé ,alors qu'elles étaient totalement indolores.

 _Ah... Ce bon vieux tour fonctionnerait toujours._

Profitant de l'agitation provoquée, je fonçais dans cette ruelle, plaquant Ace d'une main contre le mur, tandis je me calais contre celui d'en face. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rouspéter pour je ne savais quelle raison encore... Je ne lui en laissais le temps nécessaire, plaquant ma main sur sa bouche, je lui intimais le silence. Nous nous affrontions alors du regard et j'eus l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité...

Les pas et les cris de la marine allaient et venaient tout autour de la ruelle, toujours à notre recherche. Je restais calme, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la marine deviendrait une menace particulière. J'avais juste souhaité passer inaperçu enfin, nous n'étions plus à une chose près désormais... Pourtant mon cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient davantage. Encore cette sensation étrange et indescriptible qui remontait lentement le long de mon corps, j'étais comme envelopper dans cette chaleur presque étouffante. Assez paradoxale, face aux flocons de neige et ce vent frais qui ne cessait de souffler sur nos têtes... Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je devais gérer Ace, qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de gigoter dans tous les sens. Pris d'une fureur inconnue, il me menaçait de s'échapper à la moindre faute d'inattention de ma part. Je l'avais alors aussi retenu par le poignet droit, restant le plus attentif possible à la moindre feinte qu'il tenterait de me faire.

C'était un bien étrange duel qui se déroulait là...

Et je trouvai alors la provenance de cette chaleur insoutenable. Son corps était brûlant de rage et de haine, tant et si bien que même sans le toucher elle se ressentait aisément comme s'il était toujours enflammé. Mais je réalisais seulement maintenant la proximité de nos deux corps, qui manquaient de peu de se frôler, limités par cette ruelle si étroite. Ainsi je ressentais son souffle chaud traverser doucement la paume de main qui recouvrait ses lèvres. L'étrange obscurité de ce lieu faisait, que seul ses grands yeux noirs qui me fixaient froidement du regard m'étaient visibles. Je devinais sa frustration d'être retenu de cette manière peut-être même humiliante... Mais il ne me laissait guère le choix, s'il avait été plus coopératif... Et cette tension ambiante ne cessait de s'accroître, cette chaleur était insoutenable, le corps parcouru de frissons, je devais lutter pour ne pas être pris de vertiges ou simplement ne pas lâcher prise au risque de perdre...

Miraculeusement, les bruits de pas de la Marine s'étaient subitement éloignés et j'en déduis qu'ils s'étaient une fois de plus séparé en deux groupes. L'un était parti dans la direction opposée tandis que l'autre était resté sur place pour continuer à chercher. Ils allaient être dur à distancer. Je remarquais alors qu'Ace s'était également calmé, sûrement fatigué de cette lutte incessante, il avait cessé toute résistance, me fuyant même du regard. La ruelle semblait continuer plus loin, mais la neige m'empêchait de deviner si elle nous mènerait réellement quelque part. Peu importe, nous ne pouvions pas rester là indéfiniment. Relâchant doucement Ace, je lui indiquais le chemin à suivre, le guidant au fin fond de cette ruelle. Cependant elle se finissait sur un cul de sac, _j'aurais dû m'en douter pensai-je en jurant intérieurement._ Quoiqu'il advenait, nous devions faire demi-tour, si nous voulions retourner en ville.

Puis d'un pas hésitant, Ace m'avait dépassé pour s'asseoir sur ce qui semblaient être des marches d'escaliers recouvertes par la neige. Ôtant son chapeau d'une main tremblante, il n'avait pas tardé à s'observer avec effroi, les vêtements et le corps recouvert du sang de sa victime. Prenant au fur et à mesure pleinement conscience de ses actes. La colère semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à l'angoisse et la peur. Devinant son état d'esprit, qui m'était assez familier ces derniers temps. Je m'étais accroupis devant lui.

_ Ace... Calme toi, conseillai-je d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci m'avait regardé un cours instant, comme surpris de ma présence avant d'être de nouveau obnubilé par tout ce sang qui lui collait à la peau.

_ Comment veux-tu que je... commença-t-il d'une voix à la fois tremblante et agacée.

Incapable d'achever sa phrase, ses mains faisaient nerveusement des aller et vient de ses cheveux à son visage, les yeux désormais rivés au sol, ses lèvres ne cessaient de murmurer des phrases inaudibles. Il semblait submergé par les émotions et sûrement pleins d'autres choses. Je me décidais alors à l'aider avant que les choses n'empiraient davantage

_ Ace... Inspire...

Docile, il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Expire...

Je répétais encore l'exercice, jusqu'à en juger qu'il était suffisamment calme. Puis je m'étais assis à ses côtés.

_ Merci... murmura-t-il en s'adossant lourdement contre le mur, les yeux clos.

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien et m'allumais une cigarette puis nous restions silencieux. J'aurais voulu lui demander la raison de cette colère soudaine et terrifiante mais de peur de raviver la flamme, j'avais préféré ne rien dire. Mon regard s'était rapidement perdu sur les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement sur nous, mon manteau en était presque entièrement recouvert, tout comme l'était mon bonnet. Je ne pensais à rien, un étrange silence régnait, seuls ces bruits lointains nous tenaient en haleine. Puis soudain il prit la parole d'une voix grave.

_ Marco...

Il utilisait rarement mon prénom, seulement lorsque c'était important. Je fis un bref hochement de tête pour lui indiquer que je l'écoutais bien.

_ Je suis monstre

Sa voix était totalement vide d'émotion, je ne saurais même pas dire, s'il s'agissait là d'une question ou d'une simple affirmation. Je m'étais soudainement tourné vers lui sous le choc, alors qu'il continuait de fixer tranquillement le ciel. Une expression indescriptible sur son visage, pour la première fois, je ne parvenais pas, à ne se serait-ce deviner quel était son état d'esprit.

_ Ace... Tu es tout sauf un monstre, affirmai-je avec sincérité et fermeté alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

Mais il fuyait toujours mon regard, incapable de le soutenir plus d'une seconde, il eut un court instant de silence avant qu'il ne poussait un long soupir, las.

_ Hmm... Peu crédible, rétorqua-t-il dans un profond sarcasme en regardant ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

J'étais énervé qu'il puisse parler de lui-même de cette manière. Avec la peur qu'il ne finissait réellement par y croire, j'avais connaissance, de certaines brides de son passé alors la question m'étonnait peu en vérité. J'espérais simplement qu'il n'était pas encore hanté par de mauvais souvenirs.

Encore naïf de ma part. Jamais ils ne disparaissaient...

_ Ace, si tu te voyais tel que je...

 **Puru puru puru... Puru puru puru... Puru puru puru...**

Cependant nous fûmes soudainement interrompus par la sonnerie du Den-Den Mushi, un peu contrarié de remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Je soupirais en me levant pour m'éloigner un peu, avant de finalement répondre d'une voix sobre.

_ Thatch ?

_ Marco, tout va bien ? On a vu toute un groupe de marines passer dans les rues voisines, à la recherche de pirates, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Je retins un soupir, les nouvelles allaient de bons trains, finalement il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux de ma part de les mettre hors-jeu...

_ Oui tout va bien, on est en lieu sûr en attendant que ça se calme justement yoi, répondis-je calmement. Et de votre côté ?

_ Hmm... Oui ils étaient bien trop concentrés dans leur recherche pour nous remarquer justement et c'était pas gagné pourtant, soupira-t-il.

Je n'avais même pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le deviner, la discrétion n'était pas notre fort voilà tout...

_Un véritable coup de chance, continua-t-il. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Je sentis le regard d'Ace se poser dans ma nuque et me tournant face à lui, je m'adossais contre le mur, sans le lâcher du regard, je me contentai de répondre sobrement.

_ Rien.

Celui-ci ouvrit grands les yeux de surprises, mais j'y lisais surtout une profonde reconnaissance.

_ Ah bon... Un pyromane ambulant ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? Insista Thacth sur un ton légèrement ironique.

Bien que je sentisse un certain agacement monter progressivement, aussi bien pour moi que pour lui. Je soupirais et Ace baissa les yeux au sol en jouant avec ses doigts, il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était dans une mauvaise situation. Moi je m'étais contenté de soupirer, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui, mais sans répondre à Thatch pour autant.

_ Marco !

_ Je suis toujours là yoi, confirmai-je tranquillement.

_ Bah réponds-moi alors, que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui répétait avant de partir qu'il fallait pas qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer donc...

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je veux quelque chose, qu'il se réalise forcément yoi, rétorquai-je avec sarcasme.

_ Alors, que s'est-il passé ? continua-t-il. On est inquiet.

_ Je t'ai répondu qu'on allait bien alors quel est ton motif d'inquiétude yoi ? questionnai-je en retenant un soupir.

_ Bah... Parce que si la marine est intervenue c'est que cela doit être grave et...

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Nous savions très bien tous les deux que ce n'était ni à propos de la Marine ou même d'Ace. Ce n'était qu'un pur prétexte, encore à celui qui craquerait en premier. J'étais bien naïf encore, de penser que la simple blague d'hier matin suffirait à apaiser les tensions. Pourquoi tout me tombait dessus en moins de quelques mois ? Comme si je ne luttais pas déjà assez ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je ne sois uniquement entouré de ce genre de personnes. Je ne tardais pas à m'allumer une cigarette et la portant à mes lèvres, je soufflais lentement cet air toxique. Non, je n'avais pas envie de me battre, pas maintenant…

_ Thatch… Tu sais qui est "le pyromane", donc tu sais déjà tout yoi. Cette conversation est purement inutile donc si tu n'as rien d'autres à dire je vais reprendre les courses yoi, déclarai-je calmement malgré la dureté des mots employés.

J'entendis un soupir d'étonnement rapidement suivi d'une légère frustration.

_ Bon sang… Pourquoi après tout ce temps, est-ce aussi difficile pour toi de juste dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Sois hon...

_ Tu t'égards là yoi, coupai-je rapidement.

_ Non arrête de fu…

La voix de l'un de nos camarades l'interrompit soudain pour mon plus grand bonheur.

"Thatch ! Bon t'as fini ? Notre piaf va bien non ? Faut qu'on se grouille là ! " Puis, j'entendis Tchath commencer à répondre légèrement agacé d'être dérangé.

_ Dans ce cas je raccroche, prévins-je rapidement.

Et sans même prendre la peine d'entendre une réponse de sa part, je raccrochai aussitôt. Je soupirais de soulagement, ravi de pouvoir en finir avec cette conversation qui prenait un tournant qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais tout de même gêné qu'Ace ait pu en entendre un début, en espérant être le seul à en avoir compris les sous-entendus.

_ C'était bizarre... Commenta Ace d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ Laisse tomber yoi, soupirai-je en le rejoignant assis à côté de lui, appréciant pleinement ma cigarette pour adoucir les mœurs.

Il me regarda légèrement surpris que je l'aie entendu, peut-être avait-il dit cela pour lui-même. Alors il poursuivit doucement.

_ Merci... Tu n'étais pas obligé, déclara-t-il avec une profonde sincérité.

Je secouai négativement la tête avec un bref sourire, pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

_ Je n'aurais rien dit de toute façon Ace, ajoutai-je sur un ton rassurant et honnête.

Il fit un léger sourire reconnaissant puis rivait ses yeux sur le sol à nouveau. Quelque chose semblait encore le contrarier.

_ Mais vous vous êtes fâchés par ma faute... continua-t-il coupable.

Je ris légèrement, manquant d'en faire tomber ma cigarette et rassuré qu'Ace n'avait fort heureusement rien compris à la situation.

_ Oh... Si c'était uniquement à propos de ça yoi... répondis-je sur un ton évasif avec amusement.

Il me regarda alors, partager entre l'envie d'en savoir plus ou rester silencieux. J'eus un bref sourire et continuais.

_ Ace, sais-tu pourquoi la neige est blanche ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant certainement pas le rapport avec notre conversation et cette question, alors je poursuivais doucement.

_ Parce qu'elle a oublié quelle était sa couleur d'origine... terminai-je à voix basse.

Nous restâmes ensuite longtemps silencieux à regarder les flocons tomber du ciel, puis Ace reprit soudain d'une voix hésitante.

_ Tu sais... Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger...

Je le regardais avec amusement et étonnement à la fois.

_ T'es en train d'essayer de me réconforter là yoi ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête mal à l'aise, les joues toutes rouges, tandis que je lui riais au nez

_ Oui bah ça va je fais de mon mieux, râla-t-il.

Je continuais de rire puis en me relevant je lui ébouriffais doucement les cheveux.

_ C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, je suis touché p'tit frère... déclarai-je avec ironie.

_ Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse, se plaignit-il.

_ C'est-ce que tu es, le taquinai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre puis retournai rapidement à l'entrée de la ruelle. Plus l'ombre d'un soldat de la marine, sans doute avait-il laissé tomber. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance, de toute façon. Les choses avaient repris leur cours, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, après tous les ventes n'attendaient pas. Néanmoins cela m'avait toujours fasciné. Et puis c'était une bonne chose pour nous, nous avions encore du pain sur la planche. Quand soudain j'eus l'illumination lorsque mon regard tomba sur un panneau pharmaceutique. Finalement peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Je revins vers Ace qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, en m'attendant.

_ Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au bateau yoi, conseillai-je doucement.

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant sans répondre pour autant. Quelque chose le contrariait et j'en compris rapidement la raison.

_ T'inquiètes pas, j'utilise souvent un passage secret, lorsque je veux rentrer sans me faire remarquer yoi, continuai-je sur un ton rassurant.

_ Ah bon, il y en a un ? Fit-il surpris.

_ Tu as encore tellement de choses à découvrir sur ce bateau yoi. Mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas divulguer ce secret, il n'y a que toi et moi qui sommes au courant maintenant désormais, répondis-je.

_ Ha ! Quel honneur, je suis profondément flatté, ironisa-t-il.

_ Crétin.

Il eut un sourire moqueur puis continua avec le plus de détachement possible.

_ Mais ça ira toi, tout seul ?

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi yoi ? Le taquinai-je.

Celui-ci tourna la tête avec gêne, en faisant une légère moue.

_ C'est toi qui a dit qu'on devait pas rester seul c'est tout... maugréa-t-il.

Je pouffais de rire, tandis que celui-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe d'énièmes insultes incompréhensibles. J'ouvris la marche et il ne tarda pas à me suivre.

_ Mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent qu'on termine séparément, la Marine nous a déjà vu ensembles, donc ce serait peu malin de notre part de continuer ainsi. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre l'un des deux groupes dans le coin et moi je finirai le reste.

Il soupira, tout de même peu convaincu, mais je n'avais pas tort sur le fond.

_ Oui c'est vrai... Peu importe... On se donne tout de même rendez-vous à la place principale à 19h30. Histoire que tu paraisses plus crédible en rentrant accompagné.

_ Uniquement pour ça yoi ? Demandai-je sur un ton ironique.

_ Ta gueule, le piaf.

Je riais doucement et une fois la ruelle franchie nous nous séparâmes chacun de notre côté, se fondant dans la masse tels de simples inconnus.

 **Quelques heures plus tard...**

J'avais passé le reste de la journée au Nord de l'île. Je m'étais souvenu grâce au panneau de tout à l'heure, que beaucoup de voyageurs revendaient leur trouvaille ici, dans des petits marchés. Il était alors tout à fait possible de trouver tous à bas prix. Et notamment des herbes médicinales, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Un léger espoir avait alors commencé à renaître en moi, mais je m'étais calmé bien vite. D'abord, parce que peu de gens étaient en capacité de se rendre sur l'île Illiana. Un lieu qui en fait rêver plus d'un pour toute son abondance, mais chercher à l'atteindre pouvait être un véritable suicide. Alors j'avais passé le reste du temps à courir de marchés à l'autre, entre ceux qui m'envoyaient dans une autre boutique et ceux qui essayaient de me revendre autre chose que les herbes demandées. Une chance que le temps passé avec Alexia m'avais également permis d'amasser beaucoup de connaissances médicales, plus élevées que la normale. Puis j'avais très bien fait de me renseigner davantage sur le traitement en question et les problèmes de santé père qui pouvaient s'avérer alarmant, si nous ne faisions rien pour soigner cela. Peut-être en avais-je pas suffisamment pris conscience au départ et fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je me surprenais à pencher doucement vers l'idée d'Alexia...

Mais finalement le miracle eut lieu, une fois que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Voyant l'heure, j'avais mis tous mes derniers espoirs sur cette toute petite boutique, où par chance j'avais trouvé mon bien tant espéré. Ce voyageur les avait obtenues, lors de son dernier périple sur la fameuse île d'Illiana, au péril de sa vie, dans le but de soigner une maladie incurable. Et maintenant qu'il avait atteint son objectif, il avait choisi d'aider ceux dans le besoin, avec ses herbes restantes. Effectivement je n'avais jamais été aussi chanceux depuis. Enfin, j'avais trouvé les ingrédients nécessaire pour continuer le remède. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver Ace au Nord Est de l'île. J'avais pris le dernier embarcadère, qui passait par là de justesse. Le nombre de touristes avait considérablement diminué, dès lors que la nuit avait commencé tomber. Nous n'allions pas tarder également, certes malgré les problèmes de ce matin, je n'avais pas vu l'ombre d'un soldat de la marine, mais il ne fallait pas pousser la chance trop loin pour autant.

Perdu dans mes pensées plus rien ni personne n'existait, je m'étais comme absenté... Devenu presque aveugle, la ville et ses paysages tristes avaient subitement disparus, seuls ces beaux flocons blancs et cette brise d'air frais poussaient mes pas, à continuer leur douce musique dans la neige. Une étrange odeur avait sur moi cet effet apaisant malgré l'obscurité inquiétante, sans doute, devais-je fumer inconsciemment. Et cette fumée blanche se mêlait aux flocons, créant des formes diverses et variées avant de mystérieusement disparaître, un spectacle hypnotisant...

Cependant il y eut ce violent retour à la réalité, lorsque je me retrouvais face à un cul de sac, qui m'empêchait de continuer à avancer. Je m'étais perdu, je le savais déjà... Peut-être était-ce voulu ou intentionnelle. Le fait est que je m'étais tout de même égaré. La ville entière était désormais recouverte de neige, la rendant absolument méconnaissable. Et seul mes traces de pas persistaient à tenir sur ce sol blanc, encore frais. Mon poing s'était doucement serré et je poussais un long soupir. J'étais agacé, énervé contre moi-même, pas seulement parce que je m'étais brillamment perdu, surtout parce que la satisfaction me semblait inatteignable. Tout bonnement incapable de me réjouir, d'avoir miraculeusement trouvé ce remède pour père; après toute cette frayeur.

Il était simplement trop tard.

Le mal avait été fait.

Remède ou pas, je restais démuni. Je n'avais strictement aucun contrôle sur la situation. Tôt ou tard... Ce jour tragique arriverait...

Et que ferais-je contre ça ?

J'avais rapidement fait demi-tour, le temps passait si vite, il fallait absolument que je retrouve mon chemin. Pourtant au fur et à mesure de mes pas, j'eus cette sensation étrange de déjà vu et je m'étais progressivement arrêté.

La ruelle était uniquement éclairée par de vieux néons blancs, qui peinaient à rester allumés correctement. Des poubelles étaient sans dessus dans un coin, aucun passant à l'horizon, rendant cet endroit lugubre. Le seul signe de vie restait cette porte rouge où s'échappait de la musique. On y accédait par des escaliers en hauteur.

C'était un bar, bien qu'il n'y en eût nullement écrit l'indication.

Je le savais... Je m'étais déjà perdu ici.

 _Bien-sûr,_ pensai-je en montant les marches.

 _Comment avais-je pu oublier cette nuit-là ?_

* * *

" _ **Plus de vingt ans auparavant...**_

 _Ce bar était si bruyant, des cris, des rires, de la musique et ces chants stupides. Étouffé par cette chaleur et ces souvenirs insupportables. Seul assis dans un coin, je faisais passer ces énièmes dépenses. Les imitant de près, pour les rejoindre dans cette euphorie illusoire. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, certes... Mais je regrettais d'être venu, de m'être si bien perdu. Dans cette folie mes yeux s'étaient perdus sur ses murs rouges, qui emplissaient la salle, c'en était presque agressant. Puis je vis cet homme, passant cette porte écarlate, pensant être invisible à son regard, minuscule dans ce bar, j'avais continué à l'observer. Jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard, avec ce sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'il avait conscience de ma présence depuis le début. Et il prit dangereusement chemin vers moi._

 __ C'est toi Marco ?_

 _Tant de questions m'avaient traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là, mais il ne me laissa le temps de lui répondre. Il s'était aussitôt assis à mes côtés, sans même y être invité. Je voulais fuir, disparaître, pris à mon propre piège, m'envoler loin de ce danger imminent. Cette tension ambiante augmentait sans cesse, menaçant d'exploser à chaque instant. Pourtant malgré ces craintes, maintenant si proche de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le scruter dans les moindres détails. Imprimant chacun de ces gestes. De cette simple présence se dégageait une aura si puissante, respirant cette force et ce charisme de tout son être. La salle semblait comme évanouit avec moi aveuglé par ce regard qu'il avait plongé dans le mien. Et comme s'il avait parfaitement conscience, de cet effet qu'il provoquait en moi. Il en avait profité pour s'emparer de ma bouteille de saké, qu'il avait bu d'un trait avant de se plaindre de son goût âcre. Moi je n'en savais rien, c'était ma première bouteille. Reposant lourdement la boisson désormais vide malgré ses plaintes, toute son attention revint désormais sur moi. Et alors que nous n'étions que de simples inconnus, il m'avait pourtant énoncé ces paroles sincères._

 __ Je crois en toi, Marco. Mets un terme à toutes ces conneries, tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Ne tombe pas dans leur piège, ne les laisse pas gagner, jamais. Je vois tellement de potentiel en toi. Ne me déçois pas..._

 _Achevant cela sur un ton ferme et presque menaçant, il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. J'étais resté immobile, incapable de répliquer ni même de penser. Me laissant là, livré à moi-même, bouleversé, j'avais les yeux rivés sur cette porte rouge, par laquelle il était entré._

 _Ses paroles et sa présence me marquèrent à vie._

 _Sûrement m'avait-il sauvé cette nuit-là... "_

* * *

 _Alors pourquoi... ?_

Ma cigarette tomba au sol et je dévalais aussitôt les escaliers dans le sens inverse Il fallait absolument que je rentre, je ne pouvais plus rester là. Fuyant ces souvenirs comme la peste, je voulais me réfugier sur notre bateau. Mais la lune se reflétant sur mon manteau, me rappela bien vite que je n'y étais plus vraiment à mon aise. Ma chambre était devenue un véritable enfer, cette solitude nocturne n'était qu'un énième moyen de me détruire davantage de l'intérieur. C'était du suicide... Encore nulle part où aller, la moindre action déclenchait une tempête. Ma main s'était machinalement glissée dans la poche de ma veste : vide...

Reculant doucement, désemparé. La neige devenue plus forte et virulente m'ôtant presque la vue, alors je fermais les yeux. Envahi par l'obscurité, je m'étais presque abandonné à celle-ci.

Lorsque soudain, cette main et cette voix chaleureuse vint de nouveau me sortir des ténèbres.

_ Marco ?

_ Ah Ace te voilà yoi, déclarai-je le plus naturellement possible.

_ "Ace te voilà" ? T'es sérieux le moineau ? Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, t'avais trente minutes de retard et c'est toi qui disais d'être vigilant alors que tu...

Mais alors il mit brusquement un terme à son discours, lorsque je lui fis face et sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt, pour faire place à de la surprise et de l'inquiétude. Je m'essuyais doucement les yeux, le visage trempé par la neige fondue.

_ Marco, tu... Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et gêné.

Je fronçai les sourcils, abasourdi par cette remarque et levai la tête vers le ciel.

_ Il neige, me contentai-je de répondre en haussant les épaules. Allez viens, on rentre yoi, ajoutai-je en me mettant en route.

Nous étions restés silencieux, pendant la suite du trajet. Sûrement chacun préoccupés par ses pensées respectives, qu'on essayait de balayer en vain. Je suivais lentement Ace, qui indiquait le chemin pour rentrer, j'étais bien trop épuisé pour faire cet effort. Et même si c'était très bref, je remarquais que je prenais plus facilement l'habitude de me reposer sur lui, pour des choses assez minimes en comparaison, certes. Mais c'était quelque chose, de pourtant inimaginable pour moi auparavant. Dos à moi, je retraçais du regard les lignes de ce Jolly-Roger. Tant de signification derrière ce simple dessin, d'une importance inestimable. C'était ce qu'il me poussait à continuer de lutter chaque jour. Pourtant à force de l'observer, ce bref instant de joie s'était évanoui pour faire réapparaître ce souvenir sombre, qui me rappela ce qu'il était advenu du mien, ce qui fit revenir ces sensations de dégoûts, de colère et l'autre qui prenait le dessus, je ne pouvais accepter...

Même cela il me l'avait pris. Ma fierté... Mon unique fierté.

Je détournai vivement le regard, cherchant ces cigarettes toujours absentes dans ma poche, je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre et mon corps en manque tremblait doucement. Mais la simple image de ce paquet posé sur mon lit, suffit à me motiver pour rentrer le plus vite possible.

Quand soudain je manquai de peu une boule de neige qui frôla ma nuque, mon instinct avait réagi à ma place. N'ayant personne devant moi, je m'étais retourné et trouvai avec surprise, Ace un peu plus loin en train d'en préparer une seconde.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il m'en empêcha d'achever ma phrase correctement, profitant pour me jeter celle-ci au visage.

_ Ace ! M'exclamai-je en m'essuyant la tête, toujours déconcerté.

Sacrément remonté pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, il se moquait royalement de mes protestations, continuant de m'envoyer des boules de neige que j'évitais aisément à chaque fois. Certes, j'admettais de ne pas avoir assuré, en me perdant en pleine nuit, alors que je leur avais fait la morale plus tôt, sur le fait d'être vigilant. Mon comportement n'avait pas été exemplaire aujourd'hui. Mais de là, à être aussi en colère, moi qui étais si perspicace en temps normal, je ne parvenais à le comprendre. J'avais vraiment raté un épisode pour le coup.

_ T'as. Fini. De. M'ignorer. Bordel ! S'écria-t-il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots en m'envoyant des boules de neiges en même temps.

_ Mais arrête enfin yoi, m'agaçai-je en me défendant à mon tour.

Désormais à "armes égales", un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ace, comme s'il attendait cette bataille de boules de neige depuis le début. Face à cette réaction de sa part, je repris ahuri.

_ Bon sang, mais quel est ton problème yoi ? On a pas le temps pour ces gamineries, les autres nous attendent yoi, grondai-je sans m'arrêter pour autant.

_ T'ose me dire ça ? C'est toi le gamin l'piaf, regarde-toi ! S'exclama-t-il en me riant au nez.

Puis sur ses paroles, il m'envoya une boule de neige si grosse que si je ne l'avais pas esquivé à temps, elle m'aurait sûrement assommée sur le coup.

_ Oups... Ça m'a échappé, ironisa-t-il.

Outré, j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, mon regard circulait entre Ace et ce mur juste à côté de moi, sur lequel elle avait brutalement atterri.

_ Alors toi... Commençai-je avec un fin sourire en me prenant bien trop au jeu malgré moi.

Aussitôt, je m'emparais du plus de neige possible pour me venger. Mais prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation, il commença à se carapater en vitesse.

_ Non mais je suis désolé ! S'écria-t-il à la fois apeuré et hilare.

_ Hé reviens ici yoi, lâche ! Ordonnai-je en pouffant de rire.

Il se tourna vers moi, me tirant la langue, accompagné d'un clin d'œil moqueur.

_ Le premier au Moby ! Annonça-t-il alors qu'il avait déjà commencer à courir.

_ Toi, t'as choisi le mauvais adversaire yoi...

Je laissais alors tomber la neige et me mis à sa poursuite. Je le rattrapais en un rien de temps, mais alors que j'allais le dépasser, il se changea en flamme pour prendre des raccourcis en passant sous les endroits creux. Tout de suite j'ôtai ma veste et mon bonnet, me changeant en phénix, je m'envolais dans les airs, pour atterrir sous ma forme hybride en hauts des immeubles, sautant de d'un toit à l'autre, ce qui accélérait d'autant plus ma vitesse. J'avais repris l'avantage, mais Ace ne tarda pas à m'imiter sur les bâtiments d'en face. Puis nous arrivions bientôt aux derniers immeubles, je jetai un coup d'œil en sa direction avec un sourire victorieux.

_ T'es prêt ? demandai-je.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, Rétorqua-t-il avec assurance et ce même sourire

Nous sautâmes hors des toits et je m'envolais à nouveau, tandis que j'observais Ace, qui lui s'était suspendu et laissé glisser sur une corde à linge sur un balcon, provoquant la colère du propriétaire qui vit ses vêtements tombés dans la neige. Ensuite, il se réceptionna habilement au sol pour repartir sur une course effrénée, des flammes s'échappaient de son corps, effrayant les pauvres passants, qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin. J'atterris à côté de lui et nos flammes respectives s'entremêlaient entre elles, rendant le visuel magnifique.

_ Pas mal, mais est-ce que cela va vraiment suffire à me battre yoi ? Le provoquai-je, en courant à côté de lui.

_ C'est tout vu, affirma-t-il à bout de souffle.

_ Montre-moi ça alors yoi, répondis-je sur un ton fraternel.

Bien que mon fruit du démon, me conférait une vitesse et puissance incroyable, j'étais impressionné et fier, face aux capacités d'Ace qui luttait courageusement contre moi. Comme s'il était question de vie ou de mort. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps se dessina un grand sourire sincère sur mes lèvres.

Plus rien ni personne, n'existait autour de nous. Juste lui et moi, les flammes et cette stupide course, qui était sûrement la chose la plus intense et passionnante que je n'avais jamais faite depuis des semaines. La neige et le vent allaient à contresens, nous assommant de ces coups virulents, cherchant par tous les moyens à nous faire tomber. Mais ce chemin blanc s'était dressé devant moi clair et limpide. Je ne fuyais plus.

Le Moby Dick pointait enfin le bout de son nez, droit devant nous au port. Et j'arrivais premier, remportant la course haut la main, je m'arrêtais en marchant essoufflé.

_ Bon bah, il semblerait que...

Une nouvelle boule de neige dans la nuque m'empêcha de finir correctement ma phrase, immédiatement suivie d'une belle injure, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rire.

_ Connard ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! Jura Ace avant de s'écrouler par terre, essoufflé.

Je le rejoignis en riant légèrement et m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

_ Bah... C'était pas mal, yoi, on devrait s'entraîner plus souvent ensembles, si tu faisais l'effort de te lever plus tôt aussi yoi, proposai-je.

Pas de réponse de sa part, je le devinais sûrement en train de faire la tête.

_ Bah quoi tu ne vas pas nous en faire une dépression toute de même yoi, me moquai-je.

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette fois-ci je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter.

 _Oui, il m'en fallait peu..._

_ Ace ? Répétai-je.

_…

_ Oï Ace, m'exclamai-je en le tournant sur le dos et le secouant par les épaules.

_ Hmm... Quoi ? Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il comme s'il émergeait d'une longue sieste.

_ Ne me dis pas que... commençai-je sous le choc.

_ Ah me suis endormi, fit-il simplement en baillant et se frottant les yeux.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement puiq le relâchai.

_ C'est pas vrai... Non mais t'as fini de t'endormir partout comme ça, à tout moment yoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix exaspérée trahissant néanmoins de l'inquiétude.

Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux en haussant les épaules.

_ Hé, mais ça se contrôle pas aussi ducon ! Attends... Me dis pas, que tu me croyais mort, commença-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Je tournais la tête, honteux de ma réaction, peut-être un brin exagérée.

_ Mais t'as vu comment tu t'es écroulé aussi ? La tête la première yoi. T'aurais pu t'évanouir sur le coup, voire pire. C'est très dangereux alors la prochaine fois ne... me justifiai-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Cependant, je ne pus terminer pas ma phrase, le voyant pris d'un violent fou rire ne cessant de crier "Oh non ! Oh non !". Alors je croisais les bras, m'efforçant de conserver mon sérieux face à cet attardé.

_ Ace, arrête de rire yoi, tentai-je sur un ton grave.

Mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver davantage la situation et après plusieurs essais foireux, il finit enfin par réussir à répliquer avec difficulté.

_ Non mais... Non mais... Non mais t'as vraiment cru que j'allais mourir comme ça ! Bam dans la neige ! Oh mais j'en ai marre de ce piaf ! C'est carrément minable comme mort ! Oh non j'en peux plus j'ai trop mal au ventre, s'exclama-t-il en le serrant à bout de force.

Son rire était si contagieux, je finis par craquer et rire à mon tour.

_Ça te ressemble bien ce genre de mort un peu conne yoi, me moquai-je.

_ Oh non plus glorieuse que ça quand même ! Imagine annoncer ça à père !

Nous étions pris encore longtemps d'un fou rire, s'imaginant la scène puis l'annoncer au restant de l'équipage et à l'enterrement. Et nous avions finis par nous écrouler dans la neige pris de soubresaut incontrôlable.

_ Merde... J'ai plus de ventre à cause de toi, stupide de piaf, soupira Ace qui reprenait doucement son souffle.

_ Ferme là, tu vas encore me faire rire, ta tête est tellement rouge que Thatch pourrait te confondre avec une de ses tomates yoi. Ou alors on pourrait aussi penser que tu t'es battu avec la trousse de maquillage d'Izou yoi, ricanai-je.

_ Putain ! J'imagine la scène maintenant, crétin de piaf ! se plaignit Ace en éclatant de rire et en m'envoyant de la neige pour me faire taire.

Après de multiples efforts, nous finîmes miraculeusement par réussir à nous calmer. Nous restâmes alors un bon moment silencieux. Mon regard s'était dirigé vers le ciel par automatisme. Désormais à découvert, la lune et les étoiles étaient pleinement visible. La neige s'était arrêtée, mais une légère brise d'air frais emmenait avec elle les flocons répartis de part et d'autre. Le port était calme et les vagues caressaient doucement les navires restant, l'eau brillait avec les éclats de glaces tombés du ciel. Une nuit parfaite pour prendre la mer. Ace semblait lui aussi, émerveillé par ce paysage et croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, il déclara soudain.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi la neige blanche, mais je la trouve magnifique, dit-il calmement en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Ensuite, il s'était simplement retourné à l'observation des étoiles. J'étais resté figé face à ses paroles avant de sourire, peut-être n'avait-elle en vérité, aucun sens particulier. Mais c'était sûrement la chose la plus significative, que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite depuis longtemps.

_ Merci... m'entendis-je dire avec un léger sourire.

Ace fronça les sourcils et me regarda interloqué.

_ Pour ?

_ Pour rien, répondis-je en riant doucement avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel.

Ace resta silencieux, sûrement perplexe. Et à la vue de l'heure sur ma montre, je finis par me relever, il fallait définitivement qu'on y aille.

_ Bon allez on va rejoindre les autres yoi, déclarai-je en marchant vers le bateau.

Ace avait acquiescer silencieusement, puis me suivit.

_ D'accord, mais je veux savoir, demanda-t-il soudain.

_ De quoi yoi ? Rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bah pourquoi tu m'as remercié, répliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

J'haussai les sourcils avec amusement.

_ Oh ça ? T'es à long à la détente toi yoi, me moquai-je.

Il fit une légère moue dubitative, puis il reprit son sérieux.

_ Pourquoi l'piaf ?

_ Pour rien, répondis-je simplement.

_ On ne remercie pas les gens pour rien, contredit-il.

_ Pour rien, tu ne comprends rien yoi, répétai-je en riant doucement.

_ Mais justement explique moi ! Rétorqua-t-il faussement vexé.

_ Mais rien justement yoi, dis-je avec ironie avant de monter dans le bateau.

_ Baka ! jura Ace en me suivant.

Sur le navire, cette folie habituelle régnait toujours. Tout le monde était déjà rentré et s'activait à ranger les nouvelles provisions pour se préparer au départ imminent.

_ Ah... Voilà mes fils, gurararararara, s'exclama père qui était assis une bouteille de saké à la main.

Entouré par d'autres membres, il tendit les bras vers nous.

_ Yo, p'pa ! Fit joyeusement Ace en se dirigeant tranquillement vers lui.

Cependant, tel un enfant qui n'avait pas vu son père depuis des semaines, je m'étais précipité gaiement vers lui, pour recevoir une douce accolade et des caresses dans les cheveux. Cependant je m'étais rapidement emparé de sa bouteille, avant de m'éloigner un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, s'apercevant bien trop tard de la supercherie, les autres lui rirent aux nez.

_ Il est trop tard pour boire père, tu le sais très bien yoi, le réprimandai-je en buvant à sa place. Ouah quel goût âcre, je vous avais pourtant dit, que le saké était médiocre ici yoi, me plaignai-je en le finissant pour autant.

_ Père, vous vous êtes encore fait avoir, renchérit Izou sur un ton moqueur alors qu'il arrivait accompagné de Vista, Joz et Thatch.

_ Ah tu vois ? Les voilà enfin, Thatch ! S'exclama Vista de façon exagérée en le poussant vers nous.

_ Mais ! Vista ! S'écria-t-il avec gêne.

_Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes trempés ! Demanda Izou avec étonnement.

Ace et moi nous échangeâmes un regard complice, avant de répondre à l'unisson en riant.

_ Oh... Euh... Trois fois rien.

_ Mouais, ces sourires cachent bien des choses, allez raconte nous p'tit colibri, fit Izou tout excité en me tournant autour.

J'haussai un sourcil indigné.

_ "Colibri" ? Vraiment ? Je suis particulièrement tolérant avec les surnoms mais tout de même, me moquai-je.

Izou fit une moue faussement vexée en croisant les bras et partit se plaindre de ma "méchanceté" auprès de père, tandis que les autres se moquaient de lui. Cependant alors que j'allais annoncer notre départ de cette maudite île, j'entendis soudainement à côté de moi.

_ C'est mignon...

Et tous les regards se dirigèrent subitement vers cette personne et je me tournai sans étonnement vers Ace qui comme toujours était assez long à la détente.

_ Hmm... Je l'ai pensé à haute voix c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Izou l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'enlacer gaiement.

_ Ah enfin quelqu'un qui comprend, cette même sensibilité que j'ai pour mes frères !

_ Hé, lâche-moi j'étouffe ! Se défendit Ace les joues rouges et gêné.

Puis semblant prendre soudainement conscience de quelque chose, il enchaîna rapidement.

_ Non mais je parlais des colibris hein, les colibris sont mignons. Les colibris ! souligna-t-il avec insistance.

Il y eut à nouveau un instant de flottement, où chacun s'observait avec incompréhension.

_ Mais... Qui a dit qu'on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Se moqua Vista.

Enième fou rire et je m'efforçais de faire de même pour ne pas laisser apparaître mon malaise, mais encore une fois cette stupide blague me touchait plus qu'elle ne le devrait le faire. C'est pourquoi je me fis la promesse de dormir cette nuit, quoiqu'il advienne. Le manque de sommeil me rendait si à fleur de peau et j'estimais avoir droit à un repos bien mérité après tout ça. Puis j'étais ravi d'être rentré, il me resterait toujours ma famille.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait me voler ça.

_ Bref, si tout le monde est là, on y va les gars yoi, annonçai-je.

_ Oh merde ! Jura Ace. Je crois que j'ai dû faire tomber mon chapeau dans la ruelle tout à l'heure pendant la bataille, remarqua Ace avec inquiétude en fouillant dans son sac.

_ "La bataille" ? Reprit Joz en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Euh... Oui... La bataille pour... Euh... peinait Ace à justifier alors je l'interrompis rapidement.

_ T'occupe, coupai-je sur un ton sérieux. Dépêche-toi d'aller le chercher yoi, conseillai-je sachant combien il était important pour lui.

_ Je me dépêche ! Promit-il en partant en courant.

 _Décidément..._

 **Une demie heure plus tard...**

Sur le pont avec l'aide de quelques compagnons, j'arrangeais les voiles, le gouvernail pour nous préparer à partir. Cependant Ace tardait toujours à venir, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas perdu en chemin, c'était sa première fois ici et les rues enneigées ne rendaient pas service.

_ Super, c'est du bon boulot yoi, dis-je en les félicitant, jugeant le bateau prêt à se remettre en route.

Cependant nous fûmes brusquement interrompus, par une jeune recrue qui nous rejoignit sur le pont en courant.

_ Ca'ptain ! Une urgence ! Cria-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils et râlais intérieurement.

 _Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cela va encore être nuit blanche ce soir ?_

Aussitôt je la suivis, accompagnés de mes compagnons. Je trouvais alors le reste de l'équipage, tous réunis dans la salle manger, dont une majorité était encerclé autour d'une table. Un silence pesant régnait et des regards d'effrois se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Tous les pires scénarios s'offrirent à moi et je dus me retenir de ne surtout pas faire demi-tour, me rassurant du mieux que je le pouvais.

 _Tous mais pas ça..._

_ Marco est là ?

_ Oui je l'ai ramené, fit respectueusement la jeune fille et je reconnus Alexia au centre.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, rassuré de voir qu'un de mes pires cauchemars ne s'était pas produit. Jamais je n'avais été aussi ravi de la voir et je ne pus retenir un bref sourire un peu bête, tandis qu'elle me dévisageait silencieusement du regard. Puis sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle se contenta de me donner cette lettre :

 ** _" Royales-tramps !_**

 ** _On a séquestré vot' pyromane enragé ! Si vous le voulez tjs vivant, ramenez-vous, avec une belle rançon d'1 million de Berry, avant demain 22h, dans la "Corpses Alley" de Rockibourg Sud. Sinon j'donne pas cher de sa peau. Soit exécuté aux mains de la marine ou on lui f'ra payer son insolence ! Notre chef attend sa vengeance avec impatience ! Ça commence maintenant ! Voyons voir si les Whitebeard sont aussi fort qu'ils le prétendent ! Vous avez fait une grossière erreur en vous attaquant à nous ! Pour l'instant :_**

 ** _Royales-tramps 1 ; Whitebeard 0 !_**

 ** _PS : Pas plus de 1 de membre autorisé. Sinon vous signez son arrêt de mort. Interdiction aux alliés et autres aides extérieures._**

 ** _Bonne chance... Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_**

 ** _Signé : Royales-tramps ! "_**

Ma cigarette tomba brusquement de mes lèvres... Et, je restai sous le choc, totalement secoué par la nouvelle.

Avais-je vraiment bien lu ?

Je relisais le papier à plusieurs reprises, c'était pourtant écrit noir sur blanc.

Impossible...

_ Ace a été enlevé ?!

 ** _Et voilà, ce chapitre s'achève enfin ! Ace s'est fait capturer, comment et pourquoi ?! Le prochain chapitre sera du POV d'Ace et ce sera beaucoup plus drôle cette fois-ci ;)_**

 ** _Peut-être certains auront reconnu la référence de Code Geass mon second anime favori, avec ces phrases échangées entre C.C. et Lelouch sur la neige, que je trouve juste magnifique. Ceux-là auront compris le double sens et sinon il faudra attendre la suite pour comprendre :)_**

 ** _Sur ce, j'imagine qu'on est au mois de juillet à l'heure où tu termines cette lecture, en espérant ne pas t'avoir ennuyer avec cette première partie et sache que tu as ma profonde reconnaissance pour avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

 ** _A très vite ! Bye ;)_**


	11. Chapitre 4 Part 2

_**The Phoenix.**_

Salut, salut...

Non, tu n'hallucines pas, je suis belle et bien de retour après euh... 8 mois d'absences environ, hein c'est ça ? Ah là là, je suis désolée. C'était parti sur une basique flemme, à j'ai plus le temps maintenant, pour finir sur un bon blocage des familles. Et maintenant, moi aujourd'hui qui vous poste ce chapitre alors que je devrais être sur parcousup mais euh... F*ck parcousup en vrai non ? ça c'est plus important xD

Bref... Je suis un peu septique sur ce chapitre en vrai, je sens que ça va être casse gueule, surtout après tout ce temps, j'ai peur de vous décevoir et tout. Désolée si c'est nul vraiment ): Et puis, vous vous rappelez de la promesse de la dernière fois où je disais que j'éviterai de faire un super long chapitre bah... Ouais c'est un peu foiré hein, je sais. C'est pas pire, que la dernière fois, mais on est sur la même tendance, bon... On dit à nouveau qu'au moins vous aurez du rab jusqu'à la fois prochaine fois hein, voilà c'est bien ;) Il faut m'excuser, je suis simplement atteinte d'une flemme très très aiguë.

Petite prévention pour ce chapitre, surtout à certains passages, ne le lisez pas en mangeant car si vous êtes un peu sensibles comme moi, vous allez le regretter, hein. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'arrête de parler. Je m'excuse juste par avance, pour les fautes d'orthographes et compagnie, mais avec la longueur et j'suis toute seule pour relire ( oui il y a des bêtas mais flemme mon ami, flemme ) donc voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et cette fois je me tais vraiment avec cette introduction bien trop longue bordel, arrête d'écrire stop !

Ah non, j'oubliais ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, notamment, "Thanatos Law", j'ai pris note de tes critiques, j'ai essayé d'améliorer, les choses, je ne sais pas si ça voit, ça se trouve c'est pire XD Dans tous les cas, j'ai prévu de réécrire tous les premiers chapitres, car je suis moi-même incapable de les relire xD Bref et cette fois, je me tais vraiment.

En espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture ;)

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 _Partie 2 : Confusion._

 **POV Ace**

Tout était sombre autour de moi, pas la moindre silhouette visible. Sensible au moindre mouvement, j'entendais quelques bruits étrangers, plutôt menaçants, rien de semblable à mon quotidien. Une odeur familière avait pénétré mes narines, m'enivrant presque. Je pensais alors m'être simplement assoupi, ou évanoui ivre mort. Mais cela ne faisait pas sens, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais que s'était-il passé déjà ? Les souvenirs s'étaient éparpillés en morceaux, et n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Un mal de tête, faisait de la moindre réflexion, un véritable calvaire. Et je semblais plongé, dans un sommeil peu naturel. Cependant je refis progressivement surface, sans même pouvoir le contrôler. Alors les yeux à moitié clos, ne parvenant à les ouvrir davantage, tout devint pourtant clair. Des chaînes m'enlaçaient les bras, me retenant fermement contre un mur, des menottes en granite marin aux poignets, rendaient mes pouvoirs inaccessibles. Dans une pièce assez grande, faiblement éclairée, je devinai rapidement être sous terre, ce n'était pas un bâtiment, ou en tout cas, je n'y étais plus. Soudain, je fus interrompu dans mes pensées. Et ma tête fut brusquement soulevée, par une grosse main, qui me tirait violemment par les cheveux.

_ Tu te réveilles enfin ? Fit une voix grasse, et moqueuse devant moi.

_ Quoi ?! Mais...

 **BAM !**

A peine de retour, que je sombrais de nouveau dans l'inconscience... Le néant total. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Les choses n'avaient pourtant, pas si mal commencé... Quoique...

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tôt.**

 _"_

 __ Ace ! Ace !_

 __…_

 __ Nii-chan ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi vite c'est incroyable ! C'est hyper génial même !_

 __Hmm... Lu'… Laisse-moi dormir, t'sais très bien que j'suis pas du matin... Alors me cherche pas... Compris ?_

 __ Mais Ace ! Il neige c'est... C'est incroyable ! C'est géant ! Allez vite, vite on va jouer ! On va jouer !_

 _En guise de réponse, je m'emparais de la couverture, et des coussins pour me couvrir, et me boucher les oreilles avec._

 __ Mais eueeuh Aceeee ! Viens jouer avec moi ! On va faire un bonhomme de neige ! Et puis un igloo, et oh on pourrait vivre dedans, à la place de la cabane ! Oh oui ce serait génial ! Ce serait notre maison d'hiver ! Shishishi ! On aura deux maisons ! Qu'est-ce t'en dis Ace ? Vite il faut qu'on s'y mette sin..._

 _Irrité, par cette voix criarde. Je me redressai brusquement, en lui envoyant un coussin dans la tête, pour le faire taire._

 __ Grrr... Tu commences à me gonfler ! Dégage Luffy ! Je dors bordel ! La neige ne disparaîtra pas à mon réveil, alors va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre merde ! Jurai-je._

 __ Mais... J'ai personne d'autre avec qui jouer, Ace-nii-chan, répondit-il dépité._

 __ Bah fais toi d'autres amis bordel ! Fous moi la paix ! Criai-je avant de me recoucher, agacé._

 _J'entendis quelques bruits de pas s'éloigner, puis il se mit à renifler bruyamment, de façons répétitives._

 _Et merde, je l'avais fait pleurer encore..._

 __ Et commence pas à chialer bordel, grandis un peu t'as 10 ans oui ou non ? T'es grand maintenant, grognai-je en me tournant vers lui._

 __ Je... Je chiale pas d'abord ! Je... Je sais que... Je sais que je suis un grand... J'suis aussi grand que toi d'abord ! Tentait-il de crier, en retenant vainement ses sanglots._

 __ Bah bien-sûr, va donc m'essuyer cette morve alors, pas besoin de voir ça dès le matin gaaaamin ! m'écriai-je avec ironie en lui tournant le dos._

 __ T'es méchant Ace !_

 __ça me fait une belle jambe !_

 __ Pff, et puis elles sont pas belles tes jambes d'abord !_

 __ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à... Oh dégage bordel ! Hurlai-je en lui envoyant une chaussure._

 _Je l'entendis renifler de plus belle, mais il semblait partir pour de bon cette fois. Quand soudain..._

 __ C'est juste que... Sabo adorait la neige..._

 _Cette phrase eut l'effet de me figer sur place._

 __ Il... Me manque, murmura-t-il à mi-voix._

 _Je me redressai lentement, en me tournant vers lui._

 __ Luffy...commençai-je._

 _Mais il me coupa très vite la parole, en reniflant._

 __ Je... Pardon... C'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que... Je... Enfin... Je..._

 __ Je sais, lui répondis-je en me levant pour le prendre dans mes bras, et celui-ci se laissa aller, à de lourds sanglots._

 __ Pardon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas, parler de ça... De... De lui... Bredouilla-t-il._

 _Je le serrais silencieusement dans mes bras, et finit par lui saisir le menton, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

 __ C'est toi et moi et ce le sera toujours... Tu sais ça ?_

 _Il hocha la tête, je lui séchai ses larmes, et le regardai longuement avant, de lui faire une bise sur le front. Puis je me rapprochai de son oreille._

 __ Maintenant, si tu ne me laisses pas dormir une heure de plus, tu vas vraiment avoir des ennuis, le menaçai-je._

 _Aussitôt celui-ci fuit en riant, tandis que je m'étais recouché._

 _Mais je ne dormais pas non... Je ne dormais plus..._

 _Les gouttes perlèrent doucement, et les paupières firent mine de se refermer. "_

 **BAM !**

Je m'étais reçu quelque chose sur la tête, qui me fit sortir de mon sommeil. Je m'étais alors doucement redressé, en trouvant avec surprise, deux oreillers, et un paquet de mouchoir sur moi.

_ Hmm ? Fis-je à moitié réveillé.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Ça fait des semaines que ça dure ! Alors mec ! Il y en a marre ! J'te jure, que si tu te mouches pas dans les trois secondes à venir, je te vire et tu dors dehors ! Me menaça Vista qui peinait à chuchoter.

_ Chuuuuut ! Fit le reste de la chambre.

Je laissai échapper un bref soupir las, en marmonnant de brèves excuses. Puis je quittai mon hamac, pour me rendre rapidement, dans la salle de bain commune, que je fermai à clé derrière moi. Marchant d'un pas lent jusqu'aux lavabos, toujours en reniflant. Je me trouvais là, face à la glace, les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides.

_ Merde... jurai-je avant de rapidement, faire disparaître les traces du crime.

Je fis couler l'eau du lavabo et laissais ma tête en dessous, le corps tremblant, les souvenirs et les pensées non désirées, se mélangeaient à travers moi. Je finis par arrêter l'eau, pour respirer profondément, afin de reprendre un semblant de calme. Je posai une petite serviette sur mes cheveux, et quittai la salle de bain.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi..._

Mes pas m'avaient machinalement guidé, jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'étais glissé sous la porte fermée à clé. Et là, je perdis vite le contrôle.

Armoires après armoires, tiroirs après tiroirs, j'avais vidé tout ce qui était mangeable. Encore et encore, pour rassasier ce ventre creux. Mais ce n'était pas lui, le véritable problème. C'était la tête, mon corps tout entier…

 _Quelque chose clochait..._

Depuis le début, depuis toujours… Quelque chose d'indescriptible, qui me hantait... Il n'y avait pas les mots pour le décrire, c'était incompréhensible, mais il était là. Il fallait juste essayer de combler ce manque, ce vide… De toutes les manières possibles. Pour faire taire les pensées inutiles, avant qu'elles ne deviennent visibles. De jour c'était simple, il n'y avait pas un instant pour penser à soi. Mais le soir, seul avec soi-même dans sa couche, il triomphait.

Quand je revins à moi, je découvris l'énième désastre, que j'avais provoqué. La cuisine sens dessus dessous et des déchets, recouvrant presque le sol. J'étais dans un sacré pétrin, Thatch allait me tuer. Cela faisait un mois, que ces crises avaient recommencées. Par chance, il ne m'avait pas surpris, cette fois-ci. Mais il finirait bien, par voir les dégâts demain matin, dans la réserve. Je savais parfaitement, ce que cela signifiait. Elles revenaient toujours à des périodes en particulier. Et en l'occurrence...

La fin arrivait...

Un an s'était écoulé... Un an depuis la dissolution, de l'équipage des Spades. Barbe Blanche avait été gentil, de recruter mes anciens camarades, et pour d'étranges raisons, il m'avait également accueilli à leur bord. En tant que fils, frère... Puis, tout s'était passé si vite... Mais je me souvenais de chaque jour, comme si s'était hier. Et pourtant la fin avait encore surgie, sans prévenir. Et je n'avais pas pris le temps, de préparer la suite. Qu'allais-je faire ensuite...  
Après qu'ils se seraient enfin débarrassés de moi ?

Je m'étais relâché cette fois-ci, prenant la situation pour acquise. Me croyant, membre à part entière, voire irremplaçable. Quelle naïveté ! Quelle stupidité ! Quelle audace ! Je n'étais que sur la sélective, depuis le début. Mais se perdre dans ce rêve, si réel fut si simple...

Alors qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Me former un nouvel équipage ? Continuer mon voyage seul ? En joindre un autre ? La solution de voyager seule, me paraissait la plus raisonnable, car dans tous les cas, jamais, je ne trouverais d'équipage comme celui-ci. En former un autre, ne ferait que remuer, le couteau dans la plaie. Ce n'était pas, qu'un simple équipage. C'était une famille... Celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et me voilà, désormais parmi eux. Je n'avais probablement, jamais été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

 _J'aurais aimé te les présenter Sabo... Lu' aussi..._

Tout le monde avait été si adorable avec moi, c'était presque comme si... J'avais toujours été l'un d'eux. Quand j'y repensais... Marco avait été le premier, à me tendre la main.

" _Bienvenue dans la famille. Je suis ravi de te compter parmi nous petit frère... Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Ace ? "_

Un souvenir me revint alors, de cette première nuit, après une longue période de fête, pour mon entrée dans l'équipage.

"

 _Je ne parvenais pas, à trouver le sommeil. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en si peu de temps. Je l'avais senti venir, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle fin. Des semaines, que j'essayais de tuer ce vieux, et il décida de faire de moi son fils. Certes de toute évidence, je n'avais pas la moindre chance contre lui. Mais quel retournement de situation. Même si j'avais fini par être séduit, malgré moi par cette famille de fou. Je ne savais toujours pas en quoi en penser. Avais-je vraiment ma place ici ? Je poussais un long soupir. Ces mecs ronflaient si fort, comme s'ils se faisaient torturer. Je n'arrivais, ni à dormir, ou à penser correctement. Puis je bougeais tellement, que j'avais manqué plus d'une fois, de tomber de mon hamac. Et il ne manquait plus que mon ventre, qui se décida à faire des siennes. Je soupirai, repassai une chemise et quittai ce nid de dormeurs._

 _Eprouvant, ce besoin irrésistible de manger. Je partis alors, à la recherche de la cuisine. Mais je m'étais retrouvé, à tourner en rond un moment, perdu dans cet immense navire. Impossible, de mettre la main dessus. Et je tombai finalement sur la salle à manger, qui était encore allumée, malgré cette heure tardive._

 _Ils font encore la fête ? Sérieusement c'est trop là... Pensai-je halluciné, en entrant à l'intérieur._

 __ Ace-kun, fit une douce voix, qui manqua de me faire un arrêt cardiaque._

 _Je me tournai rapidement, pour tomber sur le capitaine de la première flotte, à tête de piaf installé à une table, au fond de la pièce, une cigarette à la bouche, une carte et du matériel de cartographie en face de lui._

 __ Que fais-tu là yoi ? Demanda-t-il_ _tranquillement_ _._

 __ Je te retourne la question, crétin de piaf, j'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque. C'est déjà l'heure de se lever, pour les oiseaux de ton genre ? Rétorquai-je sur la défensive._

 __ Oh, oui déjà, répondit-il sans ciller._

 ___ _Attends, t'es_ _sérieux là ?_ _Répliquai-je interloqué._

 __ Non, je plaisante yoi._

 ___ _Bah, pense_ _à mettre l'intonation_ _alors,_ _lorsque tu fais des blagues_ _baka_ _!_

 __ Ah oui, j'avais oublié yoi, remarqua-t-il en riant légèrement._

 __ Comment peux-tu oublier un truc aussi évident_ _?_

 __ Va savoir... fit-il avec un léger sourire._

 _Puis il se leva, pour aller en ma direction, et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Malgré ses airs décalés et posés, son aura et son charisme étaient impressionnant._

 _Pour ne pas dire terrifiant..._

 __ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, en pleine nuit ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la fuite._

 _Mon ventre se remit à gargouiller_ _,_ _en guise de réponse._

 __ J'ai faim..._ _Traduis-je._

 __ Sans blague ? Se moqua-t-il_ _doucement_ _._

 __ J'ai essayé de chercher, la cuisine mais... Je me suis perdu et finalement, je me suis retrouvé là. Est-ce que... Expliquai-je mal à l'aise._

 __ Hmm ?_

 _Je poussais un long soupir, mes joues si rouges me brûlaient presque. Et je baissai la tête pour éviter son regard, honteux. Ayant horreur, de demander l'aide d'autrui._

 __ Pourrais-tu me conduire, jusqu'à la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? Demandai-je poliment._

 _Celui-ci eut un léger sourire, amusé par mon attitude, et passa affectueusement une main douce dans mes cheveux, en m'arrangeant quelques mèches._

 __ Demandé si poliment. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas t'y emmener, p'tit frère, répondit-il avec un brin d'ironie._

 _Je secouai vivement mes cheveux avec gêne, je lui avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter, avec ces gestes déroutants._

 __ Pourquoi ? Répliquai-je sous le choc._

 __ Et bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir, découpé en morceaux par Thatch, je te conseillerai de t'abstenir de la cuisine, et de te contenter de mon petit en-cas yoi, déclara-t-il sur un ton railleur._

 __ Je ne veux pas de tes graines, grognai-je doucement, en croisant les bras._

 _Celui-ci me lança soudainement un regard noir, et rompit presque le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Je fus alors, comme absorbé par ses grands yeux, d'un bleu captivant. Mais son aura était devenue plus menaçante. Et malgré, le fait que nous faisions quasiment la même taille, il semblait me surplomber de toute sa puissance._

 __ Ace, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir à mon sujet yoi... Débuta-t-il sur un ton étrangement calme._

 _Que se passait-il ? L'avais-je énervé ? Pensai-je avec inquiétude._

 __ Mais, voici la première leçon : je hais particulièrement les graines, déclara-t-il avec aversion._

 __ Mais... Tu es... bredouillai-je avec d'être interrompu, par ses yeux qui me fusillaient du regard._

 _Je ravalais bruyamment ma salive, impressionné malgré moi._

 __ Ok ok... Compris, acquiesçai-je à mi-voix._

 __ Bien, fit-il en reprenant subitement un sourire bienveillant._

 _Et il s'en alla s'asseoir, à nouveau à sa table, comme si de rien n'était._

 _Il me fallut quelques secondes, pour reprendre mon souffle, et digérer ce qu'il venait de se produire, il pouvait vraiment être effrayant. Il fallait s'y attendre, venant du second de Barbe Blanche. Lorsque je relevai la tête, celui-ci m'attendait gaiement, avec un sandwich, une part de gâteau, et une bouteille de saké, sur le côté._

 __ Lorsque je me retire, pour tracer mes cartes, Thatch me prépare toujours un petit en-cas, adorable n'est-ce pas ? Expliqua-t-il calmement._

 __ Pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui serait capable de découper les siens, en effet, rétorquai-je avec ironie tout en essayant de reprendre, un peu de contenance._

 _Je m'étais alors dirigé vers la chaise, pour m'asseoir en face lui, mais il m'arrêta, en la rapprochant d'un vif mouvement de pied. Qu'avais-je dit de travers cette fois-ci ?_

 __ Tu auras droit ce repas, à une condition, petit-frère, annonça-t-il tranquillement._

 _Mon ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois. Je commençais à m'impatienter, j'étais vraiment affamé._

 __ Quoi ? Je ne vais pas tout manger évidement. Juste en attendant le lendemain matin, tentai-je de rattraper._

 __ Bien-sûr très convaincant yoi. Je veux que tu dormes Ace, finit-il sur un ton sérieux._

 _Je restais un bref instant silencieux, abasourdi par sa proposition. Comment pouvait-il savoir, que j'avais des problèmes de sommeil, depuis mon arrivée._

 __ Je n'ai... débutai-je avant d'être aussitôt interrompu, par cet oiseau qui avait décidément réponse à tout._

 __ Enfin, quel genre de capitaine serai-je, si je n'avais pas conscience des problèmes, de chacun de mes frères et sœurs sur ce navire, déclara-t-il posément en se remettant à tracer ses cartes._

 __ Je... C'est juste que, j'arrête pas de tomber du hamac, puis les autres ronflent trop forts, et on a fait la fête pendant presque deux semaines aussi, me justifiai-je en soupirant._

 __ Tu peux prendre ma chambre yoi, répondit-il impassible, en me jetant un bref regard._

 __ Quoi ? Fis-je abasourdi._

 _Il reposa son matériel, m'accordant à nouveau, toute son attention._

 __ Les rumeurs disent, que j'aurais le lit le plus confortable, avec celui de père, à l'exception qu'on ne se perd pas dans le mien yoi, déclara-t-il avec des yeux rieurs._

 __ Je... Ce n'est..._

 __ Mais là n'est pas le véritable problème n'est-ce pas ? Conclut-il en reportant à nouveau, son regard sur sa carte._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marco ? Répliquai-je sur la défensive, le trouvant bien trop intrusif._

 __ Je l'ai déjà dit yoi. Est-ce que quelque chose te retient à l'extérieur ? Demanda-t-il calmement._

 __ Quoi ? Non, répondis-je avec surprise, à cette question inattendue._

 __ Alors arrête d'agir, comme si tu l'étais. Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous. Tu es l'un des nôtres, Ace. Nous sommes ta famille. Donc encore une fois, si rien ne te retient ailleurs. C'est ici qu'est ta place, dit-il sur un ton sincère, en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

 _Mon poing se serra légèrement et je finis par le relâcher, embarrassé par ses paroles._

 __ Je le sais ça. Tu me l'as dit la dernière fois, maintenant laisse-moi manger. Je meurs de faim, par ta faute, râlai-je en m'asseyant._

 __ Bonne appétit Ace, me souhaita-t-il avec amusement. "_

Ses paroles avaient toujours eu pour coutumes, de me rassurer, dans ces moments de doute. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Car il était évident, que cela allait se terminer. Les choses, ne duraient jamais avec moi. Je détruisais tout, sur mon passage. Bientôt ils se rendraient compte, de ma véritable nature et je disparaîtrais, je devrais alors, tout reprendre à zéro. Encore et encore, cet éternel recommencement, jusqu'à ce que ma fin soit prononcée. Et elle ne tarderait pas, je savais ma vie courte. C'était moi contre le monde. J'étais seul, je le serai toujours… Ce vide...

Il n'y avait pas d'autres options, il allait bien falloir, que j'arrêtais de me voiler la face. Arrêter d'espérer, que cela durerait pour toujours. Ils finiraient par me repousser, parce que c'était ce que je méritais. Toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin…

* * *

 **PAF !**

Ces connards, avaient osé me lancer une boule de neige en pleine tête, alors que j'avais enfin retrouvé, le sommeil. Je me redressai rapidement dans mon hamac, le visage trempé, comme l'était le haut de ma couverture. Je remarquais, qu'il y avait un grand coup de vent dans la chambre, la fenêtre était grande ouverte, et il neigeait si fort, que les flocons s'étaient invités à l'intérieur.

_ Bon qui a fait ça que je le défonce ? Râlai-je en quittant mon hamac.

_ Ha ha ! Essaie donc pour voir gamin. Vengeance pour hier soir ! se moqua Vista la main prête à riposter.

Pris au jeu, je m'étais rapidement lancé à leur poursuite sur le pont, mais je perdis vite leur trace, à travers toute la foule, qui était de sortie.

_ Les échos du Moby Dick ! Les échos du Moby Dick !

_Ce mois-ci, les conseils du cap'tain Izou pour un rouge à lèvre, porté à la perfection façon geisha !

_ Pour p'tits nouveaux, et têtes en l'air, voici un guide du bateau pour arrêter de se perdre !

_ Les dix conseils de dragues, pour ne plus jamais passer ses nuits seul en hiver ! Mais d'après le capitaine Vista, alors à prendre avec des petites pincettes ! Les tenues tendances d'hiver made in Whitebeard ! …

_ Oh Ace ! M'interpella Millie.

Je la rejoignis, curieux et celle-ci me tendit un journal.

_ Ton article de nourriture comme promis, en remerciement pour la dernière fois.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me grattai la tête, d'un air interrogatif.

_ Merci mais, "La dernière fois" ? Relevai-je.

_ Oui pour avoir rendu le sexy ménage, encore plus amusant, en faisant le pitre, notamment en t'occupant de toutes les tâches ménagères, par exemple, répondit Tamya.

Je leur lançai un regard noir, sujet sensible.

_ Hmm... Je préfère ne pas en parler... Répondis-je avant de rapidement m'éclipser.

_ A table ! Le p'tit dej est prêt !

 _Ça tombe bien, j'avais faim pour changer._

_ OUAIS !

Aussitôt, je pris ma forme de flammes et me glissai rapidement entre les gens, pour finalement arriver premier, à la salle manger. Sans attendre je m'asseyais à ma table habituelle, où Thatch finissait de disposer les derniers plats. Zut, il aurait été plus judicieux de ma part, d'attendre qu'il ait terminé. Sûrement avait-il dû se rendre compte, du carnage d'hier soir. Néanmoins, il semblait en rester suffisamment, pour qu'on puisse prendre le petit-déjeuner ce matin. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se dirigea aussitôt vers moi. Je ravalais ma salive, inquiet.

_ Yo, marmonnai-je avant de me servir.

_ Ace, bien dormi ? Demanda Thatch sur un ton accusateur, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un regard signifiant, qu'il savait parfaitement que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il valait mieux pour moi, que je me dénonçai maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce que je comptais faire, jusqu'à ce que je vis, mes camarades de chambres entrer à leur tour. Un sourire mauvais, se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_ Tu parles... Ches crons m'ont bréveillés en me rejethanrb de la neigees ! (Tu parles... Ces cons m'ont réveillé en me jetant de la neige dessus)

_ Oh non, ne me dis pas, qu'ils ont fait rentrer la neige à l'intérieur de la chambre ? S'exclama Thatch avec désespoir.

_ Bah chi... Mchra chaaaamre choit chêtreree brindé maintenant, mentis-je innocemment. (Bah si... La chambre doit être blindée maintenant)

_ Oh les gars vous abusez, franchement, râla Thatch en se dirigeant vers eux.

Et voilà, vengeance accomplie et j'avais pu prolonger, de quelques heures ma peine de mort. Ce qui me laissais amplement, le temps d'un dernier repas. Je pris alors, le journal de nos "journalistes reporters" favorites, pour masquer mon sourire diabolique, quand je fus interrompu, par une voix familière en face de moi.

_ Tu lis cette feuille de choux ?

Je laissais échapper un léger rire, amusé par l'expression, il n'y avait que ce vieux piaf, pour sortir des phrases pareilles. Une fois calmé, je levai les yeux vers lui, qui me dévisageait gravement du regard, en attente d'une réponse.

_ Ben ouais... Les filles font toujours des articles de bouffes, regroupant les derniers supers repas de Thatch-kun, tu te rappelles de celui-là ? Ce qu'il était boon, m'exclamai-je en lui montrant le journal.

_ Hmm... Ce serait encore meilleur, si t'arrêtais de baver dans mon assiette yoi... soupira-t-il dégoûté.

_ Non ça, c'est ce qu'il s'appelle marquer son territoire, répliquai-je en récupérant le contenu, de son petit-déjeuner.

_ Non mais, t'as fini de te comporter comme un chien yoi, se moqua-t-il en se resservant à nouveau.

_ Bah venant d'un p'tit piaf, le taquinai-je.

Vista et les autres arrivèrent soudain, au pas de courses.

_ Vous ne devinerez jamais, ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle.

_ Que s'est-il passé encore ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, avec une curiosité malsaine.

_ Alors toi, la ferme. A cause de toi, on est de corvée, parce que Thatch pense qu'on a inondé la chambre avec la neige, me gronda Vista.

_ Ha ha qui sait... Répondis-je avec malice.

_ Ferme-là ! Donc je disais, reprit-il en s'asseyant rapidement. Je me suis retrouvé séquestré, dans le quartier des filles ! Annonça-t-il encore effrayé.

_ Bah tiens... Tout de suite les grands mots, me moquai-je.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, je viens de subir du harcèlement là, alors que j'étais innocent cette fois, déclara-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

_ "Cette fois", releva Haruta.

_ Et non pas "sept" fois, comme le chiffre sept, "cette" fois comme le pronom ha ha, vous... Vous avez compris le jeu de mots, tenta Joz.

Ce qui eut l'effet, de provoquer un grand silence embarrassant, dans la conversation. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, entre deux pains au chocolat, et repris doucement.

_ En fait c'est plutôt simple, Joz-san, si tu veux sortir une blague de merde aussi évidente, tu as deux choix décisifs, pour le salut de ton honneur. Soit, tu la sors sans donner la moindre explication, elle passe sous silence ou elle fait rire vite fait. Mais si tu rajoutes quoique ce soit, vraiment quoique ce soit, insistai-je sérieusement. Cela devient juste encore plus ridicule, que cela ne l'est déjà.

_ Laisse tomber Ace, cela fait déjà milles fois, qu'on essaie de lui expliquer, sans succès. Ce doit être la roche, qui fait ça, soupira Curiel.

_ Oï ! C'est du dimant ! Corrigea Joz.

_ Oh... Roche, dis-je.

_ Pierre, ajouta Vista.

_ Cailloux, renchérit Haruta.

_ La même', conclus-je avec ironie.

_ Breeeef, là n'est pas le sujet ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait écouter mon histoire, qui est là, le sujet palpitant de la conversation ! Reprit Vista avec passion.

_ Ah oui, c'est tellement mordant mec, répondis-je avec exagération, en croquant dans une pomme.

_ Ta gueule ! Doooonc ! C'était le matin, je me réveille, jusque-là, tout va bien, normal. Puis ! Après avoir embêté notre petit pyromane adoré, conta-t-il.

_ Bah tiens, tiquai-je.

_ J'ai voulu aller me laver, parce qu'à force de jouer avec la neige, je commençais à avoir sacrément froid tu vois, continua-t-il concentré.

_ Purée mec, avec toi j'apprends de ces trucs, commentai-je, en me foutant littéralement de sa gueule.

_ Ta gueule Ace bordel ! Tu me déconcentres ! Donc ! Je disais que j'avais froid, donc je vais pour me laver, et là BAM ! Je rentre dans les douches, je me fais kidnapper par les filles et elles m'assomment et BOOM, je m'évanouis tu vois !

_ Pas obligé de faire les bruitages hein, c'est plutôt évident, ajoutai-je sur ton ironique.

_ Mais ferme-là ! Bref donc là je me réveille enchaîné, dans la chambre des filles, prêt à me faire tuer limite !

_ Bah… T'exagère je suis sûr, se moqua Curiel.

_ Non j'exagère pas, mec j'ai vraiment vu ma fin arrivée ! Haruta il faut que tu dises à tes cops de se calmer, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite ses frères, se plaignit Vista.

_ Et c'est tout ? Que voulaient-elles finalement ? On ne fait pas les choses sans raisons, demandai-je septique.

_ Oh voilà, la voix de la sagesse, ce pyromane me surprend chaque jour ! Déclara Curiel, en me prenant soudainement, par les épaules et je manquai de m'étouffer.

Haruta s'empara de mon journal sur la table, et en ouvrant les premières pages, il lut :

_ Dans l'article de Millie et Tamya, on apprend qu'il sortait avec deux filles dans la même soirée, forcément j'imagine que les principales concernées attendaient des explications.

_ Bah voilà… fis-je avec évidence.

_ Ah ces deux-là ! Mais on a jamais dit qu'on sortait officiellement ensembles, alors en quoi est-ce problématique ?! Se justifia bêtement Vista.

_ Bah c'est peut-être quelque chose, qu'il fallait préciser également. Puis je croyais, qu'on était censé être frères et sœurs. C'est de l'inceste, constatai-je un brin dégoûté, sans m'arrêter de manger pour autant.

Et cette dernière réflexion ne manqua pas, de provoquer un énorme fou rire, dans l'ensemble de la table. Je fronçais les sourcils, interloqué.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

_ Il a... Il a vraiment cru que... tenta de commencer Curiel.

_ Je sais ! Il croyait vraiment que c'était... bredouilla Vista avant de rejoindre les autres totalement hilare.

_ Les gars ! Râlai-je agacé de passer, pour un idiot de première classe.

_ Oh qu'il est adorable ce p'tit. Les liens de fraternités, se limitent au côté symbolique et affectif. Sinon ça n'empêche pas de... expliqua Curiel en mimant la suite de la phrase par des gestes et des bruits obscènes.

_Ça va, ça va j'ai compris, je mange là, grognai-je dégoûté.

_ Bah, il y'a pas que la bouffe dans la vie, tu sais, dit Vista sur un ton pervers.

_ La bouffe c'est sacré, rétorquai-je très sérieusement.

_ Oh le sauvageon est un p'tit prude finalement, se moqua-t-il.

_ Et Vista, commençai-je sur un ton impassible.

_ Quoi, p'tite fleur ? Renchérit-il.

Sans prévenir, je lui enfonçai violemment une banane dans la bouche, que je m'apprêtais pourtant à déguster. Ça me faisait mal au cœur, mais ce ne fut pas désagréable pour autant. Les regards ahuris de mes camarades, face à ce geste inattendu, s'étaient rapidement transformés en énième fou rire, tandis que Vista, le visage tout rouge était en train de s'étouffer.

_ Bah alors ça manque d'entraînement tout ça ha ha ! Rit Curiel en frappant sur l'épaule de Vista.

_ Commencez pas les gars, râlai-je la bouche pleine.

_ Dixit, le mec qui enfonce des bannes dans la bouche des gens, en plein repas, répondit Curiel hilare.

Ceux-là continuèrent de ricaner, jusqu'à ce que Thatch ayant pitié de lui, aida Vista à recracher le morceau. Celui-ci essoufflé, me fusilla du regard, prêt à me tuer sur le champ.

_ Alors, c'était bon ? Demandai-je sur un ton provocateur. Je crois que cette fois-ci, on peut dire que t'as vraiment frôlé l'arrêt de mort.

Après cela, le repas s'était poursuivi sous d'énièmes fous rires. Et puis, j'avais probablement dû m'endormir, à un moment donné, me réveillant seulement à la toute fin, du discours de Marco. Je m'étais retrouvé, le nez plongé dans le miel, et le chocolat plus tiède que chaud. J'entendis simplement un "Oui" général de la foule, puis chacun retournait à ses tâches respectives.

_ Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demandai-je à un ainé qui passait à côté de moi, tandis que je m'essuyais les joues.

_ On arrive demain matin à Rockibourg, ça faisait un bail, répondit-il nostalgique.

Je me grattais la tête, pensif, non je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce lieu.

_ Connais pas. C'est bien ? Questionnai-je curieux.

_ Bof, il y a plus glamour franchement, fit-il avec ironie. Et j'ai entendu dire que Maruko-kun détestait cordialement ce lieu, alors pas étonnant qu'on y passe pas la nuit ha ha.

_ Ah bon ? Fis-je avec étonnement.

 _Sûrement avait-on dû, lui proposer des graines là-bas..._

_ Ha ha, ouais ça promet ! Affirma-t-il en partant, sans me donner plus de détails pour autant.

Je restais un bref instant sceptique, et cherchais Marco qui s'était comme volatilisé, au beau milieu de cette foule. A la place, j'aperçus la silhouette de Thatch, qui semblait m'attendre à l'entrée. Pris de sueur froide, je décidai de passer par l'autre sortie, pour éviter la confrontation. Et un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, me rappela que j'avais entraînement avec Joz. Il valait mieux pour moi, que je ne sois pas en retard. Aussitôt je me précipitai à ma chambre, pour me mettre en tenue de sport. Ce qui consistait, simplement à troquer ma chemise, contre un débardeur, tout en conservant précieusement mon bermuda. Puis je m'en allais, à la salle d'entraînement. Persuadé d'être arrivé en retard, j'avais préparé multiples excuses, mais finalement je fus le premier à entrer. La salle était encore vide. Quelle chance ! Voilà qui était bien inhabituel, de sa part. Quelques minutes plus tard, Joz avait fini par me rejoindre, avec un drôle de sourire.

_ Bah alors t'es en retard toi, le narguai-je.

_ Tu as bien bossé, pendant la semaine j'espère, rétorqua-t-il sur ton sérieux.

_ Oui... Enfin tu m'enseignes surtout les notions de bases alors...

Je n'avais même pas pu achever ma phrase, que j'évitai un coup de poing de très peu, grâce aux capacités du logia.

_ Menteur, fit-il sur un ton froid.

 _Et merde..._

_ C'est que... J'avais important à faire aussi, tentai-je de me justifier.

_ Ah oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important, que ton entraînement de résistance ? Tu dois apprendre à te défendre correctement, sinon t'es un homme mort. La force brute ne fais pas tout Ace ! Compris ? Allez c'est parti !

Et j'eus à peine le temps, de faire le moindre geste, que cette fois-ci je me le mangeais en pleine tête, son énorme coup de poing.

 **BAM !**

* * *

 **Retour dans le présent :**

Je revins à moi en sursautant. Encore un peu dans les vapes, tout tanguait encore un peu, autour de moi. Quand cette voix et ce visage bien trop proche de moi, me sortirent de ma torpeur.

_ Oh... soupira-t-elle, il n'est pas mort...

Je baissais les yeux vers cette inconnue, elle avait de grands rouges et des cheveux de la même couleur, qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle ses lèvres fines recouvertes d'un rouge sombre. Sur ses bras levés, vers mon visage, je remarquais d'étrange tatouages, elle avait à la fois cet air enfantin et effrayant. Je vis alors qu'elle avait un pinceau à la main, et semblait dessiner, quelque chose du côté droit de celui-ci.

_ Euh... fis-je d'une voix enrouée, que fais-tu ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers moi, et s'arrêta un bref instant, avant de reprendre son occupation.

_ Je maquille les morts comme toi... murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement sereine. Tu avais un visage trop doux pour mourir, il fallait le rendre plus effrayant, continua-t-elle en me caressant doucement mon autre joue.

_ Quoi ? Fis-je surpris en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

 _Dans quelle merde, m'étais-je plongée encore ?_

_ Et voilà, cela te plaît-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait, en montrant mon visage dans une glace.

La moitié de celui-ci avait désormais, l'apparence d'un squelette avec certaines parties, qui faisaient penser à des muscles et de la chair. Et puis, je remarquais que sur mon torse et mon bras droit étaient répartis, d'étranges dessins blancs de part et d'autre.

_ Cela te donne un avant-goût, de ce à quoi tu vas ressembler, lors de ton exécution, enfin tout dépend de s'il s'agit de guillotine, ou s'ils te brûlent vivant. Et le reste, ce sont des symboles qui permettront, que ton âme ne vienne pas nous hanter, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué avec un grand sourire.

_ Hmm... Donc... Je vais mourir c'est ça ? Repris-je lentement en essayant d'assimiler les différentes informations.

_ Exactement, sale morveux tu vas payer pour tes affronts, fit une grosse voix grasse.

_ Toi, crachai-je sèchement.

Je reconnus aussitôt, la sale tête du chef du gang, et ses chiens de gardes, qui le suivaient à la trace. Et maintenant, la situation était parfaitement claire. C'était ces idiots, qui m'avaient kidnappé la veille.

_T'as survécu à mes flammes, t'as de la chance que la piafabek était là, t'aurais vite cramé sinon, rétorquai-je avec un sourire provocateur.

_ Connard ! Jura-t-il fou de rage.

Il bouscula "mon étrange maquilleuse", pour me soulever violemment par la gorge, et me cogner fortement contre le mur, avant de rapprocher son visage du mien d'un air menaçant.

_Tu riras moins, quand tu vas clamser sous mes mains.

Je fermai les yeux et penchai ma tête en arrière, soudainement asphyxié par une odeur immonde.

_ Ha ha regardez-le ! S'exclama le chef tout fier de lui, il est effrayé par ma puissance ha ha ha ! Allez supplie moi de te sauver salopard, supplie-moi, me murmura-t-il avec sadisme.

_ Ouah... La seule chose pour laquelle, je pourrais bien te supplier, c'est de fermer ta sale gueule merde, parce que ton haleine est immonde ! M'exclamai-je à bout de souffle.

_ Tu... Quoi ?! S'offusqua le chef, alors que je l'avais brusquement coupé dans son euphorie.

_ Sérieusement, ça me retourne l'estomac, cette odeur est inhumaine lâche moi, m'écriai-je en tentant de me libérer, surjouant la scène.

Les yeux du chef, s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_ Espèce de...

_ Hé, qu'est-ce tu comprends pas dans : "toi sentir méchamment de l'haleine", l'interrompis-je en mimant ma phrase, avec le peu de membres disponibles que j'avais.

En guise de réponse, il m'envoya violemment valser contre le mur. Tandis que ses sous-fifres, qui s'étaient bravement retenus jusque-là avaient fini par éclater de rire.

_ Si j'en entends encore un, rire comme un con, je le défonce c'est clair ?! Menaça-t-il avec rage, en se tournant vers eux.

Tous firent silence, effrayés par les représailles.

_ Oh putain, cette merde vient jusqu'ici encore, me plaignis-je en penchant ma tête en arrière, tentant d'humer le peu d'air potable disponible.

Je me reçus alors, une balle dans l'épaule, et avec le granite marin autour de moi, la douleur fut bien perceptible.

_ Oh... ça valait pour moi aussi, dis-je avec ironie.

Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas, se diriger vers la porte et une jeune femme accompagnée, d'un homme firent leur entrée.

_ C'est lui ! S'exclama-t-elle avec effroi. C'est lui !

_ Alors tu confirmes également, que ce nouveau prisonnier est bel et bien ton agresseur ? Demanda l'homme à la jeune femme.

_ Oui, confirma-t-elle, en se cachant derrière lui, toute tremblotante. C'est lui qui m'a violé, déclara-t-elle en...

Me montrant, étrangement...

Du doigt ?!

_ Je rêve, alors en plus d'être un fouteur de merde, t'es un putain de violeur, cria le chef avec haine, en me tirant dans l'épaule gauche, cette fois-ci.

_ Ok là... Je crois, que j'ai sérieusement raté plus d'un épisode... Marmonnai-je encore plus perdu, qu'à mon réveil. Enfin... A quelle heure ? A quel moment ? Continuai-je abasourdi.

_ Tu oses, me redemander à quelle heure ?! S'indigna la jeune femme, qui s'effondra au sol en larmes.

_ Connard comment oses-tu ?! Jura le chef, qui avait décidé de se la jouer héroïque, pour changer.

J'eus à peine le temps d'en placer une, que les chaînes m'envoyèrent de violentes décharges électriques, qui me firent hurler de douleur, malgré moi.

_ Non, putain, râlai-je en crachant du sang. C'est une putain d'expression de North Blue !

Je pris une légère inspiration, pour reprendre un semblant de calme, s'énerver ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

_Que vous vouliez m'achever, je veux bien, pourquoi pas ? C'est réciproque après tout. Mais ne m'accusez pas, de crimes aussi graves. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je ne le ferai jamais. Je n'ai jamais vu cette femme de toute ma vie, me défendis-je sur un ton irrité.

_ Exactement ce que dirait un accusé, qui ne veut pas reconnaître ses actes, commenta ce crétin de maigrichon, en haussant les épaules.

_ Je n'ai rien fait bordel, rétorquai-je en jetant un regard assassin à cet imbécile.

_ Comment oses-tu mentir ainsi, après ce que tu m'as fait, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, depuis que c'est arrivé, je me sens si sale, c'est une humiliation, sanglota la jeune femme.

_ Mais c'est du foutage de gueule, marmonnai-je.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, pour vérifier si je rêvais, sans succès hélas. Je poussais un long soupir et tentai la diplomatie, une nouvelle fois.

_ Ecoutez madame, je suis sincèrement désolé, de l'horreur qui vous est arrivée. Cependant, je peux vous assurez que vous faites erreur. Ce n'est pas moi, m'excusai-je poliment. Moi j'ai simplement cassé la gueule, de ce mec à l'haleine de merde et je le ferai à nouveau, quand je me serai libéré de ces chaînes, mais c'est tout, terminai-je avec rage.

_ Ah parce que maintenant on peut se tromper de violeur ? Comment osez-vous remettre mon histoire douloureuse en question ?! S'offensa-t-elle.

Je me pris une décharge de plus, cette fois, c'en était trop.

_ Ah ! Merde ! Jurai-je. Mais il n'y a même de récit, vous débarquez juste ainsi, en m'accusant de tous les noms ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Sincèrement, si c'est une blague dîtes le moi, qu'on puisse rigoler ensembles parce que là, ce n'est pas le cas.

L'étrange maquilleuse, s'était soudainement levée, et revint vers moi en me dévisageant de ses yeux perçants. Ses mains s'étaient à nouveaux emparées de mon visage, pour me caresser d'une manière étrangement douce et déconcertante. Puis son regard, s'était subitement détaché de moi, pour se rediriger vers cette soi-disant victime.

_ Le garçon au visage doux a raison, tu n'as énoncé aucune preuve, bien qu'il n'y change rien, à son destin inévitable, s'il s'agit bien d'un violeur, je serais obligé de modifier son maquillage. Alors sois bien sûre, de ce que tu dis, déclara-t-elle sur ton menaçant.

Je laissai échapper un bref soupir de soulagement, content d'avoir au moins cette tarée de mon côté. Bien que je ne fusse encore très loin, d'être sorti d'affaire. Le chef eut pour la première fois, cette expression jamais vu auparavant, il semblait comme en pleine réflexion, avant de se tourner vers "la victime".

_ Carolina a raison, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'aurais besoin de certains éléments de preuves, réclama-t-il sur un ton faussement empathique.

_ C'est... C'est arrivé en début d'après-midi... Au bar... Au bar du Caliptus, au Nord Est de Rockibourg, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Jeune homme, te rappelles-tu avoir mis les pieds dans ce bar ? Demanda "Carolina".

_ Euh... Commençai-je en réfléchissant, je sais que j'ai été à un bar effectivement, en début d'après-midi pour manger, mais comme j'étais accompagné, je n'ai pas fait attention au lieu.

_ Comment es-tu sûre qu'il s'agisse de lui ? Reprit Carolina auprès de "la victime".

_ Il a l'emblème, de l'équipage des Shirohige Kaizodukan dans son dos, et la marine qui était à sa recherche disait, qu'il s'agissait du second. Également je sais, qu'il m'avait déjà paru étrange de le voir se balader, dans un tel accoutrement, par ce temps glacial, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton accusateur, en soulignant le fait que j'étais torse nu.

_ Pff... Toujours en train de tout sexualiser, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

_ Bien, Portgas D. Ace, c'est cela jeune homme ? Qu'as-tu pour ta défense ?

Je soupirai et tentai de me souvenir, plus précisément de la veille.

* * *

 **Hier en début d'après-midi.**

 _Les gouttes écarlates continuaient de tomber une à une sur le sol enneigé, colorant mes empreintes. Je m'étais faufilé d'une ruelle à l'autre, pour ne pas me faire remarquer, la marine était toujours, à la poursuite du pyromane enragé..._

" _Je suis un monstre"._

 _C'était ma véritable nature, mon vrai visage. Cette bête crainte et haïe de tous, détruisant tous sur son passage, en commençant par celle qui lui avait donné naissance... Finalement, elle avait refait son apparition. J'étais cette chose. Combien même, je tentais de l'oublier, de toutes mes forces, de me prouver l'inverse, de m'isoler dans cette rêverie en mettant des œillères. Je finirais toujours par me réveiller._

" __ Ace... Si seulement tu te voyais tel que je... "_

 _Toujours naïvement, j'aurais aimé entendre la suite de sa phrase. Que voyait-il à travers moi de si différent, depuis le début ? Cette chose qui ferait peut-être de moi, juste un être humain parmi tant d'autres, car jamais je n'avais connu cette sensation._

 __ Que vois-tu ? Murmurai-je le regard perdu sur la mer, qui me faisait penser à ses grands yeux bleus._

 _Rien... Il n'y avait rien, je le savais bien, juste une illusion. Il m'avait vu aujourd'hui, mais comment aurait réagi les autres, s'ils s'avaient l'assassin, qu'ils avaient innocemment recueilli, s'ils savaient qu'elle bête de foire m'habitait. S'il savait le danger que je représentais. Ils m'abandonneraient... Bien-sûr qu'ils le feraient, car ce serait, ce que toute personne sensée ferait. Et ce vide m'habiterait pour toujours. Pas de tristesse, ni désespoir ou de peur... Juste ce néant dans lequel j'étais né, m'enveloppant de ses bras froids, me rappelant que rien n'avait changé, rien ne changerait jamais. Je serais toujours un monstre, ce monstre solitaire..._

 __ Merde, jurai-je en abandonnant mon pull dans l'eau, dont les traces de sangs, ne voulaient disparaître, malgré mes multiples essais._

 _Sentant la colère revenir et les flammes s'échapper de mes mains, je tâchais de reprendre mon calme._

" _Ace calme toi... Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... "_

 _Ce n'était même plus ma propre voix, mais celle de Marco qui semblait, comme m'apaiser. Je me laissais tomber, dans la neige et fermais les yeux un court instant. Quand soudain, un bruit assourdissant et douloureux vint interrompre, le flux de mes pensées. Mon ventre criait famine._

 __ Putain j'ai faim... marmonnai-je._

 __ Moi aussi, répliqua une petite voix, à côté moi._

 _J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur un petit garçon en face de moi, probablement âgé d'une dizaine d'années, assis dans la neige en guenilles, il était en train de pêcher. Du moins, c'en était l'idée._

 __ A mon avis, tu ne vas pas attraper grand-chose, avec ce temps, lui fis-je remarquer._

 __ L'espoir fait vivre, rétorqua-t-il avec auto-dérision._

 __ Tu connais, un endroit où manger ? Demandai-je en caressant mon ventre malheureux._

 __ Si t'as de l'argents pour deux, oui, répliqua-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir._

 __ Marché conclu dans ce cas, acquiesçai-je avec un léger sourire._

 _Le garçon tout ravi, me dirigea en courant, vers un bar du coin. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous installâmes à une table et je lui tendis le menu._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger alors ? L'interrogeai-je._

 __ Oh, euh, juste un petit morceau de pain, ce sera suffisant t'inquiète pas nii-san, marmonna le petit garçon, tout à tout coup très timide._

 _J'haussai un sourcil, surpris, puis lui repris la carte des mains, avec un air confiant._

 __ Laisse-moi faire, répondis-je avec sérieux, en me frottant les mains._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec tous les délicieux repas, que j'avais commandés, sous le regard agréablement surpris du petit. Et nous nous remplîmes la pense, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue._

 __ Wow ! C'est de loin le meilleur repas, que je n'ai jamais mangé de touuuuuute ma vie ! S'exclama le petit garçon, qui gigotait sur sa chaise dans tous les sens, témoignant de son amour pour le repas._

 _Je ris légèrement, il me faisait penser à Luffy avec son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre, surtout lorsqu'il était question de nourriture._

 __ N'est-ce pas ? Et encore, le cuisinier de mon bateau cuisine bien mieux que ça, me vantai-je._

 __ Ouaaaah ! T'as trop de la chance ! S'exclama-t-il impressionné._

 _Je baissais les yeux, pensif, c'était le cas de le dire._

 __ C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, merci beaucoup monsieur le pirate !_

 __ Ne me remercie pas moi, mais plutôt à la nourriture et aux cuisiniers d'exister._

 __ Oh... fit-il avec fascination._

 __ La nourriture, plus qu'une passion, une philosophie... déclarai-je religieusement._

 __ Ouah... J'ai appris pleins de choses, aujourd'hui grâce vous !_

 _Je jetai soudain un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et vit qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes, pour rejoindre Marco au point de rendez-vous. Il allait me tuer, si j'arrivais en retard, c'était moi qui avais insisté pour rentrer avec lui._

 __ Oh merde ! Je vais être en retard gamin, désolé je dois y aller. On remet ça, une prochaine fois ok ?_

 __ Oh oui ! Encore merci Oni-san !_

 _Je lui laissai quelques pièces de Berry, pour qu'il puisse payer sa part et me hâtai vers la sortie, sauf que je fus interpellé par des serveurs au loin._

 __ Hé oh, vous n'avez pas payer monsieur !_

 _Je m'arrêtai pour fouiller dans mes poches, vides. J'avais donné tout ce que j'avais au petit, je m'étais laissé aller encore. Rapidement je me mis à marcher vite pour atteindre la sortir, les serveurs ayant compris ce qu'il se tramaient. Ils se mirent à poursuite et ma vitesse fut ralentie par la foule présente, dans ce bar apparemment très populaire. Soudain je me rendis compte à travers une glace, que j'avais encore la bouche sale, alors je m'essuyai les lèvres, avec un bout de tissus qui passa sur mon chemin. J'entendis une voix féminine se plaindre et m'excusant rapidement, je pris la fuite hors de l'établissement. "_

* * *

 **Retour à la réalité :**

_Alors ?! Me surpris la voix impatiente du chef.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais poursuivis sereinement tout de même.

_ Ah oui maintenant je me souviens, je m'étais essuyé la bouche sur un bout de tissu qui traînait, car j'allais être en retard à mon rendez-vous. Et donc j'imagine, que ça devait être votre jupe. Pardon si vous vous êtes sentie agressée, ce n'était absolument pas le but, simplement j'avais oublié de prendre une serviette, avant de partir. Je sais que c'est un profond manque de politesse, mais encore une fois il n'était aucunement question de viol ou d'agression tout court. J'avais juste la bouche sale et... Bah fallait bien que je m'essuis et j'ai pris ce qui traînait, et hop votre jupe. Mais encore une fois, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Et je vous aurais bien dit, que je vous en prendrais une autre pour me faire racheter. J'ai un frère qui s'y connaît pas mal, en shopping et style. Mais vue je vais me faire tuer dans les prochaines heures à suivre, bah rien n'est sûr... Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de promesse, que je ne peux pas tenir compte tenu de la situation, vous comprenez ? Bon après confondre ça avec un viol, vous faites fort tout de même. Ça n'a vraiment strictement rien à voir, donc je pense que cela mériterait aussi des excuses de votre part non ?

Il y eut comme un court instant de flottement, après ma déclaration, suivie d'un grand fou rire, de la part de mes kidnappeurs. Certes cette explication, pouvait paraître très ridicule. Mais dans cette situation actuelle, ce n'était certainement pas le pire. Et absolument rien d'étonnant me concernant, j'avais toujours eu ce don pour me mettre dans des merdes pas possibles. Soudain la jeune femme s'était levée, les joues rouges de larmes, et avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je m'étais pris une gifle si forte, qu'elle m'arracha un hoquet de surprise. Puis celle-ci, s'était échappée en courant.

_ Bon bah je prends ça pour un "non"... Bah peu importe la vérité a été rétabli et c'est ce qui compte du moins, pour l'instant, murmurai-je un brin agacé.

Je me pris alors une balle dans le genou, de la part du chef, qui se la jouait toujours justicier.

_ Crétin, tu pensais sérieusement, qu'on allait avaler ton pipo ? Fit le chef, en me soulevant violemment la tête par les cheveux.

_ C'est la vérité connard, susurrai-je avec rage. Puis les types comme toi sont les premiers à agresser les femmes et c'est moi qu'on vient accuser maintenant ? Vous êtes des salopards, de la pire espèce, vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes, déclarai-je avant de lui cracher au visage.

_ Ton exécution est avancée d'une heure, voyons voir si le monstre est bien entouré.

Je me pris une dernière décharge si violente, que j'en perdis connaissance, cette fois-ci. J'entendis simplement des bruits de pas s'éloigner au loin, avant de fermer les yeux.

 **Une heure plus tard…**

Je repris lentement conscience, le corps tremblant encore parcouru d'électricité, qui ironiquement me brûlait de partout. J'avais espéré me réveiller dans ma chambre, sain et sauf, simplement hanté par un mauvais rêve. Hélas c'était bel et bien réel, j'étais toujours enchaîné je ne savais où, sous terres car où on pouvait entendre de façons régulières le bruit des transports, qui passaient au-dessus. Je remarquai soudain que tout le monde, de toute à l'heure était parti et finalement je fus alerté par le bruit, de ce qui semblait être une bouteille, qui se brisait au sol.

_ Oh... Merde ! Jura cette voix qui se rapprochait de moi. Ah t'es réveillé, bien failli croire qu'ils t'avaient achevé ha ha ha, dit-il d'une voix grasse.

Cet homme, me disait vaguement quelque chose. Ah oui, il s'agissait là de l'acolyte, qui était présent hier, ce vieux gros alcoolique répugnant, dont presque l'entièreté du corps était recouverte de bandages, Marco l'avait bien amoché. Je pensais également qu'il l'avait achevé, malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas le cas. Je restais silencieux, j'avais bien trop mal à la mâchoire, pour l'utiliser inutilement. La douleur de ses chaînes, me tiraillant de tous les côtés, les précédentes décharges et la violence des coups commençaient à avoir raison de moi. J'étais fatigué et j'avais mal partout, j'aurais bien besoin d'une pause. Je fermais doucement les yeux. Mais une voix intérieure, me criait de ne pas abandonner. J'avais besoin de clarifier la situation, pour ensuite décider du plan. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche, pour parler mais une violente douleur se fit ressentir, maintenant je comprenais l'horreur que Vista avait vécu la veille. La mâchoire était un muscle très précieux, beaucoup trop sous-estimé et mal traité inutilement. Le Moby me manquait... Je pris une longue inspiration et marmonnais les mots suivant comme si ma vie en dépendait...

 _Bah c'était le cas de le dire, en fait..._

_ Quelle... Quelle heure est-il ?

_ L'heure ? Ouh là là, j'en sais rien gamin. Mais t'inquiètes dont pas, on viendra nous chercher, en temps voulu, pour ton exécution et on sera pile à l'heure ha ha ha ! S'exclama-t-il en finissant une bouteille d'alcool avant d'en enchaîner une suivante. Mais disons, qu'il te reste moins de deux heures avant ton exécution.

Moins de deux heures... Il me restait moins de deux heures, pour trouver un moyen de m'échapper de cette cellule et de rentrer. De la façon la plus discrète et efficace possible pour éviter, de me faire capturer à nouveau. La question restait de savoir, de quelle manière exactement ? Je devais me libérer, de ses menottes en granites marin et trouver le chemin jusqu'au Moby. Mais je n'avais ni allié ici, ni connaissance du lieu, l'inconnu total. Mon regard se porta sur l'homme gros et complètement soûl, qui arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, il titubait doucement en riant. Quel déchet... Ça me faisait presque de la peine. Soudain une idée me vint en tête. Elle était plutôt risquée, et pas des plus fines, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix et dans mon état, les instants de réflexions étaient plutôt limités, donc je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche. C'était ma seule chance, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rester sans rien faire. Quitte à mourir, il était hors de question que cela déroulait dans ces conditions. Je regroupais le peu d'énergies restantes et repris la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Demandai-je sur un ton faussement intéressé.

_ Du soju, mon favori, ha ha, s'excita l'ivrogne.

_ Oh moi aussi ! J'ignorais que d'autres aussi, ce n'est pas le plus populaire ! M'enquis-je innocemment.

_ Tellement sous-estimé, c'est de loin le meilleur, tu veux une bouteille ? Proposa-t-il avec ce qui semblait être un "sourire" sur ses lèvres.

_ Bah... Puisque je vais mourir en me faisant décapiter, je préférai être un peu saoul pour le supporter, acceptai-je ironique.

Ce crétin m'envoya alors une bouteille dessus, dans l'espoir que je la rattraperais. Evidemment, ficelé comme un vulgaire saucisson, celle-ci m'explosa dessus, couvrant ma peau de sa boisson que je devinais répugnante et de bouts de verres, qui au moindre mouvement me pénétraient la peau, toujours plus profondément. Et inutile de préciser que, certains avaient même eu la brillante idée, de s'inviter sous mon bermuda, d'autres avaient même rapidement manifesté leur présence, par de douces caresses piquantes. Et j'entendais déjà au loin, le rire moqueur d'Alexia, lorsque j'atterrirais à l'infirmerie. Ma fierté me poussait presque à me laisser mourir ici, pour éviter une énième humiliation, qui me suivrait à la trace pendant des mois. Mais cet imbécile, aux yeux rieurs s'était aussitôt précipité vers moi, tout confus.

_ Ah merde ! J'avais oublié que tu pouvais pas bouger ha ha ha ! Ricana-t-il.

Je retenais mes sarcasmes et mes cris de rages, pour le sourire le plus hypocrite du siècle. Mais quand celui-ci se rapprocha de moi, j'aperçus à sa taille deux trousseaux de clés, dont je reconnus toute suite l'utilisation. Ce n'était d'autres, que les clés de mes menottes. Si celles-ci n'avaient pas été en granites marins, j'aurais pu lui faire une feinte pour l'assommer, les récupérer et me libérer. Cela confirmait définitivement une chose, la seule solution était qu'il décidait de lui-même de me libérer. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de sympathiser avec lui et avec un peu de chance, je trouverais une occasion de me libérer les mains. Ce qui me permettrait de me débarrasser du reste, qui n'était pas en granite marin. Mais avant même que je puisse poursuivre, une quelconque réflexion. Cet imbécile, s'était emparé d'une bouteille et m'en fit boire l'intégralité de son contenu. Ma tête partie en arrière et ce fichu alcool, me brûla la bouche et la gorge. C'était amer et salé. Comment pouvait-il boire une chose aussi immonde ? Vide, il jeta la bouteille au sol, avec un sourire satisfait et il s'éloigna de moi en manquant de tomber.

_ Alors ? Fit-il.

Je dus retenir avec une force surhumaine, une grimace de dégoût, le goût salé mélangé à celui du sang, me donnait sérieusement envie de vomir. Mais il me fallait me retenir bravement, si je voulais m'en sortir. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

_ Excellent tu as très bon goût, dis-je d'un air tout à fait naturel.

_ Ha ! Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça finalement, dommage qu'on soit parti du mauvais pied, répondit-il en me tapant fortement sur l'épaule.

_ C'est vrai ! M'écriai-je soudain, pour masquer mon cri de douleur, face au geste.

Celui-ci s'était lourdement laissé tomber au sol, pour s'asseoir et ouvrit deux nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool.

_C'est pas vrai, je trouve enfin quelqu'un avec qui boire, qui connait les bonnes choses ! Et comme par hasard, il faut le faire exécuter dans les prochaines heures. Le monde est tellement injuste ! S'exclama-t-il en colère tout en se tapant fortement sur les cuisses.

_ Voyez-vous cela, on est très bons buveurs chez les Whitebeard, les fêtes sont synonymes de vie et de puissances. Rare sont les jours où l'alcool ne coule pas à flot, déclarai-je fièrement.

_ Ha ha ! Faudrait que je demande, à ce vieux père de m'adopter dans ce cas, ça a l'air d'êtee le paradis chez vous ! S'enquit-il.

_ Encore faudrait-il, que vous ne me tuiez pas, et là je pense qu'il serait enclin à toute réflexion du genre, répondis-je sur un ton malicieux.

_ Ha ha tu ne perds pas le nord gamin, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie tu sais. Allez goûte donc ça, va !

Et sans prévenir, il s'était une nouvelle fois redirigé vers moi, pour me faire, boire la moitié de sa bouteille. Je pleurais intérieurement, juste à l'idée d'avoir partagé une bouteille avec et lui. Et qui plus est, cet alcool-là était encore pire, que l'ancien. Un goût âcre et amer. Puis il la brisa une fois de plus au sol. J'eus un léger hoquet, de dégoût, je soupirais doucement par chance, l'effet de ces alcools semblaient agir doucement, car je ne me sentais pas plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà, ce qui était une bonne chose. Le voilà qui en entamait déjà un autre. Un véritable alcoolique dans toute sa splendeur. Il fallait qu'il se calme, hors de question, qu'il crevait sans avoir obtenu gain de cause. Mes sacrifices, ne devaient pas être vains. Ça, je le refusais catégoriquement.

_ Et t'es bon public en plus ! Ça me rappelle un soir, où j'avais rencontré ce... Ce rouquin qui n'avait pas cessé, de critiquer notre alcool. Ha ! Pour autant cela ne lui empêchait pas, de finir toutes nos bouteilles ! Ce vendu préférait le saké, de West Blue au nôtre ! Comment ose-t-il ce rouquin hein ?! Ce gredin !

_ Ah vraiment ? Fis-je un brin intéressé me doutant de qu'il s'agissait.

 _Ah, Shanks et son saké de West Blue... Il ne jurait que par ça._

_ Hmm, en ce temps j'étais barman de ce bar, c'était le bon vieux temps enfin même si les choses commençaient à changer, c'était bien loin d'aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il nostalgique.

Plutôt étonnant, qu'il lui restait encore de la mémoire, avec tous les litres qu'il semblait s'enfiler par jour.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demandai-je en l'incitant à poursuivre sa petite histoire.

_ Cette île n'a jamais été riche, mais pas pauvre pour autant, on vivait du commerce et des plantations, c'était calme et les gens étaient heureux et personnes ne nous embêtaient. Jusqu'au jour tragique, où ce bâtard qui, qui... Qu'on a proclamé le roi des pirates...

 _Oh..._

_Qui sait déjà ? Ce vieux à la moustache, qui lui sortait du nez !

 _Non..._

 ___ Tu dois le connaître, gamin, c'est grâce à lui que t'es là !

 _Ne dis pas ça..._

_ Ah je l'ai sur le bout de mon pied, euh de la lèvre ha ha ! S'exclama-t-il à la fois hilare et frustré. Euh... Roger Go... Non non, c'est...

 _Ne le dis pas..._

_ Gold Roger ! Voilà Gold Roger !

Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant la haine et la rage m'envahir à la simple entente de ce nom... Plus violent que n'importe quel coup, j'avais pu recevoir jusqu'à maintenant. Mes nerfs étaient à bout, valait mieux pour eux, qu'on ne me libérait pas, où ils auraient de vraies bonnes raisons de m'appeler le pyromane.

_ Ah... Ce connard a tout détruit. Les rumeurs disaient, qu'il traînait souvent là, alors les gens comme toi se sont précipités là et ont tous pillés, à la recherche du trésor, ce foutu "One Piece". Et nous y voilà, une ville déchue, abandonnée par ces connards de gouvernement mondial. Un monde où il faut devenir monstrueux pour survivre, jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive d'elle-même. C'est grâce à ce bâtard, que votre génération de pirate existe, mais à quel prix ? Et quel intérêt ? Les gens comme vous sèment le chaos, ça l'air de marché, alors les locaux que nous sommes, on vous imite. Enfin bon la vie est un combat, il se faut battre pour vivre. Et quel beau combat n'est-ce pas ha ha ?

Je restais silencieux, l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses et détruire définitivement mes dernières chances de survie. Cependant la colère, me rongeait jusqu'aux os, menaçant dangereusement de m'échapper à chaque instant. Je ne faisais qu'encaisser depuis le départ et ma patience atteignait bientôt son paroxysme. Une voix intérieure tentait de me ramener à la raison, pour agir de façon stratégique, en acquiesçant à toutes ses conneries, mais je n'entendais déjà plus rien.

_ Et bien... Tu ne dis rien ? Fit l'ivrogne qui revenait vers moi.

Je relevais lentement les yeux vers lui, sans une once d'émotion.

_ Son action n'excuse en rien les actes ignobles, que ton gang et toi avez commis. Ta vie est plus une destruction en continue, qu'un combat. Dans combat chacun est supposé avoir une volonté propre, légitime et des principes, qui ont une signification, pour atteindre un but à la fin. C'est ce qui fait une véritable personne. C'est ce qui donne sens à une existence. Dans votre cas, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une quelconque survie ou de sacrifice. Mais simplement, de se lier au plus fort pour devenir intouchable et faire sa loi en détruisant ceux qui n'aurez pas suivie votre voie. Rien de beau à cela, c'est juste profondément lâche et détestable. Mais ce sont les véritables raisons, qui vous ont poussées à agir ainsi. On a toujours le choix, déclarai-je sur un ton froid.

Mes paroles avaient laissé un long silence, tandis que ces yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise, je tâchai alors de reprendre rapidement pour tenter de limiter la casse.

_ Mais est-ce que l'avis d'un mort mérite tant d'importance ? C'est bien parce que je suis un monstre, que l'on va me faire disparaître dans si peu de temps n'est-ce pas ? Murmurai-je un brin provocateur, en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres pour avaler l'alcool restant.

Celui-ci resta encore un bref instant silencieux, en achevant bruyamment sa bouteille, puis il la balança violemment au sol, avant de se mettre d'un seul coup à rire.

_ T'es un sacré numéro toi ! J'ai bien failli te buter avant l'heure gamin ! Déclara-t-il en se tapant sur les cuisses.

_ Tu sais... Toi et moi nous sommes pareils finalement, c'est pour cela que je te considère comme un véritable ami, continuai-je impassible.

_ Un ami vraiment ?! Rétorqua-t-il avec surprise.

_Jamais été aussi honnête de toute ma vie, affirmai-je.

_ Oh nan, ça me touche vraiment venant de toi Ace, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant dangereusement vers moi pour pleurer dans mes bras.

_ Oh non arrête, c'est moi qui vais pleurer ! Râlai-je en sentant son horrible corps contre le mien.

En effet, les larmes menaçaient de me lâcher, tant le dégoût était à son comble. Ça et le fait, que les bouts de verres de toute à l'heure m'avaient totalement pénétré la peau à cause de son geste. Mais je riais intérieurement, car il était tellement bourré et stupide, qu'on pouvait lui faire avaler tout et n'importe quoi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule, il me restait moins d'une heure, il fallait vraiment que je passe à l'action.

_ Oh là là... Toute cette émotion et ce délicieux alcool m'ont donné envie d'aller au petit coin, déclarai-je innocemment.

_ Tu peux vomir par terre mon ami, ils nettoieront plus tard, répondit-il en me relâchant avec toujours cette étrange grimace sur la face.

_ Euh nan j'ai la vessie en feu, il y a moyen d'aller au petit coin, répétai-je en levant un sourcil de désespoir.

_ Hmm... ça voudrait dire que je te libérais, c'est risqué, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir, jusqu'à l'heure de l'exécution, dis-je sur un ton ferme.

_ Hmm... Tu n'essayerais pas de me trahir par hasard ? Demanda-t-il moins joueur.

 _Bordel c'était qu'il était plus réfléchi, que je ne le croyais, ce crétin._

_ Jamais un ami, répondis-je sur un ton sincère.

Celui-ci éclata de nouveau en sanglots, apparemment touché par mes paroles et me libéra de mes chaînes. Conservant uniquement mes menottes en granite marin aux poignets et d'autres aux chevilles, qui étaient normales. Et sans prévenir, il me mit sur son épaule comme un vieux sac à patates. Une fois arrivé aux toilettes des prisonniers, qui étaient si sales, que même s'il s'agissait des dernières au monde, jamais je n'y poserai les pieds. C'était une toute petite pièce étroite, un miroir était sale et brisé en mille morceaux. La crasse remontait le long des murs d'un bleu pâle, qui avait largement déteint. La véritable couleur des toilettes était impossible à deviner, tant elles étaient recouvertes de... Beaucoup trop de choses suspectes. Thatch qui était si maniaque, ferait sûrement un malaise à l'heure qu'il est. Sans parler de cette odeur nauséabonde, qui me donnait la nausée, en plus de tout l'alcool que j'avais ingéré dans le sang. Et puis cette pauvre petite lampe, me donnait mal à la tête, la pauvre peinait à nous éclairer, s'éteignant toutes les deux secondes. Après avoir pris le temps, d'observer "la pièce", pour élaborer mon plan de fuite. Je remarquai tout de même qu'après quelques minutes d'attente, il ne se passait toujours rien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cher camarade, qui attentait bêtement que le temps passe.

_ Hmm... t'as perdu quelque chose l'ami ? Dis-je un brin ironique.

_ Non hic, t'as perdu quelque chose toi hic ? Rétorqua l'ivrogne.

_ Non, c'était encore une expression de North Blue... soupirai-je.

 _Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête avec ça, de toute évidence personne n'avait les références._

_ Juste bah, j'aimerais aller aux toilettes là, ajoutai-je un peu ennuyé.

_ Bah on y est, répondit-il bêtement.

_ Ouais... Mais c'était pas juste pour faire une promenade de santé, rétorquai-je sarcastique.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux te balader ? Je pense pas qu'on est le droit, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, c'était une... Laisse tomber, soufflai-je en ayant du mal à contenir mon agacement.

 _Sérieux Ace, arrête aussi._

_ Ah d'accord.

Et il ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, restant bêtement planté là. A ce niveau de stupidité, on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Cet" homme", si cette appellation était toujours correcte dans son cas, était un profond imbécile. Et je perdais mon temps, avec sa bêtise.

_ Dis-moi l'ami, on est fait du même bois toi et moi, repris-je calmement.

_ Du bois où ça ? Demanda-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

Je pris une grande inspiration, pour conserver mon calme. B

 _Bordel, ça en devenait embarrassant comme situation._

_ J'ai besoin de pisser, donc il faut que tu me lâche et que tu me libères les mains en fait, expliquai-je avec un rire nerveux.

_ Ha ha ! Oui c'est vrai ! Pardon ! Fit-il en me reposant enfin au sol.

Mais je dus rester accrocher à lui, car j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger.

_ Voilà, les mains maintenant, continuai-je.

_ Ah mais attends, je peux pas te libérer les mains, si le chef vois ça je vais me faire buter moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il paniqué.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra ici, rétorquai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Je suis sérieux là, hic ! Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque hic ! Refusa-t-il.

_ Ecoute l'ami, idéalement j'aimerais ne pas crever en me pissant dessus vois-tu, donc s'il te plaît rend moi l'usage de mains, demandai-je le plus poliment possible.

_ Oh là là... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je dois aider mon ami mais je ne peux pas trahir les miens, non plus ! Que hic faire, que hic faire ! S'affola-t-il en se grattant sa chevelure inexistante et se jetant à genoux. Plus qu'une seule solution hic... marmonna-t-il en riant étrangement.

Je fus brutalement coupé de mes pensées, lorsque je crus voir deux grandes mains rugueuses, se diriger dangereusement vers mon bermuda. Aussitôt mon instinct eut le réflexe de me protéger, en me jetant le plus loin possible au sol.

_ Non c'est une très mauvaise idée l'ami, très très très mauvaise idée, insistai-je en ayant des sueurs froides.

_ Mais je n'ai hic pas d'autres hic choix hic, allez fais pas le rabat joie hic ! On est fait du même hic bois hic non ? J'ai compris l'expression ha ha ! S'amusa-t-il en se dirigeant dangereusement vers moi.

 _Même les mains_ _coupées, tu serais_ _bien la dernière personne_ _,_ _à qui je_ _demanderais_ _une..._

Je ne pus même pas finir cette pensée, tant elle me répugnait. Cette fois-ci c'en était trop, il était tant que ça se termine.

_ Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas me libérer les mains et compter jusqu'à cinq, si jamais je n'ai pas fini à cinq, tu me rattaches les mains aussitôt ok ? Proposai-je irrité.

_ Oh mais oui t'es vachement intelligent dis donc, acquiesça-t-il impressionné.

 _Bah tiens..._

Il me retira mes menottes et me tourna le dos.

_ A 5 hein hic ? Redemanda-t-il.

_ Oui à cinq, tu sais toujours compter jusqu'à cinq hein ? Vérifiai-je sarcastique en me relevant et redirigeant vers les toilettes.

_ Te moque pas de moi hic, rétorqua-t-il en pouffant de rire.

_ Moi ? Jamais, murmurai-je faussement innocent en me massant les poignets.

_ Très bien alors zéro...

Je sentais mon fruit du démon reprendre de ses droits et la douleur était nettement moins handicapante que tout à l'heure, bien que toujours présente. J'avais arrêté de pisser le sang, c'était déjà ça de pris. C'était agréable d'être à nouveau libre de ces mouvements. Enfin presque... Il me restait juste, à me libérer les pieds. Rapidement j'ôtai les quelques balles reçues, tout à l'heure dans mes épaules et genoux.

_ Euh... Après deux... Trois !

_ J'ai presque fini, soufflai-je avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Quatre !

_…

_ Cinq ! Allez vite il est temps de remettre les menottes, déclara-t-il en revenant vers moi.

_ Hmm... Non sans façon l'ami, rétorquai-je en tentant d'attraper les clés de mes menottes, que cet idiot avait en main.

Mais cet imbécile, m'avait alors repoussé si violemment, que je tombai avec surprise, la tête la première dans les toilettes qui hélas... Comme je l'avais aperçu précédemment n'avaient pas été lavées depuis... Aussi loin, que lorsque père avaient des cheveux.

 _Sans vouloir, t'offenser père. Mais là, je touche le fond._

J'hurlai de dégoût et je sentis qu'il tentait de me menotter les mains à nouveau. Et sortant ma tête de la cuvette, je lui donnai un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis je m'emparai violemment de son crâne luisant, que je plongeai à son tour dans la cuvette des toilettes et je tirais plusieurs fois la chasse, le frappant avec le couvercle hors de moi.

_ Dans. Ta. Sale. Gueule. De. Merde ! Jurai-je en rythme.

_ Haaaa ! Traître ! On était supposé être amis ! Je t'ai haaa ! Fais confiance !

_ Bah fallait pas, le narguai-je avec un sourire mauvais en l'assommant une dernière fois avec le couvercle.

Une fois inconscient, je le relâchai et fouillai rapidement dans mes poches à la recherche des clés, que je pensais avoir attrapé.

Problème : les clés restaient introuvables après maintes et maintes recherches. Je sortis le tissu de mes poches, toujours rien. C'est alors que la scène redéfila dans mon cerveau...

 _Oh_ _non... Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça..._

Je soulevai aussitôt, ce pauvre alcoolique hors de toilettes et l'eau était belle bien vide. Le trousseau avait dû tomber, pendant la bagarre et la chasse d'eau l'avait aspiré !

_ Nooon ! M'écriai-je de désespoir. C'est pas vrai mais quel con ! Pestai-je.

Soudain, je me rappelai avoir vu d'autres clés à la taille de cet ivrogne, alors je m'empressais de l'attraper à nouveau pour les récupérer, mais encore une fois elles étaient introuvables.

_ Bordel, où sont les clés ?! M'exclamai-je en perdant sérieusement patience.

Celui-ci totalement amoché semblait s'être assoupi, je le secouais pour le faire revenir.

_ Réveille-toi et file moi ces putains de clés, si tu ne veux pas finir brûlé ! Le menaçai-je en le secouant avec violence.

Soudain je le vis ouvrir la bouche, tentant de marmonner quelque chose, alors je m'arrêtais attentif. Mais ce ne fut pas la suite attendue, car sans prévenir, il me vomit longuement dessus, je le relâchai avec dégoût. Et ce fut avec une force surhumaine, que je me retins d'hurler pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Mais le mal était déjà fait, je pris une longue inspiration et l'assommais d'un bon coup de poing, pour passer mes nerfs. Je me tournai vers le robinet, pour tenter de me rincer mais celui ne me répondit, que par une flaque suspecte pâteuse.

_ Putain, d'abord la pisse, puis le vomis... Et chie moi dessus pendant que t'y es ?! Quelqu'un cherche vraiment à tester mes limites c'est ça ?! Craquai-je à bout de nerfs en hurlant sur cet alcoolique inconscient.

Quand soudain, je fus accueilli par les chiens de gardes du chef qui me souriaient d'un air mauvais. Malheureusement pour eux, ils s'aperçurent trop tard que j'avais les mains libres et brûlèrent rapidement sous mon passage.

_ Fais chier, jurai-je en quittant ce lieu répugnant.

* * *

J'étais désormais dans le couloir principal, personne à l'horizon et j'avais définitivement la preuve que j'étais sous terre. Aucun plan ne m'indiquant, comment regagner la sortie. Et avec la chance que j'avais, je me dirigeais probablement dans la mauvaise direction. Surtout étant dans l'incapacité de marcher, j'étais littéralement en train de me traîner au sol en rampant et mon pauvre corps déjà bien amoché continuait de prendre cher. Chaque mouvement semblait m'ouvrir encore plus de l'intérieur. J'avais bien essayé de marcher en sautillant, mais ça me donnait juste la nausée. L'abus d'alcool rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, je manquais plus d'une fois de m'évanouir, c'était bien le moment d'être ivre et cette odeur nauséabonde, que dégageait le lieu ou moi-même, ne simplifiaient pas les choses. Cette fois-ci, je devais bien l'admettre, je n'étais vraiment pas contre un coup de main. Vraiment, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire.

Quand soudain je crus voir, comme une silhouette familière au loin. Ou peut-être étais-je simplement en train d'halluciner, le désespoir et l'ivresse faisaient bien de pair, pourtant... Je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et entendis au loin.

_ Comment ça il est introuvable ? Vous avez bien suivi le plan pourtant ? De mon côté rien non plus yoi. Combien de temps ai-je devant moi encore ? Cinq minutes ? Bon sang, ok je vais voir, s'il n'est pas sur le chemin, ce serait bien son genre à essayer de... Attends une second, est-ce que c'est...

_ Marco ?! M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant cette voix, pris d'un regain d'énergie je me relevais d'un seul coup.

Celui-ci me rejoignit en courant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais encore, le voilà yoi, soupira l'oiseau

_ Oh, Marco je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de t'embrasser ! Sortis-je sans réfléchir due à l'ivresse, en m'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus.

_ Hmm, ben moi je te retiens, fit-il en m'éloignant d'une main à la vue de mon état déplorable. Bon sang Ace, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Cette odeur et... Est-ce que c'est...

_Tu ne veux pas savoir, l'interrompis-je rapidement.

_ Peu importe, tu n'étais pas censé être là, on a plus que quelques minutes avant que ça n'explose yoi, annonça Marco en me tirant par le bras, dans la direction opposée vers laquelle je me dirigeais depuis le départ.

Ce fut si rapide, que je manquai de m'écrouler sur lui.

_ Attends, je ne peux pas marcher hic, le signalai-je pris soudain d'un hoquet.

_ Es-tu bourré ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton plein de reproches en m'observant.

_ Non, enfin pas seulement, j'ai ses fichues menottes aux pieds, j'ai perdu les clés dans... Bref c'est une longue histoire et cette merde résiste au feu hic, me plaignis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, s'accroupit et se contenta d'appuyer sur un bouton que je n'avais pas aperçu tout à l'heure et les menottes se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes.

_ Tu... Tu te fous de ma gueule ? M'exclamai-je sous le choc.

_ Tu l'aurais peut-être vu yoi. Encore faut-il que monsieur ne se bourre pas la gueule, rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme en tendant les menottes vers moi.

_ Ferme-là et cours ! M'écriai-je en les jetant par terre.

_ Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction baka !

Aussitôt nous nous mirent à courir le plus vite possible, la sortie nous tendait les bras, alors que l'explosion était en train de se propager derrière nous. Marco se jeta sur moi sous sa forme de phénix et me protégea avec ses ailes. La base réduite entièrement en cendres, nous nous mirent à tousser bruyamment

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant sa forme humaine.

Il me tendit la main pour me relever.

_ Honnêtement, hic ? Jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Répondis-je avec ironie, épuisé.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant moi.

_ On va rejoindre rapidement, le mini bateau, pour retrouver les autres, il va falloir que tu tiennes bon jusque-là ok ? Déclara-t-il sur un ton bienveillant.

_ Je ne sais pas hic... Tout ça m'a fait réaliser quelque chose d'important... De très important hic. Quelque chose que j'avais oublié. Refoulé pendant tout ce temps. Parce que l'admettre serait... Je le voyais comme un signe de faiblesse mais... J'avais tort, jamais je n'aurais dû fuir. Il faut affronter les choses hic, débutai-je sur un ton sérieux, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

_ Ace, qu'est-ce que tu racontes yoi ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

_ Marco... Je... J'ai hic... J'ai réalisé hic... continuai-je sans pouvoir parvenir à finir ma phrase à cause de l'émotion qui me submergeait.

_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta Marco.

_ J'ai... murmurai-je à mi-voix le corps tout tremblant.

_ Quoi ? Ace qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'inquiète, je vais appeler les autres pour qu'ils nous...

Je le coupai, en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

_ Marco... J'ai réalisé hic... J'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas mangé, depuis hier après-midi, déclarai-je à bout de souffle.

_ Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un air offusqué.

_ Ma hantise, ma pire hantise s'est reproduite, mon cauchemar. La prophétie ! Et pendant tout le long enchaîné. Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai à nouveau manger ? Quand aurai-je à nouveau cette chance ? Mon dernier repas sera donc un Nabemono, même pas cuisiné par Thatch ? Vais-je mourir avec le ventre vide rempli de cet alcool ignoble ? Est-ce comme ça que j'étais destiné à mourir hic ? Poursuivis-je abattu.

_ Ace...

_ Oui, hic ?

 **BAM !**

 _Et voilà, en l'espace de quelques heures, je m'étais fait assommer plus de trois fois. Leçon à retirer de cette journée désastreuse : il y a des jours où il ne vaut mieux pas se lever. Suivez votre instinct, si vous sentez la merde, à l'extérieur, restez bien au chaud en sécurité dans votre couette, jusqu'au lendemain._

 _Croyez-en mon expérience._

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

Je fus naturellement tiré du sommeil, et alors que je commençais à ouvrir les yeux, je me redressai brusquement, en cherchant partout autour de moi à comprendre où j'étais. De peur d'être à nouveau prisonnier.

_ Oh non non non ! Fis-je sur un ton paniqué.

_ Du calme petit chou, tu es bien rentré à la maison, déclara une voix moqueuse.

Je reconnus soudain l'infirmerie et les mouvements habituels du navire. Je soupirais de soulagement, en me laissant retomber dans le lit.

_ Eh bien ils t'ont traumatisé à ce point ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

_ Vas-y tu peux rire, je t'entendais déjà depuis leur cellule, soufflai-je en me cachant les yeux.

_ Et bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je dois être plus effrayée qu'hilare de ce que j'ai vu, mais disons que dans tous les cas j'aurais préféré avoir les yeux cachés également, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton railleur en venant vérifier ma température.

_ Avec tout mon respect et je suis un homme très poli, commençai-je calmement.

_ C'est ce que disait la légende en effet, me coupa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_ Va te faire voir, conclus-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, ce que j'ai dû faire là était héroïque. Ace, si tu avais dans quel état lamentable tu es arrivé, j'ai bien failli te jeter par-dessus bord, tant tu étais répugnant et je pèse mes mots. De plus, il a fallu que je fasse des examens, principalement dû à ton taux d'alcoolémie anormalement élevé, histoire de vérifier s'ils s'étaient simplement contentés, de te vomir et t'uriner dessus. Rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Je me redressai rapidement, sous le choc.

_Hé ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Certes on m'a vomi dessus mais pour la p...

_ Parce que tu penses sérieusement, que ton récit ragoutant suffira à racheter ton honneur ? Allez, tu sais très bien que tu en as pour des mois avec ça, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir, râlai-je.

_ Oh ça m'aurait également arrangé. Voilà le dur métier d'un médecin. On voit des choses, qu'on aurait aimé ne jamais voir, restant à jamais gravé dans notre mémoire, revenant à chaque fois qu'on aperçoit la personne. Une malédiction, répondit-elle sur un ton grave le regard plongé dans le mien.

_ Et bien maintenant, je me sens violé de l'intérieur, déclarai-je en quittant rapidement le lit. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

_ Mauvaise idée tu commences enfin à dessaouler, ricana-t-elle.

_ Raison de plus, grognai-je.

_ Une dernière chose Ace, je ne te connais par cœur, quasiment comme si je t'avais fait.

_ Pitié arrête de dire ça, soupirai-je.

_ Je te jure, que si tu retires tes bandages qui protègent tes points sutures, dus entre autres à tous les bouts de verres, que j'ai dû me battre pour les retirer de chaque parcelle de ta peau... Je te les ferai bouffer un par un, me menaça-t-elle. Maintenant va-t'en j'en ai vu assez de toi pour aujourd'hui.

_ Arrête avec ça bordel ! râlai-je en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je soupirai et me rendis rapidement sur le pont, j'avais définitivement besoin de saké et de rattraper tous mes repas en retard. Mais ce fut sans compter, sur cet accueil surprise qui m'attendait sur le pont.

_Ça y est ! Il est réveillé !

_ AAAACE !

Aussitôt, tous me foncèrent dessus et je dus presque me battre pour me dégager de leurs étreintes, sentant mes blessures qui commençaient déjà à se rouvrir. Alexia allait me tuer.

_ Pour le retour de notre frère : hip hip

_ HOURRA !

_ Hip hip

_ HOURRA !

_ hip hip

_ Shshshsh ! Fit soudain une grosse voix au fond du navire.

Tout le monde, se tourna vers cette voix familière. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que père, qui nous intimait de nous taire.

_ Vous allez réveiller votre frère, poursuivit-il en chuchotant.

Ce frère, n'était d'autre que Marco, qui s'était écroulé de fatigue sur les jambes de père, dormant paisiblement comme un bébé.

_ Oh c'est trop mignon ! Fit Izou totalement sous le charme, il nous faut des photos vite !

Izou partit immédiatement chercher son appareil photo, tandis que la foule était totalement apaisée face à ce tableau. Soudain je sentis des bras m'entourer, dont je tentais aussitôt de me dégager.

_ Vista, dis-je avec étonnement.

_ Tous cet amour, ça me rend tactile, déclara-t-il en m'enlaçant.

_ Ha ha moi aussi, s'exclama Joz qui se joignit à l'étreinte à son tour.

_ Moi aussi ! Fit Curiel en nous rejoignant.

Et tout le reste de la bande, ne tarda pas à se rajouter et je finis par tomber par terre, tandis que je me plaignais d'étouffer, ceux-là riaient aux éclats. Mais intérieurement, j'étais heureux, d'être enfin rentré. Peu importe le temps, que cela durerait...

 _Je n'ai pas été aussi chanceux, depuis longtemps..._

* * *

Et voilà, cette partie s'achève enfin ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Et profitez-en bien, car l'histoire va prendre une tournure des plus inattendues. Je n'en dis pas plus, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.

Même si je disparais, pendant milles ans, ne vous inquiétez pas à moins que je ne meurs sans prévenir, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fanfic ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

See ya ;)


End file.
